


Thank You for Seeing Me

by PrincessSunflower



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Blind Character, Daddy Kink, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Protective Wade, Sex Toys, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 80,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/pseuds/PrincessSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident when Wade found out. Peter never intended to come out to Deadpool. And he certainly didn't intend to fall for the mercenary. </p><p>Story full of fluff and smut that follows Spideypool's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rooftops and Ruffians

It was an accident when Wade found out. 

Peter was crouched on the roof of an office building in Queens, clad in his Spider-Man suit. He was looking out over the city in silence, trying to pick up on any trouble. It seemed to be a slow night and he was just about to call it and go home when he heard the loud, gravely voice.

“Hey Spidey! Whatchu doin’ up here, gazing all dramatic-like?”

Deadpool. 

Deadpool had been showing up on Peter’s rooftops sporadically for the past few months. Peter had tried to brush off the mercenary the first few times, claiming that he preferred working alone. But eventually, he grew to like the company. Sure, Deadpool was loud and reckless and his endless babbling was hard to follow on the best of days, but he was also funny and a really good partner in combat. So, there had been a few “Spideypool” teamups, as Deadpool liked to call them.

“Hey, Deadpool,” Peter said, interrupting the merc’s jabbering about chimichangas.

“How’s it hangin’, baby boy? HA! Get it? Hanging? Because you’re all spidery?”

“Yeah Deadpool, I get it,” Peter said, rolling his eyes under his mask, “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Ooh. Spidey, if it’s pleasure you’re wanting, why didn’t you say so?” Deadpool asked with a mock-sultry voice. Peter quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting for a real answer. “Okay, okay. Since you don’t seem to be very busy, just sitting up here all pretty-boy-pouting-in-the-rain style, how would you like to help me take down some baddies?”

“First of all,” Peter started, “it’s not even raining and I wasn’t pouting. Secondly, I’ve been patrolling all night and I haven’t heard a peep. The city is low on crime tonight.”

“Be that as it may, baby boy,” Deadpool said, sauntering up to Peter, "I aint talking about your run of the mill thugs here. I have info on a super top secret cartel that’s been arming street gangs with illegal weaponry.” 

Peter blushed under his mask at the nickname Deadpool had taken to calling him. “If it’s so super top secret, how would you know about it? And aren’t you a mercenary? Why are you even concerned with these guys? Is someone paying you to take them out?”

“Intel, baby boy!” Deadpool exclaimed, gesticulating wildly, “I have my sources. And, with you by my side, we can take those doorknobs out easy-peasy, leaving all the lovely, sexy guns for yours truly.”

“Right, because you don’t have enough guns,” Peter laughed, “Fine. Let’s go get the 'baddies' so this night isn’t a total bust. Which way is it?”

“Haha. Bust,” Deadpool said to himself, probably talking to his infamous boxes, “like bust a nut. Haha. Tryna’ cutta up, tryna’ bust a nut. Tryna’ take somebody bitch, turn her to a slu-“

“Pool!” Peter, exclaimed sternly, interrupting Deadpool’s awful singing, “Focus! Now,” Peter said, mostly talking to himself, “since it’s already pretty late, we should try to get there quickly, which means we both go by web.”

Peter’s mumbled monologue was interrupted by a squeal that couldn’t exactly be considered manly. “Yay! Spidey-back ride! Oh, how I’ve dreamt of this moment!”

“Alright, hop on, then,” Peter chuckled, “just point the way and I’ll-” Peter froze, when one of Deadpool’s hands had come to wrap around Peter’s chest, “What are you doing?! Get off!” Peter exclaimed, grabbing Deadpool’s hands and dropping them, sending the taller man to the floor of the roof. 

“Um, unless I hallucinated this conversation, I thought you just said to hop on,” Wade said, sitting on the concrete, “Hey, are you okay, Spidey?” Peter had his back to Deadpool, his eyes squeezed closed under his mask as he tried to get his breathing back to a normal rate. “Talk to me, baby boy. What’s wrong?” Wade said, standing up, but lingering back to give Spider-Man some space.

“Nothing. I’m- I’m sorry,” Peter said, turning back to Deadpool but keeping his eyes downcast, “I just- I was injured in a fight recently, that’s all. I’m still a bit sore. Sorry I freaked out. Just, wrap your hands on my shoulders, yeah?”

“Sure thing, sweet cheeks!” Deadpool said, hiding his suspicion at Spider-Man’s overreaction. 

Peter felt Deadpool hesitantly climb on his back, carefully only letting his hands touch Peter’s shoulders before he started spewing directions in the dramatic way only Deadpool could. And with that, they were off, flying between the buildings of New York to the tune of Deadpool’s rendition of ‘I believe I can Fly.’

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Peter silently dropped to the ground behind the warehouse Deadpool had lead them to. “Remember, Pool, no killing.”

“Aww,” Deadpool whined, climbing off Peter’s back, “Way to suck all the fun out of it. Fine. If not unaliving baddies is what it takes for a Spideypool team-up, so be it. I would bust a thousand kneecaps for you, baby boy.”

“That’s great,” Peter said, rolling his eyes, “Now, did you have a plan for this or were you just going to go in halfcocked? You know what- No. Forget I said that. Let’s just go.” 

“Haha. Trust me baby boy, I’m never half cocked, if you know what I mean.”

“Lovely,” Peter monotone, creeping up to the back door of the warehouse, “Now, are you ready?”

“Let’s do it to it,” Deadpool said, picking the lock with impressive ease. The two heroes crept down the dimly lit hallway the door opened up to and peeked into a large, high ceiling stockroom. There seemed to be only a dozen or so henchman-types lounging around and organizing guns into the large crates that filled most free space of the room. Peter held up his hands, signaling Deadpool to wait there while he quietly shot a web up to the 20 ft. ceiling, sticking to it and holding upside down. Deadpool, understanding the impromptu plan, waited for Spidey’s signal before casually sauntering into the room like he belonged. “Excuse me, is this beginners pole dancing? I’ve been really needing a fun way to tone my glutes.”

“Who the fuck are you supposed to be?” one goon yelled as they all stood up, some pulling out pistols, others wielding baseball bats and wrenches.

“Who? Little ol’ me? I’m just…. the distraction.” At that moment, Spider-Man jumped from the ceiling, jerking the weapons away from several of the men with his webs. After getting over their surprise, the rest of the henchmen began attacking the pair of heroes. Deadpool pulled out a couple pistols of his own and began taking out the goons (non-lethally) while spewing commentary. “Aww, Spidey, we make such a great team! Know where else we would be great together?”

“Not now, Pool”

“In bed! Haha. Imagine the things our teamwork skills could accomplish!” Deadpool blathered, tossing aside his now empty guns and unsheathing his katanas.

“Remember, Deadpool-“ Peter started, climbing up a wall for a better webbing angle. 

“Yeah yeah, no unaliving. I got i-.“ Suddenly, Deadpool was cut off by a gunshot followed by a scream of pain. He turned in time to see Spider-Man fall off the wall to the hard concrete, going unconscious on impact.


	2. Bindings and... Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade stumbles upon a certain spider's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ BOTTOM FOR WARNINGS

“Spidey!” Deadpool screamed. When no answer came, rage filled the mercenary, “I hope you human-landfills think this operation of yours was worth it.” Without another word, he pulled a pistol out of a hidden pocket and dropped the remaining assailants with striking accuracy. 

After letting a bullet find a home in the brain of the last criminal, Deadpool ran over to the fallen hero. 

“Spidey, can you hear me?” The only reply was the wheezing, labored breath coming from the injured hero. “Come on, baby boy,” he said, picking up the smaller, still unconscious man, “let’s get you somewhere safe." 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Deadpool carefully climbed through the window of his 5th story apartment. He softly laid Spider-Man down on the carpet then turned on all the lights in the room so he could assess the hero’s injuries.

Kneeling down, he saw a wound on the boy’s side, but it seemed like the bullet just grazed him. Surely this wasn’t the reason for the loud, shallow breaths that still hadn’t regulated. “Okay,” Deadpool murmured to himself, “I’m going to have to check for other chest wounds.” He really hoped that a bullet hadn’t gone into Spider-Man’s lung. That would be serious shit and Deadpool cringed at the thought of having to take Spidey to a hospital. With uncharacteristic gentleness, Deadpool carefully removed Spider-Man’s top, leaving on the mask. 

“Why does he….? Oh. Oh! _Oh_ …”

When the shirt had been removed, Deadpool had revealed the reason for the shallow breathing. Spider-Man’s chest was covered by Ace Bandages, tightly binding down breasts. After a few minutes of internal dialogue, Deadpool pulled himself out of his shock and checked for more wounds. He found none, so he disinfected and dressed the bullet graze wound on Spidey’s side. The young hero’s breathing still hadn’t returned to normal. Deadpool saw how the bindings were done up so tightly that they dug into the boy’s skin. After much internal debate, Deadpool grabbed a knife from his boot.

“I’m so sorry, baby boy,” he whispered as he cut the bindings free. The merc sighed in relief when Spider-Man, still unconscious, took in a deep breath.

“Come on, sweetheart,” the taller man said, lifting the younger in his arms, “Let’s get you to bed.” 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Peter woke with a blinding headache. 'What happened?' he thought. He slowly sat up in bed and froze. Something didn’t feel right. He looked down. He was in an unfamiliar shirt that was at least two sizes too big and sweatpants that had been rolled several times at the waist and ankles. Where was his Spider-Man suit? Who did this? Peter’s mind was a cacophony of panicked questions. He took a deep breath to calm himself but only filled with dread. His bindings were gone. Someone….had removed his chest bindings...and now they know. Oh my god, someone knows. Peter, couldn’t help the tears that came to his eyes. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to focus on not hyperventilating while trying to remember what events could have possibly led up to this.

That’s how Deadpool found him when he walked into the bedroom.

“Hey, baby boy,” Deadpool said, overly cheerful, “How are you feeling? You took quite the spill there, my little poptart.”

“You!” Peter yelled, eyeing Deadpool with a venomous gaze, “You did this!”

Deadpool sighed and leaned against the doorframe. “Listen, Spid-“

“No, you listen!” Peter yelled, ripping off his mask in a fit of rage, “You had no right to this! I didn’t ask for your help, why the hell-“

“SPIDEY! Listen,” Deadpool yelled, “you were unconscious. You had a bullet wound and I couldn’t figure out why you weren’t breathing normally. I had to take your shirt off to dress the wound. I didn’t know…..” His voice got quieter as he went on.

“So, I guess you’re going to tell everyone now, aren’t you?” Peter said thickly, tears filling his eyes.

“What? No. Why would I do that?”

“Well, you’re a mercenary, right?” Peter questioned hotly, “I’m sure the papers would pay well to hear that the nuisance that is Spider-Man is also a tranny freak.”

“Hey!” Deadpool exclaimed, “First of all, I would never do that! And secondly, you’re not a freak. You’re…. beautiful, actually. Wow. Who knew you were hiding a face like that under that mask. Anyway, off topic. But yeah, out of the two people in this room, you lose the first place freak award by a long shot, Spidey.” 

The younger man mumbled something under his breath. 

“What’s that?” the merc questioned.

“I said call me Peter.”

“Peter?”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed, drying his tears, “that’s my name. Peter Parker. I guess you might as well know my name since you know everything else about me.”

“Nice to meet, ya Petey,” Deadpool said, sauntering over to sit on the foot of the bed. “You can call me Wade, if ya want. Wade Wilson. But you probably already knew that. It’s not like I keep my identity all that secret. Where was I going with this… Oh yeah! Whaddaya mean I know everything about you?”

“You know what I am…” Peter whispered dejectedly.

“Uh, a badass super hero? A great-assed super hero? Seriously, Spidey- um, Peter, you must spend all day doing lunges or some shit because that ass is perfect. But I digress. Let’s see. You appear to be young, so probably a student, a totally hottie, um… oh, yeah, and you’re trans.”

Peter watched Wade rambling with a look of shocked disbelief. “Why are you acting like this? Like I’m not some weird poser freak? Like I’m normal?”

“Baby boy, if you were normal, I wouldn’t have brought you back to my house. I wouldn’t have asked to team up with you in the first place. You’re not normal because you’re fucking Spider-Man! And yeah, you have tits, so what? Who the fuck cares?” Peter’s cheeks heated up at the use of the nickname and then again at Wade’s crude mentioning of his chest. “You should be proud of your smokin’ hot Spidey-body.”

“Wade, please stop,” Peter said, putting his head in his hands, “You don’t know what you’re taking about. You don’t know what it’s like for no one to want to get to know you because of what you are on the outside. You don’t know what it’s like for people to call you a freak every day. You don’t know what it’s like to be unlovable.”

Deadpool’s eyes were cast down, looking at his fidgeting hands. “No, baby boy,” his words were quiet and sad, “I understand a lot better than you think.” Peter watched as Wade’s hands reached up to his own mask and slowly pulled it off. 

The boy’s eyes grew wide in shock of what he saw. He had heard something about Deadpool having a skin condition that he didn’t like to show, but Peter never expected this. Wade’s head was completely bald, the hairlessness extending down to where is eyebrows should be. And every inch of his skin was covered in scar tissue. It was a tie-dye of red patchiness and mottled white. 

“What… does- does it hurt?” Peter asked, reaching his hand to Deadpool’s face without realizing.

Wade caught Peter’s hand before it could come in contact with his disfigured skin. “Yeah. But you get used to it. I barely feel the pain now… But don’t try to tell me that I don’t know what being an unlovable freak is all about. I wrote the damn book on it.” After a moment of tense silence, he slipped his mask back on, donning the usual Deadpool persona once again. “So, anyways. Enough with the side show. Ya like pancakes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for some self-hate, tough love, and transphobic language


	3. Breakfast and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter have serious talks over breakfast

"Hey, Deadp-...Wade?" Peter said timidly, sitting at the kitchen counter, picking at his mountain of pancakes while Wade cheerily sang pop tunes, flipping more pancakes onto a plate. Wade had changed into jeans and a red sweatshirt that matched his mask.

"I'm a queen bee, come get it. No trippin. I got-- Yes, baby boy?" Wade said, pausing his singing to look at Peter.

To Wade's dismay, Peter looked uncomfortable, figeting and using one arm to wrap around his chest. "Where are my clothes and my... other things?" 

"Your Spidey suit is in the laundry room. I had to get all the blood and gunk out," Wade said, continuing to flip pancakes onto the growing pile.

"And the... other stuff?" 

Deadpool sighed and shut off the stove before turning to Peter. In a serious voice he said, "Petey. Your bindings were ruined when I had to cut them off of you. But, even if they weren't, I wouldn't give them back to you. That’s not the right way to do it. You can't be going around not able to breathe."

"I know!.....I know." Peter asserted hotly, then tapered off quietly. "My real binder got torn in a fight with the Goblin. I haven't had the money to get a new one yet. So I had to make do. I know you're not supposed to bind with bandages, but I can't just do nothing! I can't have people thinking I'm a girl. I'm not a girl!"

"Easy, easy, baby boy. I know you're not a girl. You don't have to defend that to me," Wade said, attempting to calm the boy, "Look, I'll give you a thick sweatshirt you can wear home. It will swallow you up and no one will see anything. I promise. Just, no more bandages okay?" Wade said in a shockingly caring voice that Peter had never heard from him.

"Okay," Peter acquiesced, "Where is my- my...um."

Deadpool quirked an eyebrow, ".....oh! You mean that thing. The um.. whatcha-call-it. The packer? Stuffer? Whatever. It's in the laundry room too. You know, they actually make real things for that. You don't have to use a modified sock."

"I know, Wade!" Peter said, cheeks growing hot, hoping to change the subject. 

"And you know," Wade continued, oblivious to the younger man's embarrassment, "there are websites you can go to for discount binders. It's pretty cool. Other trans guys donate their old ones. Like charity in the community, ya know?"

"How..? Why do you know so much about all of this....trans..stuff?" Peter said with a confused expression.

"Oh. Umm. Well, I kind of. Uh. More pancakes?" Wade mumbled, looking down at his fidgeting hands.

"Wade?"

“Hey, Spidey, how old are you, anyway. You kinda have a twinkie, baby face. Are you, like, jailbait?” Deadpool asked, trying to veer the conversation.

“I’m twenty,” Peter quirked and eyebrow, sassily, “Are you going to answer the question?”

Wade sighed, "I kind of did some research while you were sleeping," the taller man said, pulling his mask up to his nose to eat, but making sure to cover his mouth behind a gloved hand.

Why would he do that? Why would he spend his time looking in to things like that? Morbid curiosity? Peter thought but settled for voicing a simple, "Why?"

Wade swallowed a big mouthful of pancakes before answering, "I guess I just wanted to know what to say if you wanted to talk about it. Learn some terms and stuff, ya know? I didn't want my big, stupid mouth getting me in trouble or accidentally hurting your feelings."

"Your mouth isn't stupid," Peter said without thinking, then reddened at the realization of how lame that was. Your mouth isn't stupid? Really, Parker?

The merc chuckled, "Thanks, doll face."

Peter's cheeks flushed again at the endearment. "I think I should get going," the arachnid said, standing, "Thank you, Wade. For everything."

"Oh! Okay. Yeah you've probably got places to be, spider things to do. Um. Hold on," Wade said, holding up a finger, "I'll go get your things."

Peter stood awkwardly in the living room, shuffling his feet. He looked around at his surroundings. Wade's apartment was shockingly nice. There were a couple take out boxes and beer cans scattered around, but it was not nearly as messy as Peter thought it would be, giving the merc's carefree personality.

"Alrighty, sweet cheeks, here ya go," Wade said in his loud, raspy voice, bounding back into the living room. He handed Peter a large black sweatshirt adorned with a Hawkeye symbol. Peter slipped it over his head. Wade was right, it did swallow him. 

"Ya know," Wade continued, "you don't hafta leave if you don't wanna. You're welcome to stay and hang out. I have Mario Cart and Bloodborne and Nintendogs."

"Nintendogs?" Peter chuckled.

"Hells yeah, Nintendogs! Those little fucks are cute as hell. I have a chihuahua. Her name is Blueberry."

"That's cute. But, uh. I actually have to get going. My aunt is probably worried sick about me," Peter said, putting his hands in the hoodie pocket.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah. Cool," Wade said, handing Peter a gym bag, "Some other time then? Here's your Spidey suit and your other thing."

"Um. Thanks. And yeah. Some other time," Peter said, smiling, cheeks once again flushing. For a moment, the two men locked eyes, or, eyes to mask, rather. Somehow, Wade's smile was obvious through his Deadpool mask. ".....Oh! Anyways. Um. Bye," Peter sputtered, smiling adorably, turning and walking through the door.

Wade stood in his empty room, "Damn," he said to his thought-boxes with a slight smile, "what trouble have we gotten ourselves into now?”


	4. Chimichangas and Chest Hair

It had been a few days since that night with Wade. After returning the missed calls from Aunt May, Peter made himself focus. Focus on college. Focus on work. Focus on paying his apartment rent. Focus on… not Wade. Which, coincidentally, seemed to be the only thing his brain wandered to lately. In class, Peter found himself thinking about Wade’s rough voice. At work, he caught himself (more than a few times) thinking about how pretty Wade’s eyes were when he took off his Deadpool mask. It was becoming a problem.

Peter hadn’t gone out patrolling since that night with Deadpool. He told himself that it was to let his possible concussion heal, but really he was afraid. He had promised Wade that he wouldn’t bind with bandages anymore and he still didn’t have the money to buy a new binder. So, he spent his nights studying or building up his photography portfolio. He spent his days splitting time between school, his job, and worrying about being passable without binding. That usually meant wearing at least two tight tank tops, a shirt, and a baggy sweatshirt. To save up money for a new binder, Peter found himself living on eggs, top ramen, and bananas. He was just coming back to his flat from buying those groceries when he saw the package outside his door. 'That’s weird. I don’t remember ordering anything,' Peter thought. 

Unlocking his door, the lanky man placed his palm on the package, using the micro-hairs on his skin to grip it. “At least I still get _some_ use out of my powers,” he mumbled to himself, setting the items down on his kitchenette counter. Peter turned the parcel over in his hands, looking for some idea of the specifics. It seemed to be unmarked. No postage stamps or return address. 'From Aunt May?' Peter thought. 'No. She would have just given it to me herself.'

With no patience for guessing games, Peter grabbed a knife off the counter and cut the tape on the box. He opened the lid to reveal….binders.

Like, a shit ton of binders.

There must have been at least twenty of them in all different brands, styles, colors, and sizes. Peter snatched up the box and hurried into his living room. Sitting down on the floor, he pulled the articles out of the package, one by one, laying them out on the carpet. Mystified and confused, he looked at all of them, mentally calculating how many hundreds of dollars this must have cost. Which raised the question; where the hell did these come from?

“Who would..? Why…? …Wade.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

That night, Peter took to the skies, webbing between buildings as Spider-Man. It felt good to be back out, but there was no time for leisure. Peter was on a mission.  
He swung through the city keeping eyes and ears open for a certain someone. He had followed the sound of commotion a couple times that night, only to find stupid street fights. After webbing the dum-dums to walls, he was back at it. It was several hours into the night when he finally spotted who he was looking for.

From his current perch, Peter saw a red and black clad figure sprinting across rooftops, occasionally flipping between two buildings. Spider-Man shot a web and swung across the street to catch up with Deadpool. “Hey!” Peter yelled, sprinting alongside the merc, “What are you running from?”

“Oh, hey, babydoll! Not runnin' from anything. Why do you ask?”

“Then what are you running towards?” Peter questioned, climbing up the next building as Wade swung up the fire escape.

“Nothing,” Wade said casually, kick spinning onto a lower building.

“Then why are you running!?!” Peter demanded, exasperated.

“Two words, baby boy,” Wade said, “PARKOUR!!” Peter stopped and watched as the merc did a handspring off of one building, spun in the air, and landed onto the next with astounding grace for a human without spider powers. And of course it was Deadpool, so he finished with an exaggerated curtsy.

“Um,” Peter said, calmly webbing over to the next roof to stand by Wade, “Parkour is one word.”

“Tomatoes, potatoes, Spidey. Now, what brings your fine ass to my neck of the hood?”

“It’s neck of the woods. And we’re in Queens. This is my turf,” Peter countered putting his hands on his hips, sassily.

“Yeah, but this is my apartment building we’re standing on right now,” Deadpool said smartly, putting his hands on his hips sassier.

Peter looked around at the nearby buildings, recognizing them from the walk home from Wade’s apartment several days ago. “Oh. So it is. Listen, Wade, I wanted to ask you  
abou-”

“So, caught any flies recently?” Deadpool interrupted apropos of nothing.

“Ew? What? Why in the world?” Peter stammered, making Deadpool giggle.

“I mean have you eaten recently, silly Spider. ‘Cause I’ve got a fridge full of chimichangas and tacos downstairs.”

“Oh! Um… yeah. Sure. Why not?” Peter said, forgetting his questions for Wade. And he was feeling only slightly nervous enough to vomit from being invited back to Wade’s home, thank you very much.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Climbing though the window to Wade’s apartment, Peter noticed that it had been cleaned up. Gone were the empty beer cans and trash. And was that Febreze? Peter’s observation was interrupted by Wade’s quiet mumbling, quiet enough that, if Peter didn’t have enhanced hearing, he wouldn’t have caught it.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Just shut up, okay? You’re making me nerve-nerve.”

“Hey, Wade? Everything okay?” Peter asked sincerely, sliding his mask off.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Haha. Just ignore me,” Wade said with obviously false casualty.

Peter stepped over to the taller man, “The boxes acting up today?” Peter asked. Wade’s only response was to look down and fidget with his hands, prompting Peter to continue, “Hey, look at me. You can talk about it, if you want to. I don’t think any different about you because of them. But,” Peter said, cracking a smile, “if they’re being mean to you, I want to set their lying asses straight.”

“Thanks, baby boy,” Wade said with a less self-conscious tone, “but they’re not being particularly mean right now. Just giving too much advice.”

“Advice about what?” Peter questioned.

“Nothin important, sweetcheeks,” he said, pinching one of Peter’s cheeks, making the boy flush crimson, “Now, sit your cutie booty down and get comfy while I make the food.” Peter was still trying to mentally will his blush away when Deadpool left the room to go to the kitchen.

“Wait, Wade,” Peter said, raising his voice, “I wanted to talk to you about something.” The only response he got was something about not being able to hear over all the Mexican food. Peter smiled and rolled his eyes, deciding to wait to bring it up while they were eating.

Peter passed the next ten minutes looking around at the scarce items Deadpool had in his apartment. It was furnished nicely, with a big, comfy couch and a nice coffee table. It even had a huge flatscreen with several expensive gaming consoles. But something about it felt bare. There were no pictures or decorations or anything to give a clue as to who lived here. Well, if you’re not counting the modest amount of handguns strewn about. Peter was deliberating on why Wade wouldn’t bother to personalize his home when merc sauntered back into the room, carrying plates piled high with Mexican food.

“Here we are! Tacos and ‘changas from the best Mexican place in the city,” the man said, his mask halfway up for eating, “And trust me, I’ve tried them all. So, whatcha wanna watch? Dog Cops?”

“Sure, ‘Pool. Dog Cops is fine,” the smaller man snickered, goodheartedly.

A few minutes later, Peter pointed to a bottle on the other end of the coffee table. “Hey, could you hand me that hot sauce?” he asked.

“Haha, sure, Spidey. Just be warned, that shit is spicy af. It’s made with jalapeno seeds or whatever,” he cautioned, handing the bottle over, “That stuff is sure to put some hair on your chest.”

Wade paused, taco halfway raised to his mouth, eyes growing huge under his mask. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry, Peter. I didn’t mean it like that! It was just a stupid saying. I wasn’t thinking! Not that you need chest hair. Um. Unless you want it? Then totally go for it! I mean, if you can. It’s not as if chest hair is what makes the man, you know? You can totally be a man without it. I-I mean, you are a man without it! But you could totally have it! That’d be fine too. N-not that you’d need my approval or anything. Oh, god. Dear lord, stop talking, Wilson.” Wade’s words came out in a panicked tumble before he shut down like a toy that had run out of batteries, covering his face with his hands.

For a beat, there was only silence. Then the room was filled with the sound of Peter’s howling laughter. “Wade-Wade,” Peter said, gasping and wiping a stray tear, “it’s okay. It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Oh.” Wade said with a relieved smile, “I thought I’d fucked up big time.”

“No, no,” Peter said, still giggling, “besides, if I had chest hair, I wouldn’t be as… what was it you call me? Twinkie?”

“Hahaha,” Wade laughed, surprised at Peter’s words, “Yeah, that kind of body hair would take your twink title. So, moral of this mortifying experience, be careful with the damn hot sauce.”

“Will do,” Peter said, smiling. “Oh. Um. Hey, Wade? I was wondering, um, what’s the deal with the binders?”

“Hmm?” Deadpool said around a mouthful of food, “Noooo idea what you’re talkin about, Spidey.”

Peter cocked an eyebrow. “Really? So a box full of binders just showed up on my doorstep all by themselves? Even though you’re like, one of three people who know about me?”

“Wow, that’s fortunate, huh? Life’s funny that way. Ooh, watch this part! This is where the Collie comes in!”  
Peter scrunched his face in confusion before slipping into a relaxed smile. If Wade wanted to change the subject, Peter would let him. In a minute.

While Wade was pretending to be enthralled with the TV, Peter leaned over and quickly placed a kiss on the part of Wade’s cheek that wasn’t covered by the mask, “Thank you,” Peter said quietly. He turned back to his food, picking up a taco, acting as if he couldn’t feel Wade staring open-mouthed at him.


	5. Risks and Realizations

“Oh my god. Ohmygod ohmygod,” Wade mumbled to himself, splashing his face with cold water. Peter had kissed him. Peter. Had kissed. Him. Sure, it was on the cheek, but still! And now Wade was going to have to go back out there and face him and try to act somewhat normal.

After recovering from the shock of the quick peck, Deadpool had run off to his bathroom, where he now was slightly (only slightly) panicking. 

“What should I do? Should I pretend it never happened? Should I make some kind of move? How could he kiss me? ME?” Wade said to his boxes, gesturing to his scarred face in the mirror, “I mean, he’s beautiful and smart and young and fucking Spider-Man! Okay, okay. Get it together, Wilson. Just play it cool,” Wade said, taking calming breaths, “Play it cool.” He walked out of the bathroom and into the living room and, of course, he tripped over his own feet, slamming a shin into the coffee table, “OW! Fuck!”

“Are you okay?” Peter asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah,” Deadpool said, sitting on the couch, trying to play confident, “It’s all good baby boy, just, uh, testing the sturdiness of the table. Nbd.”

Through Peter’s chuckles, the boy said, “I just saw you parkour over a dozen rooftops but you somehow manage to trip over a flat surface? Truly amazing, Wade.”

“Hey, if it makes you laugh then,” Wade said with a shrug. Peter blushed at the suddenly sentimental words.

“Hey!” Wade exclaimed, trying to break the pregnant pause, “Remember the first time we met?”

The brunet smiled, “Yeah, I showed up to help an animal rescue clinic that had caught fire and you busted out of the burning building, arms loaded down with puppies and kittens. And one ferret. Then you spent the rest of the night making jokes about bitches and pussy.”

“Haha, yeah. That was a good night.”

“You know,” Peter said, “that wasn’t actually the first time I saw you.”

“Whaddaya mean?” the merc said, finishing his last chimichanga.

“Well the first time I saw you, I was dressed as me, not Spider-Man. I was behind you in line at a food stand. I thought you were really funny, cracking jokes with the owners. And I thought you were crazy because you bought, like, thirty tacos, but then I saw you give most of them away to a couple of homeless guys. I watched you and thought it was the sweetest thing ever. I don’t know anyone else who would do that.”

“Oh. Well… erm. I mean, it was nothin’,” Wade said, blushing at the mushy words. They both smiled at each other then fell back into companionable silence, turning their attention back to the TV. 

After a few minutes, Wade noticed how the younger man kept taking deep breaths and shifting around in his seat. “Everything okay, Spidey?” he asked with a concerned voice.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. It’s just, um, this binder is a little tighter than I had originally thought,” Peter said, feeling strange about openly talking about something he usually kept secret.

With a worried frown, the taller man said, “Oh. I think the ones from gc2b are supposed to be super breathable.”

“Ha! I knew you sent them,” Peter said, pointing a finger at the muscular man. He took a couple more deep breaths.

“Listen, baby boy,” Deadpool said, slightly apprehensively, “You can take it off while you’re here. I mean, if you want to. I want you to be comfortable. I won’t think different of ya or anything.”

Peter scrunched his eyebrows in thought. It would be nice to be able to breathe. But could he do that in front of another person? Could he let himself be that vulnerable? After a moment of silence, he concluded, “I will if you will.”

“Whaddaya mean?” the taller man said, confused.

“I’ll take off my binder… if you take off your mask,” the boy said, boldly.

“Oh, jeez, Petey. I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean, you just ate,” the merc said with a self-depreciating chuckle, “Don’t need that food making a second appearance, ya know?”

“Wade, don’t say things like that,” Peter said, “I don’t like when you’re so hard on yourself. And besides, if you want me to be comfortable enough around you to take my binder off, then I want you to be comfortable enough around me to take your mask off. In your own home, no less.”

“….fine,” Wade acquiesced, “But don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Peter watched as the man raised a hand to his face and slowly slid the mask off and tossed it on the coffee table, actively avoiding eye contact. 

With a smile, Peter turned around so his back was to Wade. He slipped his shirt off and, before he could lose his courage, took the oppressive binder off, tossing it to lay beside Wade’s mask. He pulled his Spider-Man top back on before turning back to Wade. The merc was staring at the mask and binder on the table with a quirked half-smile. Peter tried not to be self-conscious when Wade turned back to look at him, but the worry died when he was hit with the man’s 1000 gigawatt smile. “Feel better?” the man asked.

For half a minute, the slender boy was too stunned to say anything. Deadpool’s face began to slip into a worried look at the boy’s silence, fearing that Peter had changed his mind about not being bothered by his skin. As Wade began to turn away, Peter placed a hand on the scarred man’s cheek. 

“You have a beautiful smile, Wade. I wish I got to see it more often,” Peter said softly. Now it was Wade’s turn to be stunned into silence. He stared at the boy whose hand was on his cheek, thumb stroking the skin softly. 

“Um,” the older man said quietly, for once not wanting to break the silence, “I don’t really know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Peter said, slightly leaning in toward the unmasked man.

Wade thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest as the boy moved closer. Peter’s eyes met Wade’s before looking down to the merc’s chapped lips. With one last shaky breath, Wade closed the gap, softly pressing his lips against the younger man’s. Both men deepened the kiss at the same time, Peter gingerly tracing his tongue against Wade’s lips, asking entry that was immediately granted. Wade never considered himself compliant, but found that he was fully content to let the boy explore his mouth with his tongue. After a few intense moments, Peter gently bit down on Wade’s bottom lip, causing the mood to shift into something more heated and frantic. The bite was a flipped switch for Wade, causing him to jump into action, actively entwining his tongue with the brunet’s. 

‘Oh my god,’ Peter thought, ‘Wade is a damn good kisser.’ He moved to straddle the larger man’s lap, one leg on either side of Wade’s. The scarred man moaned at Peter’s actions, wrapping his arm around the boy’s waist, the other hand cradling the back of Peter’s head. Peter settled himself down further on the mercenary’s lap, feeling his erection. 

“Wade…” he whimpered, grinding down slightly.

“Oh, fuck,” the larger of the two moaned, “Baby boy, you’re gonna have to stop that or I won’t be able to stop.”

“Who said anything about stopping?” Peter said in a sultry voice, finding courage from god knows where.

Deadpool pulled back to stare into Peter’s eyes, questioningly, as if to say _Are you sure?_

In response, Peter met Wade’s eyes with a conclusive look and whispered, “Take me to your bed, Wade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! but i have to go to work. Next chapter will be up this afternoon!


	6. Dresses and Delays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade continue where they left off

"Ughghhgg. I'm kicking myself for saying this. But I don't think we should do this."

"Oh," Peter said, looking down self-consciously, "Um, okay. Yeah... I get it."

"No no no no! Whatever thoughts have you making that face, stop them. This has nothing to do with me not wanting you because, believe me, I do. I mean, there's physical evidence in my pants."

"Then why..? Is it your skin? Because you should know that I don't care about that at all. It's just part of you."

Wade offered a half smile, "Thanks, baby boy. That means a lot. But that's not why I stopped. I just- I've never been with a trans person before."

Peter's face immediately changed to a look of hurt and betrayal. "No! Stop that," Wade said, "let me finish. Put that frown away." Wade put his thumb on Peter's cheek and pushed it up into a half smile until Peter huffed good naturedly and pulled back. "What I meant was that I'm nervous about doing something wrong. I don't want to say or do anything that accidentally upsets you or triggered dysphoria or something. Ya know? I would just feel a lot better if we had a few talks about all this and what you are and aren't comfortable with."

Peter nodded with a contemplative face, "Yeah… you're probably right. Who would have thought that you'd be the reasonable one?" 

"Definitely not me,” Wade sighed.

“Ya know,” Peter started with a smirk, “for as crazy and tough as you act, you’re actually, like, the most caring person.”

“Nuh-uh!” Wade protested, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout, “I’m super tough! And crazy. I could throw you over my shoulder and toss you on the bed and have my wicked way with you!”

“Yeah,” Peter laughed, “but you won’t. Because you’re a teddy bear.”

“You know, Parker, I wouldn’t let anyone else get away with calling me that,” the larger man said, squinting his eyes in a mock-angry face.

“Then that means you’re just _my_ teddy bear,” Peter said with a shy smile.

Wade’s breath caught in his chest. He looked at Peter with questions in his eyes.

“I really like you, Wade,” Peter said quietly, eyes downcast.

Wade didn’t know what to say. This smart, funny, adorkable super hero in his lap just said that he liked him. How? Why? His eyes shifted back and forth slightly from trying to keep up with his thought boxes going berserk.

“Hey, Wade,” Peter said, noticing and interrupting the other man’s inner dialogue, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Um. Yeah, sure,” Wade said in a husky voice.

“What were the boxes giving you advice about earlier?

The scarred man quirked a smile, “They were trying to tell me what to do to get in exactly this position.”

“Oh yeah?” the boy chuckled, “Who won?”

“Well Yellow thought I should throw rose petals everywhere and serenade you with ballads of undying love. And Whitey wanted me to go straight for grabbing your ass. So I split the difference and seduced you with Mexican food and bad TV.”

Peter laughed loudly, still straddling the larger man’s lap. “You know, when they aren’t being mean, those boxes are funny,” the lanky boy said.

“Meh,” the merc shrugged, “they keep me company.”

“So…” Peter drawled, changing the subject, “you said you wanted to have talks. Did you want to do that now? Because it is kind of late. Maybe we could talk about it…. in the morning?”

“In the morning?” Wade said, quirking one side of his mouth and one hairless eyebrow. “My, my, Petey-pie. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you’re tryin to spend the night.”

“Well,” Peter said, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck, “I was really enjoying kissing you. And I thought maybe we could keep doing that. Maybe in your bed?”

“Is this your way of trying to seduce me? Do I need to throw you in a cold shower first?”

“That probably wouldn’t have the same effect on me as you’re thinking,” Peter said, pointedly eyeing up and down his own body.

“It doesn’t matter what parts you have, baby boy,” Wade said, standing up, gripping Peter’s wonderful ass so the boy could stay wrapped around him. “No one is trying to get it in with ice water coming down on their heads.”

Peter giggled as Wade walked them into his bedroom, gently laying them both down on their sides, facing each other. The two spent the next hour sharing intense looks and languid kisses before they were both drifting off to sleep.

“Hey, Peter?” Wade whispered into the dark.

“Hmm?” came a sleepy response.

“I really like you too.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

When Peter woke, he immediately realized these things; he wasn’t home, he wasn’t wearing a binder, and he was alone. It took a couple minutes for the events of last night to come rushing back to memory. When they did, Peter blushed. He had spent all night with Wade. Eating with him, talking with him, kissing him.  
Peter was jerked out of his daydreams by the muffled sound of Wade’s rendition of some pop song.

“ꭉYou think I'm pretty without any make-up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down.ꭉ” Peter quietly crept out of the bedroom and into the living area. He watched over the kitchen bar as Wade sang while cooking breakfast, oblivious of his presence, “ꭉBefore you met me, I was all right, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine.ꭉ”

“Does this mean we’re going all the way tonight?” Peter asked loudly, leaning on the dividing counter.

“Shit! Jesus fuck, baby boy! Don’t sneak up on me like that,” the mercenary startled, spinning around to face the chuckling boy.

Peter stared, dumbfounded at the sight of the taller man. Wade was wearing his usual Deadpool costume, mask and all. And also a dress. Like, a short, really frilly, black and white Lolita-esque dress. “Wade? What are you doing?” the hero asked incredulously.

“Making breakfast, baby boy. It’s the most important meal of the day. How else are you going to get all your Spidey energy?” Deadpool said, turning back to the stove.

“No, I meant what are you doing with your body right now? What are you wearing?” 

“A dress?” Wade said in a tone that said ‘duh.’

“Tell me whyyy you’re wearing women’s clothes…?” Peter asked, utterly bemused.

“Uh…just because?” Wade answered with a shrug.

“Is this about me?” Peter asked, becoming frustrated, “Are you like… trying to make me feel better or something? Because you dressing like a girl isn’t the same thing as-“

“Wait, wait. You think this,” Wade said, gesturing to his clothing, “is about the trans thing? Nah, baby boy. This is just something I do.”

“It is? Why?”

“Dunno,” Wade said dismissively, “just like it. It makes me feel pretty.”

The younger boy thought about it for a second and chuckled. Of course this wasn’t about him. Who wouldn’t expect Wade to throw on a frilly dress over his costume and weaponry every now and then? Peter chastised himself for not immediately knowing that this quirk was just part of the craziness that was Wade.

The older of the two stacked two plates high with pancakes, bacon, and sausage and set them on the bar. He took the chair next to Peter and pulled his mask halfway up, covering his mouth with his gloved hand.

Peter reached over and gently lowered Wade’s hand. He smiled fondly as he rolled Wade’s mask off. “There, that’s better,” the spider said, beaming at Wade’s bared face.

“So, uh,” Wade cleared his throat awkwardly, “It’s mornin’. Wanna talk?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, digging into his food, “we should talk. After breakfast. God, you make the best pancakes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://img.ifcdn.com/images/c7ef012ee38acd8c87d7f1f2f6d4c75eea10e15e35387f967d93bc23c1aec97c_1.jpg 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by this image :)  
> (Smut is coming soon! I promise!)


	7. Blushing and Bedroom Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real talks take place.

“Okay,” the tall, muscular man said, “let’s talk.”

After stuffing themselves on Wade’s culinary magic (seriously, what did he put in those pancakes?), both men moved to Wade’s couch, sighing contentedly. “Um, okay,” Peter said, slightly nervously, “where do you want to start?”

“Weeelll,” Wade drawled, picking at a frill on his dress, “maybe we could start with, uh, what you want your, um… parts? to be called… Is that awkward? I feel like that’s awkward.”

“I mean, if we’re going to avoid awkwardness, this won’t be a productive conversation,” Peter said matter-of-factly. “But...yeah. That’s… complicated.”

Deadpool quirked a hairless eyebrow.

“I don’t know. I guess it depends on my mood,” the younger boy said, eyes on his fidgeting hands. Peter was going to continue but was distracted by Wade’s mumbling. The mercenary’s head was turned slightly away from Peter as he talked to himself.

“Would you two shut up? I’m trying to listen! This is important shit, right now.” [a pause] “I’ll get to that, wait your fucking turn… Because I don’t want to be talking about how good his pussy feels and make him burst into a fit of tears or something!” Wade was pulled out of his conversation when his eyes fell on Peter’s face, blushed to a deep crimson color. “Oh my god,” the merc said with a horrified face, “Did I say that out loud?”

Peter nodded, “The boxes are talking about me?” 

“Yeah, sorry," Wade mumbled, "I’ll try to ignore them."

“Uh, no it’s okay. They can have their turn with questions too, I guess,” the boy chuckled.

“Oh,” Wade said, surprised, “Well, Yellow wants to know about your past hookups. What did you do with your other partners? There are others right? I’m not going to be the one to pop your cherry, am I? Because that’s a lot of pressure and I-“

“No,” Peter interrupted, “there was another. My old girlfriend, Gwen. But we only did it a couple of times and it was nice but kind of weird. I don’t think either of us knew what to do with my whole situation.”

Wade hummed thoughtfully, “Yeah, I getcha. So. Do you have any kinks I should know about? I could tell you mine, but we’d be here all day.”

“Um…” Peter’s blush came back with a vengeance, “I think I like dirty talk. And…ah… I guess I’d be considered more submissive than dominant. But I don’t like meanness, you know?”

“So, a praise kink, then.”

“I guess so, yeah. But things don’t have to be gentle. I mean, I am Spider-Man. I can take a lot.”

“Haha, good to know, baby boy,” Wade laughed, “So what are things I should avoid doing? Any terms or actions that could trigger anything?”

“Don’t treat me like a girl,” Peter said automatically, his voice a bit harsh.

“Of course not, baby boy. I won’t do anything that you’re uncomfortable with. But could you be more specific? What makes you feel like you’re being treated like a girl in bed?”

Peter let out a frustrated sigh, putting his head in his hands. “Ugh! I don’t know! It’s so convoluted, because, I think sometimes I would like to be a girl in bed, but not like, a real girl. Like a guy acting like a girl. But that doesn’t make any fucking sense! And I wouldn’t want that all of the time. Ugh!” the boy grunted in frustration, leaning back into the couch, hands covering his face, “Everyone who ever tries to sleep with me is just going to be confused at my needy emotions and volatile quirks.”

“Easy, easy, baby boy,” Wade said, hands up in a soothing motion, “You just haven’t had the opportunities to figure yourself out yet…. I don’t know what you want from all of this,” the scarred man said, suddenly shy, “but, uh… I would be more than willing to be some of those opportunities. You know, if you want. Like, no pressure or anything. I’m not trying to make you…uh…whatever. All I know is I would take care of you…” Wade peeked his gaze up from his lap to Peter’s face, gauging the boy’s reaction.

“Oh, um. I was meaning to ask that. Wh-what do you want us to be? I meant what I said last night. I really like you, Wade. And, uh, if you want, I would really like to be your boyfriend?” Peter asked, chewing on his bottom lip nervously (and adorably).

Wade’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Really? You want me to be your boyfriend? Like, forreallzees?”

“Yeah, if you want,” Peter smiled.

“Of course I want! How could anyone resist an ass like that?” Wade said dramatically.

“Speaking of asses,” Peter said, rolling his eyes, “anything else you want to talk about?”

“Oh yeah! I think I get what you were talking about the girl-but-not-girl thing earlier. You mean like gender play, right? I’m in to that. I won’t deny to having been feminized in bed. It’s totally hot. Is that what you meant? Like, sometimes you want to be treated like the guy you are. And sometimes, you want to be treated like a guy pretending to be a girl in the bedroom, but not treated like an actual girl. Right?”

“Um…yeah,” Peter said with a shocked expression, “that’s better than I ever could have explained it. But…do you think that makes me less of a man? For wanting to sometimes pretend I’m a girl in bed? I feel like it invalidates everything I do to try to be a guy.”

“That’s bullshit. So, what? You’re not allowed to have kinks and fetishes because you happen to be trans? We’re not allowed to pretend you’re daddy’s little princess because we can play better than anyone else? Does it make me less of a man because sometimes I like to be told how tight my pussy is? Hell nah! You like what you like, baby boy. Let your freak flag fly!”

By this point, Peter’s cheeks were scarlet from the heavy blush he was sporting. “I guess you’re right,” he mumbled, “You seem to know a lot about all this. I just… I don’t know what to do. I’ve never done anything like this before, and I really want to do it with you, but… I don’t know. I feel like I’m so far behind.”

“Oh, baby boy,” Deadpool said huskily, “Don’t you worry about that. I’ll take really good care of you.” 

“I know,” the younger man said, locking eyes with the mercenary. In one smooth motion, Peter swung himself over to straddle the muscular man’s legs, parodying their position last night. “I’m really happy that you are my boyfriend,” Peter whispered before leaning in slowly to lock lips with Wade.

After a minute of soft, chaste kisses, Wade’s tongue flicked against Peter’s bottom lip, asking for entrance that was immediately granted. It wasn’t long until things became more heated, both men panting in between passionate kisses. Peter’s hands were on Wade’s chest, running his hands over the bulging muscles. Wade slid his hands from Peter’s hair to grasp at the slighter man’s hips. The younger gasped and slowly began rocking his hips, grinding down on Wade’s erection, causing the mercenary to moan into the kiss.

“Wade?” Peter asked, pulling back.

“Yeah?” 

“Take me to bed,” he said with a smirk.

Wade’s eyes took on a mischievous gleam as he brought Peter back into the kiss, standing up and carrying the limber boy to his bedroom, kicking the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are gonna kill me! Sorry this isn't the smut chapter. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SMUT! I promise lol. Next chapter goes up tomorrow :) Stay tuned.
> 
> Love you all!


	8. Steamy Smut and Sugary Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! It's finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank each and every person who has read, left kudos, or commented on my fics. I am so eternally grateful for you guys. When I started writing, I honestly thought that maybe 3 people would like it. I'm overwhelmed at all of the positive response I get here. You guys are so nice. I love you all! Now here's your smut, you crazies!

Wade, still carrying his boyfriend, walked over to his bed, sitting them both down without breaking the heated kiss. Peter moved a hand down the mercenary’s body, groping at the defined muscles under the dress and Deadpool suit. “Wade,” he murmured between kisses, “too many clothes.”

Wade pulled back from the kiss and whipped the dress off over his head. They dove back in, tongues meeting behind locked lips. Wade put his hands up the back of the younger man’s shirt, running his fingers over the soft skin. “Is it… um,” Deadpool stuttered, unsure if Peter would want to remove his shirt and expose his unbound chest, “Can I…?” 

Peter looked down in thought, biting his lip before he removed his own shirt with a shy, uncertain face. When he risked a glance up at Wade, he was met with the most adoring expression. Wade’s eyes were full of gratitude, showing that he understood that this wasn’t an easy thing for the boy to do. His gentle smile put Peter at ease immediately. The larger man ran his scarred hands up his boyfriend’s back, moving them to cup his face and kiss him tenderly.

“Your turn,” Peter said softly. At that, Wade gently moved back from the boy. Closing his eyes and taking steadying breaths.

‘If Peter can do it and trust us with this,’ Wade thought to his boxes, ‘then we need to be able to do the same for him.’

In a quick motion, he removed his Deadpool suit top, baring the scarred, mottled skin on his arms and torso. 

“Oh, fuck,” he heard Peter say under his breath. Wade tensed up, prepared for ache of rejection, but when he looked at his boyfriend, he saw that the boy’s expression was not one of disgust, but unbridled arousal. “Dear god, your fucking abs!” Peter exclaimed, “Can- can I?” Peter reached a hand out towards Wade’s stomach.

“Um. Yeah, sure. You can do whatever you want with ‘em, baby boy,” the merc chuckled.

At those words, Peter’s eyes grew dark with lust. The mood shifted as the smaller man pushed the mercenary back to lay down on the bed, climbing on top of him. Without hesitation, Peter leaned down and began kissing and licking Wade’s well-defined ab muscles, running his hands up and down the scarred skin. “Jesus Christ. That’s so fuckin’ hot!”

“Wade,” the boy whined, “want you.” 

“Fucking shit!” the merc exclaimed in arousal as Peter ran his nails down Wade’s chest, “I want you too, babydoll. So fuckin’ much.”

Peter looked up at the merc with lust-blown pupils, “Take me then,” he growled.

The muscular man lunged up, laying Peter down on his back and straddling the smaller man’s hips. He leaned down to catch Peter’s mouth in a heated kiss before moving his lips down the boy’s neck, leaving hickeys along the way. He ran his hands down Peter’s waist as he continued his decent down, tonguing down his collar bone. Wade ran his hands up to grip Peter’s ribcage, looking up at the younger with an unsure, questioning expression. Peter bit his lip and nodded, granting Wade permission to suck and bite on his chest. Peter moaned lustfully as Wade took one of his nipples into his mouth, pinching the other.

“Fuck, baby boy. So sensitive,” the man groaned.

“Wade,” Peter gasped, “Wade, need you!”

“Patience, love,” the merc chastised, “I’m getting there.” He continued his decent down his boyfriend’s body, kissing and nipping as he went. He paused when he got to Peter’s pants, running his thumbs over the edge of the material, asking permission with a kind but concerned face. The boy nodded and Wade slowly pulled the clothing off, giving Peter time to change his mind. Peter was now fully naked but Wade’s eyes were only on the younger man’s face. “Is it a masculine day today?” he asked softly.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Deadpool said with a mischievous glint in his eye, “because I really want to suck your cock.”

Peter’s breath caught in his throat. “Please,” he whimpered.

Wade spread Peter’s thighs, mouth watering at the sight of the smoothly shaven area. “Fuuuck,” he groaned, “Can’t wait to get my lips around you and taste you.” Peter canted his hips up impatiently. Wade, taking the hint, leaned down and gave his tongue an experimental flick into Peter’s soft folds.

“Ah!” the boy cried out, “More! Please Wade, give me more.”

Without further prelude, the man buried his face between Peter’s thighs, broadly stroking his tongue from his slick opening to his sensitive clit. Wade groaned at the taste of Peter’s arousal, sending jolts of pleasure through the moaning boy.

“Ah! Wade! Feels so good! Don’t stop. Nghh! Right there,” Peter cried as Wade sucked on his clit, “Fuck yes! Wade! Please, please. Don’t stop!”

Wade thrust his tongue into Peter’s slick vagina, pumping in and out, pleased by Peter’s broken moans. He moved back to quickly flick his tongue over his boyfriend’s clit while he pushed a thick finger inside. 

“Oh my god, Wade!” Peter yelled out in pleasure as the merc began driving the digit into Peter, curling it in a come-hither motion to stroke his G-spot. Peter arched his back off the bed, screaming out in ecstasy as he came on Wade’s mouth and finger.

Wade moaned loudly as he replaced his finger with his tongue, lapping and the wetness of the boy’s orgasm. “Fuck, you taste so good,” the man moaned.

“Please,” Peter gasped, “need you, Wade. Need you to fuck me.”

“You still sure about this, love? I won’t be mad or nothin’ if you changed your mind,” the other male said.

“Wade, I am not made of glass,” Peter chastised, “Fuck me like I know you want to. I wanna feel your cock filling me up, pushing in and out of me. Don’t you want that? What does your white box want you to do?”

“He’s telling me to pound your twink ass into the mattress,” the scarred man said, eye darkened with arousal.

“Take his advice for once. Fuck me like the man I know you are,” Peter challenged.

Wade crashed his lips against Peter’s, lapping into the boy’s mouth. He pulled his pants down his thighs, freeing his trapped erection. Peter moaned at the taste of himself on Wade’s lips, becoming wetter in arousal. When the mercenary adjusted his clothes, Peter broke the kiss to look down at the thick cock.

“Um,” Wade started inelegantly, “the scars… they’re kind of everywhere. Is it going to be a problem? Because I get that it’s weird an-“

“I want to get my mouth on that so badly,” Peter interrupted, “God, Wade, you’re so big!” It was true. Wade’s hard cock was about 9 inches with substantial girth. Peter approximated that he could probably only just wrap a hand around it all the way.

Wade gasped at his boyfriend’s slutty words, pumping his dick a few times to relieve the need for friction, “Shit, babydoll. I want that so bad but it’ll have to wait.” He leaned down to whisper darkly in Peter’s ear, “Because I’m about to fuck you until you’re screaming, cumming all over my dick.” Peter moaned and squirmed in anticipation. “Hands and knees, angel,” Wade said, flipping the smaller man over, “How else am I going to get to that tight little ass of yours?” Once Peter was in position, Wade spared no time pushing two thick fingers into Peter’s soaking wet vagina. He fucked the moaning boy on his fingers until he had him begging once more;

“Please, p-please, Wade! I need your cock! Fuck me,” Peter yelled brokenly, “Wanna feel you cum in me!”

At the boy’s pleas, Wade leaned over Peter, slowly pushing his hard member into Peter’s tight wetness. Both men moaned in pleasure as Wade bottomed out. “Fuuuck,” Wade cried as he began thrusting into his lover, “So goddamn tight! Oh my god, baby boy, you feel so fuckin’ good wrapped around my dick.”

“W-Wade!” Peter screamed, “Ohmygod, ah! Feel so full! God, you’re so deep. Don’t stop, oh god, right there. Yeah, yeah! Nghh!”

“Yeah?” Deadpool said in Peter’s ear, his hot breath ghosting down the boy’s neck, “you like that? You like being split open on my cock?” Peter’s only response was to moan a vague affirmation as he was filled again and again by Wade’s punishing pace, “That’s right, baby boy, let me hear you. Let me know exactly how good it feels to be fucked on my cock.”

“WADE!” Peter screamed at a particularly well-angled thrust. “God, I love your big fucking mouth! Don’t s-stop talking, you’re making me so f-fucking hot for you!” 

“Oh, hell yeah. You like when I talk dirty to you? You little slut. Look how well you take my cock. God, so beautiful. Like you were made to be fucked. Shit. I bet your greedy little hole is never satisfied, is it? Well don’t worry, baby boy. Daddy will take care of you. I’ll fill your tight little ass up so good you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. You want that? You want people to know what a perfect little cockslut you are, Peter?”

The boy had become a moaning mess at the scarred man’s obscene words, “Y-yes daddy! Ah! Oh, god. Harder! Please!” he yelled, squeezing his eyes closed at the blinding pleasure.

“Fuck, baby boy!” Deadpool gasped as he quickened his pace, “Don’t think I can last much longer like this, the way you grip me so perfectly, pulling me back in for more. God, you’re such a pretty little slut. Whadda ya say, baby? Is my little slut ready to cum again?”

“P-please!” Peter cried.

Wade reached his hand down between Peter’s legs and started roughly rubbing his clit in time with his jackhammering thrusts. “Ohmygod! Wade, Wade! I’m gonna cum! Oh, god! Ah, ahh!” the boy screamed, his moans becoming more high pitched, “Pl-please! Ah! Fuck! Waaaaade!” Peter yelled as he came, wetness flooding over Wade’s cock and dripping out onto the bed.

Wade was done for when he heard the boy’s moans of pleasure and felt his tight inner walls contract. He came with a cry, his boyfriend’s name on his lips as he filled Peter with his hot cum.

They pulled apart, Peter whining at the sudden emptiness. They laid down beside each other, both panting out of breath. Wade was the first to speak (obviously).

“Was, was everything okay?” he asked, his concern palpable even through his gasps, “How are you feeling? Did I hurt you in any way? Are you uncomfortable with anything that happened? I want-“

“Wade,” Peter interjected, still breathless, “Chill. Geez, at least let the cum dry before you start with the post-coital interview,” he chuckled.

“Sorry,” the merc said, sitting up and pulling his pants all the way off, “I just wanted to make sure I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Everything was perfect,” the boy said, rolling on his side and propping his head up with his hand, “I promise… Do you give all your bed partners the 20 Q?”

“Well…no,” Wade said, looking down at his lap, “I’ve never cared about anyone enough to, I guess.”

Peter’s heart sped up at Wade’s words. In lieu of a verbal response, Peter sat up and threw his arms around his lover. The two shared a soft, sweet kiss before pulling back and staring into each other’s eyes. “I’m really glad everything was okay,” Wade said quietly.

“It was more than okay. It was amazing,” the younger man said, stroking his hands down Wade’s arms, “Thank you for sharing this side of you with me, Wade. I don’t want you to be self-conscious around me. You have no reason to be… you’re beautiful.” Peter blushed and looked down, avoiding Wade’s eye contact.

When he got no response, he sneaked a glance up at the scarred man. Wade’s eyes were closed as he fought back tears. He sniffed and opened his eyes, looking up so his tears wouldn’t fall. “Shit, sorry. I think the boxes are cutting onions or something.” Peter smiled and hugged tighter. “God, baby boy, how did I get so lucky? I’ve got the most beautiful, smartest, sweetest boyfriend with the perfect ass and who likes dirty talk! What are the chances of that happening? Like, zero. No, negative zero. There was a negative zero percent chance of that happening and yet, here you are.”

“Negative zero isn’t a number,” Peter giggled, “and besides… I’m the lucky one. Other people don’t accept me the way you have. And even if they do, they don’t understand. They don’t treat me like a normal person, much less a normal guy. You make me really happy, Wade.”

“Goddamn those onions!” the merc cried, fanning his face with his hands.

“Come on,” Peter laughed, “Let’s go shower so we can get lunch. I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this lived up to you guys' expectations. This definitely will NOT be the last steamy scene these two nerds have in this fic. If you've read my other one-shots, you might recognize a few lines in this chapter that I've reused. But there are only so many ways one person can write a Spideypool's first time scene lol ;P
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Let me know how you liked it, feel free to offer suggestions, and let me know if you spot any typos.
> 
> Love y'all!


	9. Aunt May and Ass-kicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I'm posting this from my phone right now so it's probably riddled with typos and grammatical errors. I'll fix them later this evening when I get off work. Didn't wanna leave all you lovely readers hanging though :) lemme know what you think!

"What's been having you in such a good mood lately, Peter?" Aunt May asked, preparing tea for the both of them.

"Hmm?" Peter hummed with a dreamy expression, looking up from the dishes he was washing.

Aunt May quirked a knowing smile, "You've been very smiley lately. Anything you want to tell me about?" She sat the tea mugs on the table, sliding into a chair.

Peter sighed happily, sitting down across from his aunt, "Maybe," the boy said with a shy smile.

"You've been seeing someone?"

"Yeah. I have," Peter admitted. "He's so great, Aunt May. He's so sweet and caring and understanding and considerate."

"He?" the boy's aunt asked with raised eyebrows, "Hmm. That's new."

"Oh,” Peter said, "Yeah. I didn't plan it. It kinda just happened."

"Some of the best relationships start that way,” May said with a pleasant tone. “So, tell me more. What's his name? Where did you meet? What does he look like? Is he cute?"

Peter chuckled shyly, "His name's Wade. We met....through work. And he's... different looking."

"How so?"

"Well, I think he's handsome, but he doesn't feel the same about himself. He has a... skin condition that I guess people have given him hell for."

"Peter," May chastised.

"Sorry. Given him heck for," the boy corrected, "he's extremely self-conscious about it. I think I'm one of the only people who he's shown."

"What do you mean? What does he wear when he goes out?" 

"Uh...he doesn't get out much," Peter said, unwilling to tell his aunt about Wade being a masked mercenary.

"Well. I'll just have to meet this young man if he's so important to you!" Aunt May said in a tone that left no room for argument, "Invite him over for dinner tomorrow. I'll make lasagna."

"Really? You want to meet him?"

"Of course. If he's got you with your head in the clouds, he must be special." Peter smiled thoughtfully as he considered scenarios of how to ask Wade to meet his aunt. "Dear, I do hope you two are being safe."

"What?" Peter snapped to attention, "Safe? What do you m- Oh! Aunt May! Oh my god, we are so not having this conversation right now!"

"I just want you to be mindful and use protection, sweetheart. Things could happen and I don't think anyone involved is ready to deal with that consequence."

"Ugh," Peter grumbled, his face in his palms, "It's fine, Aunt May! Nothing is going to happen. I've been on the pill for a while now. Don't be worried about that consequence."

"Oh," May Parker said, pleasantly surprised, "well that's good that you're taking precautions." She sipped her tea, "So this means that you two are having sex, then?"

"Oh my god! Goodnight, Aunt May" Peter said frantically, rushing upstairs to his old room.

"Goodnight, dear!" she called up the stairs, chuckling.

Leaning against the inside of his bedroom door, Peter pulled his phone out and texted Wade.

_________________________________________________  
Wade

Hey, patrol tonight?

Hiiieee boyfriend!!!! <3 Of course patrol 2nite! Name the time and place

How about 11:45ish on top of that salad bar/law firm building?

They have the best damn avocados ;)

....I don't know what that's supposed to mean. So I'll just assume you'll be there.

See ya then, baby boy ;P ♡♡♡♡

____________________________________________________

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Hey, you're here early," Spider-Man said, crawling onto the roof of their meeting spot.

"Yeah, been here for a while. Tryin’ to see if I would bump into any blind lawyers," Deadpool said from his seat on the ledge of the roof, happily swinging his legs.

"...what are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothin, baby boy. So! Ready to go get some baddies?"

"Oh, definitely!"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ten minutes later, the masked couple were swinging into an alleyway, Wade on Peter's back.

"What are we in for?" Deadpool asked, stepping onto the concrete.

"Intel tells me this building is being used as storage for the Russian cartel's drug supply."

"Who is Spider-Man's intel?"

"….Johnny Storm."

"The Human Torch? Really? You pal it up with that hot head?"

"Only as Spider-Man. I don't know, we played Call of Duty a couple times. Whatever, so not important right now! Anyway, the cops haven't been able to get a warrant to search. Torch thinks they're paying off judges."

"Oh, so it's Torch now?" Wade said in a teasing voice, "How cute. Does he call you Spides? Do you two braid each other’s hair? Torch and Spides: BFFs, friends til the end!"

"Deadpool, focus! Let's not try to make this ambush end up like the last one."

"What? You mean you being knocked out and waking up at my place, avoiding me for days then finding me when I send you binders (how are those working out by the way?), then coming to find me, realizing you want to get in my pants, making me your boyfriend, getting in my pants, and going to bust a drug ring with me?"

Peter blinked behind his eye plates, "Um... I just meant about the getting shot and knocked unconscious part.... let's just go inside. Oh, and the binders are great... Thank you. Really."

Deadpool smiled and pulled their masks up to their noses. He leaned in and captured the shorter man's lips in a soft but searing kiss. Suddenly, Peter jerked back.

"Hey! Why- mhf hmmf mnmhmf!" Wade exclaimed, getting cut off by Spider-Man's hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" the young hero whispered, "I hear someone coming outside."

The two crept to the mouth of the alley, Deadpool peeking around the corner while Spidey climbed up to the roof for a better vantage. They watched as a group of men unloaded crates into multiple vans, typical vehicles for people in the drug business.

Peter dropped down next to Wade. "You seeing this?" Peter questioned.

The response he got was Deadpool donning a strange accent and saying "Daaaamn, druggies. Back at it again with the white vans!"

 

Not for the first time that night, Spidey just stared at the mercenary, blinking in utter confusion.

"Wade, what the hell was that?"

"Spidey, do you not Vine? Damn and I thought you were the hip youngster. Or young hipster. Whichever works."

 

"Deadpool. Focus."

"Right. So, we gonna stop the van or go inside?"

"Let's try to detain the goons out here as quietly as we can, then go inside. There's bound to be more."

"Sounds good. Aight, let's go, I'll distract," the wacky mercenary said.

Spider-Man again crawled up to the building's roof while Deadpool walked out of the alleyway and over to the van, standing between the building entrance and the men who were still packing boxes. "Hiya, fellas!" Wade said cheerily, "Whatcha got there, cocaine?"

The henchmen all turned to the mercenary, a few pulling out pistols. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

Deadpool looked around dramatically, "Who, me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood mercenary." While Wade had the men distracted, Peter swung over to the other side of the street.

"Unless you're tryin to die tonight," one of the men said to Deadpool, "you’d better get the fuck out of here, clown."

Wade watched as his boyfriend came up behind the men, webbing one to the ground then quickly webbing his mouth before he could scream. Another man turned towards the action, eyes going wide at the surprise ambush. He raised his gun but before he could get a word out, Spidey had shot webs on his mouth and pulled away the weapon. With a string of the strong webbing, he pulled the man on top of the other, sticking them together on the ground.

There were six henchmen now left standing, oblivious to Peter's interference, still focused on Wade.

"You got til the count of three to beat it before we unload these clips into your Spider-Man-impostering ass!"

Deadpool’s mouth dropped open under his mask, "You hear that, Spidey? They think I'm trying to be you!" The men turned around to where Wade was talking, seeing the second masked man and their two comrades glued to the ground, their warnings muffled under the web gags.

"Hey guys," Peter said casually, leaning against the van. Then, everything burst into action.

The thugs drew their guns and started firing at the red and blue clad hero. Spider-Man ducked behind the van for cover as Deadpool came up behind one of the attackers and pistol whipped him. "Which is totally unfair because I was wearing this costume while you were still in diapers," Wade said as the man dropped to the floor unconscious. Wade shot another in the knee. He let that one lay on the ground screaming to intimidate the others.

When the assailants turned to look at the source of the screams, Spidey jumped up onto the van and webbed the men's guns away, attaching them to the roof of the vehicle. "Deadpool, no killing!" he warned as the merc unsheathed his katanas.

"Dammit! Ugh. Moral codes, am I right?" Wade said to a man before elbowing him in the face with extreme force, bloodying his nose as he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"And you're like, ten years older than me!" Spidey yelled over the commotion, "How long do you think I was in diapers?"

Deadpool went through the remaining cronies, taking them on in hand to hand combat while Spidey shot webbing from his perch on the van, securing the men to the concrete. "Point is," Wade continued, "I was here first. Ain't no copycat."

Once the last man was knocked unconscious and adhered to the ground, Spidey jumped off the van. "Whew. Nice warmup. Ready to go inside?" the younger asked.

“Hells yeah!"


	10. Fooling Around and Falling Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this :)
> 
> If you have any suggestions for one shots, hit me up in the comments!

Peter and Wade sat on the roof of an office building, watching as the police raided the drug operation across the street. 

Once the two masked men had restrained all of the men outside by the van, they had gone into the building and made quick work of the henchmen inside. Once all the goons were either webbed to the floor or knocked unconscious, Spider-Man had made an anonymous call to NYPD. 

Wade and Peter now watched as cops walked the goons out of the building in handcuffs, others carrying crates of cocaine and other drugs into an evidence van.

“We team up well, don’t we Spidey?” Deadpool said.

Peter smiled under his mask, “Yeah, we do,” the boy said, leaning into Wade.

“Ah! Easy there, tiger. Still got some bullet wounds healing,” the mercenary said casually.

“What? You got shot? When? Let me see! Are you hurt?” Spider-Man’s words rushed out, stumbling over each other.

“Chill, baby boy,” Deadpool chuckled, “Healing factor, remember? In, like, ten minutes they will have healed.”

“Oh… yeah, right,” Peter remembered, calming down from his worry, “But it still hurts when it happens, doesn’t it?”

“Mmm. Yeah. I guess so,” the muscular man said thoughtfully, “But you get used to it. I’ve had worse. Way worse. I’ve had to cut off my own limbs on more than one occasion.”

“What?! That’s awful!”

Deadpool shrugged, “They grew back.”

“Doesn’t mean I like thinking about you being in pain…” Peter grumbled quietly.

The couple sat in silence for a while, watching yellow police tape appear around the building and more response vehicles screech onto the scene.

“Hey Wade?” 

“Yes, sweetcheeks?”

Peter blushed under his mask at the sappy nickname. “Would you come over for dinner tomorrow to meet my aunt?” he asked tentatively.

For a while, Deadpool just stared at his lap in silence. Peter assumed he was arguing with is boxes. Finally, the merc responded with a heavy sigh, saying. “I don’t know, Petey. I don’t think that would be a good idea… I mean, I’m not exactly the type you bring home to meet the parents, ya know?”

“Yeah, well,” Spidey started, hotly, “I don’t have parents. But she’s the closest thing I’ve got. This is really important to me, Wade. And she’s really a great person, super nice and understanding. There’s nothing to worry about. And she really wants to meet you. She and my uncle took me in and raised me and… I don’t know… it would just mean a lot for her to like you.”

“That’s the thing, baby boy. She won’t like me. Who would approve of a mercenary dating their nephew? One that looks like me, no less. She’s going to take one look at me and tell me to hit the bricks. Probably file for a restraining order, too.”

“She will too like you, Wade. You’re smart and funny and sweet,” Peter said, taking his fretting boyfriend’s hand, “And she doesn’t know that you’re Deadpool. I told her that we met through work. Which, technically isn’t a lie. She doesn’t know anything about me being Spider-Man. And she won’t judge you for how you look, Pool. I promise.”

“Why doesn’t she know about Spider-Man?”

“With as much stress I’ve already put her through, with the trans thing, the having to change schools because of bullying, the gender therapy… I don’t want to add one more worry to her life.” Deadpool hummed thoughtfully before the boy continued, “I guess she’s just really excited to see me actually happy. She wanted to meet the person responsible for it.”

“Aw, dammit. Fine, you won. I’ll come to dinner.”

“Really?” Spidey asked excitedly.

“Yeah, yeah. Even I couldn’t live with myself if I disappointed Aunt May. And I don’t even know her.”

“Haha, yeah. She’s great like that.”

“So, Spiderbabe. Wanna get out of here? I think most of the excitement is done. Wanna go back to my place? Watch a movie or somethin’?”

“Yeah,” Peter smirked, “Or something.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The couple crashed through Wade’s bedroom door, entangled in a fiery kiss. Wade pressed Peter up against the back of the door, the boy’s legs coming up to wrap around Wade’s waist. The muscular man reached between his boyfriend’s legs to rub slowly at his core, the fabric there becoming soaked. 

“Oh fuck, baby boy, you’re dripping!” the mercenary said in a raspy voice.

“Ah! Fuck, Wade!” Peter moaned, arching his back.

“What kind of day is it?” Deadpool asked gently, stilling his hand.

“…masculine,” Peter said quietly, gently lifting off both of their masks the rest of the way off their heads and throwing them to the floor. Wade’s brow was knit in worry as he locked eyes with his lover, his self-consciousness evident to the boy. Peter leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. In a matter of moments, the kiss had become frantic and scorching.

“Tell me what you want, baby boy. What do you want me to do to you?” the merc whispered in his gravelly voice, starting his ministrations again.

“I want… ah! T-tell me what to do. I w-want whatever you’ll give me, daddy,” the boy whimpered.

“Mmm. That’s what you want tonight, huh? You want daddy to fill you up? Want me to stretch you on my fingers until you’re begging for my cock? Or maybe I’ll prep you with my tongue. Nnnh, god, Peter. Thinking about how you taste is making me so hard. God, just wanna pound your tight little ass into the bed.”

The younger man had been reduced to a moaning mess at Wade’s skilled fingers and obscene words, “Wade! D-daddy, please! Want you so bad.”

“Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s gonna give you what you need,” the larger man said, walking over and laying his small boyfriend on his bed. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Petey?”

“Y-yes,” Peter gasped as Wade slid his hand under Peter’s pants.

Wade removed his own weapon belt with one hand while the other rubbed lightly but quickly on Peter’s clit, making the other boy whimper with need. “Fuck, baby, so responsive! I love those pretty noises you make for me.”

“P-please, Wade. I need you!”

“What do you need, sweetheart?” the mercenary soothed, other hand busy unfastening his pants. Peter whined pitifully, face turning red in embarrassment. “Come on, baby. You know you gotta tell me what you want. Say it.”

“I want your cock!” Peter cried, his voice breaking with a gasp, “Please, daddy! I n-need it. Stop teasing me, I’ll be good! I’ll be so good for you daddy. Let me suck you.”

Deadpool moaned at the wanton display beneath him. He make quick work of both of their clothes, some of them being pulled off and thrown, some being torn apart at the seams, never once stopping his hand between Peter’s thighs. He left the skin-toned binder on, deciding that Peter would remove it if he so wanted.

“Fuck, baby boy. That what you want? You want to get on your knees and take my thick cock down that tight little throat of yours? Want me to fuck your face until there’s cum down your throat?” Peter moaned beneath Wade, “Or maybe you’re not a swallower. Maybe you’d rather have my cum all over that pretty face of yours. Hmm? How’d you like that, dollface?”

“Please!” Peter gasped.

Wade stood up off the bed and scooped Peter up, maneuvering them so that Wade’s back was on a wall and the boy stood in front of him. The smaller man looked up at his scarred lover with lust-blown eyes and moved to capture Wade into a desperate, needy kiss. Then Peter dropped to his knees, never breaking eye contact until he was face-to-face with Wade’s impressive cock. 

Peter glanced up at Wade, eyes wide and innocent-looking, “I don’t know if it will fit, daddy. You’re so big.” Peter began stroking a hand firmly up and down Wade’s manhood causing the merc to hiss.

“Agh!.... Yes it will. Because you’re gonna be a good boy for me and let me fuck your throat, aren’t you, Peter? Isn’t that what my little slut wants?”

In lieu of a response, the boy surged his head forward, finally wrapping his lips around the head of the rock hard erection. He bobbed his head experimentally a few time, trying to test his gag reflex. He pushed further and further on each motion until he was deep-throating Wade, never choking.

“Jesus fuck! Agh! F-fuck. My little cockslut doesn’t have a gag reflex. Fuck, that’s hot! How did I get so lucky?” the hulking man gasped out, “Such a perfect little slut for me.”

At Wade’s praise, Peter moaned around the thick, uncut cock, sending shockwaves of pleasure up into the merc’s core. The kneeling man grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and put them on the back of his own head, pressing on them for effect.

Wade moaned loudly at the sheer hotness of Peter wanting his face fucked. The well-built man curled his fingers, pulling Peter’s hair, and began thrusting roughly in and out of his boyfriend’s hot mouth. Peter continued moaning, running one hand up and down Wade’s strong thighs as his other hand was busy between his own legs. Two of Peter’s fingers were rapidly thrusting into his vagina, becoming soaked in his arousal. 

“P-peter! I’m gonna- ah! Fuck! You’re so fuckin’ hot. Gonna make me cum!” Wade’s thrusts became erratic as he let out a loud groan and came down the boy’s throat. At the taste of Wade’s seed in his mouth, Peter came on his own fingers, moaning loudly around the still-hard dick. 

Peter pulled off when he had to gasp for air and recover from his orgasm that was still quaking through him. 

“Oh. Mygod,” Peter heard panted above him. He looked up at Wade. His eyes were closed and his head was leaned back against the wall as he panted. “Peter. You have no idea what you do to me.” The merc looked down at his still kneeling boy-toy. Peter shot him a mischievous look and slowly raised his fingers to his own lips, flicking his tongue out to taste his wetness. Wade moaned brokenly, staring wide-eyed at Peter. The boy quirked a naughty grin and sucked his fingers into his mouth, moaning to put on a show. “Fuck that. You know exactly what you do to me, you kinky little shit!”

Peter laughed and stood up. He wrapped his arms around his beefy boyfriend and pulled him down into a sweet kiss. “Maybe,” he said with a smile.

Wade pet Peter’s hair as the boy yawned. “You ready for bed, little one?”

“I actually have to go. I spent the night at my aunt’s house, or, well, she thinks I did. So I have to get back before she wakes up.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” the merc said playfully, finding some sweatpants to slip on, “just gonna hit me with the dine and dash?”

The boy’s face twisted in confusion, “Dine and d- Oh! Wade, gross. Stop being dumb!”

The couple giggled and nudged each other while they got dressed, Peter in his Spidey suit, Wade into sweats.

“Well…” the taller man said with a meek voice, “Guess I’ll see ya tomorrow? Is seven okay?”

“Yeah,” Peter beamed at his amazingly sweet boyfriend, “Seven is perfect. I’ll see you soon, Wade.” Peter kissed Wade once more before swinging out his window into the night.

“Bye, Petey,” Wade said, then, waiting until the boy was out of sight, whispered, “I love you.”


	11. Anxiousness and Autoeroticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade needs an outlet for nervous energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I completely intended for this chapter to be a quick solo Wade scene and then have the majority be taking place at Aunt May's. But, since I don't control this story, it controls me, here's a full chapter of solo Wade smut. Aunt May meeting will be the next chapter, I promise!
> 
> Also, this chapter will be introducing Wade's white and yellow thought boxes. I plan to only write them like this in scenes where Wade is alone. Let me know what you guys think of them and if you want them to make more appearances :)
> 
> Shoutout to kamayahmayah for suggesting some solo Wade action

{White}  
[Yellow]

For the thousandth time that day, Deadpool was pacing back and forth in his apartment. Today was the day to meet Aunt May.

{Haha, rhymes.}

“Shut up,” Wade mumbled to his thought box.

The merc was nervous to say the least. He had already taken two showers, brushed his teeth multiple times, covered himself with three different kinds of lotion, and gone through every article of clothing in his closet. And it was only 1:00 p.m.

“Ugh!” he grunted, fidgeting with knickknacks on his bedside table, “I need to get rid of this nervous energy before I blow my brains out.”

{Ooh! I have an idea!}

[Let’s go kill something]

“Petey doesn’t like us killing, you know that. And, besides, I haven’t had a job for weeks.”

{Pick me, pick me! I know what we should do!}

[You could just go with the blowing your brains out idea.]

“Thank you. That was a very helpful suggestion,” Wade said, sarcasm at max level.

{I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!} the white box shouted (if voices in your head can shout).

“Dammit, say it then! What the fuck can I do? Quit with the dramatics. Damn.”

{Ahem… drumroll please. We should jack off.}

[……]

“…..”

[Yeah, okay. Let’s do that.] the yellow box agreed.

“Mark this down as the first time the three of us have agreed on something,” Wade said.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Several minutes later, Wade was sitting on his bed, shirt off, mask on, and pants pulled down to his thighs. He leaned back against his headboard as he took himself in hand, slowly beginning to stroke himself to hardness. As his cock filled, his mind wandered, wondering what pretty picture to paint to get himself going.

[As if you need all that much help to get going], Yellow snarked, to which Wade ignored.

{Think about Spidey! That glorious ass, in and out of spandex. Mmmm.}

“You trippin’ if you didn’t already assume I was gonna be thinking about Peter. Now, either hush or make yourself useful. You’re distracting me.” Wade grabbed a bottle of lotion from his bedside table, pouring some onto his hand for lubrication.

[I got this, big guy. Think about Peter being here right now. With his perfect twink body and those innocent fucking doe eyes.]

Wade let out a grunt as he remembered how Peter looked gazing up at him while on his knees, Wade’s cock in his mouth.

{He’s such a good little cock sucker. So eager and enthusiastic.}

“Fuck yeah, he was,” Wade moaned, beginning to form a rhythm with his strokes. He remembered how good Peter’s mouth felt wrapped around him, moaning at his taste. “Ngh, fuck. Peter,” Wade gasped. 

[Remember what a little slut he was? Moaning to be fingered. Just wanting to be filled up.]

Deadpool imagined Peter standing at the foot of his bed, looking shy like the little faker he is, fidgeting with his hands while looking at Wade from under his lashes, “What do you want me to do, daddy?” he would ask, innocently. Wade imagined telling Peter to undress, to give him a show to get off to. 

In his mind, Peter bit his lip, totally pulling off the sexy boy-next-door look. The boy would then remove his hoodie and slowly start lifting up his shirt, trailing his fingers over his moderately defined abs. ‘That’s right, baby boy. Take it off.’ Wade imagined himself saying. Peter would then slip his shirt off and let it drop to the floor. 

In this fantasy, Peter had a flat chest. Not that Wade didn’t absolutely adore everything about the boy’s body, but even in imagination, Wade liked to think that Peter was comfortable and not self-conscious. And he really wanted to dive into some nipple play.

With that thought, dream-Peter trailed his hands up his torso to pinch his own nipples, mouth falling open in a small moan. He would bring one hand up to his mouth, biting on two of his own fingers as his other hand twisted and abused his nipples. 

“Oh, fuck yes, babydoll. Play with your tits. Make yourself feel good for me,” Wade groaned, quickening the pace of his hand.

Wade imagined that the boy would then begin unbuttoning his jeans (slim fitting in this fantasy though real Peter usually wore baggier to hide his frame). Before sliding them down, he would unhurriedly reach a hand into his pants, biting his lip as he teased himself through his boxers. Then, he would turn his back to Wade and slip his pants down, bending over to take them off, giving the muscular man a perfect view of his ass. “What do you want me to do now, daddy,” the boy would say, looking over his shoulder.

‘Turn around so I can see you,’ Deadpool dreamed himself saying, ‘I wanna see you touch yourself. Want you to make yourself come.’ Peter would then turn around and slip his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and let them fall to the floor, revealing smoothly shaven skin that made Wade’s mouth water. The panting man’s jacking became rougher as he imagined his baby boy leisurely tracing his fingers down his body once more, stopping to tease the nipples on his flat chest before continuing their descent. 

When the boy’s hands got to their destination, he wasted no time, two of his fingers beginning to slowly tease his clit. Peter’s mouth would fall open in pleasure, gasping at the feel of his own touch. He would let out a small high-pitched moan. 

{Fuck, that’s hot}, the white box said.

“Oh, yeah,” Wade groaned out loud, “Finger yourself for me, baby. Wanna see you make yourself feel good.” The mercenary imagined then that Peter would raise his hand to his mouth, flicking his tongue out to taste himself on his fingers before sucking two behind his plush lips. 

{He has such perfect blowjob lips, doesn’t he?}

[Shhh!]

The slighter boy would then reach his wet fingers down to his core, slipping them in to his vagina with a wrecked moan, “Ahh,” he would cry, “Daddy…”

“That’s right, baby. Tell me how your fingers feel.”

“Feels so good,” Peter would whimper, slowly beginning to thrust into himself. He would moan wantonly as he gained a quicker rhythm, this inner thighs becoming wet from his arousal. At Wade’s request, the boy would reach his other hand down to play with his clit as he pumped two fingers in and out of himself. “Want you, daddy.”

“God dammit, Peter. So fuckin hot!” the mercenary moaned, sliding his mask halfway up his face so he could bite and suck on his own fingers while he striped his thick cock.

He imagined the boy’s knees beginning to buckle in pleasure. He would have to reach a hand out to support himself on the footboard of the bed. “Wade,” he would whine, “Daddy, please. Need you.”

‘Shit,’ Wade imagined himself saying, ‘come up here on the bed. Wanna see you better. Wanna hear the sounds of you playing with yourself.’ Peter would crawl up onto the bed, kneeling on the plush.

He would continue fingering himself and say, “Wanna play with you too, daddy.” He would reach his other hand out and grasp Wade’s cock, stroking him in time with his own thrusts.

“Mmm. Fuck yes, baby boy,” Wade moaned, now imagining his hand was Peter’s, stroking his rock hard dick, “Just like that. Ah! Fuck yeah.” Wade quickened his pace. He traced his other hand over the scarred skin of his bare torso, becoming more turned on by his own defined muscles. He cried out as he pinched his nipples, lost in the pleasurable sensations. 

He was sweating and panting thinking about Peter making himself come on his own fingers. He knew the boy would make the prettiest noises as wetness gushed onto his hand and thighs. “W-wade!” he could cry out, “Ngh! A-ah. Daddy, daddy, please! Ah!” 

Wade suddenly came in his own hand at the mental image of his lover coming undone. The merc sat gasping as the hot come cooled on his skin. 

[Fuck]

{Fuck}

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading ^_^ The next chapter will be up either this afternoon or tomorrow.


	12. Tea and Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool meets Aunt May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need to write an actual summary for this story instead of the vague one sentence it is now. I've tried several times, but nothing seemed right. Would anyone mind writing a summary that doesn't give too much away? I would really appreciate it :)

It was 6:45. There was a colorful salad on the table, a homemade lasagna finishing up in the oven, and Peter was a nervous wreck.

“Dear, please stop with the twitching, you’re driving me crazy,” Aunt May said, shooting a pointed look at her nephew’s knee, bouncing quickly in apprehension.

“What? Oh, sorry,” Peter said distractedly, switching to picking at his nails instead.

“Why are you so anxious, honey? Everything is going to be fine,” the older woman said soothingly.

“I don’t know...” Peter murmured, “I just really want everything to go well.”

“And why wouldn’t it? If he can get past your grumpiness and have you behaving like a lovesick teenager, then he must be something extraordinary.”

“Hey, I’m not grumpy!” Peter argued playfully, “And I don’t act lovesick. He’s just… nice, that’s all. And don’t go saying that he’s got me walking around here all moon-eyes around him, okay? That would be totally uncool.”

May chuckled, “Peter I’m a grown woman. I know how to behave. Elbows off the table, dear.”

“Yeah but you also think it’s cute to embarrass me in front of friends.”

The doorbell rang. 

“Oh! He’s here,” Peter startled, standing up and nervously straightening his clothes, “Uh, you remember that he’s different looking, right? You won’t say anything about his skin?”

Aunt May shot Peter with a glare that said ‘really?’ Out loud she said, “Peter, honestly. Do you think I would do something like that? Do you really think I’m that kind of person?”

“Ugh, no. You’re right. I’m sorry. I just- I’m going to get the door.” 

Peter rushed to throw the front door open, revealing Wade standing on the stoop, anxiously biting his bottom lip.

“Hey, Petey. How’s it hangin?” the merc asked with fake casualness.

“Wade! Hi. You, um, you’re not wearing a mask. You look really nice.” 

After tearing through his closet, Wade had decided on wearing dark jeans, a snug black Nike hoodie, to which the hood was currently pulled up, and a baseball cap. “Well, yeah. You told me not to. Should I have? I can go home and get it.”

“What? No! No, no, no. You look great, Wade, really.” Peter beamed proudly at his boyfriend.

“So…uh. We eating on the porch or…?” Wade drawled, quirking a smile.

“Oh! No, come in. Uh, sorry,” the boy babbled.

“Haha, it’s fine. Geez, take it easy baby boy.”

“Shut up,” Peter said playfully, teasingly throwing an elbow into Wade’s abs.

As they walked into the kitchen, Aunt May was just removing the pasta dish from the oven. “Why, hello,” she said with a smile, “You must be this Wade I’ve heard so much about!” She stuck her hand out to Wade who shook it politely. “Peter has been absolutely gushing about you!”

“Aunt May!” Peter whispered harshly, his eyes growing big.

Wade chuckled and nudged Peter, shooting the boy an amused look, “I could say the same about you. I’m glad to finally be able to meet the famous Aunt May. Peter talks about you a lot.”

“All good things I hope,” the woman said, winking at her blushing nephew, “Now! Let’s eat, shall we? Wade, I hope you like Italian.” 

“Hell yea- uh, I mean, yeah. Italian is great.” Wade stuttered, sitting down at the small kitchen table as the older woman turned towards the stove.

As Peter slid down into his chair, he noticed that his boyfriend looked uncomfortable. It was obvious by his expression that he was having an inner debate with his boxes. Peter watched as Wade quickly pushed his hood back and snatched his baseball cap off, putting it in his lap. He was just pulling his hood back up when Aunt May turned around, flashing a view at the expanse of his scarred head for a moment.

Aunt May smiled sympathetically to herself, touched that Wade was trying to overcome his insecurities to use table manners for her sake. “So, Wade,” she said, dishing out plates for the three of them, “tell me about yourself. What are your interests?”

Peter’s eyes fell on Wade as the large man answered. “My interests? Um… I mean, I’m really into food. And um, firearms?”

“Firearms?” Aunt May’s eyebrow quirked up in question, “How did that start?” Peter’s face had become worried at the prospect of Wade outing himself as a mercenary.

“Well, I was in the military for a while. In Canada, though. Not this one. That’s where I learned to shoot and I guess I just liked the challenge so much that I kept up with it.”

“Oh, that’s very interesting,” May said sincerely. 

Peter stuffed a big bite of food in his mouth to hide his smirk. He never should have doubted Wade. He thought about how smart Deadpool really was while Wade continued telling May about his time in the military. Peter’s head snapped up when he heard his aunt’s next question.

“So, tell me. What are trans rights like in Canada?”

“Aunt May, why?” Peter said, a little too loudly.

“Oh, um, Canada is actually considered one of the most LGBT friendly countries in the world,” Wade said. “Legal gender change and coverage for gender alignment surgery are available in almost the entire country.”

“Really?” Peter asked, his ire replaced by interest, “I didn’t know that.”

“That’s very nice,” May said, then, as casual as could be, “How do you boys like the lasagna?”

“Oh my god,” Wade said, “literally better than eating lasagna in Italy.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

After most of the lasagna had been eaten, Aunt May had made tea and brought out scones. The dinner conversation had been light and pleasant, with Peter only having a few heart attacks here and there. Wade had been charming and seemed to have lost his nervousness as the night went on.

“Peter says that you two met through work,” May directed at the hooded man, “Do you also work at the paper?”

“Oh,” Wade said, recalling the story Peter fed him, “I actually work from home. I write articles for an online news site. I met Peter a few months ago when I had to go to the Bugle for research on an article.”

“Really? That’s a very cute story. Though you don’t seem the type to work from home. You’re very interesting and outgoing,” the woman said.

“Well, you know, I kinda like to stay out of the public eye on the day-to-day,” Wade said, looking down at his hands. Peter and May were both about to interject when Wade’s head popped up and he said excitedly, “Oh! But I vacation a lot. I don’t just sit at home. I’ve been to lots of places.”

“Vacation?” Aunt May said innocently, sipping her tea, “is that what the kids are calling mercenary missions these days?”

In unison, both men’s jaws dropped so wide it was comical. 

“Ma’am?” Wade asked, hoping that last part had been a hallucination.

“I just figured you would have more interesting stories to tell about being a famous mercenary.”

Both boys stared at her, then glanced at each other, then back at her.

“Oh, or am I wrong?” the crafty woman mused, “I thought I had read in the papers that it was Deadpool who Spider-Man had been seen around town with. But maybe I’m mistaken.”

After picking his jaw up off the floor, Peter stuttered, “Aunt May? Y-you know?”

“Of course I do, dear. Do you honestly think I’d never figure it out?”

“B-but how?” the boy asked incredulously as Wade stared on, wide-eyed.

“Well, for starters, you were never very quiet with opening and closing your window at night.”

“Wait, wait,” Wade said, putting his hands up, “You were living with her and trying to keep a secret identity? Well fuck, Peter, she’s not an idiot.”

“Wade!” Peter harshly whispered.

“He’s right, dear,” his aunt said.

“Aunt May!” Peter yelled, “Ugh! Dammit!”

“Peter, no cursing,” May chastised.

“Yeah, bad table manners, Petey,” the scarred man said, smirking. Then, Peter’s last living relative held her hand up to Deadpool for a high five.

Peter deflated, hiding his face in his hands. “Of course this is happening. Because nothing in my life can be simple or normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May: *sips tea*


	13. Best Talk Ever and .... Board Games???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and his aunt have good talks. Change of plans at Wade's apartment.

For the rest of the evening, Peter sat on the couch in shock, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Aunt May knows about Spider-Man while Wade and May watched Golden Girls, chatting about their favorite episodes.

As an episode ended Wade moved to stand up. “Well,” he said, “It’s getting late. I should probably get going. Mrs. May, thank you so much for the food. It was amazing.” He reached out to shake her hand but the woman leaned in for a hug, wrapping the shocked man in her grasp before he had time to react.

“Now you come back any time you like, okay? It was so nice to meet you, Wade. Take care of my Peter, won’t you?”

“Of course,” the large man chuckled.

“Aunt May,” Peter groaned in embarrassment, standing up from his seat, “Come on. I’ll walk you out.”

Wade threw one last playful smirk at Peter’s aunt as the boy took his hand and led him to the front door. The pair walked outside onto the street and looked into each other’s eyes.

“I think that went pretty well,” the large hooded man said, “Don’t you?”

“Apart from my world being turned on it’s head from finding out that she knows about Spider-Man, yeah. It was great. I think she really liked you,” Peter finished with a sincere smile.

“I’m really glad,” Wade said, holding Peter’s gaze.

At the same time, both men leaned in to press their lips together. Peter gasped as he felt Wade’s tongue slip into his mouth. Wade wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, pulling him closer as Peter linked his hands behind Wade’s head. The couple’s slow kisses soon turned heated as they stood under the street lights of the dark city. 

Wade was the first to break away, “Are you staying here tonight?” the merc whispered.

“No. After I help Aunt May clean the kitchen, I was going to go back to my apartment to study,” Peter panted.

“How about you don’t,” Wade said, causing Peter to smirk, “Why don’t you come to my place instead?”

Peter smiled up at his boyfriend, “I’ll be there. Just give me an hour or two.”

Wade kissed Peter once more, gently, “You know where to find me,” he said softly, “Bye Petey.”

“See you in a bit!” Peter watched as Wade walked down the block, becoming a dark shadow before turning the corner out of sight. The boy sighed happily and walked back inside and into the kitchen. Aunt May was already cleaning the dishes. “Let me do that, Aunt May,” he said, “You cooked. You don’t get to clean too.”

“How about I wash and you dry?” the woman said. Peter went and stood next to her, shoulder-to-shoulder and dried the dishes she handed him. 

“So, uh, what did you think of Wade?” Peter tried for a casual tone and totally failed.

“He seemed like a very nice young man. And, I’ve got to say, I was expecting his skin to be a lot worse, the way you were going on about it. He’s still a very nice looking fellow. Nice bone structure.”

“Yeah. I think so too,” Peter said. The two fell into comfortable silence for a while. The quietness was broken when Peter burst out with, "If you knew, why didn't you ever say anything? Why did you keep that from me?"

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready,” the older woman said calmly, “I kept tabs on Spider-Man through the news so I knew you were safe. I knew you didn't want to worry me and I didn't want you worrying about me either. You've got enough on your plate already."

"So why did you choose now to say something?"

"Well, I finally had solid proof. Deadpool's identity isn't a secret, you know? All I had to do was Google 'Wade Wilson'."

“Oh… yeah,” Peter mumbled, “I sort of forgot about that.”

"I'm more observant than you give me credit for, Peter,” May chastised, “Which is why I wasn't surprised when you came out to me and your uncle, Ben. And also why I know that Wade is crazy about you.”

"Why do you say that?" Peter asked, dishes forgotten in his hands.

"The way that boy looks at you... my, my, I haven't seen such a lovesick look in a long time."

Peter blushed bright red at the thought. "You think so?" he said shyly.

"I do," Aunt May said simply.

"So… he's a mercenary. That doesn't freak you out or anything?"

"Well, it certainly did at first. The media doesn't have much good to say about him. But, I also know another certain masked character who the papers aren't crazy about," the older woman smirked at her nephew. "I trust you, Peter, and your judge of character. And that's why I waited until dessert to let you two know I knew your secret. I wanted to make sure he wasn't a lunatic."

Peter laughed, "I mean, he is kind of crazy. But not a lunatic, no." The boy smiled lovingly, thinking about his eccentric boyfriend. 

“Now get out of here. I'll finish these dishes up. You scoot on home or wherever it is you two are meeting,” she said with a sly wink.

Peter looked at his aunt in surprise. She really was more observant than he's given her credit for. "Thanks, Aunt May," he said, kissing her on the cheek, "You're the best."

With that, Peter rushed out the door and began his walk to Wade's apartment.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Peter stood outside Wade’s apartment, knocking at the door. When the mercenary answered, Peter attacked him with a surprise kiss.

“What was that for?” the larger man laughed.

“You’re not wearing your mask,” Peter said, beaming up at him.

“Well, hi there,” Wade chuckled.

“Hey,” Peter beamed up at him. “You know,” the boy commented as they walked into the modest apartment, “I don’t think I’ve ever been in here in my regular clothes. Oh, hey! You cleaned.”

“Oh,” Deadpool rubbed the back of his neck, “Um. I just- I was- yeah. Yeah, I did.”

Peter elbowed Wade in the side, “You trying to impress me, Wilson?” he said with a mischievous smile.

“I was gonna go with seduce, but impress works too,” Wade teased back, turning to wrap Peter in his embrace. “Now, where were we?” He leaned down to lock lips with the smaller man, slowly moving together.

“Hey,” Peter said, pulling back, “were you really in the military in Canada?”

“Yeah,” the taller said with a curious look, “Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess when you were telling all those stories at dinner, I realized that I don’t know all that much about your past,” Peter said, almost sadly, “And I want that to change.”

“Hmm,” Wade mused, “I usually try to leave my past in the past… But I keep no secrets from you, baby boy. Whatcha wanna know?”

“Everything,” he said, honestly.

The bald man pulled a face. Peter was starting to wonder if he was conferring with the boxes when Wade burst out with, “Oh! I know what we should do!”

“Dammit, Wade! You scared me. Calm down.” The boy put a hand on his chest and took a deep breath. “Now,” he said, “What should we do?”

“You’re so dramatic,” Wade laughed. “We. Should play. Truths and Tales.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be all about past reveals. Should be lots of fun :)
> 
> (P.S. Feel free to let me know if I ever have blatant grammar mistakes)


	14. Truths and Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade play a getting-to-know-you game.
> 
> ***(Please read the trigger warnings before reading)***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this one took so long!!! But it's longer than my usual ones and has a nice ending so, worth it?? Hopefully? Lol. The next chapter will be v smutty and should be up sometime later today.
> 
> Also, PLEASE READ WARNING BELOW!!!!
> 
> This chapter will be talking about the harsh past of Peter and Wade, including bullying, some self-hatred, and transphobia Peter experienced. If anyone thinks that it wouldn't be a good idea for them to read this chapter, let me know in the comments and I will be more than happy to write a more detailed summary.

“What is ‘Truths and Tales’?” Peter asked.

“It’s like a slumber party game. But adult,” Wade called over his shoulder as he walked over to the short bookshelf in his living room. He rummaged around a bit before pulling out a small glossy board-game box. “Check it out,” Wade said, tossing the box to Peter.

Catching it, Peter read in a monotone, “Truths and Tales: The get-to-know-me game that’ll have you knowing more about your friends than you ever wanted to know.”

“Yeah. It’s like truth or dare without the dare,” Wade explained, moving to sit on the carpet. “You roll a die and if it’s even, you draw a truth card and answer the question it asks, if it’s odd, you draw a tale card and tell the story about yourself it says- Ohmygod, will you please shut up!?!” 

“What? I didn’t say anything!” Peter shouted, startled.

“Ugh! No, sorry. Not you, baby boy,” Deadpool directed at the younger man, “These damn boxes. They’re yelling obscenities at me for suggesting we play a game instead of having some naked kink-exploration time.”

Peter laughed, “How about we play the game and then naked kinky time?”

“Sounds like the perfect night! Ooh! We should order tacos! Then it would definitely be perfect. Come on, sit, sit!” Wade babbled, excitedly patting the carpet next to him. 

Peter knelt down across from Wade as the older man set out the game. There were two decks of cards, one green, one orange, and a die. “Who goes first?” the boy asked.

“Well, since you brought up the whole knowing my past thing, I’ll roll first.” Wade said, picking up the small cube. He rolled it, watching as it landed on two. “Okay, now you draw a truth card and ask me the question on it.”

“Okay,” Peter said, drawing the top card from the truth deck. He cleared his throat, “What is the first name of the first person you slept with?”

Wade looked down and scrunched his forehead in thought. “I’d tell ya if I knew, honest,” he said soberly, “I really don’t remember all that much from before Weapon X. There could be a whole list of people that I don’t remember sleeping with. And there probably is. Before I got fucked up, I was a real looker, Spidey. Shoulda seen it. I was hot.”

Peter frowned at the answer. “You are hot,” Peter said, leaning over to kiss the mercenary’s cheek, “My turn.” He rolled the die. Five. 

Wade picked the top card from the tales pile. “Okay,” he said, “Tell the story of the worst date you’ve ever been on…. Peter, you don’t have to do that. I can pick another one.”

“No, it’s okay,” the boy interjected, “I mean, the two of us hashing up our pasts? There’s bound to be a sob story or two.” Wade nodded. “Okay,” Peter said, sighing as he thought, “The worst date I’ve ever been on was with my first girlfriend, Mary Jane. It was actually the last date we ever went on. It was when I came out to her as trans. She was from a different high-school so she didn’t know me from before I transitioned. The night I told her, we were at a diner. When I told her, she looked so betrayed. She said that she didn’t understand. She left crying after telling me that she couldn’t be with me anymore because I had lied to her about being a woman.”

“Peter, I’m so sorry,” Wade said contritely, “That’s horrible.”

Peter shrugged. “Yeah. It really fucked me up for a while. I really thought I was never going to date again after that… Your turn.”

Wade, content with moving on if Peter wanted to, picked up the die and rolled it. Five. 

Peter picked up a tale card and read, “Tell the story about the worst thing you’ve ever been caught doing.” Peter raised his eyebrows as he looked at Wade for a response.

The scarred man whistled. “Lemme think. I have a lot to choose from. Ummm… there was that one time with the Mexican jumping beans… or that thing with Cable. Hmm. Oh.” Wade’s face fell, “I remember… I was on a mission. I had been hired to take out a guy who was a head honcho in supplying crystal meth to the dealers of New York. I had broken into his home and he woke up. So I was fighting him and after a few minutes, shoved one of my katanas through his chest… I didn’t know… nobody told me he had a kid! She was just a baby too… She had woken up from the noise of the fight and walked in the room just in time to see her daddy killed by a big man in a mask.”

Peter said nothing for a while, just blinked in shock and horror. Eventually, he said, “I’m sorry that happened.” Without another word, he snatched up the die and rolled it. Tales.

Picking up the card, Wade’s voiced quickly changed to teasing, “Ooh. Stuff’s heatin’ up. Tell the story of the first blowjob you gave/received.”

“Um, I mean, you were there,” Peter mumbled.

“What? I was your first?” Wade said, shocked.

“Well, yeah,” Peter quirked a brow at this boyfriend, “I told you that there had only been one person before and she was a girl.”

“I thought you meant just one other person you went all the way with. I didn’t know that encompassed fooling around and casual hookups and everything,” Deadpool said, dramatically flailing is arms about.

“I’m not really in to casual hookups,” Peter said, seriously, “It’s not exactly safe for trans people to try to pick someone up in a bar without telling them. And it would be too much to explain to a near-stranger anyway, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess I get it,” Wade said, somberly, then exclaimed “Wait! I was your first blow job? How were you that good!??!”

Peter blushed at the compliment, “I don’t know,” he said shyly, “Watching porn, I guess?”

“Damn, that is so hot… aaand if we talk about this anymore, we’re not going to finish the game because I’m going to attack you.”

Peter laughed and handed him the die, “Here, roll you crazy mercenary.”

Wade stuck his tongue out at his giggling boyfriend, rolling the numbered cube. Six.

Peter drew a card and asked with a smirk, “Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?”

Laughing, Wade said, “Nope,” making a popping sound on the ‘P’, “I like everyone in here totally platonically.”

“Shut up,” Peter grinned, shoving Wade’s shoulder, “You got off easy on that one.”

“That one was dumb,” the merc said, “Pick a different one?”

“Okay,” the younger drew a different card, “Do you like celebrating your birthday?”

“Nah,” the scarred man waved off, “Don’t even know when it is.”

Peter frowned at the thought. He was going to change that, he decided. He told himself to remember to concoct a plan later: The Party for ‘Pool Plan. God, he was such a nerd. Wade handed Peter the die. He took it and tossed. It landed on two. Truth.

Wade chose a card, “What name would you have chosen if you could have named yourself?” he read.

“Oh… Well… I did choose the name Peter, so that’s not exactly new information,” the boy said, looking down at his fidgeting fingers. “I could tell you the name I was born with?” he suggested, warily eyeing Wade, who was waiting patiently.

“Okay,” the merc said, “But only if you want to.”

“You’re not curious?” Peter pried, “Usually when people find out, that’s one of the first things they ask me.”

“Of course I’m curious. I wanna know everything about you,” the taller man answered with a shrug, “But it doesn’t matter to me. You’re Peter. That’s all I’ve ever known you as and that’s who you are. I don’t want you to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Peter stared in wonder at his boyfriend. His sweet, amazingly understanding, perfect boyfriend. _‘How did I get so lucky?’_ he thought. 

“You okay?” Wade asked.

“Oh!” Peter startled, pulled out of his reverie, “Yeah, sorry. Um. It was Penny. My birth name, I mean.” He watched Wade for a reaction.

“Oh, that’s nice,” he said plainly, “Cute name, but not at all fitting.”

Peter snorted, “Yeah, I gotta agree with you there.”

“If I got to name myself, I would pick something totally badass, like Thor or something.”

Peter laughed, “There already is a Thor. And I don’t think he’d be too happy of you appropriating his name without permission.”

“Ah, he’d be fine,” Wade waved off, “Those Norse gods get their panties in a bunch on the daily.”

Peter grinned at Wade’s perpetual silliness as the muscular man rolled the cube for his turn.

“Tales,” Peter said. Choosing a card, he read, “Talk about your last long-term relationship. Damn, these cards are really trying to start drama, huh?”

“Yeah, seems like. Let’s see. Hmm. I guess my last real relationship was with my ex-wife, Shiklah.”

“Ex-wife?” Peter asked, “You’ve been married?”

“Oh, yeah, several times,” Wade answered casually, “Mostly for dumb reasons like helping out with insurance scams or citizenship stuff, ya know? But with Shiklah, she kinda just scooped me up. And, being the queen of the Underworld and all, she thought I was attractive. Lemme tell ya, Spidey, not many hot women come by droppin their panties for this face. So when she wanted to put a ring on it, who was I to stop her?”

Peter hummed in thought. “That’s- wait, queen of the Underworld?” 

“Yeah, she rules her subjects under NYC. In the subways or maybe an extradimensional pocket or something.”

Peter blinked. “Okaaaay. So, how did it end?”

“Meh,” Wade shrugged, “We were just different people. She wanted me to be with her in the Underworld all the time. I wanted to be out makin money. We parted pretty amicably.”

“Oh. That’s good, I guess,” Peter prattled, not really knowing what to say.

“Yeah, coulda been worse,” Wade replied, “Your turn!”

Peter rolled. It landed on three. 

Wade picked up the card, “How did you get that scar?” he read, “Seriously? You get that question? What a joke,” he said with bitter humor.

“Hey, I have scars too,” Peter objected. I still have a mark from that bullet grazing me. But it’ll probably only last a few more days because of my enhanced healing. But I still have scars from before the Spider-Man thing.”

“Yeah, you have one on your back. What’s that from?”

Peter’s mouth twisted. “I, uh, I fell in glass.” Wade quirked a hairless eyebrow. “Well, I guess, I was pushed in glass… It was my sophomore year in high school. I had come back to school from the summer, having transitioned. I got bullied a lot. Like… a lot. One day, a group of jocks followed me on my walk home. They cornered me in an alley and yelled awful things at me. Then one of them pushed me onto the ground and I was near a dumpster and there was broken glass from shattered bottles everywhere. I got three big pieces stuck in my back. When I got home, I tried to rush to the bathroom, but my aunt caught me and saw all the blood… That’s why we moved to the house she lives in now. We had to beg the school board to change the gender on my school records so no one would find out and start bullying me again. I still feel so bad. We didn’t have the money to move. She and my uncle had to take out loans to pay for it. All because of me. Because I couldn’t just be normal.”

“Hey! Peter, no. Stop that. You know that’s not true!” Wade protested, leaning over the game to hug the boy, “Those kids were ass scum and they’re probably working at 7/11s cleaning bathrooms right now. It’s not your fault that some people are human landfills. And I know that your aunt would do anything in the world for you, Peter.”

Peter laugh-snorted, “Ass scum?! That’s disgusting! God, you’re so weird. I love you.”

“………”

Peter’s eyes bugged open wide as he realized what he had said. “Um. I uh- I didn’t, um….”

The younger man continued to babble as a Cheshire cat smile slowly spread over Wade’s face. “Did you say you love me?!!!? Aww, Spidey, we’re gonna get married and have a big wedding and fight crime together as a super-couple!” Peter threw his boyfriend a flabbergasted look. Deadpool laughed, “Relax, baby boy. I’m totes kidding. It was just a slip of the tongue. A misspeak. Freudian slip. I know that. No biggie.”

“But…” Peter paused, “It wasn’t just a slip of the tongue. I mean, I didn’t plan on saying it now, but… I do love you, Wade. I-I know it’s kind of early in all of…this. But- ugh. I know I probably sound juvenile and clingy as hell but-“

“No, no! Peter!” Wade interrupted, his face flashing through disbelief before settling on a beaming smile. He moved to take Peter’s face in his hands, “You silly spider, I love you too!” Peter gasped as Wade crushed their lips together. They kissed each other with such need, as if the other was the air they needed to breathe. “God, I fuckin love you so much.” Wade whispered, resting his forehead against Peter’s.

Peter smiled broadly, ducking his head to kiss at Wade’s neck. The merc moaned when Peter playfully scraped his teeth across the scarred skin. The small sound made Peter’s pupils expand with sudden desire.

“Hey,” he said quietly, pulling back to look into Wade’s bright eyes, “Wanna go to your room?”

Wade surged forward, mashing his mouth against Peter’s, “Can’t wait that long,” he said in his gravelly voice, “Want you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Hope you all liked it and I really hope it wasn't too distressing for anyone. Stay tuned for smuttiness ahead!


	15. Smut and Silky Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of gender norms and the gender binary. And lots of smut.

The couple were heatedly making out on Wade’s couch. They managed to blindly begin undressing each other in the hectic, consuming feelings of lipsteethtonguesgaspswantneedyou _needyou_ …. Wade was rendered shirtless, his bulging muscles on display. The mercenary had managed to pull off Peter long enough to get the boy’s shirt over his head. They continued like this until Peter was left in his undershirt and binder (which Wade was going to leave alone until Peter told him otherwise) and his blue boxer-briefs. Peter had managed to remove Wade’s belt and unfasten his pants before the larger man maneuvered them so that he was laying on Peter.

The younger man groaned into the passionate kiss when Wade pulled on his hair. Peter traced his hands down his boyfriend’s strong back, lightly scraping his nails as he went. Peter felt a spike of arousal as Wade started fucking his tongue into Peter’s mouth. God, did Wade know how to kiss. Peter felt hot wetness pooling between his thighs. He reached down Wade’s jeans to grab his ass, needing to bring him closer—and immediately pulled back from the kiss. 

“Um. Wade?”

“Hmm?” he murmured, having busied himself by sucking a hickey onto Peter’s neck.

“Are you…. Are you wearing panties?”

Wade leaned up, glancing down at himself, “Oh, yeah. Why?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Peter said with a perplexed tone.

“Why wouldn’t I wear these? Feel them!” Wade snatched his boyfriend’s hand and ran it over the fabric at his hips. “Have you ever seen boxers this soft? No. Plus, I just like them,” he said with a shrug, “I have several pairs. Just an indulgence, I guess. They make me feel pretty.”

Peter stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, searching and finding only sincerity. “You know,” he said, “if it were anyone else, I would think they were mocking me. But you,” he cracked a smile, “are crazy enough that I totally believe you.”

“Hahaha. I’m not crazy!” he laughed, then he jumped up and stood on the couch. “I’m a goddamn dirty liberal! What with the gays and the socialism and the Obama! They’ll all have to answer to God one day! Trump will save this country!” 

Peter rolled off the couch from laughing so hard at what was apparently Wade’s impression of a southern conservative. He gripped his arms over his stomach, gasping, “Wade! Wade, stop, my abs hurt!”

Wade grasped his unfastened, sagging pants and kicked his feet out from under himself, landing on the couch with a bounce. “But, seriously, baby boy. Woke people know that strict gender roles are fuckin’ bogus.”

“Woke people?”

“Yeah, you know. They woke. Like… they know what’s up. They’re cool, accepting, real mother fuckers.”

Peter blinked at Wade. “Um. Okay, sure. Let’s go with that,” he said monotonously as he crawled back up onto the couch, sitting facing Wade. 

“Anyway,” Deadpool said in a voice, Peter had only heard once before, “I know you’ve had some bad shit happen because you dared to vary outside of gender norms. But really, people who aren’t ass-hats aren’t going to care about that kind of thing. There’s too much real shit in life that actually needs worrying about. Why not wear lacy panties if you like them? It doesn’t make me any less of a man.”

Wade’s manner of voice told that he was confident in what he was saying. Peter remembered the first time he had heard Wade use that assertive tone. It was when they were having “The Talk” before they had sex. Wade had been telling him to explore himself in the bedroom and not care about the stigma of gender.

“You know,” Wade said, breaking Peter’s contemplation, “it wouldn’t make you any less of a man either.”

Peter’s mouth opened and closed again, not knowing what to say. He stared up at his boyfriend in absolute wonderment. “You are… you’re- I love you.” Peter surged over to crush his lips against Wade’s. “How is it possible that you always have the perfect thing to say?” he asked softly, resting his forehead against the other’s.

"Um, excuse me?” Wade countered, pulling back with a quirked eyebrow, “Do you not remember the hot sauce chest hair incident? Or when I said the fuck word in front of Aunt May? Do you know how often I’m talking, Peter? Like, always. Statistically speaking, I can’t always hav--”

“Wade!” Peter interrupted.

“What?”

“Fuck me,” the younger demanded, pulling Wade back in for a forceful kiss. The couple quickly fell back into the passionate mood they had had going earlier. When Peter pulled away to remove his undershirt, Wade wiggled out of his pants. “Wait,” Peter said, halting Wade’s kissing, “lemme see. Stand up.”

Wade snickered and did as the bossy one said. “Tryin to check out my ass?”

The panties Wade was wearing were dark blue, made of a silky lace material. Peter licked his lips at the sight of Wade’s impressive erection straining at the delicate fabric of the boy-short style underwear.

“Amongst other things,” the boy mused. “Now turn" he said as he spun a finger in the air.

Wade rolled his eyes and turned around, putting one hand on his head and the other on his hip. “Are you gonna paint me like one of your French girls? Because I hate to disappoint, but I don’t have near as nice of tits as Kate Winslet.”

“Not painting,” Peter mumbled, thoroughly distracted by the fabric tightly wrapping around Wade’s muscular ass, “Maybe photography…one day. And you have really nice tits.”

Wade smirked as he turned back to face Peter. “Thanks. You too.” 

Peter’s eyes narrowed in warning, his arms crossing over his bound chest. Wade just shrugged and said, “Get used to it, Peter. I’m never going to not compliment your body.” He walked over to the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of his smaller boyfriend. “I love it. And I love you. And whatever you decide to change or not change about it, I’m still going to love it. And you.”

“Goddammit, Wade!” Peter yelled, leaning back to fan his eyes, “I came over here to get laid, not cry! Stop being so perfect!”

Wade’s mouth raised up in a small smile as he let Peter respond. He moved to kiss Peter, but was cut off.

“No,” the boy said, “Let’s go to the bed. We’ll need more room for what I have planned.”

Wade’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Without hesitation, he scooped Peter up, bridal style, and rushed them to his bedroom. Laying Peter on the bed, he stood back and asked, “Where do you want me?”

“On the bed. On your hands and knees.”

Wade quickly moved to comply with Peter’s demand, crawling onto the bed and getting in position. Peter moved to kneel behind him. Running his hands over Wade’s firm, lace-covered ass, “God, you look so fucking hot in these, Wade,” Peter growled, his voice taking on a possessive tone. “It’s gonna be a shame to take them off.”

Wade’s breath was shaking in arousal and anticipation as he felt Peter dig his fingers into the muscles of his ass. “But I have to take them off,” the boy continued, beginning to slowly slip Wade’s panties off, “because there’s something I’ve been wanting to do to you so bad.”

“Wha- Ah!” Wade started to question but was choked by his own moan when he suddenly felt the warm, wet feeling of Peter’s tongue at his entance. “Fuck!”

Peter grabbed Wade’s thighs as he buried his face in his ass, lapping sloppily at his hole. Wade was shaking like an autumn leaf, moaning shamelessly at the pleasure. Peter started working his tongue into his lover, moaning once he got it all the way in.

“Oh my god, I think I’m dead. I was dying and then I died and now I’m dead. This isn’t real. Ow!” Peter brought back the mercenary’s focus by digging his nails into one of his thigh muscles. “Okay, I get it. Not dead. Nghh! Please don’t stop doing that!”

Peter continued, fucking Wade open on his tongue, loving the promiscuous sounds he was pulling from his masculine boyfriend.

“Ah! Fuck, Peter! Finger me! Please put a finger in me!” Wade was having to restrain himself to not cant his hips back, needing to be filled.

“Fuck,” he heard Peter whisper as he pulled back, “Suck on my fingers.”

Wade turned around, pulling three of Peter’s slender fingers into his mouth and thoroughly laving them with his tongue. As he sucked on the digits, he stared at his boyfriend, noticing that he had taken his binder off, but not his boxer-briefs. Thinking about what he would do when he got Peter out of them caused Wade to moan lasciviously around Peter’s fingers. Wade heard Peter gasp and met his eyes, the boy’s pupils having gone lust-blown from Wade’s groans. Moving forward, Peter gently put his other hand on the back of Wade’s head, stilling him. Locking gazes with Wade’s dazed eyes, Peter began slowly pushing Wade down onto his fingers, making him suck on them. He set a slow pace, fucking Wade’s mouth on his fingers. After a dozen thrusts, he pushed harder, making Wade lightly gag on the digits. Peter’s moans at the display didn’t go unnoticed by the mercenary. Wade began moving his own head down farther, moaning as he choked.

“Fuck!” Peter growled, pulling his hand away from Wade’s mouth, “Turn around. Now.”

Wade immediately conformed. He felt the bed dip as Peter knelt behind him once again. He felt the younger man lightly tease at his entrance with two fingers. He moaned when Peter, in one motion, pushed his first two fingers in to the hilt. Peter gasped in arousal at the sight and feel of his fingers in Wade’s tight ass. He felt gush of the hot wetness drenching his own thighs as he fucked his fingers in and out of the larger man. Wade cried out when Peter curled his fingers just right, pressing up against his prostate. 

“Fuck, Peter!” Wade yelled, “Right there! Oh yes! Ah! Ohmygod, fuck!”

Every sound that Wade cried out in that broken, fucked out voice, invigorated Peter. He was high off of Wade’s arousal and pleasure. He was hungry to hear him moan and sob brokenly as he stroked his prostate over and over, torturing him with the pressure. He draped his body over Wades, continuing to finger him as he reached around to grab his thick cock, hard as a rock and dripping at the head. Peter used the copious pre-come to ease the friction as he began to stroke Wade in time with his thrusting fingers.

Wade was absolutely sobbing at this point, so blissed out at the work of Peter’s slender, talented hands. He had to struggle to compose himself enough to form words. “P-peter- ah! I-I’m gonna come. You gotta stop.”

“Fuck no,” Peter whispered gruffly in Wade’s ear, “Fucking come for me, Wade. I want your come.”

Wade’s body shook as he let his orgasm wash over him, hot ropes of come spilling out onto Peter’s hand. He whined when Peter pulled his fingers out, leaving Wade empty. Catching his breath, he turned around, hissing at the soreness as he sat down to face Peter.

Wade’s deflating cock gave an excited twinge when he saw Peter slowly lift his hand up and lick his come-covered fingers clean, moaning softly at the taste.

“Jesus fuck,” Wade growled darkly, pupils blowing wide before he snapped, pushing the slender boy back onto the bed and immediately burying his face between his thighs. The scarred man moaned loudly at the taste of Peter’s wetness, stopping to lick the juices off his lover’s inner thighs. Peter cried out in ecstasy as Wade sucked at his clit, flicking his tongue over it as he did.

“Ohmygod! Wade. Wade! Please, please d-don’t stop! Ah! Nghhhh! Wade! Daddy!!!”

Wade let out an undeniably obscene moan at the sobriquet, sending vibrations up Peter’s core. After being so worked up over pleasuring Wade, Peter was already not far from coming.

“Wade. Wade, please,” he moaned, “Daddy! S-so close! Please! Ah! Right there! Yeah, don’t stop dontstopdontstop! Ah! Daddy!!!” Peter’s eyes squeezed shut as he came, waves of pleasure rocking through his body. Wade moaned once more as his mouth was flooded with Peter’s wetness as the boy came, sobbing from the oversensitivity. Wade slowly pulled off, lightly kitten licking Peter’s swollen clit, making his legs jolt each time. “Wade…” the boy whined, pulling the man’s head up. 

The two looked at each other, grinning like nerds as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Shower?” Wade asked.

“Definitely.”


	16. Femininity and Face Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while, my weekend was v busy. I've just decided the next plot point for this story, but I'm not done thinking about exactly how I want to do it. So, for now, here's some smut ;P
> 
> Also. PLEASE READ WARNING BELOW!!!!
> 
> In this chapter, we begin to see what Peter meant about kind of sometimes wanting to express his femininity in bed. Everything goes well and is positive so I don't think it will be triggering, but please use your best judgement. It's mainly just Peter embracing his status as a vagina-owning person. And he totes nails it.

Peter yawned and arched his back in a stretch as he awoke. He twinged when he felt the dull soreness in his core. The boy opened his eyes as the flood of memories from the previous night flashed through his mind.

Wade, fucking Peter on his fingers.  
Wade, fucking Peter on his tongue.  
Wade, sucking and biting on Peter’s nipples as he jerked himself off onto the boy’s pelvis.  
Wade, making it his mission to break a record for the most orgasms Peter has ever had in one night.  
Peter, loving every fucking minute of it.

The boy blinked his eyes open and turned over, looking at his large, muscular boyfriend, sleeping with his cheek squished into the pillow with his lips slightly parted. He looked way too adorable than any man over six feet has any business being.

Peter smiled, scrunching up his nose when Wade suddenly peeked one eye open.

“Hey, doll face,” the man said, his voice gravelly with sleep.

“Hey,” the boy said, sitting up against the pillows and stroking Wade’s head the way one would play with another’s hair. The scarred man looked up at his younger boyfriend as he caressed his mottled skin.

“You know, you’re really somethin’. Most people want me as covered up as possible, not showing any of my nasty skin, but then there’s you, touching me of your own free will. How do you do it? _I_ don’t even like looking at me.”

Peter’s gaze turned sad, then disapproving at Wade’s rant. “Wade, don’t say things like that,” the boy said, eyebrows drawing together, “You’re not ugly! You have the most gorgeous eyes.” Peter leaned in and kissed both of the mercenary’s eyelids.

“And incredible cheekbones.” He kissed down one of Wade’s cheeks to his jaw, nipping the skin there. 

“And such a sexy, strong jaw.” Peter sucked a hickey into Wade’s neck, causing the merc to gasp at the sting of teeth followed by the laving of tongue.

“And, god, Wade, your muscles,” Peter practically moaned as he licked down Wade’s collar bone, having at some point moved to straddle the man’s hips. He left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses from Wade’s sternum across his bulging pectoral muscles, to his nipple, where he latched on and sucked until Wade was moaning from overexposure. Peter pulled back, blowing cool air on the wet nub, red and puffy from abuse, before giving the other the same treatment.

“Seriously,” the boy growled, “I get so wet thinking about your abs,” the boy made eye contact with Wade that held a significance, acknowledging that Wade caught Peter’s implications toward femininity. 

“Keep going,” the mercenary said, trapped in the trance of Peter’s sexual monologue.

Peter bit his lip, now seemingly shy, “And your cock,” he panting, beginning to grind his hips down on Wade’s, “Makes me wanna come just thinking about it. You’re so big, Wade.” The boy was whining by the end of his sentence, the sexual frustration having built up at record speed, “I love how you fill me up!”

“Fuuuck,” Wade grumbles, grabbing Peter’s hips and grinding up into him, his clothed cock rubbing against the wet underwear between Peter’s legs. “Fucking love stretching you out, baby boy. Love how wet you get for me.”

“Mmm,” Peter threw his head back, groaning, as the grinding hit a particularly good spot. Then he leaned over, draping his body across the larger man’s, “Wade,” he panted in the mercenary’s ear, “fucking love seeing you fuck my pussy.”

Wade let out a moan that surprised both of them in its hungry desperation. “Dammit, Peter!” he ground out, hands fisting in the sheets, “That mouth of yours is gonna make me come without even touching me. So fucking hot when you talk dirty.”

Peter continued, encouraged by Wade’s reaction, “Want you to bend me over and fuck me from behind. Pin me down and fuck my pussy harder than ever. I want your cock to be dripping from me by the time you’re done. Make me wet, Wade.”

Wade was rendered momentarily speechless at Peter’s obscene words, “Such a fuckin filthy slut,” he moaned once he found his words.

“Your slut,” Peter whispered, catching Wade’s plump bottom lip between his teeth. He scratched down his beefy boyfriend’s well defined abs, the red marks instantly healing. Regardless, he followed the scratches with his tongue, dipping into the rivulets of the muscle. He threw back the comforter, exposing them both to the air. With enthusiasm and a bit of superstrength, the boy ripped Wade’s boxers off his body, immediately diving down and swallowing his dripping cock.

“Ahh! Fuck! Nghh, Peter! Goddammit, look at you. Those thick fucking cocksucking lips. _Ah!_ Wanna fuck your face so baaaad,” the man whined. Peter grabbed Wade’s hands from the sheets, putting them on the back of his own head. “Fuck, yeah,” the merc groaned.

He held Peter’s head still and thrusted into the boy’s mouth, moaning at the hot wetness and the feel of the head of his cock pushing against the back of Peter’s throat. Rolling his hips, he pushed farther into Peter’s mouth, sliding his sizeable length down the boy’s tight throat. Peter moaned wantonly as Wade used his mouth, thrusting down his throat. Thank god for lack of gag reflexes, amiright? Wade then stilled his hips and grabbed Peter’s hair, using the grip to push and pull his pretty face on and off his cock. 

After his dick was coated and dripping, Wade pulled Peter’s face off. The boy came up gasping and moaning, trying to lean back down to wrap his mouth around his boyfriend’s cock where it belonged.

“God, look at you. You’re fucking gagging for it. What if everyone could see what a fucking whore the Amazing Spider-Man is, right now? Being such a cockslut for a dangerous mercenary. Drooling on my dick, grinding your pussy down onto my leg. Ngh. I feel on my thigh how wet you are. Damnit, you should see yourself right now. Pretty cheeks all flushed pink, lips swollen from sucking my cock, gasping and whimpering. So perfect.”

Wade was right; Peter was whimpering. He couldn’t help it, Wade’s words were turning him on so much. That merc with a damn mouth! 

“P-please! Fuck me, Wade!”

In a split second, the muscular man had his boyfriend flipped over onto his back. He tasted himself on Peter’s tongue when he leant in for a searing kiss. He fucked his tongue into Peter’s mouth until he started sucking on it, moaning lasciviously as Wade trailed his hands down his sides to grab his ass. With the merc’s help, Peter wiggled out of his boxer-briefs. Peter was whining into the kiss as Wade traced a hand down Peter’s stomach to his core.

“Jesus fuck, baby boy,” Wade said in awe, “you’re soaked.”

“Wade, please. Please- OW!”

“What? What?! What did I do?” Wade said, jerking back.

“My clit’s fucking sore!” Peter exclaimed, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Ouch. Everything’s sore. You fucking tore me up last night!”

“I wasn’t hearing any complaints then,” Wade said, cocking an eyebrow like the little shit he was.

“Fuck off,” Peter said with an eye roll. He rolled out of bed, wincing at the soreness. He began walking towards the en suite. 

“Where are you going?” Wade asked, concerned that he may have upset his boyfriend.

Peter looked back over his shoulder, “Shower. Aren’t you coming?” He beamed a smile at his goofy boyfriend who was rushing to jump out of bed. 

“Of course I’m coming. God knows I can’t resist wet Spider booty.”

“…..ew”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you guys thought. I was intending to explore more of Peter's gender-play in the bedroom. What would you guys think of that? If anyone felt that they couldn't read the story, let me know in the comments and I will write a summary.


	17. T.V. and Tampons and Tears... Oh my.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade helps Peter deal with a troubling situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you may get triggered by body dysmorphia, gender dysphoria, self-hate, or anything similar, PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE READING!
> 
> This chapter will be dealing with some of these issues.

Wade was bored. He still hadn’t gotten any new jobs and he had already cleaned every gun and knife he owned. After watching several episodes of the Golden Girls, he resorted to doing his new favorite boredom breaking activity: texting Peter.

__________________________________________________  
:)Peter<3 

Hey bby boy how’s it hangin?

Hey, Wade.

So when am I seeing yo fiiiine ass again ;)

IDK. I’m busy today.

Oh, okay. Homework?

Yeah.

You sure everything’s alright?  
___________________________________________________

Peter didn’t answer for a while, worrying the mercenary.

{I don’t like this}, the white box whined.

[He’s totally dumping your ass]

“Shut up,” Wade grumbled at his boxes, “We don’t know that yet. He probably got caught up in his school work, like he said.”

[Mmmhmm. Sure]

{What are we gonna do without Spidey booty!?} Whitey exclaimed

[Kill ourselves a few times, most likely], Yellow snarked, dryly.

“Totally not helping.” 

The phone buzzed. Wade was quick to snatch it up off the table and unlock it.

__________________________________________________  
:)Peter<3 

Hey bby boy how’s it hangin?

Hey, Wade.

So when am I seeing yo fiiiine ass again ;)

IDK. I’m busy today.

Oh, okay. Homework?

Yeah.

You sure everything’s alright?

Yeah. Actually, can I come  
over to hang out tonight?

Of course!!

See you then.

See ya! XOXOX <3  
___________________________________________________

Wade let out a relieved sigh, “See? Told ya everything was fine.”

[Mmmhmm], Yellow mumbled (if thought boxes could mumble) in a disagreeing tone.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Peter sighed moodily as he stared at his phone. The boy was spread across his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He knew his removed attitude was worrying his already self-conscious boyfriend. It was making him feel guilty. He couldn’t do that to Wade. Heaving a sigh, he texted Wade back, asking to hang out that night. Of course, the merc agreed immediately with his silly text grammar. The boy couldn’t help but smile dopily at his phone, momentarily forgetting about the pain he was in.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Hey, baby boy!” Wade exclaimed, enthusiastically throwing his front door open, “How are you?”

Peter stood outside the door, grinning at the flamboyant mercenary, though it didn’t slip past Wade that the boy’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Get your cutie booty in here,” Wade said, smiling under his mask as he ushered Peter in. “Whatcha wanna do this evening?”

Peter forced out a chuckle, “Whatever you wanna do.”

“Hey,” Wade said softly, pulling his mask off to meet Peter’s eyes, “You sure everything is okay? You seem kind of down.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said sincerely, “I’ve just been in a mood today. And my stomach really hurts.”

“Aww! Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you could really get sick with your advanced healing.”

“Um,” Peter mumbled, turning to walk towards the couch, “Yeah.”

“We should have hung out at your place where you’d be more comfy,” Wade said, following the younger to sit down.

“Nah,” Peter shrugged off, “I needed to get out of there. Get in a different headspace, you know?”

“Yeah I feel ya- hey, what’s in the bag?”

Peter shuffled his backpack to the floor, pushing it under the small end table beside the couch. “It’s, uh, just extra clothes. Spidey suit and stuff.”

“Oh, okay,” Wade said, simply, “But you really shouldn’t be out crime fighting if you may be getting sick.”

“Yeah, I just brought it just in case,” Peter said, “So, you wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Yeah! Sure,” Wade said animatedly, “Whatcha in the mood for? I’ve got Frozen, the complete Harry Potter collection of DVDs, Rush Hour, a few seasons of Sex in the City and Golden Girls, All Dogs Go to Heaven, and the new Star Trek movies. That new Spock is fine as hell. He and Kirk are totally buttfucking.”

Peter laughed at the oddball collection of choices. “You’re hilarious. I’d totally be up for a Harry Potter marathon.”

“Good choice, Hufflepuff,” Wade said, patting Peter’s head.

“What?! There’s no way I’d be a Hufflepuff! I’d totally be Gryffindor,” the boy exclaimed.

Wade snorted, turning to the entertainment system, “You wish.”

“Well what are you then?” Peter asked, crossing his arms sassily.

“Me?” Wade turned his head over his shoulder to quirk a hairless eyebrow at Peter, “I’m one hundred percent Slytherin.”

“Why?” Peter asked incredulously.

“Because I’m cunning and resourceful. And I kinda look scaly anyway,” the scarred man shrugged, returning his attention to the DVD collection.

“Wade!” Peter threw a couch pillow, hitting the mercenary on the butt, “You do not either!”

The large man laughed, confiscating the pillow, “I guess I’ll be the mature one tonight,” he laughed, “Let me at least get the DVD in before you start a pillow fight, you child.”

“Oh, yeah,” Peter said in his trademark sarcasm, “Because out of the two of us, I’m the one who acts like a child. Love the Hello Kitty bedsheets by the way.”

“Hey! You shut your pie-hole! Hello Kitty is goals!”

Peter laid down on the couch, face contorted in laughter. “Pie hole?” he gasped out between laughs, “I haven’t heard that since the third grade!”

Wade laughed at the pure adorableness that was Peter with eyes closed in laughter. He walked back over to the couch. “Gimme room,” he chuckled, sitting his tittering boyfriend up so he, himself could sit. He grabbed the remote and pushed play. 

“Hey,” Peter said, finally getting over his giggle fit, “Do you have popcorn?”

“Yeah, in the cabinets to the right of the fridge. There’s sodas and beer too.”

“I’m gonna go get us snacks while the previews play,” the boy said, standing up to walk to the kitchen.

“Okay, boo. Hey can you get--“

Oh. Fuck. No.

“Get what?” Peter yelled from the kitchen.

“Nothing. Never mind!” Wade yelled.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. The boxes were both wordlessly screaming.

“Can you two shut the fuck up?!” Wade whispered to them. “Oh, god, what am I going to do?” Wade put his head in his hands, groaning. When Peter had gotten up to go to the kitchen, Wade had looked over to check out his ass (because, duh) and had seen a red stain on the back of Peter’s khaki cargos. He had started his period. That explained so much; the sad mood, the “stomach ache.” 

‘Goddammit!’ Wade thought to his boxes, ‘He’s probably going to freak out and be embarrassed and have dysphoria. I don’t want him to feel bad. But I can’t not tell him. Uggghh! Poor Spidey…’

{I feel bad…} the white box whined.

[I hate that this is happening]

“How do I tell him in a way that won’t embarrass him?”

[Maybe you coul-]

“Hey, Wade. Is something wrong?” Peter said, walking into the room and jerking Wade out of his internal argument, “I heard you talking. Is it the boxes?” The concerned look on the boy’s face crushed Wade’s heart. Peter moved to put the drinks and popcorn on the coffee table, staying standing on the other side, looking at Wade expectantly.

“Um… Petey?” Wade said warily, subconsciously glancing down to the boy’s shorts.

“What?” Peter asked, face looking confused until it suddenly shifted. Wade saw the blood rush out of the boy’s face as it changed to a horrified expression. Peter glanced down, putting his hand between his legs, pulling it back to find blood on his fingers.

“Baby, it’s-” But Wade couldn’t even get out his reassurance before Peter had sprinted to the bathroom, slamming the door closed without a word. 

“Peter!” Wade jumped off the couch, walking over to the closed bathroom door, “Spidey, it’s okay. Please don’t be upset. I’m sorry,” he said miserably.

“Leave me alone,” Peter called, obviously crying.

Wade’s heart crushed into a million pieces. 

‘What can I do?’ he thought pitifully.

{I don’t know but for god’s sake, do something. I hate seeing Spidey this upset.}

[Do something to show him that you aren’t an insensitive prick. He probably thinks you’re super grossed out or turned off.]

Wade cocked his head, mulling over Yellow’s words, before calling through the door, “Hey, Peter? I’m gonna go out real quick. Take a nice long, hot shower, okay? There’s peach Bellini scented body wash under the sink. I’ll be back by the time you’re out, okay, baby? Two knocks if you heard me.”

Wade heard two tiny knocks from inside the bathroom. ‘Okay, let’s go,’ the thought to the boxes. He grabbed his mask off the living room floor, slipping it on to complete his Deadpool outfit before walking out the door.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

After hearing Wade leave the apartment, Peter did as he was asked and moved his sob-fest into the shower. He sat on the tiled floor, crying as warm water ran down his body. His stupid, fucking dumb, wrong body. As soon as he thinks he might come to terms with accepting his anatomy, it betrays him like this.

He cried and thought like this for ten minutes until he stopped. His body was tired and wracked out from sobbing so he did the only thing he could and mechanically stood to actually take a shower. Peach Bellini smelled really good.

By the time the boy had turned off the shower, another fifteen minutes later, he heard Wade bustling around in the living room. With a heavy sigh, Peter began toweling himself off. His eyes began tearing up again as he thought about going out there and facing Wade. He sniffed and blinked, willing the traitorous tears not to fall. He busied himself, pulling his binder and shirt on before turning to his stained shorts and boxers. He was starting to panic when a motion from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Peter turned his head to watch as what seemed to be fabric was being shoved under the space between the bathroom door and the floor. He walked over and pulled it through. Holding it up, Peter saw that it was a pair of gym shorts. Looking them over, Peter found that the tag was still attached. Wade must have gone out to buy him shorts. 

‘That’s… really nice,’ Peter thought as he slid the shorts on. With a frustrated sigh, he wadded up toilet paper and awkwardly put it between his legs, willing it to stay put until he could get to his back pack. After a moment of subpar pep talk, he ducked his head and opened the door to the living room.

Hearing the door open, Wade’s head popped up. The mercenary was sitting on the couch, waiting. Peter’s face was confused by all of the shopping bags that had materialized on the coffee table.

Wade ripped his mask off, showing his hesitant, fretful expression. “Hey,” he said, sounding very unsure, “I got you some stuff.”

Wordlessly, Peter walked over to the table. His jaw dropped as he leaned over to see the contents of the bags. He glanced up at Wade in surprise before kneeling on the floor and removed the contents, one bag at a time.

The first one contained several brands of tampons and pads.

The second had several more pairs of different kinds of shorts and sweat pants.

The third was full of comfort foods: chocolate, cupcakes, bags for hot tea, chips and dips, and, inexplicably, bananas.

The fourth contained a heating pad, a bottle of Midol, and some kind of ‘feminine’ soaps that claimed to “refresh” certain areas.

Peter looked up to stare blankly at Wade over the coffee table.

“So, um. Yeah,” Wade mumbled, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, “I probably fucked up with half this shit, but I don’t have all that much experience in this department. Is there anything else you’d need? Hey, hey! Baby, what’s wrong?”

In the middle of Wade’s rambling, two tears had silently slipped down Peter’s cheeks.

Wade jumped up off the couch to go kneel by Peter’s side. “Peter, please don’t cry. I’m so sorry this happened. I could walk you home if you wanted? Or to Aunt May’s?”

“No,” Peter said thickly, fighting his tears, “You’re just….. You’re not grossed out or disgusted with me?”

“Peter Parker, I am a mercenary. Do you seriously think I’m disgusted by blood?” the older said, cocking an eyebrow. 

“How are you so perfect?”

“Peter, no. I just didn’t want you feeling embarrassed about this. And I wanted to help you be more comfortable so you could stay here… the white box suggested the cupcakes. I’m not at all perfect. I just care about you. I love you,” Wade said, his voice breaking with emotion on the last sentence.

“Dammit!” Peter yelled, wiping his eyes, “I’m gonna become dehydrated at the rate of all this crying. Damn hormones,” he laughed. “One question, though. Why the bananas?”

“I read online that it helped cramps,” Wade said with a shrug.

Peter laughed in amazement at his boyfriend. “I love you, Wade.” 

The larger man lunged over to catch his boyfriend in a tight hug, made slightly awkward by their kneeling positions. “I love you too, you silly Poptart.” The couple pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. After a minute, the mercenary pulled back, “But, um, Peter?” he said, pointedly glancing downward.

Peter followed Wade’s gaze. Peter had, ironically, forgotten about not currently being equipped to stop bleeding and had, once again, bled through to his shorts.

“Son of a bitch!!!” the boy yelled, grabbing a box of tampons and a pair of extra shorts before storming angrily back to the bathroom.

Wade chuckled, good-naturedly. “I got red wine too!” he called after his grumbling boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> *transguy dealing with period  
> *self-hating thoughts  
> *dysphoria  
> *Wade's thought boxes can be mean 
> 
> (Everything ends happily though)


	18. Cramps and Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where the last chapter left off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that in this chapter, there will be discussions of gender dysphoria

After Peter had taken a second (shorter this time) shower and changed shorts, the couple spent the night nerding out to hours of Harry Potter and junk food. Halfway into the ‘Chamber of Secrets,’ Wade noticed Peter wincing slightly, his face pinching up. The larger man paused the movie, saying they needed new snacks.

Peter curled up on the couch as Wade left the room, hugging his knees to his chest to relieve the pain in his abdomen. He listened carefully for the merc’s return, sitting up normally before he reentered. He watched as Wade wordlessly came and sat back down, setting down two steaming mugs of tea, two bananas, a glass of water, and a bottle of Midol. Peter watched with an amused expression as Wade picked up the remote and pressed play oh-so-casually, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

The young hero cracked a smirk as the six-foot-tall, linebacker looking, quintessence of masculinity that was his boyfriend daintily picked up his tea, blowing on it before sipping. 

“Wade?” Peter said, amusedly.

“Yeah?” the man answered, pretending to only now notice Peter staring at him.

“Tea and bananas, huh?” Peter teased.

“Yeah, you’ve never had hot tea and bananas at 11 pm? That’s so weird.”

The younger man couldn’t help but laugh at the amazingly sweet man sitting by him. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Wade’s scarred cheek. “Thank you,” Peter said, picking up his tea.

Wade blushed and ducked his head to hide his dopey smile. “Ooh, look! This is the part of the movie where they do that thing,” Wade said, popping his head up, pointing at the screen.

‘Nice diversion tactic,’ Peter thought, smiling as he turned his attention back to the movie.

As the credits started rolling at the end of Prisoner of Azkaban, Peter groaned. “Ugh. I don’t think my brain can handle any more Hogwarts tonight.”

“Yeah,” Wade agreed, massaging Peter’s feet that had made it into his lap during the last movie. “Hey… Spidey?” he said softly.

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” the man asked gently.

Peter took a deep breath before answering. “I don’t know, Wade.”

“That’s okay. No pressure,” the muscled man said, softly “I just figured this is pretty tough for you. I don’t even know what I would do if I had to deal with that… I probably wouldn’t be near as calm as you.”

Peter sat up to look at the other man in the dim light, casted from the lamp in the corner of the room. “It is really tough,” he said, “It’s like a constant reminder that my body is wrong. It feels like the universe is throwing my XX chromosomes in my face. Like my body is betraying me.”

“I’m sorry,” Wade whispered.

“I am too,” the boy responded, “If I weren’t like this, I wouldn’t have gone on weeklong tantrums and sob-fests throughout my teens, terrorizing my aunt and uncle.”

“I’m sure your aunt understands now. Were you already out to them at that time?”

“Oh, yeah,” Peter said definitely, “They were the first to know. The only two to know for the longest.”

“How did they take it? Did they see it coming?”

“Aunt May told me recently that she had suspected. I guess Uncle Ben figured it made sense with how moody and upset I had been.”

“They were supportive?” the merc asked, interestedly.

“Well, they were concerned at first. Especially my uncle. They put me in therapy and we went to family counseling too. They weren’t trying to change me. They just wanted to know what to do to what was best for me. They were really great about the whole thing… I put them through so much shit. I wish I could tell Aunt May how grateful I am for all they did for me.”

“Why did you live with them? What happened to your parents?”

“They died when I was a baby,” Peter said plainly.

“I’m sorry.”

Peter shrugged, “Can’t miss someone you never really knew. It’s just weird that they died thinking they were leaving behind a little daughter. I guess it doesn’t really matter though… What about you? Do you have parents?”

Wade took a second to process the disconsolate information he had just heard. “I’m not really sure. My memory from before Weapon X is shoddy at best. But, like you said, can’t miss who you don’t know. And if you can’t remember someone, you don’t really know them.”

Peter sighed out an agreement. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, listening to each other breathe before Wade broke the silence, softly asking, “Hey, Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to get surgeries one day?”

“…..That’s… complicated.” Peter finally said.

“Oh, okay,” Wade said, content to change subjects, but before he could, Peter timidly asked;

“Would you be disappointed? If I got surgeries?”

“What?!” Wade exclaimed incredulously, getting eye-to-eye with Peter. “Baby, it doesn’t matter what I or anyone else think. Okay? It needs to be about what you want. It’s really important that you know that, love.” He pulled Peter up into a kneeling hug. “And of course I wouldn’t be disappointed! I love you for you, not your smokin’ hot body.” He gently shook Peter side to side as the boy smiled. “And besides, as far as your body goes, your perfect ass is all that matters anyway.” He quickly moved his hands down to squeeze Peter’s firm butt.

“Asshole!” the boy laughed, smacking Wade up side the head.

Wade tackled Peter back into the couch, laying on top of the smaller man. “Yes,” he said, “But I’m your asshole.”

“Gross! You’re so freaking weird!” Peter yelled, laughing as he struggled to get the much larger man off of him. With his enhanced strength, it was a close fight. The two wrestled their way onto the floor, rolling and growling until Wade’s head smacked against the coffee table.

“Ooh, are you okay?” Peter cringed.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Wade said, sighing contentedly at the weight of his slender boyfriend settled comfortably atop him. “Just perfect.” The young hero smiled and laid his head down on Wade’s strong chest, listening to his heartbeat. He heard Wade’s voice echo through his chest as he began to speak. “You know I would pay for you to get surgeries, right?”

“What?” Peter said, sitting up, “Wade, no. I could never ask you to do that.”

“Well, you didn’t ask. I offered. Insisted, really. Unless you’re not ready or you don’t want them. That’s all good in the hood too. But, when and if you do want them, know that money won’t be holding you back, okay? And I mean it.”

Peter opened his mouth to protest, but couldn’t get out a word before he was being hushed with one of Wade’s fingers on his lips.

“Ah, ah, ah! Shhh. No arguments. You don’t have to accept. You don’t have to deny. Just go about your business knowing that the offer is there. Kay?”

Peter nodded, soft, plump lips brushing against the finger. 

“Mmm,” Wade groaned, “So, question for ya. By any chances, is this a good time for a roll in the sheets?”

The boy quirked an eyebrow, face serious.

“I’m guessing that’s a no?”

“You’re guessing correctly,”

“Ah, well,” the merc shrugged, “Cuddle time!” He snatched up his protesting boyfriend, running into the bedroom and laying them both down. The two laughed and shared whispers and soft kisses until they fell asleep.


	19. Obnoxious Teens and Overprotectiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short little chapter that details an encounter between Wade and Aunt May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers :) I hope everyone is doing well. I was wondering if anyone would have an interest in drawing something I could use for my icon picture. Something related to my username. If anyone is into art and wants to try, that'd be awesome :)
> 
> Anyway, here's the new chapter (Sorry it's so short)

Deadpool whistled to himself, hands in his hoodie pocket, as he strolled through the supermarket. He paid no mind to all of the open stares he got from passersby. Walking around in public being the size of an NFL player and wearing a mask seemed to do that. Go figure.

{Why did we come all the way across town to go grocery shopping?} the white box asked.

“Because,” Wade mumbled quietly, not doing anything to help with the staring, “We’re making spaghetti for Spidey and this is where we get the good beef.”

[If you could remember something, for once, you’d know that.]

{Well, excuuuuuuse me, Mister Perfect! I was too busy thinking about the boyfriend that I got us.}

[YOU got us?? In your dreams!]

“Will you two shut up?” Wade said, a bit louder than he would’ve liked, causing a mother to quickly push her child in grocery basket faster past him. He sighed under his mask and worked on ignoring the two arguing voices. 

“Hey!” Wade turned around to see two teenage boys walking up to him, “Are you really Deadpool?”

‘Great,’ the mercenary thought, ‘just what I needed. Loud brats drawing more attention.'

Out loud, he said, “Uh. Yeah, I guess.”

“Dude! That’s so cool!” the brace-faced one said loudly, “How many people have you killed? It has to be multiple thousands by now!”

“Can you stop yelling?”

“Dude!” the other adolescent yelled, “Where are your katanas? Ooh! How many weapons do you have concealed on you right now?”

By now, the awkward exchange had drawn quite a bit of attention in the small grocery.

“Look, can you beat it?” Wade asked, his tone salty, “I really didn’t come here to get harassed by two teenagers in the herbal tea aisle.”

“Wait! One more que-“

“Holden McKinnon!” a familiar voice said sternly from behind Wade, “You’d better get on your way before I tell your mom that you’ve been terrorizing strangers in your uncle’s grocery store.”

Wade smirked as the metal-mouth’s face paled before the pair ran off, yelling over his shoulder, “Sorry Mrs. Parker! Please don’t tell my mom!”

Wade turned around to see little Aunt May, looking fierce with her hair in a bun and a stern expression after those boys.

“Aunt May?” the merc asked, shocked, “What are you doing here? Oh, well I guess you do live, like, a solid minute away.”

“Hello, dear,” May said, her face softening into a warm smile, “Yes, I just came to get a few ingredients for something I’m cooking. It’s so nice to run in to you like this.”

Wade smiled under his mask, “Yeah, that’s why I’m here too. This place has really good ground beef. I’m making spaghetti for Peter tonight.” The look of shock that passed over May’s face heavily confused Wade.

“You’re seeing Peter tonight?” she questioned, “Have you seen him recently?”

Wade cocked his head to the side, kind of flabbergasted by the disbelieving tone of the questions. His eyes flit around while he was thinking of a response. They fell to the contents of the older woman’s basket, landing on a small blue box.

“Oh!” Wade exclaimed at his epiphany, “I get it now. Okay, okay. Yeah, I know about that,” he said, motioning vaguely to the box of tampons.

May’s eyebrows shot up in astonishment, “Really? That is… very surprising. He’s always been very secretive of that. When he lived with me and his uncle, he would hide himself in his room for a week each month. Even still, he’s too mortified to buy things himself,” she nodded to the basket. “My heart breaks for him in this respect. But. What can be done? We just have to make the best of things as they are.” She shook her head, “Sorry about dumping that on you in the middle of the store. I’m sure that’s not why you came here,” she chuckled, changing the mood.

“No, no,” Wade objected, “No, I’m glad you told me. It seemed to really upset him. I just want to do what I can to help him.”

“Dear,” May said tenderly, putting her hand on Wade’s arm fondly, “He left his apartment and let himself be around you on his time of the month. That’s unprecedented. Undoubtedly, you already are helping him.”

Under his Deadpool mask, the merc’s face was one of pure happiness, “I really hope so.”

“Wade?” Aunt May asked, the mood having returned to it’s seriousness of before.

“Yes?”

“I can see how much Peter likes you,” the older woman started, “And I’m thrilled, but at the same time, I’m terrified. If things end badly with you and… It will destroy him… Please, don’t break my son’s heart.”

Wade snatched the mask off his head, baring his face to the woman before speaking, “Mrs. Parker, I would never. I love Peter…” Wade said, knowing that he should probably be shy about saying this, “More than anyone. Hurting him would kill me. I promise to you, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Peter is doing well, no matter what happens.”

May Parker stared openly at Wade’s face, studying his raw, sincere expression. She smiled and wrapped the large man in a hug, catching him off guard. “Thank you,” she said before pulling back, “Well, I must get going. It was so good to see you again, Wade. Don’t you be a stranger, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, smiling and watching in admiration as the woman walked off down the aisle.

[That’s one real woman,] Wade heard Yellow say.

{I like her. She’s nice and she smells like sugar cookies.}

Wade quirked a smile. He seemed to be doing that more often lately. He looked at his mask in his hand, considering it for a minute before stuffing it into his hoodie pocket, continuing the rest of his errands without it.


	20. Enhanced Squids and Enter the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters! New drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was so short, but, to make up for it, this chapter is more than TWICE the word count as usual. I really hope you guys like this chapter. It introduces new characters and really is going to lead to a lot more in the fic. Please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> (P.S. I have a request. If any artists out there would be at all interested in drawing something that I could use for my icon-picture thingy, I would be soooo grateful. Something to do with my username :) love you guys!)
> 
> (P.P.S. So I've been dabbling with an idea for a new fic that's kind of like this but Peter is a trans girl named Penny. Would that be anything you guys would be interested in?)

“Ack! Wade, stop splashing me!”

“Then move your bubble butt over!” the large man laughed, bumping his hip against Peter’s. The couple were standing in Aunt May’s kitchen, helping each other clean the dishes from the lunch they had eaten.

“Boys, the tea is done,” May called, “I’ll bring it into the living room so we can watch TV.”

“Thank you, Aunt May!” Peter called over his shoulder. Drying the last dish, he turned to face his taller boyfriend. “Thank you for coming today, Wade,” he said softly, standing on his toes to lock his arms behind Wade’s head.

“Of course, baby boy. Anything for you,” he leaned down to kiss the young hero softly on the lips before the two turned to walk to the living room.

Aunt May had set out tea cups and an old-fashioned kettle. “What movie do you two want t-“ she was cut off by an alarm on the TV.

“We interrupt this program with urgent news!” the anchorman said, “The mayor is demanding that all citizens evacuate the Times Square area immediately. What seem to be squadrons of mutated, squid-like creatures have appeared on the streets and are reported to be very dangerous. We go now live to the scene where the Avengers are attempting to contain the outbreak.”

When Peter looked over at Wade, his Deadpool mask had already been re-secured into its position. “You wanna go?” Peter asked.

“Hells yeah! I’m not missing the chance to go kickass on a bunch of squids,” he said animatedly as he stripped his hoodie off, revealing his Deadpool suit underneath. “Come on, get suited up! Let’s go help out the A team before they let too much shit get destroyed,” he said, slipping out of his jeans to show the bottom of his suit. 

“Right, on it,” Peter answered, grabbing his backpack off the floor and running to the bathroom to change.

“Sorry we have to cut this short, Aunt May,” Wade said, individually checking his holstered pistols strapped to his hips as well as all of his concealed weapons, “But, duty calls, ya know?”

“You two be careful, okay?” the older woman responded, pouring herself some tea, “Take care of each other.”

Wade slipped a knife in his boot and looked up at May Parker. “I’ll take care of him. I promise,” he said seriously.

“Hey! I’m ready to go!” Spider-Man said, coming back into the living room, “You ready? Let’s go out the upstairs window.” He grabbed Wade’s arm, leading him up the stairs, “Bye, Aunt May, sorry about tea. I love you!”

“I love you too,” the woman called, “You two come back soon!"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The two red-clad masked men swung through New York by web, Deadpool hanging on to Spider-Man’s back, humming the Mission Impossible theme.

Peter swung them to a rooftop where some action seemed to have congregated. They dropped, Wade jumping off of Peter mid-air, flipping to the ground.

“Damn! Did you see that entrance? We killed it!” Deadpool yelled, drawing his guns from his hips and immediately opening fire on squids.

“Nice of you two to drop in!” Hawkeye yelled over the commotion, loosing an arrow that pierced two squids that were apparently very adept at flying.

“Underoos, on your six!” Peter heard the tinny voice of Iron Man shout before turning around and webbing two of the creatures that were airborne, on a path towards him.

“Captain,” Hawkeye said, his hand pressed to the comm in his ear, “Spider-Man and Deadpool have just landed on the scene…. Copy. Spider-Man! Cap needs you with him and Winter Soldier two blocks to the north, three east!” the archer called out to Peter.

Deadpool watched as his hero swung off into the city before disappearing behind a building. “Ouch! Dammit!” he looked down to see that a black liquid was sizzling through in small dots on the calf of one of his pant legs.

“Oh, yeah!" Iron Man yelled, swooping at squids above their heads, “They shoot acid that’ll leave you with a nasty chemical burn. I mean… Not that you’re all too worried about keeping your complexion.”

Deadpool snorted, “Great, thanks for the heads-up.” Without looking, he raised his arm and shot behind him, knocking a squid out of midair. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Spider-Man!” Captain America yelled as Peter dropped into action, “Glad you made it to the party!”

“Couldn’t miss out on alien squids!” Peter retorted, kicking one out of the air and webbing another two to a wall, “Anyone know where they came from?”

“Where do any of the weird-ass things we fight come from?” Falcon answered, landing behind Peter in battle stance, “Mad scientists, bent on revenge or jealousy or whatever. Nice to see ya, kid.”

“Hey, Falcon. Looking good,” the boy responded. Peter’s Spidey senses were suddenly tingling. He ducked just in time to avoid the huge chunk of metal flying through the sky. He looked up to see Thor catch the metal, which turned out to be Mjӧlnir. 

“Captain,” the burly god called, “the red-masked lunatic has joined our battle against the squid creatures.”

“I know,” Steve replied, bashing a squid with a mighty swing of his shield, “Hawkeye said he was with him. Did you see them?”

“Aye. They seem to be faring well. Though he be psychotic, that mad man is an excellent marksman.”

“His name is Deadpool, Thor,” Spider-Man said, back flipping to avoid being body slammed by one of the slimy things.

“Apologies, spider,” the god said, amusedly, “I did not know that you and the mercenary were friends.”

“I mean,” Spidey said, webbing several more assailants, “he’s here to help just like the rest of us.”

“Can we continue this slumber party talk some other time?” Winter Soldier said, firing his assault weapon, causing squid goo to fly everywhere.

“Easy, Buck,” the captain said, “Hawkeye reports that they’ve taken out all the squids in their area. He and Iron Man are going to help Widow and Rhodey. He said Deadpool insisted on joining us. If he stays on task, we should be finished here in 15 minutes.”

“Copy!” Falcon yelled before blasting into the air for some squid wrestling at a higher altitude.

“Copy!” Winter Soldier yelled, killing a squid with one solid hit with the butt of his gun.

“Copy,” Peter said, slightly salty from the digs as Wade.

Soon after, aforementioned mercenary joined the crew, making his presence known with a loud “Hey, Spidey! Missed that sweet, spandex covered ass!”

“Deadpool!” Cap yelled before Peter could respond, “Approximately twelve squids in the alley between those two buildings. You think you can handle it?”

“Pshh, do I got this? Please, Steven, allow me,” the katana carrying man said, waving Captain America off casually. He disappeared into the alley, loosing a few battle cries that had Peter rolling his eyes in amusement.  
All of the heroes continued to fight the squids, Steve and Bucky fighting together fluidly, like they’d been doing it all their lives. Spider-Man started slinging the slimy things into the brick walls with his webs, splatting them. Thor threw and recalled his hammer to plow through dozens of them at a time. A few fight sequences later, Deadpool emerged from the alley, wielding goo-covered katanas. He sheathed them, pulling out a pistol from a holster on his calf, shooting several in seconds.

‘Damn,’ Peter thought, ‘He’s really badass.’

Within the next ten minutes, the squids were all reduced to splats of goo or wiggling blobs, mummified in Spidey’s webbing.

“Great work, gentlemen,” Captain America said, calling them all to gather towards him, “Officials are waiting at the medical station to take statements for legal records.”

“Let’s split,” Wade murmured, nudging Peter with his elbow.

“No,” the younger whispered, “We just need to go for a couple minutes. Tell them what happened, and then we can leave.”

“Ugh, fine!” Wade whispered back, “But when we get back to my place, I’m going to eat you out until you’re-”

“Deadpool!” Peter said loudly, “Time to go to the med bay. That way, start walking.”

Wade chuckled, jogging after Peter as he swung away on his webs. “Love to watch you leave, Spidey!” he yelled, laughter in his voice. Behind them, Steve cocked an eyebrow in curiosity as the rest of the team walked to the med center.

Once they all arrived at the sectioned off area the medical staff had usurped, S.H.I.E.L.D. officials with dark sunglasses and clipboards set in on them for statements. 

Wade was in the middle of telling his official a ridiculous made up story when a pained scream from a familiar voice stopped him midsentence.  
“Aagghh!” Spider-Man yelled, across the small croud, crouching down to wrap his arms around his stomach.

Wade took off, pushing his way through the crowd of agents, heroes, and med staff to get to his boyfriend. When he finally made it, a small crowd of on-sight doctors and nurses had gathered around Peter, murmuring medical jargon under their face masks.

“What happened?” Wade demanded. When no one answered, he harshly pulled a male nurse out of the group, turning him around by his shoulders. “Tell me what happened to Spider-Man!” he commanded, angrily.

“The-the squid!” the shocked nurse stuttered, “One last squid came up out of the sewer and spit acid on him before he saw it coming!”

Wade pushed the sputtering man to the side, elbowing his way through med personnel to get to Peter. 

“Spidey?” he said, kneeling down to grab his hand, “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Wade asked, his voice full of sympathy and worry. He pulled Peter’s mask up to his nose so the boy could talk and breathe easier. But before Peter could reply, Deadpool was distracted by a hand on his shoulder.

“Mr. Wilson,” a voice said behind him. Wade stood and turned, ready to rip someone’s head off, but paused at the mild looking man in front of him. “My name is Doctor Banner,” the man said in a serious but assuring voice, “The medical team needs to remove Spider-Man’s shirt to clean the acid out of his wounds, but he is heavily resisting. Do you, by any chance, know how to resolve this?”

Wade’s eyes grew huge under his mask. He turned back around, kneeling by Peter who was writhing in pain. “Spidey?” he said, trying and failing to keep his voice light, “Dr. Hulk says they need to take your shirt off to clean the squid juice off of you.”

“Wade,” Peter choked out, “No. Ple-ease. You can’t let them. Don’t let them,” he said frantically, his breathing becoming erratic with panic.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” the mercenary said, squeezing his injured boyfriend’s hand, “Let me handle this, okay? Just breathe, Spidey. It’ll be okay.” He was trying to calm the younger man, though inside, he himself was a storm of panic. With a final squeeze of the smaller hand, Wade stood and turned to the confused medical team. “Find another way,” he said, his voice very final.

“We need to be able to remove the ripped clothing to properly clean the wounds!” a nurse exclaimed.

“I said find a different way!” the fuming man yelled, “Now! Help him!”

The team jumped into action, looking around deciding what to do about the situation. Wade knelt back down, once again grabbing Peter’s hand. “It’s okay, Spidey,” he said softly, “I took care of it. They’re gonna fix you all up, okay? They’re not gonna take your shirt off.”

“Wade…” Peter sobbed, his chin quivering, tears wetting his mask on his cheeks, “my chest is burning…”

With a feeling of dread, Wade looked at Peter’s chest, noticing the black singed spots on his chest. Looking closely, Wade could see the extra layer of cloth of Peter’s binder through the burned holes.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

“Wade,” the soft voice from earlier said. Wade stood and turned to Dr. Banner who asked quietly, “If that acid doesn’t come out of him soon, he could develop blood poisoning or wound infections. Would it be amenable if I were to do an examination on him in private?” 

Wade ducked his head, squeezing his eyes closed in frustration. “Goddammit. Fine,” he acquiesced, “Get your shit and go into that office building. No one follows you. I’ll handle him,” he jerked his thumb towards the injured hero. 

Banner nodded, rushing to pack a bag of medical supplies. With a miserable sigh, Wade turned back to his boyfriend who was choking to hold back cries of pain. He knelt down. “Spidey,” he said softly, “We’re gonna go into that building. Just you, me, and Dr. Banner. He’s gonna fix you up, okay?”

“They’re not going to take my shirt off, right? You said they wouldn’t,” the boy whimpered, weakly.

The scarred man bit his lip. “Spidey,” he whispered, “I’m sorry. But if you don’t get cleaned up in the next few minutes, you’re in danger. I can’t let that happen.” Without another word, he scooped up the smaller man, bridal-style, and ran them into the building. 

“Wade! Put me down!” Spider-Man said, but quickly stopped any attempt at struggling after he winced in pain.

“Banner!” Wade called, “Where are you?”

“Over here,” a voice said, leading them to a secluded cubicle. Wade shuffled them in, laying Peter down on the floor gently at the doctor’s request. 

“Don’t touch his mask,” Wade ordered, his voice guarded.

“Of course not,” Bruce said, pulling rubber gloves onto his hands. “Spider-Man? Can you hear me?” the doctor asked in a firm but soothing voice.

Wade’s heart clenched at the boy’s whimpering answer.

“The toxins may already be getting to him, causing a mild state of delirium.” Banner said urgently, “I need to clean him up as soon as possible.”

“Let-! Let me…” Wade requested. Banner nodded, moving aside for Wade to get on the floor by the younger man. “Hey, Spidey? Sweetheart, I’m gonna take your shirt off now, okay?” he said softly.

“Wade-no! Please…” he sobbed, delirious from pain, panic, and the poison soaking into him. He tried weakly to grab Wade’s hands, but moving caused sharp spikes of agony shooting across his skin.

“I’m so sorry, Spidey,” Wade whispered, miserably, leaning over his feeble boyfriend. Then, for the second time in his life, Wade removed Spider-Man’s battered suit top, revealing his injured torso and bound chest.

“I need to treat the wounds immediately,” Banner said urgently, moving to kneel by Peter’s other side. He paused briefly, a confused look falling over his face when his eyes flit over Peter’s binder, but in the next moment, it was exchanged for the usual neutral expression. He set in on Peter’s bare torso, pouring disinfectant over the wounds.

“Wade!” Peter gasped, his breathing beginning to quicken, “Wade… I can’t.” The boy’s chest began heave as his lungs struggled to breath.

“What’s wrong with him?!” Wade yelled at Bruce.

“He’s panicking,” Bruce said, working over the wounds as quickly as he could, “Try to soothe him. Make him calm down.”

“Hey, hey, baby. Listen to me,” Wade said gently, leaning his head down next to Peter’s, “We’re almost done, okay? It’s gonna be okay. I’m here with you.”

In a fit of frustration, Peter grabbed his mask and pulled it off the rest of his face, throwing it to the side. Tears flowed freely down his flushed cheeks as he took in gasping breaths, unable to squelch his anxiety. 

Wade watched with wide eyes as Peter removed his mask. “Are you o-?”

“It burns! My chest burns!” Peter cried out, cutting off Wade’s question. The boy shoved the mercenary back, sitting up and ripping his binder off like it was on fire. “It fucking burns!” he yelled.

Doctor Banner’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and concern for a spilt second before he was reaching with steady hands to cleanse the wound on Peter’s chest from the acid that had been kept on his skin by the cloth. As he worked, Spider-Man’s breathing calmed down and his face became a blank mask, though tears still flowed freely from his reddened eyes.

“Spider-Man?” Doctor Banner asked, “I’ve cleaned and neutralized the wounds. They should begin healing with no problems. I do need to wrap you in gauze so that they stay disinfected, okay?”

The boy nodded, leaning up so Banner could begin wrapping his stomach. The doctor tore the gauze and secured it before hesitating. “I need to wrap your chest now, okay?” Peter grimaced, his lips pressing together. “It’s just standard protocol,” Bruce said, sympathetically, “If you keep these on, with your enhanced healing abilities, you should be healed in about three days.”

Spider-Man nodded acquiescently, moving his arms so the doctor could do his job.

“I’m Bruce Banner, by the way,” the mild man said, looking up from wrapping Peter’s chest.

To Wade’s great relief, Peter chuckled sardonically. “Peter Parker,” the boy offered dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


	21. Wounds and a Worrying Aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter make their exit after the squid battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this definitely isn't my best chapter. But don't lose faith! More story line and drama is coming with the next update. I've been pretty busy with work lately so I haven't gotten as much time to write as I'd like. But I'm still going to try to post new chapters as often as I can. Love you guys and all of you're support :) I hope you're all doing well.
> 
> ********HUGE shoutout to RaiChou for making me the most adorable art pieces to use for my icon :) thank you so much!!!*******

Wade listened carefully as Dr. Banner was explaining how to care for Peter’s wounds. The boy was still sitting on the floor, un-listening and staring into space.

“So until then, lots of rest and no exertion. That means no Spider-Man for a few days, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Wade responded, his attention now focusing on his despondent boyfriend. “Peter?” he said gently, kneeling down to the boy, “Are you okay?”

Peter exhaled sharply through his nose, a harsh imitation of a laugh. “No, not really,” he said in a hopeless monotone, “I’m probably never going to be able to be Spider-Man again. Not after people find out…”

“People aren’t going to find out,” Wade said in a soothingly. “Bruce is ultimate chill. Right, Banner?” the merc demanded harshly, turning to look at the doctor.

“I’ve always been a big supporter of HIPAA laws,” Bruce said plainly, drawing Peter’s stare. The older man moved to kneel down beside the dejected boy, “Listen, Peter, everything that happened in this room is completely confidential, okay? Even your name,” he handed Peter his Spidey mask from the floor, “As far as anyone else knows, all I did was treat some acid wounds on your stomach.”

Peter took the mask from Bruce, turning it over in his hands as he contemplated the doctor’s words. Finally, Peter responded in a broken whisper, “You promise?”

“Of course,” Banner said genuinely, “But, if I may ask, how old are you, Peter? You do look a bit young for vigilantism.”

“I’m twenty,” Peter answered, quirking a smile, “I know I look younger than I am.” He winced as he tried to attempting to stand, Wade rushing over to help him.

“Before we leave,” Bruce asked, “do you feel okay enough to make it home? Can you breathe well? Are the bindings too tight?”

Peter snorted out a startled laugh at the doctor’s question. “Ah, no, they’re fine, Doc. I’ve definitely had worse.” Both of Bruce’s eyebrows shot up at the boy’s response. “I can’t go out there like this though….” Peter worried, his face pulling in anxiety.

“Oh, here,” Banner said, digging in his big doctor bag. He took out a small packet that unfolded into a surprisingly substantial blanket. “You can wrap this around you. There should be a back entrance to this building. Leave that way, I’ll take care of the agents and reporters.”

“Thank you so much, Doctor Banner,” Peter said his voice appreciative.

“Please, call me Bruce,” the doctor said.

Peter quirked one last shy smile before sliding his mask back on and wrapping himself in what he knew was a Banner Blanket. He looked up at Deadpool. The merc held his hand out towards the partition exit, ushering Peter out.

The strange couple walked out, leaving Bruce alone in the cubicle to clean up the scene. A mere few seconds later, he heard a pssst.

He turned around to see Deadpool peeking back into the cubicle. He watched with a quirked eyebrow as the mercenary pointed two fingers at his own eyes, then in Bruce’s direction (a few times). “I owe you one, Banner,” the masked man said before disappearing behind the pop-up wall.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The next morning, Wade was busy in Peter’s room, packing an overnight bag for his injured boyfriend.

“Wade, really, I’m okay. I can stay here by myself,” the boy protested from his bed. 

“No can do, baby boy,” Wade drawled, continuing to pull clothes from his dresser, “Your aunt is worried sick about you. I promised her to hand deliver you to her doorstep like FedEx.”

Peter huffed in frustration, “I’m not a fragile little flower. I’m freaking Spider-Man for god’s sake.”

“Mmmhmm,” Wade hummed, unconvinced, “But you’re also her family and she cares enough to be concerned…. I think it’s nice that you have someone like her to fuss over you.”

“You’re right,” Peter acquiesced as a car honked outside.

“Cab’s here,” the merc said, glancing out the bedroom window down to the street, “Come on, get ya cutie bootie up!” He went over to the bed to help Peter stand. The boy still winced in pain from the chemical burns on his skin. “Want me to carry you?” he asked, playfully.

“I think I’m gonna pass,” Peter smirked, rolling his eyes, “Thanks though.”

After Wade slipped on his Deadpool mask, the two slowly made their way downstairs. Wade supported Peter as much as he could so the younger could abstain from upsetting his wounds. In the cab, they rode in comfortable silence, Peter staring out his window, Wade staring at Peter staring out his window. 

It was a short ride from Peter’s apartment to May’s town house. When they arrived, Peter led them in the house calling out, “Aunt May? We’re here.”

The older woman bustled out from the kitchen, rushing up to cup Peter’s face in her hands. “Honey, are you okay? I saw you get burned by the squid on the news. How bad is it? Does it hurt? Do you need to see a doctor?”

“Aunt May, I’m fine,” Peter said, gently, “It’s not that bad. It hurts when I move, but it’s not unbearable. And I already saw a doctor. Dr. Banner said I should be healed in a few days. Oh, um, I have advanced healing, if you didn’t know that.”

“Really? Well, that’s nice,” May said, “Who is Dr. Banner?”

“The Hulk,” Wade answered. 

May’s eyebrows rose. “He wasn’t Hulked out at the time,” Peter cut in, “obviously. But, really, Aunt May, I’ll be fine.”

“Of course you will,” she replied in a tone that left no room for argument, “because you’re staying here so I can take care of you. Now, go get yourself settled. I’ll make us some tea.”

Peter smiled fondly at his aunt as Wade stepped up to help him walk to the living room. “Hey, Wade?” Peter asked after he had gotten settled on the couch, “Would you mind bringing my bag up to my old room?”

“Sure thing, hot stuff,” the merc said before disappearing up the stairs. 

At that time, May came back from the kitchen, sitting down by her nephew. “You know,” she started, “Wade can stay here on the couch if he’s the reason you’re not wanting to stay here.”

“Aunt May, it’s-“

“But I won’t be having the two of you going at it. I’m a very open minded person, but there are only so many things an old woman can handle before she expires.”

“Aunt May!” Peter exclaimed, scandalized, “We would never “go at it” in your house. Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re even talking about this.”

“Oh, please, Peter. I’ve seen how that young man ogles your backside when you walk by. No doubt he’s carrying a torch for you.”

Peter groaned, hiding his blushing face in his hands. “Ugh, please stop talking, please stop talking, please stop talking….”

“What are we not talking about?” Wade said loudly, coming down the stairs, “Must be fun, whatever it is if it’s got him doing his impression of a tomato.”

“I swear the two of you will be the death of me,” the boy grumbled from between his hands.


	22. Repressed Moans and Really Good Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your smut, you little fiends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to bottom!Peter who inspired this round of smuttiness ;)

“Uggghhh! You know, I really thought I’d be able to handle this boredom thing better than this,” Wade groaned, rolling on Peter’s bed as the boy sat studying at his desk.

“Really?” Peter asked sarcastically, “You did?”

“……no. Not really,” the man acquiesced. 

“I’m only being held captive until I heal a bit more. Aunt May will probably be fine if I left tomorrow. And besides, you don’t have to stay, you know. I really don’t expect you to stay home sick with me,” Peter said, never turning away from his schoolwork.

“Yeah, but I’d rather be bored with you than have fun without you,” the merc said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As if that phrase hadn’t made Peter’s heart skip a beat and breathe catch in his throat. “When will you be done with that? Let’s watch a movie or somethin’,” Wade whined.

“Can’t, Wade,” the boy responded, “These wounds have actually been a blessing in disguise. Now that I can’t go out as Spider-Man and I’m forced to stay in one place, I’m finally able to catch up on all this studying I’ve been needing to do.”

Wade sighed. The two had been crashing at Aunt May’s for two days now and the mercenary was bored out of his mind. Apart from the occasional take-out run, he had glued himself to Peter’s side, determined to oversee his boyfriend’s recovery. That all sounded a lot easier in theory. In reality, Wade was restless and had nothing to distract him from the voice boxes, which were now conjuring up beautiful images of Peter’s naked body. 

Peter, panting as he rode Wade’s cock.

Peter, moaning as Wade ate him out, making lewd, wet noises between the boy’s thighs.

Peter, biting his lip, trying not to cry out at Wade fingered him in a dark, crowded cinema.

Okay, that last one hadn’t happened yet, but it totally should, right?!? Right. Soon….

Wade took a deep breath as he felt his dick beginning to harden under his jeans. Forming a plan, he stood up off the bed and crossed the room to stand behind his boyfriend. He ran his fingers through Peter’s soft hair, causing the boy to sigh in contentment, but nothing else. Wade knelt behind the wooden chair, massaging the boy’s shoulders. Peter let out a soft groan. Better. The scarred man leaned in, kissing Peter’s neck, biting his ear lobe. 

“Ngh… Wade. Wade, stop it. I really need to study. My professors already aren’t my biggest fans because I skip so many lectures and have had to fight with some of them about misgendering. I don’t need my grades slipping.”

“Maybe you just need to learn to focus better,” the merc countered, “As a superhero, you have the responsibility to maintain a resolve of steel in the face of distractions. If you don’t up your game in that department, you’re really doing the city a disservice. Eeesh! I wouldn’t wanna be you in that situation.”

“Alright! Whatever! Do whatever you want. I’ll just ignore you, if that’s how you’re gonna be. We’ll see how long this lasts.”

The smirk on the mercenary’s face was absolutely sinister as he whispered, “Yes, we will,” in Peter’s ear. Wasting no time, he dipped his hands down’s Peter’s torso to the hem of his shorts. He made quick work of the fastenings before sliding around to Peter’s side. He looked at the boy’s face. Frustrated, unamused, beleaguered. Perfect. Wade took hold of the chair’s front legs, pushing it back slowly until he could fit between the desk and his boyfriend’s lap.

Peter huffed in irritation, pointedly not letting his eyes break the gaze he held on his textbook. Wade smirked as he easily lifted Peter’s bottom up to pull the shorts off. He bit his chapped bottom lip at the sight of Peter’s boxer-briefs at eye level. Wade ran his scarred hands up the boy’s smooth, strong thighs, toying with the edge of the underwear.

If Peter let himself look down, he would have seen his strong, muscular boyfriend on his knees, eyes smoldering as he stared up at him. He would have seen how Wade bit his lip as he tugged the underwear off, exposing Peter‘s lower half. 

“Wade, cut it out,” Peter hissed. "This is Aunt May’s house. She specifically said no sex.”

“Hmm. Technically, not sex,” Wade mumbled, utterly distracted by the sight in front of his face. “Guess you’ll just have to be quiet then, Spider-Man. Resolve of steel, right?” Without another word, Wade pushed Peter’s thighs apart and dove forward. He lapped his tongue at Peter’s soft, wet, petite folds. He moaned at the first taste of his boyfriend, sending vibrations of pleasure through Peter’s core. He tightened his hold on the quaking thighs as Peter suddenly jerked. 

The only thing keeping Peter from showing any sign of pleasure was the fact that he could feel Wade’s smirk. He was not going to give Wade the satisfaction. He took a deep breath, steeling himself to focus on his studies.

Wade, in the meantime, was thoroughly enjoying himself between Peter’s thighs. He wrapped his large hands around Peter’s waist, pulling him closer to thrust his rolled tongue into his boyfriend’s vagina, becoming wetter by the minute.

Above him, Peter was squeezing his eyes closed, trying to stay silent, willing his body not to react. He formed a fist and dug his nails into his palm in effort. Goddammit! Why did Wade have to be so good with his tongue?! Well… Merc with a Mouth, I guess. Peter jumped, his palm slapping the desk loudly, as he felt the jolt from a strong stroke from Wade’s tongue over his clit.

Mentally celebrating, Wade continued flicking his tongue over Peter’s sensitive nerve bundle. As soon as Peter got used to the new pattern, Wade licked broadly before loudly sucking at Peter’s clit, flicking the tip of his tongue over the swollen area. 

Peter felt his resolve shatter and fall to the floor in pieces. “Oh fuck!” the boy exclaimed in a high voice, trying his best to be quiet. “Ohmygod, Wade! Wade, fuck....! Eat my pussy!”

Wade paused completely. He tried to process the words he just heard. After a moment of deliberation, he heard the soft voice above him, “Wade, please.” Fuck, gender be damned. Peter was begging to have his pussy eaten and Wade would give literally anything to be the person to come through.

He dove back in, sucking Peter’s inner labia into his mouth gently, lightly pushing the tender tissue into his top teeth. Just like that, the remainder of of Peter’s will-power melted. Not steel, but a popsicle. The feeling of his hot, strong, muscular boyfriend’s mouth between his thighs will be his ultimate undoing. Peter gasped above him, reaching one hand down to grab Wade’s head and push him in closer.

‘I’m not goin’ anywhere, baby boy,’ Wade thought, amusedly. He moaned deeply at the taste of the flood of arousal on his tongue. Damn, Peter tasted so fucking good. His brain threatened to short-circuit at the sheer hotness of Peter beginning to gently rock forward into Wade’s mouth, his hand still firmly in place on the back of his head. He reveled at the high-pitched whines Peter let out. Wade’s mind was blurry, his only goal being making this boy in front of him come. He put his hands under Peter’s ass, grabbing the firm globes as he canted the boy’s hips up. At this angle, he shoved his tongue into Peter, deeper than the times before, and began thrusting. Wade’s guttural moans mixed with the panting and barely-contained sobs Peter was holding back with his hands over his mouth. 

With his hold on Peter’s ass, Wade rocked his slender boyfriend’s hips quickly as he fucked his tongue into the hot tightness. With a final choked back moan, Peter came on Wade’s tongue, his thighs trembling around the mercenary’s head. 

“So,” Peter heard, glancing down to see a panting Wade, lazily grinning, “How’s the studying going?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! If it interests you, definitely check out my latest work. It's a similar premise to this, but Peter is a transgirl named Penny


	23. Home Alone and More Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where the last chapter left off. Basically, a whole chapter of smut. I promise, more plot is coming soon. I've also posted new chapters to my Clint/Steve fanfic, Knocking Doesn't Always Work. If that floats your boat, be sure to check it out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ WARNINS!!!
> 
> In this chapter, Peter continues with his occasional affinity for feminization. In this chapter, his genitals are referred to using feminine terms and there is discussion of the feminine tone of his moaning. 
> 
> If this doesn't sit well with you and you feel you shouldn't read this chapter, let me know in the comments and I'll try to shorten it for you as best as I can.

Peter panted as he tried to catch his breath. He glared down at Wade, still kneeling under his desk between Peter’s thighs. “Dammit, Wade,” he whispered, “What if she would have heard?!”

Wade snorted out a laugh, smirking up at his flustered boyfriend. “Chill, Petey. We were quiet.”

Both guys jumped a bit as Aunt May abruptly called up the stairs, “I’m going out to the grocery store for a bit. I’ll be back soon!”

“Okay, Aunt May!” Peter called back after he had composed himself enough, “Be careful, love you!”

“Love you too!” they heard, followed by the front door opening and closing again. Wade cocked an eyebrow at Peter, his mouth turning up in a mischievous grin. 

“So… we’re alone,” the merc drawled.

“Excellent observation skills, as always,” the boy snarked. 

Wade chuckled, crawling out from under the desk. “Shut up. You know damn well where I’m going with this.” He grabbed the back of Peter’s chair, tilting it backwards on two legs.

“Agh! Wade! Knock it off!” Peter yelled, flailing his arms. 

The mercenary laughed. “Come on, Peter,” he said, leaning down to whisper roughly into the boy’s ear, “Come play with me.”

Though he had just come, Peter felt a new rush of wetness between his thighs at the gravelly words. He turned around and looked up into Wade’s eyes. The unbridled lust he found there sent a jolt of excitement through his body. The hungry way Wade was staring at him made Peter feel….wanted. In that moment, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that the man in front of him wanted him desperately.

Surging out of the chair, Peter whipped around and grabbed Wade by the hoodie, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Wade loved the way their tongues slid together so perfectly, both taking turns teasing, tasting, switching from dominating the other to coaxing. The thought boxes had gone silent as Wade’s brain filled with lust, excitement, and sheer happiness. He knew how perfect the boy in his arms was. He sucked Peter’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting at it as he thought about the fact that his boy was his. His to kiss. His to touch. His to love and dote on and adore. Wade had to pull back from the kiss to breathe as he became light headed. 

“Fucking love you,” he breathed, meeting Peter’s heated gaze.

Peter’s eyebrows crinkled as his face drew into the sincerest expression. “I love you too, Wade.”

Wade’s lips drew into a euphoric smile. He picked Peter up, the younger man’s legs automatically wrapping around Wade’s trim waist. The mercenary walked them over to Peter’s old bed, laying them down. “You make me so happy, Petey,” he whispered, not daring to be too loud lest he shatter this perfect reality he had found himself in. 

“You make me happy too, love,” Peter replied gently, running his thumbs over Wade’s cheekbones. “Now,” his face turned impish, “are you just gonna talk about how much you love me, or are you gonna pull that big cock out and show me… Daddy.”

A surprised groan slipped past Wade’s lips at Peter’s filthy words. “Don’t have to ask me twice, baby boy,” he responded, throwing his hoodie and jeans off to reveal a black under shirt and red boxer-briefs. He then made quick work of Peter’s pants, throwing them haphazardly to the floor. “Mmm. Fuck,” he groaned, his cock twitching at the wetness of Peter’s underwear. He kissed his way up the boy’s stomach as he slowly pushed Peter’s shirt up, revealing more skin, inch by inch, careful of his nearly healed wounds. When he got to Peter’s (thankfully, unbound) chest, he took time to suck and bite at each sensitive nipple until he has his boyfriend squirming underneath him.

“Wade,” Peter gasped, “Wade, please. So wet for you, daddy.” Wade pulled back to stare once more into Peter’s eyes. “Please,” the younger said, his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet, “Want you to shove your thick cock into my tight little pussy, daddy.”

Wade’s eyes rolled back in his head as he reflexively rocked into Peter’s hip. “Fuck. Gonna fuck your pussy so good, baby boy,” he panted, “Gonna fucking wreck you.” Neither he nor the boxes knew what brought on Peter’s sudden affinity for the ‘P-word’ but, Jesus fuck, they all agreed that it was the perfect thing this encounter needed. He loved when his baby boy needed his cock sucked, but if today he was needing Wade to fuck his pussy… Well, that was more than fine, too.

“Daddy,” the younger hero whimpered pitifully.

With a dominant growl that sent shivers down Peter’s spine, Wade literally tore the boy’s underwear off of his body. Peter was startled as Wade sat up and, for the second time that day, buried his face between Peter’s thighs. The boy let out a high pitched cry at the unexpected pressure on his swollen clit. “Fuck! Wade!” he exclaimed, louder now that the house was otherwise empty. “A-ah! Daddy! Eat my pussy! Ohmygod! Don’t stop, don’t stop. Pleasepleaseplease don’t stop. Ngh! D-daddy!” 

Wade mentally celebrated as he, once again, reduced his boyfriend to a moaning, stuttering mess. Wade flicked his tongue firmly over Peter’s sensitive bundle of nerves as he brought his hand up between the boy’s thighs, pushing two fingers into him. It only took a few skillfully executed thrusts before Peter was cumming on Wade’s hand. The mercenary moaned loudly as he lapped up his boyfriend’s cum, low-key very proud of himself for giving the boy two orgasms so close together. 

“Oh, god, baby boy,” Wade moaned, sliding his fingers out gently, “Please let me fuck that pretty pussy of yours.”

The boy let out a sound that was something between a gasp and a sob. He was an absolute mess. His pale thighs were quivering. Any attempt to speak was gasped cries as he rode down his orgasm. “W-Wade,” he panted, “Pl-please.”

Groaning in satisfaction, Wade wrapped Peter’s legs around his waist and rocked forward. He bottomed out in one smooth motion, both of them moaning as he did. “Fuck, Peter,” Wade gasped, “So tight.”

Peter’s bottom lip quivered as he tried to keep from screaming out. He was already so sensitive from the two consecutive orgasms. Wade pushing his huge cock into Peter was almost too much. Almost. The friction against his inner walls had his eyes rolling back in his head. When a particularly well-aimed thrust brushed against Peter’s G-spot, he had to bite down on his lip, the only sound escaping a small whimper.

Peter’s eyes were closed so he couldn’t see Wade staring at him curiously. Usually Peter was very vocal in bed. Now, he was quieting himself when Wade knew he wanted to scream. Why was that? Wade pulled out and easily flipped Peter over onto his hands and knees. Whatever the reason, Wade was determined to make Peter cry out in ecstasy.

“Wade…” the boy whimpered, “Please.”

“I’ve got you, dollface,” the muscular man responded. He lined his cock up and slowly pushed back in, causing Peter to clench his fists in the sheets but say nothing. With building resolve, Wade set a punishing pace, pumping in and out of Peter roughly. 

The boy clasped his hand over his own mouth, trying to quiet the high-pitched exclamations that were trying to make themselves heard. Fuck, Wade was just so big. And he fucked him so well. 

Breaking Peter out of his reverie, Deadpool reached his hand down Peter’s stomach to rub at his oversensitive clit, with a pressure that wasn’t overly harsh, but just as maddening for all its teasing. Peter’s eyes squeezed shut as he bit down on his hand, the feminine moan able to be heard, regardless. 

Hearing the muffled cry, something clicked into place for Wade. He knew that Peter’s nerve endings had to be raw after two orgasms. Now, he realized that the overstimulation was making it difficult for Peter to keep his voice trained low. Between Peter being in a more feminine mood and Wade licking, rubbing, fingering, and fucking his smaller boyfriend, the wall that Peter so carefully kept up around himself had shattered. He was showing more of himself. Not the self he put on to make the public accept him as male. Wade’s heart went out for the kid. The last thing he wanted was for Peter to be embarrassed of himself in the bedroom.

“Fuck, baby, let it out,” Wade said in his gravelly, lust-fill voice, gently pulling the boy’s hand off of his mouth, “Wanna hear you.” The then dropped Peter’s hand and immediately returned to rubbing circular motions on his clit.

Unable to hold back any longer, Peter let out a high, pitched “ah!” at every thrust of Wade’s hips.

“Fuck, daddy!” Wade heard the high voice cry out, “Ah! Fuck! Nghh! You- you fill me up so g-good.” He cried out, moans becoming near sobs as Wade’s cock rubbed over his G-spot again and again.

“Fuck, you sound so pretty for me, baby boy,” Wade groaned, “Let me hear you some more, angel. Make those pretty little noises for daddy while I fuck your tight pussy?”

Peter whimpered and nodded, eyes staring, unseeing at the bedsheet below him. He gasped when that view was ripped from him. Wade had wrapped his strong arms around Peter’s waist and (pulling out first) carried Peter back to the desk. Wade sat down on the desk chair and sat Peter down in his lap, facing out with his back turned toward Wade.

“Come on, angel,” he whispered roughly in Peter’s ear, “Make those pretty mewling sounds while I bounce you on my cock.”

Before Peter had time to process the request, Wade had lifted him up and sunk Peter onto his cock. The larger man was thrusting his hips upward at a rapid pace, not giving Peter time to readjust. He again brought his hand around to Peter’s core, this time rolling his clit between his thumb and index finger. 

Peter’s cries seemed to grow breathier with every thrust, as if he will lose his voice from riding Wade’s cock. Which really is no joking matter as it could very well be currently happening.

“Wade, Wade!” Peter exclaimed, “Ohmygod, it’s too fucking much! Ah! T-too -ngh!- Too sensitive.”

“Come on, baby. I know you can take it,” Wade whispered in his ear, bouncing Peter harder, “Just a little bit more. Let me wreck your pussy like I know my little whore wants.”

“Nghh! Ah! P-please! Daddy! Daddy, please! You f-fill my pussy up so good. Take me. Fuck me! Wanna feel your cum!” 

Deadpool couldn’t resist any longer, the high-pitched pleas pushed him over the edge. With a final grunt, Wade grabbed onto Peter’s hips for dear life as he came hard inside the smaller man.

As gently as he could, he slipped himself out of Peter. He carried Peter bridal-style to the bed, laying the smaller boy down. Wade gives them both a minute to catch their breath before talking. “Come on, baby boy. Let’s get dressed. I’ve been in a time-warped, alternate reality dimension with that sex so I have no idea when to expect your aunt to get back.”

Peter’s eyes shot open. “Shit you’re right!” he exclaimed, “Quick, get dressed!”

“Hmm, good idea. Why didn't I think of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters coming soon :) hope you guys liked it


	24. Purple Skittles and Protective Aunt May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after the previous chapter. The guys have silly talks as they get dressed. Then, it is decided (by Peter) that Wade go help the Avengers with a Chitauri attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone is doing well today :)
> 
> So, it had been pointed out to me that in the previous chapter, I accidentally used a female pronoun once when referring to Peter. I just wanted to apologize to anyone who noticed it and stress that it was completely unintentional. I was worried that that would happen because I've been going back and forth between writing for this fic and for my other one with Peter being a trans girl. So my brain glitched a bit with the sudden gender switches. I definitely don't privately think of transguys as female and I would hate for anyone to think I do.
> 
> In this fic, I only ever intend to refer to Peter with male pronouns unless I introduce some bullies from Peter's past (in which case, I will post trigger warnings). If I ever make this mistake in the future, please please please point it out so I can fix it. I know I have several trans and non-binary readers and I worry a lot about slipping up or having typos that end up being offensive. I just want to state that I never ever intend to offend with this fic nor do I have anything other than respect for everything about LGBT+ communities.
> 
> Anyway :) here's the new chapter. Sorry for no smut in this chapter or the next, but Wade's interactions with the Avengers should be interesting.

"So," Wade said, slipping his jeans on, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Peter responded, slipping his shirt over his head.

"The.... pussy thing?" Wade asked, uncertainly.

The boy shrugged. "I told you I was confusing.... I don't know. It's just something I like sometimes. It doesn't mean anything."

The mercenary nodded, smiling as Peter got tangled up trying to put his shirt back on. "Okay, baby boy."

"I mean," Peter continued, speaking out loud but sounding more like he was convincing himself, "I'll admit to having a few kinks. I'm allowed to have fun in bed too, right?"

Wade smiled and ran his hands through the boy’s soft hair. "Of course you are, Petey." Then, the merc swooped the shorter man up into his arms, bridal-style, shocking the younger. "Luckily for me, one of your kinks is big, scary mercenaries in masks."

"Ahh! Wade!" Peter laughed at being manhandled. He giggled as he was bodily thrown onto his old bed. "Hey," he said, pulling his muscular boyfriend down with him, "You may be big, but you're totally not scary. You're my loud, katana-wielding teddy bear. And besides," he ran his thumbs over Wade's cheek bones, "I like you better without your mask." 

 

Wade smiled. He wasn’t going to cry. He totally was not. “You’re such a sap,” he said instead, leaning down to catch Peter’s lips in a gentle kiss.

Peter let himself be kissed. He let Wade coerce his lips into motion, moving together slowly and sweetly.

After a few minutes, the younger pulled back. “Alright, let me up. I need to finish writing notes on this chapter.” The two disentangled, Peter climbed off the bed to relocate to his desk. “You can shower if you want to. There are clean towels in the bathroom.”

“Hmm,” Wade mused, “What if I just like smelling like you?”

“Wade, gross. We just fucked,” Peter adjudicated.

“Ooh, look at you,” the merc sang, “Usin’ grown-up words. Maybe I’m a bad influence.”

“Oh, you definitely are,” Peter teased in a mock-serious tone, “No maybe about it.”

Wade chuckled at the banter. The two sat in companionable quiet once again, Peter studying while Wade laid on the bed, softly singing pop music. Well, it was quiet for as long as Wade that go on.

"Can’t keep my hands to myself…” he sang quietly before saying louder, “Ya know, Spidey, if you were a Skittle, you'd be a purple one."

 

"What? Why?" Peter asked, not turning from his studies.

"Just because,” Wade said, like it should be obvious, “I'm very good at reading people and you'd definitely be a purple." 

"I don't even like purple Skittles," the shorter mumbled.

"Yeah, but I do," Wade said genuinely. The sincerity in that phrase gave Peter pause. He was about to respond with equal seriousness when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Now do me!"

"What?"

"Do me! What kind of Skittle would I be?"

"Uh, green, I guess?" Peter said.

Wade gasped dramatically, putting a hand to his chest. He paused. "Wait. Do you mean the new apple-y green or the classic lime?"

 

"Lime," Peter said distractedly. 

 

"Oh, good," Deadpool said, sighing in relief, "You were about to get straight punched in the face."

 

"What!? Why?!" Peter exclaimed, turning around in his desk chair to shoot his boyfriend a stunned face.

 

"Because the new green Skittles are garbage!” Wade ranted, “That would be, like, the worst insult ever. If you had honestly thought I was a green apple Skittle, I don't think this relationship would have worked out."

 

Peter stared at the mercenary with a blank face. "You know," the younger said, "if you go around saying things like that, how am I going to know if you really go insane?"

 

Wade giggled, "Newsflash, baby boy: I was insane the day you met me."

 

Peter grinned fondly at the merc. "Okay, so what color M&M would I be?"

 

"What?" Wade asked, sounding utterly puzzled, "What kind of weird question is that?"

 

Peter stared, open-mouthed at his ridiculous boyfriend until they heard a call from downstairs. 

“I’m home!” the two heard Aunt May yell.

Peter shook his head, dropping the candy conversation. “Let’s go downstairs,” the boy said, his voice sounding very contented and relaxed.

“Yeah, sure,” Wade said, “But first, do you have any mouthwash?

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

A couple hours later, the unlikely couple were in the kitchen, washing dishes from lunch, when they heard Aunt May from the living room.

“Oh, dear,” the soft voice said before raising, “Boys, come see.”

Exchanging a curious look with each other, Peter and Wade walked into the other room to see the older woman on the couch, fixated on the T.V.

“What’s up, Aunt May?” Peter asked, moving to sit beside his maternal figure.

“The news,” she answered, “The Avengers are fighting off a swarm of aliens in the middle of the city.”

“Looks like Chitauri are back,” Wade said from his stance behind the couch. 

“Looks like they need help,” Peter said, moving to stand but was cut off by a hand on his thigh.

“Oh, no. You’re not going anywhere,” Aunt May said, holding Peter in place, “Your burns will reopen and take longer to heal. I’m sure the Avengers know what they’re doing well enough.”

“Yeah, but if I went, the Chitauri may go down quicker, therefore, causing less damage to the city and civilians,” the young hero contested.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, do not ‘therefore’ me,” was the woman’s only reply. Her stern expression made it obvious that she was not planning on relenting to her nephew.

Peter sighed, laying his head back on the couch, turning his eyes up so he had an upside-down view of Wade behind him. “Will you go?” the younger asked.

“Me? Why?” 

“Because you’ve fought Chitauri before. You can help. I can’t just sit here and watch while lives are at risk. Please go in my place,” he begged, tucking his feet under him and turning to face the mercenary.

“I don’t know, Petey,” Wade said, biting the inside of his cheek, “I’m not exactly besties with the dream team.”

“Please, Wade?” Peter turned his big, puppy dog eyes on his boyfriend, knowing damn well that Wade couldn’t resist them.

“Fiiine!” Wade acquiesced, throwing his hands in the air as he made his way to the stairs, “I’ll go change.”

Peter smiled smugly as he turned back to the TV.

Aunt May snickered, “You certainly have him wrapped around your little finger, don’t you?”

Peter blushed and shrugged, “He knows that going is the right thing to do.” May hummed noncommittally. “I would be totally fine to go myself, you know,” he directed at his aunt. “I’ve fought in a lot worse conditions.”

“You’re not helping your case, young man,” the woman said without turning her eyes away from the TV.

The two turned when they heard boots clomping down the wooden stairs. Wade came into the living room in his full Deadpool gear, complete with mask, katanas, and a pistol strapped to each hip (and probably also a couple more concealed on his person).

“Okay, I’m out. See you guys later. Hey, Petey? If ya want, when this is all over, I can ask Banner if he could give you an exam to clear you to fight.”

“Um… yeah. Sure. Thanks. Just text me, I guess,” Peter answered. He really didn’t want to have to remove his clothing in front of the Avenger for a second time, but if the doctor said he was fine to return to his Spider-Man duties, Aunt May would be a lot more chill. 

“Bye, dear,” Aunt May said, “Do take care of yourself, alright?”

“Of course,” Wade answered, bringing his thumb to his sternum, “Nothin’ to worry about here.”

Peter stood up to walk Wade out. When they reached the front door, Peter pulled Wade’s mask up to capture the taller man in a brief-but-passionate kiss. “Come back to me soon, okay?” he whispered, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around the mercenary’s neck.

Wade put braced a large hand against the small of Peter’s back, pulling the smaller man close. “Of course, baby boy,” he murmured into Peter’s hair, kissing the top of his head. “Alrighty, then,” Wade said in his Deadpool Voice™ that he used in public, slipping into the mercenary roll, “See ya in a couple hundred aliens.”

“That’s a weird way to measure time… but okay,” Peter sassed.

Wade grinned as he pulled his mask back down, securing it in place. “I’ll text ya when I get to Banner. Love you, sweet cheeks!” he called, walking outside. Peter watched from the stoop as Deadpool scaled a nearby building and started running across rooftops in the direction of the fight.

“Love you too,” Peter murmured to himself with a dopey smile plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Cinco de Mayo to all who recognize :) 
> 
> Hope you all liked the chapter. If you couldn't tell, I really hate the newer green Skittles and enjoy Selena Gomez's music lol. 
> 
> If there were any mistakes or grammatical errors, please let me know.


	25. Obnoxious Voice Boxes and Ooh, it's About to go Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade helps the Avenger fight off a Chitauri attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade's conversation with the boxes at the beginning is referencing the YouTube video called History of Japan by bill wurtz. If you haven't seen it, you definitely should. It's my favorite thing. I'm probably going to reference it at least once more.

Wade shook the greenish black goo off of his katanas. “Gross. I just fucking cleaned these, too,” the masked mercenary mumbled to himself. He stood, solitary, on the roof of an office building, surrounded by Chitauri carcasses. After finding (and mildly harassing) Iron Man and Falcon, Deadpool had made quick work of the Chitauri wreaking havoc on his designated areas.

{Know what would be super hot? If Spider-Man used guns. Like real badass pistols.}

[He doesn’t kill people, dipshit.] 

{Can you call me something other than dipshit?}

[Like what?]

{How about sunrise land?} the white box sang, weirdly.

“Can you two shut the fuck up?” Wade snapped at the two thought boxes. Then he directed at White, “I swear to Thor, I’m never falling asleep with YouTube on again. You always say the weirdest shit when I do.”

{Knock knock.}

“What?”

{It’s the United States. with huge boats. with guns. gunboats.}

“Stop using lower case letters inappropriately! You know I hate that!” Deadpool yelled to thin air.

{How bout i do anyway?} Whitey sang cheerfully.

[Please go to a psychic. I want to know how a normal person would react to hearing all of this. Probably with laughter, alarm, and suicide, in that order.]

“Deadpool!” a voice called, snapping Wade out of his weird auto-argument. Wade looked over to see a fierce looking, red haired woman climb up onto the roof he was standing on.

“Oh, hey, Widow,” Wade called, “How’s my second favorite spider?”

“Peachy,” she monotoned, holding her arm out to hand something to Wade, “Put this comm in. We’re planning an organized attack. The others are trying to herd them all to Central Park as we speak.”

Wade took the small device, turning it over in his hand. “Will that be the last of them?”

“If everything goes as planned,” Natasha answered, already turning to walk away. Wade slipped his hand under his mask to put the communicator in as Black Widow scaled down the building before hotwiring a motorcycle off the street. 

“So badass,” the merc whispered as she sped away in the direction of Central Park.

{Know what that means? Japan should take the islands!} 

“STOP!!!” 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Two hours and several hundred Chitauri warriors later, Deadpool was sauntering up to the roped-off designated S.H.I.E.L.D. area on one side of the Park.

“Isn’t it weird how all of the aliens, monsters, and villains have the same affinity for attacking in Central Park? Where they know the Avengers live,” Wade asked to no one specific as he ducked under the roped to the area. 

“I would concur,” Thor said in his godly voice, standing near Wade, watching as agents and med staff scrambled like ants, “but it seems that the purpose of the Chitauri’s attack was to eliminate myself and the other Avengers.”

“Wade!” a strong voice called, cutting off whatever wildly inappropriate thing Deadpool was about to say. The mercenary turned to see Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Though they had just fought for hours, Steve, as usual, looked like he was ready for a damn photo shoot. Bucky would have too, if not for the disdainful expression the assassin opted to wear in public. 

“Good job out there,” the captain said, smiling slightly, “Thank you for the help.”

Deadpool shrugged. “Ah, you know me,” he said casually, gesturing down to his ichor-stained suit, “Never one to resist the opportunity to be covered in mysterious goo.”

Wade was secretly proud when that earned a humorous snort from the metal-armed brunet. Before anyone could respond further, the sound of the two iron-clad Avengers making their landing filled the air. 

“Air reports are clear, Captain,” James Rhodes said, sliding up his faceplate, “No sign of any living Chitauri.”

“Same on my end,” Sam called, landing beside the group, collapsing his Falcon wings. “Hey, Deadpool. What’s up, man?” the two bumped fists, “Didn’t think I’d see you so soon.” Falcon looked around, “No Spider-Man this time?”

“Yeah, Deadpool,” Tony said in an insincere tone, his faceplate sliding up to reveal his smirk, “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Home,” Wade said plainly, not seeing Steve raise his eyebrows in reaction and share a look with Bucky. Tony’s brows drew together, confusedly. Stark was about to respond when Wade shouted out, cutting him off.

“Banner!” He had spotted the doctor emerging through the moderate crowd of S.H.I.E.L.D. professionals a few yards away. “Let’s talk,” he said, walking over and pulling Bruce to stand a few yards away, underneath a tree.

“How is he?” the doctor asked.

“That’s actually what I need you to tell me,” Wade said, in one of his more serious moments, “If he came down here, could you look him over? Clear him to fight?”

Bruce’s eyebrows raised in question, “Uh, sure.”

“Long story. Authority figure doesn’t want him to go out Spider-Man-ing until he’s healed. But he can’t stand being out of the action.

“Of course, I would be more than willing to examine him,” the doctor said, “We’ve been researching but we still haven’t been able to identify the makeup of the squid acid. I need to ensure that the swelling as gone down completely. I’ll go find a private location for the examination.”

“Thank you, Dr. Banner,” Wade said an uncharacteristic seriousness to his voice.

“Of course,” Bruce answered before being called away by one of the med staff. 

Wade pulled out his phone to text Peter:

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
:)Peter<3

Hey, baby boy. All finished up here. Dr. B said he can look at you.

Be there in 5

\------------------------------------------------------------

Wade leaned against the tree and messed with his phone as he waited for Spidey to make his appearance. He wasn’t aware that he had the attention of the group of heroes, now including ClinTasha (as Wade called them), who had watched the exchange with Bruce with varying expressions.

“Wonder what that was about,” Rhodey voiced.

“Probably something about Spider-Man,” Hawkeye answered, “Bruce treated his wounds when he was burned by a squid after the last fight.”

“Oh, yeah. I saw all that go down,” Falcon added, “Spider-Man was freaking out pretty seriously. Not sure why, but it took Deadpool talking him down to even get him to let Banner look at the burns. Then they went into an office building and disappeared. It was bizarre.”

Steve hummed in agreeance, having caught the tail end of the curious outburst from the young hero.

“I’ve gotten several reports of the two of them patrolling together,” Colonel Rhodes said, “I guess they’re pretty close.”

“Strange company for the young spider to keep,” Thor mused as Bruce joined the group.

“I don’t think ‘strange’ is the right word for it,” Tony said, “More like pathetic. There’s no way that what they are is any more than two-sandwiches-short-of-a-picnic following Spider-Man around like a lost puppy.”

“I think you’ve misread them, Tony,” Bruce said calmly, his eyes narrowing imperceptibly.

Tony snorted, “Yeah, right. On one hand, you’ve got a young, fit, up-and-coming hero and on the other you’ve got….that,” he vaguely gestured to where Wade was leaning against the tree, messing with his phone and mumbling to himself.

“Come on, Tony,” Steve chided, “He’s not that bad.”

“He’s dangerous,” Bucky said, intoning his stony voice for the first time in the conversation. “He doesn’t follow orders and he’s mildly cooperative at best. His presence poses a threat to any plan of action in the field.”

“I mean, fighting aside, he’s just fucking annoying,” Iron Man continued. Black Widow cocked a perfect eyebrow as she saw Spider-Man drop down behind an oblivious Tony Stark. “There’s no way in hell that Spider-Man actually keeps him around on purpose. He’s probably like herpes. Once you have it, you can’t get it to leave. ….What? What is everyone staring at?” Tony finally turned around to see what all of his teammates (except Bucky who, of course, showed no expression) were ogling at. He was met with an irate looking Spider-Man. His hands were balled into fists at his sides and his murderous expression was in no way hidden by his mask.

“Spider-Man-,” Steve started, quickly trying to smooth over the situation but, before he could continue, the masked hero stormed off in the direction of Deadpool.

“Oh, hey, Spidey! What-? Mmfh!” He was cut off as Spider-Man roughly lifted both of their masks half way and crushed his lips against the taller man’s. Wade’s hands raised in surprise as Peter pushed him up against the tree, both of the younger’s hands gripping the material of Wade’s top.

When Peter pulled back a few seconds later, Wade could only stand and stare, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. 

 

“Hmm. Speechless is a good look on you,” Peter said, smirking as he pulled his own mask back in place. 

“I- you… what? Why?” Deadpool babbled, his brain seeming to have taken a hiatus.

Peter shrugged, “Just felt like it,” then, stepping closer, he growled, “Want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

Wade’s eyes bugged comically behind his mask in shock, “Whitey is wordlessly screaming, right now. And Yellow thinks that we died in the fight and this is a fever dream we’re having while our brain is re-forming. Ouch!”

Peter laughed, pulling his hand back from pinching Wade’s arm. “Guess it’s not a dream, then,” the younger smirked.

As much as Wade felt that the man standing in front of him was the center of his universe, he couldn’t help but feel all of the eyes on him. He glanced up to see the pack of heroes, all staring at them with a vast array of reaction. 

Natasha, poised as ever, had one eyebrow quirked and the barest of smiles on her lips. Clint was standing with his arms crossed casually, one side of his mouth curved upwards in an amused grin. Bucky was stone faced. Duh. Steve, Sam, and Rhodey, shared similarly shocked and confused expressions. Thor’s face was similar to that of someone who had just realized the answer to a perplexing question. 

And then there was Tony. His mouth was hanging open in stunned disbelief. “No. Way,” the billionaire monotoned. 

Spider-Man turned to face the group. Then, in the feistiest voice, “Can I fucking help you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this story arc to get confrontational, but it sure as shit did lol. I swear, this story writes me XD


	26. Extreme Saltiness and another Examination

“Can I fucking help you?”

Bruce chose that moment to cross over the few yards separating the Avengers from the two masked men, clearing his throat and barely concealing a smile. “Spider-Man,” he said in his soft doctor voice, laced with a hint of amusement, “If you’re ready, I’ve acquired a private area.”

“Yes, than you, Dr. Banner,” the young hero replied. Bruce started to lead the other two away before they were stopped by Tony.

“Woah, woah, woah!” he held his iron-clad hands up, “Where are you three going? And what the hell just happened?”

Spider-Man’s eyes narrowed at the interjection. Turning to Stark, he crossed his arms and said in an acidic voice, “It’s none of your damn business where we’re going.” The surprised expression on Deadpool’s face was obvious, despite the mask.

“Spidey-,”

“Let’s go,” Peter cut Wade off, grabbing the merc’s hand and walking off in the direction Banner had started leading them in. Bruce quirked an eyebrow at Tony before following the two men in red.

“What the hell was that!?” Stark exclaimed, turning back to the rest of the team.

“Well,” Clint drawled, “you did majorly insult his boyfriend. How do you expect him to act?”

“Boyfriend!?”

“I mean, that’s what it seemed like,” Sam cut in, shrugging.

Tony’s eyes passed over the faces of each team member. “So none of you are as shocked by this as I am?” the philanthropist demanded.

“Deadpool has been pining after Spider-Man since the beginning,” Clint said.

“And they came to the last battle together.”

“And they patrol together.”

“And-.”

“Okay!,” Tony shouted, quieting the barrage of reasons as to why Deadpool and Spider-Man would be together, “But still! It doesn’t make any sense. The guy’s a lunatic. And obviously Spider-Man’s not in it for the looks. Eesh.”

“Maybe they just care about each other,” Natasha said, looking displeased with her arms crossed. Tony shot her an unimpressed look.

“I’ll admit that I was very… stunned,” Steve amended, “But I can’t say that there were no signs.” Beside him, Bucky stood silently, his eyebrows drawn together in contemplation.

“I don’t get what the big deal it,” Rhodes said, “It’s not as if the weirdest thing we’ve seen this hour.”

“Aye, I must agree with you, Colonel,” Thor said, nodding. “On Asgard, it is not uncommon for brothers in arms to be drawn to such closeness by the thrill of battle.”

Clint snorted, “Yeah, brothers ‘in arms,’” he chortled, ignoring the godly glare he got from the blonde.

“Can we not have the Loki conversation again right now?” Natasha asked, rolling her eyes before dragging Clint off. 

The group departed in ones and twos until it was just Tony.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., you’re weirded out by this, right?” he asked through the connection in his Iron Man suit.

“Negative, sir. I do not possess the programming for such.”

“Right…”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“How have you been feeling? Any unusual pain?”

“Feels like all the other times I’ve been burnt by mutant squid ichor,” Peter mumbled before he could catch himself. “I mean, um. It’s fine. No unusual pain, no.” He shot a glare at Wade who was giggling at him. 

Banner smiled softly, trying to quiet the nervous, jittery energy exuding from the younger. He had pulled a few strings (ahem, yes I am a doctor, and also an Avenger) and secured them a single exam room in one of the office buildings bordering Central. Currently, Peter sat, maskless, on the examination table, nervously picking at his gloves. He had removed his mask once the door to the room had been locked. Wade stood close beside him, his arms crossed and one foot propped up against the wall behind him. The mercenary hadn’t let himself more than a couple feet away from Peter since they had stepped into the room. 

“Well, it sounds like everything is healing just fine,” Bruce continued, professionally, “But, in order to give you the clear, I will have to see the wounds.”

Peter, not meeting the doctor’s eyes, took a deep, steadying breath and let it out slowly. “Okay,” he said before reaching down to grab the hem of his costume top. He hesitated only for a moment before pulling it up and off, revealing his bandaged torso and bound chest. He kept his eyes glued to the floor as he felt Wade’s hand on his back. Peter tried not to flinch when Dr. Banner began gently removing his bandages.

“Hmm,” Bruce mused, “You seem to have a significant healing ability.”

“Not as good as Wade’s,” the boy said, finally glancing at the doctor.

“Yeah, how about we not test that,” Deadpool said, “I’d like for you to keep all of your limbs attached to your body.”

“Okay, Peter. These all look fine. Can I check the ones on your chest?” Peter pulled a face. “I’ll be quick.”

When the boy hesitated further, Wade stepped forward, putting his hands on Peter’s knees and rubbing his thumbs over the spandex covered skin soothingly. “Hey. Petey? As soon as we’re done here, we can go back home. Or patrolling? As long as Banner gives you the clear.”

“Yeah, I know,” Peter said, chewing on the inside of his cheek, “I just…. Just give me a minute, okay?”

“Of course,” Bruce assured, “Take as long as you need.”

Peter took a few more deep breaths. “This was a lot easier when I was in blinding pain,” he chuckled, self-depreciatingly. He blinked a couple times, his eyes filling with traitor tears. “Ugh! Goddammit,” he growled, scrubbing at his eyes. “I’m sorry. You probably think I’m pathetic.”

“Petey-,”

“Peter, no,” Banner objected, “That isn’t true at all. I may not have a lot of experience with your condition, but I have no negative thoughts on it. I recognize the sensitivity needed when approaching these things. And… at the very least, I can empathize with feeling like your body is out of your control.” 

In that moment, the other two men looked at Bruce with fresh eyes. With renewed resolve, Peter nodded and worked out of his binder. Snapping to attention, Bruce began removing bandages and applying disinfectant as quickly as he could whilst still retaining accuracy.

“It seems that these haven’t healed quite as well as the others,” the doctor observed, “Do you wear these… um.”

“Binders,” Wade supplied.

“Do you wear binders when you’re at home?”

“Um, sometimes,” Peter admitted with a shy shrug, “Just depends. Does that mean I don’t have the clear to start patrolling again?”

“Mmm… No, you do,” Bruce amended, re-bandaging the burns on Peter’s chest, “But only if you promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“Until these wounds are fully healed, it’s important that they get proper circulation and air. So, no binders at home, okay? Try to wear them as little as possible until they’ve healed down to scars. Which, given by the condition of the other wounds, will only take a couple more days. Until then, try to avoid hand-to-hand combat when you can. Is that all agreeable?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Peter nodded.

“Okay then, Peter. You’re free to go.” As soon as the words left the doctor’s mouth, Peter began redressing. “And if you have any complications or concerns, you can always call me. I live and work at Stark Tower.”

“Thank you, Dr. Banner,” Peter grinned.

The salt-and-pepper haired man smiled, “Bruce.”

“Right. Thank you, Bruce.” Peter slid his mask back into place and hopped down from the table.

“C’mon, Spidey,” Deadpool said, his normal buzzing energy returning, “Let’s go get some food. I’d kill for a chimichanga.”


	27. Irritating Boss and Inappropriate Place for Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade gets a hold of Peter's work phone number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I saw Civil War. (I'm not about to give any spoilers, don't worry.) 
> 
> So, I honestly adored the new Peter Parker. I think he was a lot more true to the comic book character than the others before him. Plus, he's such an adorkable little cinnamon roll! ^_^ However, that is not the Peter I write :P The Peter in the movie looked super young (even though the actor is 19) and isn't at all how I picture Peter in my stories. But I still really loved the casting.
> 
> Also, Black Panther tho. That man fiiiiine!

"Parker!" a voice yelled through the office. 

 

Peter rubbed his hands over his face. How could a voice be deep and shrill at the same time?

 

Peter sighed before the man stormed up to his desk. "Yes, Mr. Jameson?"

 

"I thought I told you to have more pictures of the Spider-Menace and his new clown companion on my desk by today."

 

Peter tried to repress and eye roll as he responded. "Yes sir. I'm sorry. I've been really busy with school studying for finals."

 

"Know what that sounds like?" Jameson sneered, "Not my problem! Have them on my desk tomorrow morning."

 

"Yes sir," Peter answered professionally while mentally, he was flipping the man off.

 

Once his boss had walked off, Peter sank back in his chair with a long-suffering sigh. If this job wasn't basically getting paid for selfies, he would have quit long ago.

 

He took a sip of his coffee and turned back to his computer, continuing the work he was doing before he was so pleasantly interrupted.

 

He had just gotten back in the zone when, strangely, the office phone on his company desk rang. In the entirety of his job, Peter had never gotten a call on that phone. Warily, he answered it, holding the receiver up to his ear. "Hello?"

 

"Hiya Petey-Pie. How's it hangin'?"

 

Peter quickly glanced around to ensure that everyone was focused on their respective jobs before ducking his head and responding. "Wade?" the boy said quietly, "What- how did you even get this number?"

 

"Peter, I'm a highly skilled mercenary. I can handle a phone book."

 

"Was there something you needed?" Peter asked, confused. 

 

"Yep."

 

"....Wanna tell me what it is?"

 

"You."

 

"Me? What do you mean, 'me?'" Peter questioned incredulously. 

 

"I mean I need you," Wade stated simply before continuing, "I need to fuck my tongue into your mouth while I have two handfuls of that gorgeous ass. I need to spread you open and get fucking lost eating you out. I need to wrap my arms around you and bounce you on my hard cock."

 

Peter’s eyes were as big as moons as he listened to the filth that came from his boyfriend’s mouth. "W-wade. I'm at work," the web-slinger said softly, his voice slightly quaking.

 

"I know. I called your work phone, remember?" Wade said in a 'duh' voice. "And speaking of work, are you on one of those big communal office things? Where it's one big room with lots of desks and people?"

 

"Uh, yeah," Peter said, dazed at the random topic change, "Why?"

 

"I need a good mental image for my fantasy to be accurate. See, now, I can imagine eating you out under your desk, sucking your cock while you pretend to work. You would try not to moan when I put a finger in you. Mmm... you'd have to be so quiet to keep your coworkers from knowing what a cockslut you are."

 

Peter was near speechless. He glanced around nervously, paranoid that someone would know what was going on. He felt the heat coming from his cheeks that indicated his blush.

 

"Wade... stop it," Peter protested feebly, "I'm supposed to be working."

 

"Or, better idea, you can come work on my cock."

 

"Wade!" Peter exclaimed, earning him a couple curious looks. "Wade!" he tried again, whispering this time.

 

"Sorry, baby. I just can't help it. You suck me so fuckin' well. Like you were born for it."

 

Peter could hear the sound of Wade jerking himself. The mental image made a gush of wetness pool between Peter’s thighs.

 

"God, I'm so fucking hard for you!" the mercenary cried. "I should just come up there and take you. Bend you over your desk and fuck you while everyone watches."

 

Peter whimpered.

 

"Oh, you like that?" Wade asked teasingly. "Is my little slut an exhibitionist? Do you want me to come finger you in front of your coworkers? Show them who you belong to?"

 

"Where are you?" Peter demanded, his voice suddenly hard.

 

"At my apartment?" Wade said, unsurely.

 

"Don't move. I'm on my way." Without another word, Peter hung up the phone and scrambled to gather his things into his messenger bag. Slinging it over one shoulder, he began to quickly walk to the door.

 

"Where you going, Peter?" one of his friendlier coworkers asked, a curious expression on her face.

 

"Taking lunch early," he lied before dashing into the elevator. 

 

He ran a few blocks away before looking around and ducking into a deserted alley. Hiding in the shadows, he swiftly pulled his Spidey suit out of his bag and changed. Clicking his web shooter into place, he hid the bag under some upturned crates and spider-crawled up the brick wall.

 

From there, it was only a few short minutes of web slinging before he was landing on the fire escape outside Wade’s apartment. 

 

Sliding the window open, he let himself in. Looking around the living room, there was no sight of Wade. Peter cocked his head to the side to listen. His enhanced hearing told him that Wade was in his bedroom. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Peter was expecting to find Wade jerking off. What he was not expecting...was this. Wade was in his Deadpool costume, mask and all, with his pants pulled down to his thighs. He was on all fours, one hand reached back, fingering himself roughly. The mercenary was a shaking, moaning mess. By the fucked out sound of his voice, he had been teasing himself for a while, denying his own orgasm.

 

Peter’s jaw dropped and he almost came at the sinful sight. The boy couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat, finally drawing Wade's attention to his presence.

 

"Ngh. Fuck,” Wade said, glancing back at Spider-Man, "Good job, brain. This one looks real."

 

"Wade?" Peter said, hesitantly.

 

"Ooh, it talks too. Be a good little hallucination and help me get off, would ya?"

 

Peter laughed. "Wade, it's really me." The younger removed his mask, tossing it to the floor before beginning to undress. “I'd still be more than happy to help you get off, though.”

 

"Wait, really!?" Wade squealed, removing his fingers and sitting up, "Peter?"

 

"In the flesh," the boy smiled, going to remove his top.

“No, no, no! Wait!” Deadpool held his hands up in a ‘stop’ gesture. “Don’t take it off.”

Peter froze. “What?” 

“Can I fuck you in it? Please please pleeeeeeaaase!!!!” Wade begged, clasping his hands together.

“Seriously?” the shorter man asked, his face confused.

“Yeah. It’s been a fantasy of mine for longer than I’m willing to admit.”

“Uh, okay?” Peter settled, “That can work.”

“The boxes are freaking out like you wouldn’t believe,” Wade went on, “They can’t believe we’re finally having sex with Spider-Man! Hope you don’t have anywhere to be, because I’m gonna keep you here for a while, kay?”

“I can’t, Wade. I have to get back to work,” Peter frowned.

Wade snorted a laugh, “Haha, yeah, right. ‘Work.’”

Peter scrunched his face up. “What? I do have work.”

“Yeaaaahhh… You’re not going back to work today.”

“I have to, Wade. I’ll be fired,” the younger argued.

“Shhh, sh, sh,” Wade hushed, “No you’re not. You’re staying here. With me. In bed. Forever. Cool?”

Peter laughed at his boyfriend’s absurdity. “We’ll see,” he said, smiling fondly. 

“Now, slip that mask back on and get your perfect ass over here!”

 

Peter did not go back to work that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of Civil War! But please no spoilers for the people who havent seen it :)


	28. Making Plans and Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets Wade to make a promise. Also, smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: ashayam is from Star Trek

“Hey, Wade?”

“Yes, my love? My ashayam? My moon and stars? My chimichanga?”

“Um….”

Wade blinked at Peter from his sprawled out position on the couch. Today was Peter’s day off from both work and school and the couple had spent it together, lazing about Peter’s apartment now that May had let him leave. Currently, the younger was sitting at his small desk on the other side of the quaint living room, staring at Wade.

“Anyway…” Peter continued, “I was actually wondering something.”

The costumed mercenary sat up. “Is this about the guinea pigs? Because I totally didn’t-”

“What? No, no,” Peter shook his head in confusion, “I was actually wondering… um, if you would go out with me?”

“…Is that not what we’ve been doing?” the merc asked, quirking a brow.

“No, I mean literally,” Peter corrected, “Like, will you go out on a date with me? Not as Spider-Man and Deadpool. Just…us.”

“Oh.” Deadpool leaned back against the back of the couch with a sigh. “You sure you would want to be seen out with me?” he said, warily, “What if you see someone you know? If I go out without my face on-”

“Wade, stop,” Peter ordered, walking over the couch and sat down on him, straddling Wade’s thighs. “Of course I want to be seen with you. You’re my boyfriend, Wade. You’re not a secret. And your mask isn’t your face,” his voice became soft as he gently pushed the red and black mask up the mercenary’s face, “This is.” The boy traced his fingertips down the textured skin of Wade’s face, “And you’re beautiful.” Peter put his fingers over the mercenary’s mouth when he began to protest. “Uh-uh. No arguments. You don’t have to go out with me if you don’t want to, but I would be really happy if you would.”

“But….why?”

“Because, Wade,” Peter snapped, becoming slightly defensive at the man’s self-flagellation, “You’re my boyfriend and I love you and I want to go on a date with you. I just think it'd be nice….If you want to.” 

With Wade’s mask removed, Peter could see the man’s brow draw together in concentration, his eyes moving around as he inwardly talked with his boxes. After a few minutes, he turned to the younger and said, “Okay. Of course I’ll go out with you, baby boy. Just pick the time and place.”

The beaming smile that Peter gave him had already made this worth it to Wade. “Thank you, Wade. I know I’m asking a lot.”

“Ah, don’t sweat it, baby boy,” the merc drawled casually, “Ain’t no big thing.” Peter smiled gently and leaned in to press his lips softly against Wade’s, who hummed into the kiss.

“What?” Peter whispered, pulling back just enough to speak.

“You make my insides go all mushy,” Wade answered plainly. Peter leaned forward and giggled as their lips met again. After several moments of languid kisses, the younger pulled back once again, arching a brow in amusement.

“I may make your insides mushy, but it seems l make other things stiffer,” he smirked and ground his hips down on Wade’s quickly filling erection.

“Mmm. Can’t help it, baby boy. I have a lap-full of brilliant,” Wade kissed Peter’s jaw, “sexy,” he kissed the boy’s neck, “strong,” he bit the skin where neck met shoulder, “wickedly hot Spider.”

“I can get down, if you want,” Peter teased, causing Wade to tighten his grip around Peter’s waist.

“Don’t you dare.” Peter wriggled around in the man’s lap, subtly trying to drive Wade crazy. The merc groaned in the back of his throat at the blessed friction as the younger ground down onto his now fully hard cock. “Mmm, Petey… Fuck, baby boy, feels good.”

“It does, daddy?” Peter asked, his eyes going wide and innocent as he slipping into role, “Am I doing good for you?”

At the hero’s words, Wade’s pupils dilated in arousal. “Yes, baby,” the breathed, “Doing so well for daddy. How about we take this to your room, huh? I wanna get you all comfy so I can take care of my baby boy.”

Peter moaned, feeling wetness between his thighs, “No, daddy. Not yet. Wanna shower with you first.” Peter ducked his head shyly and looked up at his lover from beneath his thick lashes, full well knowing the effect it had on Wade. The scarred man wasted no time standing up, and wrapping the boy’s legs around his torso. He captured the shorter in a heated kiss as he walked them through Peter’s bedroom into the en suite. 

Wade was too horny to be concerned about being fully undressed (and wet, no doubt) for so long in front of Peter. It was a strange feeling for the mercenary. The scarred man set Peter on the counter while he turned to start the water.

When he turned back, Peter had stood up and completely undressed. Damn, that boy was fast when he wanted to be. The sudden sight of a very naked Peter made Wade’s cock throb in his pants. “Jesus fuck, baby boy,” he breathed, “You’re gonna be the end of me.”

Peter smiled and stepped forward, raising is arms to drape them over Wade’s shoulders, hands clasping behind his neck. “I really hope not,” he moved one hand to trail down Wade’s torso, playing along the dips of his abs over his shirt, “It would probably take forever to find someone else with a cock as good as yours.” The boy raised an eyebrow suggestively, smirking at Wade’s open-mouthed expression.

Since Peter had just broken Wade’s brain, the mercenary, in lieu of responding verbally, picked Peter back up. Deadpool surged forward, immediately biting Peter’s bottom lip and sucking it between his teeth. The boy’s legs once again wrapped around the muscular man as he carried them into the shower. The pleasant feel of hot water against his back had Peter humming contentedly into the kiss.

Peter pulled back. As much as he loved making out with Wade, he had to see how hot the man looked right now, water running down rivulets of his defined muscles. He looked down his boyfriend’s body and-

“Wade, you crazy person!” Peter shouted “You’re still dressed!”

Wade looked down, seeing the red and black material of his Deadpool suit still clinging to him. “Hmm. So I am,” he mumbled, getting very distracted by the perky breasts very near his face.

“Wade?” Peter demanded.

“Huh? Oh! Sorry. I, um. I was just-.”

“Staring at my tits?” Peter asked sardonically, raising one eyebrow.

“….I was going to say breasts. But okay,” Wade responded.

Peter snorted and rolled his eyes playfully. Letting go of Wade’s neck, Peter stuck his hands to the shower wall and disentangled his legs from around Wade. He stuck to the wall like, you know, a spider as he told Wade to “take the suit off, you absolute meatball.”

He clung like that to the wall until Wade reappeared in the shower, seemingly broken from the lust haze of before. His eyes were bright when he took in the sight before him; his wet, naked boyfriend clinging to the shower wall, knees bent out to either side, spreading his legs. 

“Oh. My god,” Wade said, his eyes growing dark with arousal. “How in the hell did I forget about the sticking to wall thing. Holy fuck.” Peter turned to look at Wade curiously. He reached out a strong, scarred hand and ran it down Peter’s side, tracing the soft skin. “We are gonna have so much fun with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. Don't worry! You'll get to experience the smut!


	29. Shower Sex and a Sudden Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where the last chapter left off

“Wade…” Peter whimpered as the muscular man’s eyes roamed up and down, taking Peter in with hungry, possessive eyes.

“What do you want tonight, baby boy? You want daddy to play with that pretty pussy of yours?” Wade crooned, causing Peter to blush scarlet, “Or you want me to suck your cock until you cum in my mouth?” The mercenary reached a hand up, running up Peter’s thigh before lightly teasing at his core, his finger barely rubbing Peter’s clit. 

“Wade, Wade….” the boy recited like a mantra, his voice shaky, “P-please.” He scrabbled for purchase on the wall, the micro-hairs on his hands slipping from the water. 

“Please what, doll?”

“Please… Please suck my cock, Wade,” the younger whined, “I need you! Need to feel your tongue.”

“Fuck yeah,” Peter heard his boyfriend growl under his breath. The taller man dropped to his knees so that his face was exactly where he wanted it to be: between Peter’s thighs. He hooked his arms around the boys legs so they could both get better purchase, respectively. Wade took in the sight in front of him. Peter’s soft, delicate folds made Wade’s mouth water in anticipation. He looked up at Peter, his eyes smoldering and said, “Hold on to the wall.” With that, he gently pushed Peter’s bent knees apart, opening his legs as he clung tight to the tile. 

“Wade,” Peter gasped, his blush creeping down his chest. His eyes were closed and his head turned to the side as he squirmed in embarrassment at being put on display. 

“Shh. It’s okay, baby boy,” Wade soothed, rubbing one of Peter’s thighs, “Just have such a pretty cock.” And it was true, if not the cock part. Peter was well shaven (when asked about it, he revealed to Wade that he didn’t like the feeling of hair ‘down there’) with soft, petite folds. Wade slid both hands down Peter’s thighs until his thumbs came to rest on his outer labia. Gently, he pulled outward, spreading Peter further. “So fuckin’ perfect,” he mumbled while Peter writhed above him.

“Wade please… Do something,” the younger said. Wade glanced up at him, his eyes hungrily devouring the way Peter’s cheeks were stained pink, how his eyes were brimming with embarrassed tears, how water droplets ran down his lightly defined abs.

“Mmm. So desperate,” Wade groaned, “What’s got you so hot, hmm? Talk to me, baby boy.” When Peter’s only response was to bite his lip, Wade flicked the pad of his thumb over the swollen clit in front of him.

“Ah! I-I woke up wet this morning. I was dreaming about you,” Peter mewled, hips moving as he desperately sought release.

“Tell me about it, Petey. What happened?”

“It was- it was the first time I saw you. At the taco stand. But you noticed me and you…”

“What, baby? What did I do?” Wade asked, still horny as fuck but also curious.

“You…. You fucked me. You bent me over and fucked me in front of all those people. Said I was yours and you wanted everyone to know.”

Wade’s breath caught in his throat at the boy’s confession. “Did you like it, Peter? Did you enjoy all of those people seeing me pound into you?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Peter nodded enthusiastically. There was water running down his face, dripping onto his chest where it ran, glittering, between his breasts which were a bit smaller than a handful. Wade thought they were perfect. He stared up at Peter’s scrunched up face from where he was kneeling on the floor, continuing to support the boy’s weight as he clung to the wall.

“Your face would get so red,” Wade said, his voice hazy with lust. “All of them watching you bend over and take it from me. Ugh. God, baby boy, you’re making me so hard.”

“W-wade. Daddy, please! Touch me, please, I need you!” He unstuck one hand from the wall to grab one of Wade’s. He pulled it in between his thighs, desperately trying to spark Wade into action.

Taking pity on the boy, Wade began rubbing against Peter’s opening, not enough to breach, but just enough pressure to be maddeningly teasing.

“Daddy, please,” Peter begged, on the verge of sobbing, “So wet for you. Please finger me! I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for yo- ah!” Peter’s pleas cut off with a cry when Wade dove in to bury his tongue in his boyfriend. “Ngh! Oh my- ah! W-wade! Please, please.” Peter cursed the position they were in. Unless he wanted to fall, he had to keep his hands pressed to the wall beside him. But he so badly wanted to play with his nipples, his clit, anything. Anything to help with Wade’s teasing.

Wade sucked on Peter’s clit as he roughly thrusted two thick, scarred fingers into the younger. He reveled at the cries coming from the boy’s mouth. The high pitched keening noise, the near sobs of frustration, the broken moans of sheer pleasure. But what really undid Wade was the small, barely-there whimper;

“Please… Please fuck me.”

With those few words, Wade was gone. He quickly ducked out from under Peter’s legs, helping the boy down to his feet. Then, without further prelude, he turned Peter around and pushed him against the shower wall. Pressing up to the smaller man’s back, Wade spoke into his ear.

“Is this what you want, sweetheart?” the merc asked gruffly, “To shove you up against the wall and fuck you senseless? Want me to pull you back onto my cock over and over and over, fucking you until your knees give out?” Peter gasped but nodded. “Then get fucking ready.”

Suddenly, Wade’s hard cock was lined up with Peter’s vagina, rubbing over the wet folds. After slicking the head with Peter’s arousal, Wade pushed in, bottoming out in one motion. Peter let out a loud cry at the sudden feeling of fullness. Not taking time for Peter to adjust, Wade grabbed onto the slender hips in front of him. He pulled out almost all the way before plunging back in, snapping Peter’s hips back against him. 

“AH! Oh! Wade!” Peter moaned as Deadpool set to his task of thoroughly fucking the boy. “Fuck! Right there, yes, yes! Oh, fuck yeah. Oh, Wade!”

Wade was surprised when he felt the hot inner walls clamp down on his cock. He hadn’t thought he would make Peter cum so soon. “God, you’re so fucking hot!” the scarred man insisted, reaching a hand around to the front of Peter’s body. Wade continued pumping into the moaning mess that was his boyfriend as he trailed his hand over Peter’s chest, taking time to twist each hard nipple. Finally, his hand made it down to Peter’s core, getting busy with working over his clit in small, quick circles. “Come on, baby. Cum for me one more time.”

“Wade, wait,” Peter said. Wade immediately stopped, pulling out.

“Is everything okay?” the merc asked, a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, Wade,” Peter assured, turning around “I was just wondering if… um.”

“If what, love?” the taller man coaxed.

Peter looked down at his feet before answering in a small voice, “If you would finish on my face.” Peter waited for a response and, when none came, he risked a glance up at the other man. Wade was just staring, his eyes wide and unsure.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that, please? I think one of the boxes are trying to fuck with me.”

“I said… will you cum on my face,” Peter said, his cheeks once again flushing hot and red. “I’ve been wanting you to do it and I figured that the shower was the best place.”

“Holy shit,” Wade mumbled, unbelievingly before grabbing the back of Peter’s head and pulling him into a wildly passionate kiss. “Peter, of course I will. I would be honored to cum on your face.”

“Stop making it weird,” Peter stage-whispered, one side of his mouth quirked in a half-smile.

“Right, right. Down to business.”

With a boost of confidence, Peter held Wade’s gaze as he slowly sunk to his knees in front of Wade, staring up with his big doe eyes.

The muscular man reached a hand down and gently smoothed over Peter’s cheek. “Do you know what this face does to me?” he asked, rhetorically, “How fucking turned on you get me with even the slightest thing. Just seeing you bite your lip gets me excited. Mmh. And those beautiful blowjob lips. Goddamn.” 

Growing impatient, Peter grabbed onto one of Wade’s thighs to get the merc’s attention before sticking his tongue out and licking a bead of pre-cum of the head of his boyfriend’s thick cock. 

Wade sucked air through his teeth. “Mmm. So fuckin’ dirty,” the man groaned, “Just relax, baby. Let me give you what you need.”

Peter leaned back onto his heels and he watched, his mouth watering, as Wade took himself in hand. The taller man began quickly and roughly stripping his cock.

“Won’t be long, baby. You got me so worked up already,” Wade panted, his stroked growing erratic, “You’re so good for daddy, letting me give you what you need. Ngh! Ah!” With a final choked off noise, Wade was cumming. He shot rope after rope of hot, creamy seed over Peter’s face. Wade watched as Peter licked away some of the cum that had fallen on his lips. Unable to stop himself, Wade joined Peter on the shower floor, cupping his face despite the sticky cum, and kissing him. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The two lay in bed talking and kissing into the night. The stories and sweet nothings didn’t end until Peter fell into a peaceful sleep, the last thing on his lips being a drowsy “Love you, Wade.”

Wade was almost asleep when his phone buzzed.


	30. Nervousness and a New Plot Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to actual plot now :P

“Oh my god. Oh my god! I can't believe this! We seriously got invited to Captain America's house?"

 

"Well, technically, he lives on a floor of Stark Tower. But yeah, can you believe it?! Steve Rogers, Captain fucking America texted my phone."

 

"We're gonna go, right?" Peter asked.

 

"Yeah, I think we should. He might be offering you a place on the Avengers team," Wade said, turning a beaming smile towards his boyfriend.

 

"Me? You mean us?" Peter countered, his face going pinched.

 

"Eh. Let's be realistic, baby boy. I'm a mentally unstable mercenary. I would be a PR nightmare."

 

"Wade..." Peter said sadly, then, steeling with resolve, "I'm not going anywhere where you aren't welcome. No argument." With that, the boy turned and walked into the kitchen, leaving Wade to compose himself.

 

Wade stood for a minute, letting his emotions run through him. Since he and Peter had gotten together, Wade had regularly felt things that he couldn't ever remember feeling before. Accepted. Wanted. Loved. Even the boxes were quiet as he processed what the young hero had said. He would turn down a position with the Avengers, Earth's mightiest goddamn heroes, just because they weren't looking for a package deal. 

 

{Haha. Package.}

 

"Aaaand we're done here," Wade said with an eye roll, "Way to kill the moment."

 

He turned on his heel and followed after Peter into the kitchen. Walking into the small area, he leaned against the counter and watched as Peter dug around in the fridge, bent over to try to find something down low. 

 

"Ya know, I don't think I've ever pointed it out before," Wade started in a contemplative tone, "but you have a really nice ass."

 

Peter chuckled as he righted himself, turning towards the merc. "Hmmm. Now that you mention it, you may have let that slip once or twice," he teased as he walked over to Wade and threw his arms around the taller man's neck. Peter pulled him down for a soft, sweet kiss. "I love you, Wade Wilson," he whispered against the other's lips.

“I love you too, Peter Parker.” Wade thought that that was the truest thing that he had ever said. Looking down at this incredible person, this strong, smart, brave, heroic person, Wade still couldn’t believe he was his. “I love you so much.”

Peter snuggled into Wade’s warm body, breathing in the comforting scent that clung to his soft T-shirt. The shorter man rested his head against Wade’s firm pectoral muscles and closed his eyes. The two stood like that for several minutes, lost in their own world that consisted only of each other. They were snapped out of their daze by a loud beeping.

“Oh,” Peter startled, pulling back, “I preheated the oven to make taco shells. I was thinking Mexican food for lunch.”

“Dear God, you’re perfect.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

After lunch, the two had lazily watched TV, cuddled together on the couch until they accidentally fell asleep.

Now, it was 4:30 in the afternoon. They were supposed to be at Stark Tower in an hour and a half and Peter was freaking out.

“What am I going to do? Do I show up in full Spider-Man suit? Or civvies and my mask? Should I even bother with the mask?" 

“Why don’t you skip the mask altogether?” Wade suggested, sitting on Peter’s bed.

“Are you going to skip yours?” the younger asked, one brow raised in challenge.

“Peter, that’s not the same and you know it,” Wade chastised, “Are you planning on hiding your face from the Avengers forever?”

“Yes… No? Ugh! I don’t know. I just… I need to keep Aunt May safe. If people knew who I was and they got to her... I would never ever forgive myself.”

“But like… they’re the Avengers,” Wade counteracted, “I’m positive that your identity wouldn’t be the first secret they’d be keeping. Plus, they’re bad ass. They’d kick the fuck out of anyone who tried to hurt you or Aunt May, if you asked them to.”

Peter sighed deeply. “You have a point. Hell, Bruce has already seen me naked. I guess it may be time to start properly introducing myself. It’s gonna be weird. I’ve fought with them for years and they have no idea who I am.”

“Yep. Such is the life of a young hero,” Wade said dramatically before hopping up off the bed and skipping over to Peter’s closet. “Now, let’s find you a super cute, totes adorbs outfit.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Ughhhh. Oh my god, Wade. I’m so nervous.” Peter was nervously bouncing and fidgeting with his hands. He looked great in the outfit Wade had chosen for him. He was in his black skinny jeans, a button up shirt, and a blue, lightweight sweater. Peter was quite surprised at how adept Wade was at fashion. Wade was wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. And his Deadpool mask, of course. When Peter had seen what Wade was wearing, he seriously considered staying home and riding him for hours. But, they couldn’t cancel last minute on Steve Rogers. Which is why, presently, Peter is freaking out in the elevator of Stark Tower.

“Petey, chill. What’s the worst that could happen?” Wade tried.

“Um, I could do what I always do when I’m nervous and babble uncontrollably until I talk myself into a hole and look like an idiot in front of Captain America, all while praying for the floor to swallow me up,” Peter rushed out. The elevator dinged. Peter’s eyes widened as he turned to Wade and said “Oh, no. He’s gonna see my face and know how young I am! The Avengers will never respect me if they know I’m only 20. Why didn’t I think of that? We have to go.”

“Peter, you’re being crazy. And this is me saying that,” Wade amended. “Stop worrying so much. You’ve proved yourself to them ten times over by now. C’mon. Let’s go.” 

Taking the younger man’s hand, Wade walked to the door of Steve’s flat and knocked. A few moments later, Peter and Wade were met with the glorious sight of Steve in civilian clothes. The blond stood, in all his muscular, American glory, wearing khaki pants and a white button up, pushed up to his elbows. He smiled at the couple, ushering them in. 

“Hi, I’m so happy the two of you could make it.” Against Peter’s predictions, Steve did not gawk at his bare, twenty-year-old face. Instead, he nodded with a polite, “Spider-Man. Nice to see you outside the mask.”

“Oh, um. It’s Peter. Peter Parker,” the shorter man said, sticking his hand out which Steve shook firmly.

“Well, it’s nice to properly meet you, Peter.” The blond turned to the mercenary, quirking a brow, “And you too. Do you prefer Wade or Deadpool?”

“You can call me Wade outside of the field. You won’t be seeing me outside of the mask though,” he continued as they all walked into the tasteful living room, “Trust me, Cap. Some boxes are better left unopened.” Steve nodded and shrugged, Peter’s frown not going unnoticed.

“Well, you two please make yourselves comfortable,” the super soldier said, gesturing to the couches, “I need to go check on the food. It should be ready in just a few minutes.”

“Damn. He’s polite,” Wade said after Steve had left the room.

“No kidding,” Peter said, looking around at the room. It was a good sized room, but was furnished in a way that made it still feel cozy. He could identify several pieces as antiques, probably styled after the time when Steve grew up. “Wow. Stark puts the Avengers up in style.”

“I know. Hey, look at this over h-,”

“Stevie!” an excited voice yelled, cutting Wade off. The two turned to look at the entrance of the hallway the voice was coming from. “Come look at this! I found the funniest thing on-.”

Wade and Peter’s jaws dropped in tandem as the owner of the voice turned the corner into the living room. The Winter Soldier (Bucky “My Heart is Made of Ice” Barnes) was staring at his phone with a huge smile, laughing in a way that was almost a giggle. When Bucky glanced up and saw the couple, his words stopped immediately. The expression on his face went from laughing to shock to confusion to ire in two seconds flat before settling into his usual mask of stoicism. Bucky’s blue eyes quickly studied over both men in the swift, thorough way that only a spy’s could. “Who are you?” he asked in a hard voice, his eyes landing on Peter. 

“Um… Spider-Man?” Peter answered warily. 

“Oh! Good, you’re here,” Steve called, walking back into the room, “Buck, we’re having Wade and Peter over for dinner.”

“We?” Wade asked, raising an eyebrow under his mask.

“Bucky and I live together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not the most unexpected plot twist, I know. Lol.


	31. Confessions and Closeted Super Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stucky Stucky Stucky

“Bucky and I live together.”

“I called it! Oh, I so called that! 'Best friends' my ass,” Wade exclaimed, gesticulating wildly.

“Wade,” Peter admonished in a hushed voice.

“It’s not like that!” Bucky said in a harsh, clipped voice, glaring at the two. “Steve isn’t- he’s not-”

“Bucky, it’s fine,” Steve interrupted with a sympathetic face. He turned towards the other couple, “Bucky and I are together, but we’re not out to more than a handful of people.”

Peter’s eyebrows drew together in concern, “You don’t want people to know about you two?”

“It’s not me who doesn’t want them to know,” the blond said, minutely shaking his head.

Bucky could feel the three gazes on him, though he himself stared hard at the floor, his arms crossed. “I don’t want anyone thinking badly of Steve,” he said shortly, his voice no warmer than before. There was a moment of silence before it was broken by the masked man.

“I understand,” Wade stated simply. Neither Bucky nor Steve missed the almost hurt glance Peter threw up at Wade.

Looking back at the super soldiers, Peter said in a sincere voice, “You don’t have to worry about us telling anyone.”

Steve cleared his throat, “Well, the food’s done if we want to go to the dining room…?”

“Definitely,” Peter and Wade said together.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“This all looks great, Steve,” Peter said as the four of them sat in the cozy dining room.

“Oh, thanks but I’m actually not the cook here,” he said, shooting a smile at Bucky who had yet to speak since the living room. “Oh Wade, I hope it was okay that I texted you. I got your number from Clint.”

“Are you kidding?” Wade responded, “Do you know how many people would pay to get late night texts from Captain America?”

“Wade!” Peter scolded as Steve blushed pink. He turned to Steve, “I’m sorry, he’s had a lot of caffeine today.” Bucky had ducked his head, hiding behind his hair.

“‘M not saying anything that isn’t true,” the merc mumbled.

“Wade, he’s the embodiment of the wholesomeness of America.”

“Peter, I have seen dildos with the pattern of his shield.”

“Oh my god, you did not just-.”

The bickering was cut off by a loud snort. They turned their attention to Bucky who had his head thrown back in uninhibited laughter. Steve’s cheeks were still stained pink but he was smiling. His eyes were glued to his boyfriend, who was still unable to compose himself.

“S-steve!” the brunet gasped, “Did you fucking hear that?” He stopped to laugh, “Oh my god…” The assassin trailed off, finally calming down enough to breathe normally. 

“Oh, good,” Steve said to Bucky, rolling his eyes, “Someone who will appreciate your crude sense of humor.”

Peter inwardly sighed in relief at gaining Bucky’s acceptance. Because, let’s face it, Barnes could be more than a little intimidating, but seeing him joking and laughing in a normal setting was comforting.

“So,” Steve started once Bucky had calmed down, “how did you two meet?”

“Several months ago he started stalking me when I was out on patrol,” Peter intoned, “Things have never been the same since.”

Steve snorted out a laugh, “Really?”

“Stalking is a harsh word,” Wade said, “I prefer fangirling. Appreciating from afar. Suffering in silence.”

“Silence my ass! The first time we met, you sang Nicki Minaj at me!”

“Now that’s an outspoken woman,” Bucky commented as they began to eat.

“Well, you can’t blame me for that!” Wade countered, “It was the first time I saw your spandex-covered ass. My anaconda’s preferences needed to be made known.”

Steve’s eyebrows were drawn in confusion while Bucky was, again, laughing at the Merc with a Mouth. As Peter rolled his eyes, Deadpool pushed his mask up to his nose to eat, covering the exposed skin with a gloved hand. Apparently, he wasn’t quick enough because Bucky’s face had turned serious as he stared at Wade.

“What happened to you?” the super soldier asked bluntly.

Peter and Steve both froze with tension as they awaited the outcome of Bucky’s question.

“What happened to you?” Wade countered, nodding to Bucky’s metal arm. 

“I was held captive and tortured.”

“One more thing we have in common,” Wade said, his voice completely neutral. Bucky shrugged and returned to eating, seemingly accepting the answer. “Oh my god, this chicken is amazing.”

“Thanks,” Bucky answered, “The trick is to not be shy with the onions.”

Steve and Peter shared look similar to two people that had narrowly missed being in a car crash. They sighed in relief as the other two chatted about the food.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The rest of the dinner went pleasantly. Wade got a couple more laughs out of Bucky and a few more blushes out of Steve. Peter told them how he had obtained his powers and developed his web shooters. Bucky was mostly quiet, preferring to observe the others (mostly Steve). 

Afterwards, they moved back into the living room for coffee and tea. If an outsider were to see the scene, they might find it funny; a mercenary, an assassin, a super soldier, and an enhanced hero all sitting down and drinking hot beverages out of dainty cups. 

“So, um,” Steve hesitated, uncharacteristically, “the main reason that I asked you two over tonight is so that I could apologize. After the Chitauri battle, Tony said some very uncalled for things and I wanted to say sorry on his behalf. And to tell you that I’m happy for you both.”

“Am I missing something?” Wade enquired, looking around, “What did the Iron Douche do this time?”

“Nothing,” Peter said, his voice and expression both hard. Steve shot a surprised, apologetic look at Peter, having not known that Wade was still in the dark about Tony’s outburst. Wade nudged Peter, not accepting his answer. The younger sighed, “He just said some mean stuff.”

“About you?” Wade asked, his voice having gone cold and collected, his mercenary voice. In those two words, it was obvious to anyone listening that Wade was fully prepared to start a war over anyone who wronged this boy.

“No,” Peter shook his head, staring at the floor, “About you.”

“Oh,” Deadpool said, relaxing immediately, “Who cares?”

“I do,” Peter glared at Wade.

“Tony lets his mouth get away from him,” Steve interjected, “As far as I know, none of the other Avengers agreed with what he said.”

“Bruce thought it was awesome when you kissed him in front of Tony,” Bucky said from his place on the couch by Steve.

“What, is Richie Rich a homophobe?” Wade asked, “Is that why you don’t want to come out?” The question was directed at Bucky whose face had turned stony.

“Tony knows about us,” Steve interposed, “All of the Avengers do. It’s the public and the media Bucky’s worried about.”

“You know, if you came out to the public, it might spare a lot of kids from being bullied,” Peter spoke, his face serious. 

“No,” was Bucky’s only answer.

“But you don’t understand-.” Peter tried but was cut off.

“No, you don’t understand,” the assassin countered, “The whole world is watching Steve. Everyone knows who he is. Out of all of those people who adore him, how many would turn to slander as soon as they found out? I’m not letting that happen.”

“But being a revered public figure is exactly why you should do it!” Peter argued, “People respect you.”

“No, people respect _him_ ,” Barnes nodded towards the blond, “And that’s how it’s going to stay. I’m an assassin. People already think bad of Steve for allowing me on this team.”

“Bucky, he has a point…” Steve tried.

Bucky growled and turned to Steve. Peter’s confusion was obvious as the metal-armed man began moving his hands about quickly. It took the younger a moment to realize that the motions were organized.

“Bucky. Bucky, slow down,” Steve pleaded, “I can’t understand you.” Bucky threw several more quick, harsh motions at Steve.

“He doesn’t want to slow down,” Wade said, “He wants to be able to vent his frustrations and you to be able to understand him.”

Three pairs of eyes turned on Wade. “You can sign?” Steve asked as Peter and Bucky openly stared at the merc.

“Yeah,” Wade shrugged, “Pick things up on the job.”

“What’s going on?” Peter asked, flabbergasted. 

Bucky made a few more gestures and crossed his arms, gaze glued to Steve.

“Um, Bucky tends to become nonverbal when he’s upset,” Steve answered, “Clint is teaching him sign language to give him an alternative.”

“Bucky,” Wade said harshly, startling the other three. When he had the Winter Soldier’s attention, he began signing.

‘I understand that you want to protect Steve.’

‘You think you understand,’ Bucky signed, ‘But you didn’t have to see him being bullied every single day when we were growing up in Brooklyn. I did everything I could to protect him then when he couldn’t protect himself. And I’ll do everything I can to protect him now.’

Deadpool stared at Bucky under his mask. He had seen pictures in museums (that he had visited and definitely not stolen from. Definitely not.) of pre-serum Steve Rogers, no more than a little chicken bone. 

‘I’m sorry that both of you had to go through that,’ the mercenary signed as Steve and Peter gawked on at the other two, ‘I wasn’t around to help Peter when he was being bullied. Even thinking about it makes my blood boil. So, I do understand. But you have to consider what Steve wants.’

‘What do you mean?’ Bucky’s face was ice.

‘I’ve only know about you two for a few hours and already I can see how proud he is of you. It’s obvious that he wants to show you off to the world. Steve is strong. He’s Captain America. I have no doubt that he would fight anyone who even talked negatively about you.’

The other two men watched in curious amazement as Bucky’s cold expression crumpled. The brunet buried his face in his hands for a few seconds before sighing and signing back to Wade.

‘To me, he’s still that little punk from Brooklyn.’

Wade quirked a smile under his mask, ‘I know. It’s hard to see the person you love get hurt. But you can’t shelter him from the world. He’s a super hero. The captain of the Avengers! He can handle it.”

“You may be right,” Bucky said with his voice, to Peter and Steve’s release. Bucky turned to the blonde, “You catch any of that?”

Steve blushed, (shocker), and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “Uh, I may have fallen behind on my lessons with Clint.”

Bucky quirked a smile at his love, “It’s okay. We’ll talk later.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Thank you both so much for having us,” Peter said enthusiastically as they stood at the door.

“Thank you for coming,” Steve replied, “I hope to see you both out in the field again soon.”

“You will,” Peter smiled.

“We should do this again,” Bucky’s cool voice sounded. “This was… fun.”

“Hell yeah,” Wade replied, reaching out to pound knuckles with Bucky who, to Steve’s surprise, reciprocated the gesture.

“It was nice to properly meet you both,” Steve said, grinning at the lighthearted attitude Wade seemed to bring out in Bucky.

After the four wrapped up the pleasantries, Peter and Wade walked to the elevator and rode down to the ground floor.

“I like them,” Wade commented as they began their walk back to Peter’s apartment.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought!


	32. Second Invite and the Saltiness Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade get a second unexpected invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. So, for some reason, I've never been able to get my text in italic when I post on this site. Does anyone know why or how I could fix it? I write stories in a Word document and paste them into the text box on AO3. It would really help if I were able to figure this out.

“I want Spider-Man and Deadpool to come to dinner on Friday,” Bucky announced, standing in the middle of the Avenger’s communal living area.

“Oh god, better double the take-out order,” Clint said from his seat on the couch, “If you’ve ever seen Deadpool eat, you wouldn’t ask why.”

“Wait a minute. What?” Tony cut in. He had been fiddling with a mechanical device at the nearby dining table, close enough to easily hear Bucky. “Friday is team bonding night. Emphasis on _team_. And why would you want them here, anyway?”

“They’ve fought with us,” Bucky argued stonily, “They may not be Avengers but they’ve helped us protect this city. That’s why.”

“Tony, what is your beef with Deadpool anyway?” Clint asked, his brows drawn low.

“Because! He’s… icky,” the genius answered.

“Do you even know how he got that way?” Bucky argued, turning his “if looks could kill” glare on Tony.

“No. Do you?”

“I know enough,” the long-haired assassin finished, icily.

“What is this sudden interest in that crazy mercenary?!” Tony exclaimed.

Steve, who had been silently observing, cut in, “We had Spider-Man and Deadpool over for dinner last night.”

“What?” came from several voices.

“Captain, I was not aware of your status of friendship with the two masked men,” Thor spoke in his deep voice.

Natasha sat on the couch with her feet in Clint’s lap, watching the argument like a tennis match, her eyes darting between her teammates. “I agree with Bucky,” she finally said.

“Me too,” Bruce added, not looking up from the book he was reading.

“I like Wade,” Sam said simply, “He’s super weird, but funny. And he can fight like a mother fucker.”

“Alright! Fine!” Tony exclaimed, “Invite them. But when that basket case plants a grenade in the salad, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Clint snorted, “As if we ever have salad on team bonding night.”

“You’re going to be there,” Steve directed at Tony, using his captain voice, “You need to clear the air with Spider-Man. We can’t have stupid grudges getting in the way of anything in the field. For the safety of the city, Tony, play nice.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Petey, are you ready to freak out?!” Wade said excitedly, ducking through the boy’s bedroom window.

“Um, couple things,” the younger said, from his cross-legged position on his bed, where he was studying, “Firstly, you can use the front door. That’s encouraged. And secondly, why am I going to freak out?”

Wade cleared his voice dramatically. “We, you and I, have been invited to hang out with all of the Avengers on Friday night. How fuckin’ awesome is that!? I wonder what they do. Do you think they’re in to charades? Probably not. Clint and Bucky could cheat. Or maybe ‘team bonding’ was code for a super-orgy! Hmm. Videogames maybe? I could totally see Tasha whoopin’ ass in Halo. 

“Will Tony be there?” Peter intoned, cutting off Wade’s rambling.

“Uh, I assume so,” Wade answered, “It’s his tower.”

“Then I don’t want to go,” the brunet said, closing his textbook with a sharp snap, “And I don’t want you to go either.”

“What? No,” Wade argued, “We have to go. I don’t know what Stark said, but if I don’t care, you shouldn’t.”

“That’s not how it works and you know it!” Peter said, raising his voice. “What if you had heard someone talking shit about me? Would you honestly be fine with going to hang out with them?”

Sighing, Wade pulled his mask off and sank to his knees by the bed. “Listen, baby boy,” the merc started, holding Peter’s gaze, “People are always gonna talk shit on me. That’s never going to change. I’m a mercenary for god’s sake. And my striking good looks don’t help. People get jealous.”

“Wade, that’s not funny,” Peter argued, leaning in to press his lips to Wade’s, “Because you are beautiful to me.”

Wade smiled sadly, reaching up to stroke Peter’s hair. “Thanks, Spidey.”

Peter sighed. “If you really want to go, I’ll go. But I’m wearing my mask.”

“Oh. Um, that’s fine,” the merc said, confused, “But why?”

“I’m more confident in my mask. I always wear it to fight. And I like to come prepared.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Two days later, Peter and Wade were, once again, in the elevator of Stark Towers. Wade wore his full Deadpool suit, minus the katanas (Peter had made him leave them home). Peter wore dark jeans and a black hooded jacket over his Spider-Man suit. The younger was standing with his arms crossed, his demeanor defensive.

After yet another failed attempt to make Peter laugh, Wade sighed and hit the stop elevator button. He turned to his smaller boyfriend, “Okay, talk to me, Spidey. What’s with the fierceness today, huh? You should be excited! Or at least nervous. You shouldn’t be all salty. If you go into this grumped out, it won’t be fun. Also, you’re kinda bumming me out.”

Peter sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just in my head about all this. I don’t like that he thinks that just because he’s rich, he can say whatever he wants without consequence. I mean, I’ve seen him be rude before, but what he said after the Chitauri attack was terrible and completely uncalled for.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Wade pretended to swoon. Righting himself, the merc continued, “But, I can take care of myself, ya know? Although they are pale and dull in comparison, I did live many years without having an attack-Spider at my side. Plus, I’ve always liked to push Stark’s buttons. It’d be weirder if he weren’t pissed at me.” Wade smiled under his mask, reaching to hold one of Peter’s hands, making the boy uncross his arms. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Peter mumbled. He reached over to the elevator’s control panel, pushing the resume button. “Let’s get this ball rolling.” 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The elevators opened to reveal the open-concept communal Avengers floor. Quickly surveying the room, Wade saw Bucky, Sam, and Natasha talking at the fully stocked bar. Bruce and Clint were explaining the show that was playing on the enormous TV to Steve. 

As the two stepped out onto the floor, Clint’s head perked up. “Hey, Wade!” the archer called, waving, “Hey, Spider-Man. Nice to see ya both.”

“Hey, bird brain,” Wade answered, signing as he spoke, “Where’s Thor?”

Peter crinkled his eyebrows in confusion under his mask as he saw, rather than heard Clint’s response. The blond hero smirked as he signed to Deadpool.

“What’d he say?” Peter whispered, leaning over to Wade.

“Thor’s fucking his brother,” Wade whispered back loudly.

“What!? That’s disgusting!” Peter whisper-exclaimed.

“He’s adopted.”

“Oh. I guess that’s okay then.”

“Hey, Spidey?” Wade continued, still in a hushed voice.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe we should stop whispering now. People are staring.”

Peter blushed hard under his mask as he looked around to see that Wade was right and several Avengers were looking curiously at the masked couple.

Before Peter could die of embarrassment, Tony Stark walked into visibility from what Wade assumed was the kitchen. “Oh,” the bearded man said, his eyes widening a fraction, “Um. Hi.”

“Hi, Tony. It’s so nice to see you!” Wade said enthusiastically, stepping forward and wrapping the shorter man in an encompassing hug. Tony’s wide-eyed, mortified expression upon being released caused a cacophony of barely-hidden chuckles and snorts from several of the other Avengers. As for Peter, he just stood back with his arms crossed, inwardly proud of Wade for being so unintimidated by the powerful billionaire.

Tony then turned to Peter, his face stiff and wary. “Spider-Man,” he said with a nod.

“Stark,” was Peter’s cold reply.

 

“Right,” the engineer intoned. “Who needs a drink? I know I do!” he said uncomfortably before walking away towards the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling the next chapter will be dramatic


	33. Team Bonding and Tony Going too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter :)

“Hey, Spider-Man!” the captain called, waving Peter over with a smile.

“Hey, Steve,” the young hero answered, walking over to join him, as Wade went to the bar.

“Hey, Pool,” Bucky welcomed Wade over.

“Hey, tinman,” the merc answered, leaning against the bar beside the super soldier. Natasha nodded politely at Wade as Clint strode over to the bar to join them. Sam and Bucky’s faces pulled slightly in confusion when Wade casually pushed his mask up to reveal his mouth.

“‘Sup,” Clint nodded, “How’s merc life?” the blond asked.

“Pretty quiet, actually,” Deadpool answered, “Haven’t been taking many jobs lately.”

“Then where have you been on Halo, man?” Clint asked, taking the drink Natasha offered him, “You haven’t been on for weeks. What have you been doing?”

“That,” Wade said, nodding towards Peter, sitting across the room with Steve.

The archer snorted a laugh. “Oh, right.”

“How long has _that_ been going on, anyways?” Sam asked, breaking his side conversation with Tony to question Wade.

“A couple of months,” the merc answered, shrugging.

“Wow. That’s shocking,” Clint teased with an easy smile, “I would have expected you to spray paint it on a billboard as soon as it was official.”

“Oh, I tried,” Deadpool countered, animatedly, “He wouldn’t let me. Secret identities and all that.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked with a perplexed expression.

“If everyone and their mom knows that me and Spider-Man are together, and then I’m seen with him out of uniform,” the merc explained in English and ASL, “they’ll put two and two.”

“So, you two go _out_?” Natasha asked, her brows raised.

Wade shrugged once again, “We see his family.”

“His…family?” Clint asked, shocked, “What the shit. You’re serious about this kid?”

Tony sat at the other end of the group, his face in disbelief as he eavesdropped.

“I mean….” Deadpool drawled, wiggling his fingers in the sign language equivalent of “ _um….._ ”

“You’ve got it bad,” Bucky chuckled, hiding his smile by throwing back his drink.

Wade snorted. “Yeah, you’re one to talk, Def Leppard,” he said, good-naturedly, causing Sam to nearly spit out his drink from laughing so suddenly.

“I don’t understand that reference,” Bucky fired back, rolling his eyes, “But fuck you. Me and Steve have been friends since we were kids.”

“And now you’re butt-fucking,” Wade said in a moony voice one would use to say ‘look how much they’ve grown!’ “Oh how times have changed since the ‘40s.”

The rest of the group’s eyes collectively widened as Bucky threw his head back in laughter.

“And you’re both super-soldiered out. Hey, question for ya. If your head gets cut off, do two more grow back?”

“…..Was that a fucking Hydra joke?!” Bucky exclaimed. Wade smirked and raised an eyebrow. “I can’t believe you!” The brunet’s face shifted to an incredulous laugh.

“That’s where you’re… _from_ right?” Wade asked, gesturing up and down the brunet’s enhanced body.

Bucky’s mouth twitched downward. He stopped answering verbally and instead signed his reply.

‘It’s not my favorite thing to talk about.’

‘Totally understand,’ Wade signed back, as Clint and Natasha watched on, ‘It’s not like I don’t have a few of those myself.’

‘Where are you “ _from_ ”?’ Bucky signed, his face serious.

“Hey, no secrets, it’s bonding night!” Sam interjected out loud.

“Weapon X,” Wade said with his voice.

Tony and Sam’s eyebrows shot up at the suddenly revealed topic. 

“How was that?” the super soldier asked with raised brows. The tension was odd, not quite thick, as Bucky and Wade skirted and explored the boundaries of their new friendship.

“Oh, fuckin’ awesome,” Wade laughed, “Super great group of people. Very honest and hardworking. It’s a shame they were, ya know, sadistic psychopathic dicktips. But,” he shrugged, “what are ya gonna do?”

By this point, Tony had given up pretending to not listen and had moved along with Sam to get a better view of the assassins’ conversation. Stark’s staring at Wade’s exposed skin didn’t go unnoticed by the mercenary.

“What about you, cherry bomb?” Wade aske Natasha, “Where does all your Russian can of whoop-ass lead back to?”

Raising a perfectly sculpted brow, Natasha answered, “Red Room. They trained perfect human weapons. Spies, assassins, mercenaries. We were taken as children.”

“Ooh, bonus points,” Wade crooned. Natasha struggled not to smile. 

“You’ve never talked about your past,” Tony directed at Natasha.

The redheaded spy shrugged, “You’ve never asked.”

“Falcon said no secrets,” Wade pointed out, his voice slightly cocky.

“And you’re such an open book, aren’t you?” the engineer said sardonically.

“Tony-,” Clint started but was interrupted by Wade.

“Ask me anything,” the merc challenged, his mouth an easy smile.

“Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?” Falcon muttered under his breath.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Hey, Steve. Dr. Banner,” Peter nodded to the men as he approached the couches.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bruce?” the doctor chuckled.

“Sorry, sorry,” Peter laughed, raising his hands by his head in mock surrender, “You’re right.”

“How’ve you been?” Bruce asked, adjusting his glasses.

“Good,” Spidey answered, “The chemical burns are completely healed. Thank you again for that.”

The doctor waved him off, “Don’t mention it.”

Peter turned to Steve, “Thanks for the invite, by the way.”

“Oh, It was actually Bucky’s idea,” the captain responded with a smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah, he’s really taken a liking to Wade,” Steve chuckled, shaking his head. They turned to look at the other group right as Bucky threw his head back in a rare laugh at something Wade had said.

“I haven’t seen him laugh in front of people like that since before the war,” the super soldier admitted, his eyes still locked on Bucky.

Peter smiled under his mask and said softly, “Yeah. Wade brings that out in people. His… quirkiness is kind of contagious.”

“He certainly brings a distinctive atmosphere,” Bruce nodded.

“There’s a lot more to him than people know,” Peter said as he watched Wade signing spiritedly for Clint with the story he was telling. The young hero cocked his head when he saw Sam and Tony move to watch the others talk. His eyes narrowed when he saw the billionaire join in, talking to Wade. 

The three watched the group at the bar in silence for a minute before it was broken by the doctor.

“Would you two like to join me for a drink?” Bruce asked because he was just as nosy as the rest of them.

Peter and Steve nodded, quickly walking over towards the bar area.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Anything?”

Wade cocked an eyebrow.

“Fine,” Tony schemed, “You know, S.H.I.E.L.D.’s file of you is surprisingly sparse. I’ve always wanted to ask. Why do you _look_ like that?”

“Tony!” Steve’s voice came as the other three approached.

“What’s up?” Peter asked harshly.

“Nothin’,” Wade answered easily, reaching out a hand to his boyfriend, “Just getting to know each other better.”

Peter took the proffered hand and let himself be pulled to lean against the bar, Wade’s arm wrapped around his slender shoulders. “What were we talking about?” Spider-Man directed at Stark.

“How cute you are,” Wade answered before Tony could respond.

“Wade, no you weren’t,” Peter said in an annoyed voice.

“No, it’s true,” Bucky said, grinning, “He was just in the middle of waxing poetic about the depths of your hazel eyes.”

“You’re so full of it,” the younger laughed.

“Wait, wait. You know what color his eyes are?” Tony interjected.

“It was just a joke, Tony,” Steve said.

“No. You didn’t wear your mask to their place, did you?” the engineer questioned Spider-Man.

“Drop it, stark,” Bucky warned.

Tony pursed his lips and shrugged, pulling a tablet out of his back pocket and burying his face in it as a distraction.

“So, Steve, how’s training the new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits going?” Sam said, desperately trying for a subject change. 

“It’s been good,” the captain answered gratefully, “Most of the recruits are passing all of their benchmark trials and-.”

“Oh my god, you’re twelve!”

Everyone turned to Tony at the genius’ outburst.

“What?” Spider-Man asked, stunned.

Tony turned his tablet outwards, showing the video footage of a mask-less Peter with Wade outside Steve and Bucky’s door.

“I am not twelve!” Peter snapped. “You know what? Fuck it.” Peter reached up and pulled his mask off, scowling at the billionaire with crossed arms. Peter’s glare intensified when the shorter man started laughing.

“Tony,” Steve warned.

“What?” Tony said towards the captain, “It totally makes sense that he’s jailbait. This relationship makes much more sense now.”

“Woah!” Sam yelled. Natasha was furiously interpreting the conversation for Clint. Bucky’s face had turned murderous in defense of his new friends as Wade stood silently, his arms crossed.

Peter’s face turned red in anger. “I am _not_ jailbait!” he yelled, stepping threateningly towards Tony. Steve quickly jumped between the two.

“Peter, don’t,” Steve commanded, his voice lowered, “It won’t help anything. Let me deal with Tony. And trust me, I will.”

Peter glared at Tony over Steve’s shoulder. “It would help if I could finally figure out what his _fucking_ problem is!” the younger quipped. 

“ _I_ have a problem?” Tony countered, “Your boy-toy talks to voices in his head!” 

“Final warning, Stark,” Peter growled, his face lethal.

The billionaire scoffed. “Ha! As if I’d be scared of you, princess.”

Peter flinched. His face visibly drained of blood as his face fell, the fight gone from his eyes. His gaze dropped to the floor as he fell silent. Through the rush of emotion, Peter heard Banner curse under his breath. Everyone was silent for a beat. 

“Peter?” Steve asked concernedly, stepping back from the boy.

As soon as Wade saw Peter’s reaction to Tony’s feminization, his breath caught in his throat. Everyone watched with various expressions of anger and surprise as Wade silently took Peter’s hand and quickly led him out of the room. Then, all eyes turned to Tony. Bruce was the first to speak.

“Goddammit, Tony!” the usually calm man yelled, “J.A.R.V.I.S. hold the elevator!” Without another word, the doctor jogged after the couple.

“What?” Tony yelled, exasperated, “How was _that_ the last straw?”

“Why were there any straws at all?” Clint argued, “You’ve had it out for Wade since before you met.”

“He’s a liability, Barton! He’s clinically insane and it’s dangerous to have him around!”

“You don’t even know him,” Bucky said, his voice ice and steel.

“Oh, and you do?” the engineer quirked an eyebrow, “Because you had them over for dinner once? Even a broken clock is right twice a day, Barnes.”

“Tony, enough,” came Natasha’s sharp voice. “I’ve read his files too. He is hazardous and he does have mental irregularities. But he’s _still_ a person. And so is Spider-Man. You’ve been treating both of them terribly. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Why are you standing up for him? You don’t know him either.”

“He goes out of his way to respect Clint’s deafness. And he cares about Spider-Man,” the spy said, her voice calm but dangerous, “That’s what I’ve seen from him. So, forgive me if I’m not jumping at the chance to join your harassment of someone you think is below standards of association.”

“And how the fuck are you going to ask him about his skin?” Bucky snarled.

“What, seriously?” Tony said, exasperatedly, “He had his mask up. He obviously wanted someone to mention it.”

“He did that for _me_ ,” Clint answered, his voice hard, “He always does that so I can read his lips.”

Tony Stark fell silent for once, unable to think of anything else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to proof read this one and I really wanted to get it out ASAP for you guys. So please tell me if there are any mistakes :)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and Def Leppard is a band with a drummer who only has one arm.


	34. Mean Boxes and Mexican Take-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Tony's big mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ WARNINGS!
> 
> *self-hatred  
> *Wade's mean boxes  
> *body discontentment  
> *discussion of past bullying

“Peter, hey,” Bruce said, sliding into the elevator with the couple, “I’m sorry about Tony.” Peter shrugged, wordlessly, his face carefully neutral. “He… he’s rude. There’s no getting around that. But he didn’t mean… He doesn’t know about you. He was just trying to get under your skin. He didn’t call you that because-.”

“Because what?” the younger snapped bitterly, “Because I’m small? Because I’m young looking? Because I look like a _girl_?” 

“Peter, you don’t,” Wade said in a sympathetic voice. The mercenary truly didn’t know how to react in this situation. His initial reaction was to strangle the smart-mouthed billionaire. But the way Peter’s face fell broke Wade’s heart so completely that getting Peter out of there had become way more important. Plus, Wade knew Peter wasn’t the biggest fan of murder. Even the murder of entitled ass-hats. “Please don’t be upset,” the masked man begged.

“I’m fine,” came the harsh reply, Peter’s voice thick with tears he was fighting to keep from falling.

“Do you want me to kill him?” Wade plead, “Because I will.”

“No, Wade, don’t kill him,” the boy answered dryly as Bruce watched on.

“I could just give him a solid kick to the nose?”

To the merc’s immense relief, that earned a huffed laugh from Peter. “As amusing as that would be, no. Steve was right, it won’t help anything.”

“Peter…” Bruce started, “I wish there was something more I could say other than I’m sorry. Tony can be ill-mannered, but he’s not transphobic. I’m not defending his actions at all and that was a dick move to look at the security footage. But you should know that he was trying to irritate you, not trigger you.”

“Somehow, that doesn’t help,” Peter responded, shaking his head.

Bruce nodded, understanding. The doctor’s face was one of immense disappointment. “It won’t happen again. I assure you.” 

“Hey, Banner?” Wade said gently, “I’m gonna take him home now.”

The other man nodded and went to make his exit. “Just so you know,” Bruce said as he stepped out of the elevator, “everyone is on your side with this.” 

The doctor walked back into the large living area. Everyone was quiet, their faces different levels of concern and seriousness. Upon his re-entrance, Tony looked up.

“Bruce, I-”

“Save it,” Bruce interrupted harshly, striding past Tony and disappearing into the hallway that led to his rooms.

Bucky nudged Clint and signed, ‘Someone’s sleeping on the couch tonight.’

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

When the elevator doors slid shut, Wade immediately burst out in apology. “Baby boy, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. You told me this was a bad idea and now- Wait, wait! Don’t cry! Please don’t cry, Petey. I’m so sorry.”

“No, Wade. S-stop. It’s not your fault,” Peter struggled out, his mouth pulled down as he tried to force himself to stay calm.

“Why are you crying, sweetheart?”

The amount of concern in Wade’s voice only urged on Peter’s tears until they were flowing freely down his flushed cheeks.

“When is it going to stop?” the boy sobbed, “When will people just fucking accept me as a man?! No matter what I do, people always say shit like that! Like they’re bad words. Princess, fairy, pixie. I mean, I’m fucking _Spider-Man_ for god’s sake! And people still think I’m a fucking girl.”

“Peter stop! Please… I don’t…” Wade took his own mask off to look at the distraught boy. “I don’t know what to say,” he trailed off in a whisper. The Merc with a Mouth was uncharacteristically quiet as he watched his boyfriend fall apart. “I don’t know how to help,” he said pitifully, his own tears threatening to fall. “I’m so sorry, Peter.” He wrapped the smaller man into a protective embrace. 

They stood like that, in the unmoving elevator car, wrapped around each other until Peter calmed down enough to stop crying. “I’m sorry…” the younger whispered once he had pulled back from the muscular man.

“Don’t apologize,” Wade demanded.

Peter just nodded, staring at the floor. “Ugh, I’m disgusting,” he groaned when he caught his reflection in the metal wall panels. “I need a bathroom. Hey… J.A.R.V.I.S.?” he asked, unsurely.

“Yes, Mr. Parker?” the polite British voice came.

“How did you…? Oh. I guess you saw the whole dinner with Bucky and Steve. Can you tell me where the closest vacant bathroom is besides the ones on this floor?”

“Mr. Odinson’s rooms are two floors down. He is currently not in the tower.”

The two were silent as the elevator started moving, Wade lost in his own inner turmoil as the boxes ruthlessly berated him. After a few moments, the doors opened and Peter walked out into the cozy but lavishly decorated kitchen/living room, leaving Wade alone to wait for him.

The red-clad man had become too distracted to pay attention to his surroundings. 

[Fucking worthless, like I’ve been saying the whole time]

{How could you not do anything to help Spidey?! You didn’t do anything!} Whitey screeched.

[You just fucking stood there. Pathetic.] Yellow spit like venom.

“I know…” Wade mumbled in a broken voice.

[He deserves so much better than you. You thought you could help him? _Ha!_ What a joke. You can’t even help yourself.]

{You just stood there and let Stark shit talk him until he cried. What kind of boyfriend would do that?}

[A useless one] Yellow answered. 

“I know,” the mercenary whispered.

[It’s only a matter of time before he realizes how much better off he’d be without your worthless, ugly ass.]

“I know, I know, I know…..”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Peter walked through the Victorian-esque styled rooms into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his cheeks were tear-stained. His gaze continued down the mirror. His black hoodie and jeans did little to add bulk to his slender gymnasts’ frame. He knew that he would never look like Wade or Steve or even Clint. Since he had been seeing Wade, Peter had come to terms and accepted his lithe build for what it was. He had come close to appreciating his “twink” body, as the merc called it. So why did he hate it so much now?

Peter closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. He couldn’t let Stark have this much influence over him. He was-

“Who are you?” came a booming voice, startling Peter out of his thoughts.

“Ah!” Peter cried in astonishment, jumping up to cling to the ceiling.

“Spider-Man?” Thor asked, standing in the doorway that connected the bathroom with, apparently, the bedroom.

“Um. Yeah. Hi,” Peter said, dropping down from the ceiling. “I’m sorry, J.A.R.V.I.S. said I could- wait why are you here? Clint said… Um. I mean, you, uh,” Peter stuttered awkwardly, “Everyone thought you were gone. Wait, is Loki here?!”

Thor’s face colored. “No. He is not… any longer.”

“Seriously?” Peter’s eyebrows rose. “But wait, J.A.R.V.I.S. said you were out of the tower.”

“Um. Yes, Loki is quite skilled in the ways of magic,” the burly blond answered, “He masks us from surveillance in order to keep our… talks… private.”

“Talks?” Peter said sarcastically.

“I am not the one on trial here,” Thor quickly changed the subject, his voice moving up an octave or two, “Why are you in my rooms? And why do you appear as though you’ve been crying?”

“Oh,” Peter blushed. “We, me and Wade, we were hanging out with the others and… Tony was just… ugh,” he finished with a scoff.

“What has Stark said now?” the god asked, leaning against the door frame with an expectant face.

“It’s nothing. It was stupid,” the younger shook his head, “He… he called me a princess. I’m just overreacting.”

“I once started a war with the Frost Giants because I was called a princess,” the god smiled sheepishly.

“Um, wow,” Peter blinked, “Yeah, maybe _that’s_ an overreaction. Also, what are Frost Giants?”

“The large, frozen species that inhabit Jötunheim,” Thor answered, gesturing widely.

“But I thought Loki was from Jötunheim…” Peter trailed off in thought.

“That, my friend, is a story for another day.” 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Fifteen minutes later, Wade was still alone in the stilled elevator. The unrelenting harassment from the boxes had left him numb inside, a self-defense to keep the crushing self-hatred at bay until he could handle it.

[Kill yourself, you mean?] Yellow interjected.

Wade closed his eyes in defeat, no longer agreeing or arguing with either voice. He was pulled back into the present when Peter walked back into the lift. 

“Wade? Are you okay?” he asked, his brows drawn.

“Who, me? Yeah, Petey, I’m fine,” the merc lied with a huge fake smile.

“You’re lying,” Peter stated, not a question, but a fact. The larger man’s eyes shifted down to the floor. “Wade, honey,” Peter crooned, stepping to Wade and putting a hand on his scarred cheek, “what’s wrong?”

“Jus’ the boxes,” Wade shrugged, “Nothin’ new.”

Peter frowned at the revelation, scolding himself for not realizing that Wade was hurting. “Hey,” he said, making the taller man look into his eyes, “Wanna go to my place and watch Golden Girls and order Mexican take-out?”

Wade’s eyes brightened in a true smile. “Yeah,” he answered, leaning into Peter’s hand, “That sounds awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the angst lately. Brighter chapters are ahead :)


	35. Wade's New Birthday and Why is She Here!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a couple days. My bearded dragon was shedding so I had to be there for him emotionally.

After the incident at Stark Tower, Peter and Wade had stayed up all night, building blanket forts and continuing the Harry Potter marathon that they had started all those weeks ago.

A few days had passed since then and the two were presently at Wade’s apartment: Peter studying, Wade cleaning his knives. After about half an hour of companionable silence, Peter snapped his textbook shut and turned to his boyfriend. 

“Hey, Wade?”

“Hmm?” the merc responded, polishing a switchblade.

“Remember that night we played Truths and Tales?” the younger enquired.

“No.”

“Well I was thinki- wait, what?” the boy cut himself off with a mildly hurt expression, “You don’t remember?”

Wade quirked a teasing smile, “Of course I remember. I’m never going to forget that night.” Quieter, he said, “That was the first time you told me you love me.”

Peter smiled fondly at the memory. “I told you a lot of things that night.”

“Why do you ask?” the older prompted.

“Oh, right,” Peter shook his head, “Um, well I was thinking about it and I remembered that you told me you never celebrate your birthday.”

Wade shrugged, returning back to cleaning his blades, “It’s the least big deal. Like I said, I don’t even remember when it is.”

“Yeah, I remember that too,” Peter continued, “You should pick one.”

“One what?”

“A birthday.”

Wade chuckled, “You can’t pick your own birthday, Poptart.”

Peter arched an eyebrow, sassily, “And when did you start living by society’s rules? Hmmm. This isn’t the Wade Wilson I know. If anything, he’d pick at least one per month.”

“If it’s so important to you, you pick one then,” Wade acquiesced, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Fine. I did,” Peter said, his voice determined.

“When is it?” Wade smiled, moving on to shining his katanas.

“Not telling,” Peter said, smirking like the little shit he is and getting up off the couch.

Wade looked up at his boyfriend. “What do you mean not telling?” he asked incredulously, as Peter walked to the bedroom doorway, “I don’t get to know when my own birthday is?”

“You’ll know when the time comes,” the little minx said before slipping out of the room.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Later that night, the couple was out on one of their nightly patrols. Presently, they were entangled with two of the city’s youth gangs, breaking up what Wade had called “a rumble”.

“What do you mean you’ve never read The Outsiders?” Deadpool asked in disbelief, dodging a punch and throwing his elbow into the face of the gangster behind him. “I’ve gotta say, the American public school system may have failed you on this one.”

“Can we maybe go over the Recommended Summer Readings list later?” Spider-Man grunted, kick-flipping off a wall to avoid a knife in his side. He webbed the attacker’s knife hand to the wall before punching him in the nose hard enough to knock him unconscious. “Ugh! Don’t you guys have something better to do on a Tuesday evening? I mean, it’s not even dark yet!” he yelled in frustration, webbing another gangster’s feet to the ground, causing the man to face-plant onto the concrete. 

“Geez would you stop your whining?” Deadpool complained at one of the hoodlums who was moaning on the ground after receiving a solid gut-kick from Wade. “You came here to be in a _gang fight_ for crying out loud! You’d make a terrible Greaser.”

Peter laughed at his boyfriend as he dodged a punch, only to return the favor, knocking the man out. Fights continued around Peter, the members of the gangs apparently not willing to give it up.

“Hello? Oh, hey, May! No, I’m not busy!” Peter heard suddenly. He turned to see Wade talking on his cell phone, fighting off thugs with one hand. “What’s up? Mmmhmm. Yeah, dinner sounds great!” The merc dropped a gangster with an elbow to the temple. “What time did you say? Yeah. Hey, hold on one second.” 

Peter watched as Deadpool put the phone to his shoulder and pulled a handgun from its holster on his thigh and fired it into the air, effectively silencing the fight instantly. “If you all will excuse me!” Wade yelled, his voice annoyed, “I’m on the phone!” He put the cell back to his masked ear, “Yeah, an hour from now sounds great! Alright, well I gotta wrap somethin’ up here real quick and then we’ll be over. See you then!” The mercenary pocketed the Hello Kitty themed phone. “Okay, now, where were we?”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“You’re totally gonna teach me, right?” Wade asked excitedly over the dinner table.

May Parker laughed at the question. “Sure, love. Who would I be to squelch someone’s interest in crochet?”

“Awesome!” the merc said excitedly, stopping to take a bite of the enchiladas, “I’m gonna make so many blankets.”

Peter beamed at Wade’s silliness. He couldn’t believe how quickly he had fallen for the eccentric man. They now often joined Aunt May for lunches and dinners, all of them enjoying the conversation and company. In a million years, Peter never would have dreamt his life would have lead here. _’If only I had gotten shot and knocked unconscious in a warehouse raid sooner,’_ Peter thought facetiously.

“Peter never showed interest in things like that,” Aunt May said, shooting her nephew a mock disapproving look.

“It’s girly,” the boy said in defense, shrugging.

Wade shook his fork at Peter, “Valuable life skill knows no gender.”

“That’s right,” May nodded in solidarity.

Peter just laughed. “I swear, you two together,” he trailed off, shaking his head with a smile.

The rest of the early dinner went by just as pleasantly, Aunt May and Wade playfully ganging up on Peter. Afterwards, the boys pushed May out of the kitchen, insisting that they take care of the cleaning.

The older woman chuckled as she walked into the living room. “Alright, alright,” she said, “I’ll find us something to watch over tea.”

Peter washed the dishes as Wade packed up and put away the leftovers. The younger smiled in relaxation as he listened to Wade softly hum as they worked. Peter thought that he had never been more at peace.

They were both snapped out of their individual daydreams by the sharp noise of the doorbell.

“My hands are all gross,” Peter stated, “Would you mind getting that, Wade?”

“Sure thang,” the merc drawled, walking out of the kitchen into the foyer. He opened the door, expecting FexEd or Jehovah’s Witness but instead finding a beautiful redheaded girl, her hair shining in the evening sunlight.

“Oh!” the girl startled, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of Wade, “Um, I might have the wrong…” she glanced at the address on the side of the door, “Does Peter Parker still live here?”

“No, but he’s here now?” Wade said as a question, his hairless brows raising as he gestured into the house. “You can come in.”

“Um, thank you,” she said, warily stepping into the foyer. She looked around at the pictures on the wall, mostly Peter’s photography, and smiled sadly. “He’s gotten really good at that,” the girl said, seemingly to herself.

“Hey, Wade! Who was at the d-” Peter stopped short as he walked into view. His eyes grew almost comically wide when he saw the redhead. 

“Hi, Peter,” she said with a shy smile.

The boy’s mouth opened and closed before he collected himself enough to voice, “Mary Jane?”


	36. Mary Jane and More Mean Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Mary Jane have real talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer than expected. But, it is longer than my usual chapters :) Hope you guys like it.

“Peter, dear, did I hear someone at the door?” Aunt May called as she walked into the foyer. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise when she saw present company. “Oh,” she muttered.

“I-I don’t,” Peter stuttered, unable to tear his gaze from the girl, “When did... Why- what are you doing here?”

Mary Jane’s eyes passed over the three faces nervously before she turned her gaze to the floor in obvious unease. “I, um. This seems like a bad time. I should go,” she said softly before turning for the door.

“Wait,” Peter called out, stepping towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder, “MJ why did you come here?”

The redhead turned back to Peter uncertainly and asked, “Would it be okay if we talked?” Her eyes flickered to Wade and Aunt May and Peter knew that she intended to talk in private. 

“Um, is outside okay?” Peter gestured to the door.

“Yes, of course,” she answered before turning back to the other two. “It was nice to see you again, Mrs. May. And it was nice to meet you,” she said pleasantly, the last part directed at Wade, whose face was carefully neutral.

Peter led her out to the front stoop, leaving Wade and May standing in the foyer. 

After a moment of silence, Aunt May took Wade’s arm. “Come on, dear,” she said, “Let’s go have some tea.”

The mercenary allowed himself to be pulled into the kitchen. He sat down at the table wordlessly as the older woman put the kettle on. Wade’s eyes were cast down to his hands. He spread his fingers out and turned them over, carefully studying the mottled mess of scarring. He pulled his gaze up when he felt Aunt May staring. She stood at the stove, looking at Wade with a worried expression before replacing it with a comforting smile.

“What kind of tea would you like, dear?” she asked kindly.

Wade shrugged. “Whatever you’re having is fine,” he said, chewing on his bottom lip before asking, “What do you think they’re talking about?”

May brought the cups and whistling kettle over to the table. “I don’t have the slightest idea,” the woman answered honestly, “But I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

Wade nodded and sipped his tea silently, seeming to draw in on himself.

{What if she’s pregnant?!} the white box pipped up inopportunely, as it was apt to do.

[Why the hell would she come to tell Peter that?]

{Because Peter is the baby daddy. Duh.}

[Oh my fucking god, you’ve got to be shitting me. You can’t seriously be this stupid.]

{What? You really think he wouldn’t cheat on us?}

[Oh no, he absolutely would. You’re just an idiot because he _can’t get anyone pregnant,_ you absolute dumbass.]

{….when you right, you right.}

 _‘Would you two shut the fuck up!’_ Wade thought to the bickering voices, _‘This is the last fucking thing I need right now.’_

{Um, excuse me, sir. You see me tryin’ to have a conversation? Don’t interrup’. Rude.}

[Holy shit, you need to update your references. This is why Peter is leaving us.]

 _‘He’s not leaving us,’_ Wade insisted.

[HahaHAHAHA! Oh, that was good. Good one. I needed that,] the yellow box laughed bitterly.

{Yeah, he’s totally out there Frenching that cute little redhead right this second} Whitey agreed.

[You seriously think he wouldn’t jump at the chance to leave our ugly ass? If she’s here, that means she wants him back. No way in hell would he pick scars and a triple-digit body count over glossed lips and strawberry shampoo.]

Wade’s eyes flicked back and forth as he internally argued with his boxes, oblivious to Aunt May observing him wordlessly.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Peter’s heart was beating too fast as he led Mary Jane outside. It’s not that he was excited to see her, or even nervous. The fact was, the fiery haired girl had brought back a rush of painful memories for Peter. Seeing her felt like re-opening wounds that had barely healed. He led her down the few stone stairs and onto the sidewalk. It was nearing twilight now so the two were essentially alone on the walkway. 

“Your aunt seems to be doing well,” Mary Jane said, after a few tense silent moments.

“She is,” Peter answered plainly. 

“Oh, good. That’s good.” Her eyes were drawn down to her hands which were fiddling nervously. Unbeknownst to each other, both youths were mentally building up the nerve to speak. They both started simultaneously, accidentally talking over one another.

“MJ why are-”

“Peter, I wanted-”

They both stopped and waited for the other to continue. “Um, you go first,” Peter finally said.

“Peter,” she started, finally looking up to hold the boy’s eye contact. Peter took in the heavy emotion in her pretty green eyes as she spoke, “I came to apologize.”

“Apologize?” he asked, his brows drawn.

“For… for how I ended things with us,” she continued. “Peter I am so sorry,” she shook her head almost in disbelief at the memories of herself, “What I said, what I did, was wrong. I’m so sorry for how I acted.”

Peter stared at the girl with wide eyes, willing his brain to form speech. “MJ, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s okay,” she hurried to assure him, “You don’t have to say anything. I don’t expect you to forgive me.” The sincerity in the girl’s voice sent a twinge of emotion through Peter’s body. “I just needed you to know. Every time I remember what I did, the things I said, I get so mad at myself.”

 

“Why now?”

“Hmm?” the girl asked, caught off guard by Peter’s sudden question.

“Why now? I mean, it’s been years. What made you decide to do this?” he asked.

“I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while. For the past couple years, every time I was reminded of you, I thought about coming here to try to make things right. But I… I didn’t know what to say.” She wrapped her arms around herself against the cooling night air as she continued, “But then I actually saw you. At Stark Tower, I saw you in the lobby as you were leaving. After that, I knew I couldn’t let more time go by without talking to you. If I weren’t working, I would have chased you down then.”

 

“You… work for Stark?” Peter asked bemusedly.

“Oh. Yeah,” she answered, surprised at the sudden subject change, “I’m working there as a receptionist part-time while my acting career gets going.”

Peter took in the information. MJ works at Stark Tower. Meaning that she may see Tony or the other Avengers in passing. His eyes suddenly grew wide. “Mary Jane, you can’t tell anyone there about me,” Peter insisted seriously, “About… being transgender. You have to promise. Promise me you won’t tell!”

“Peter, I won’t,” the girl said sincerely, a hand over her chest, “I swear…. I’m so sorry that I made you think I’m the kind of person who would do that…”

“That’s not- I didn’t mean-” Peter stuttered.

“No, you have every reason to be wary of me,” Mary Jane protested, “I know what I did back then was…” she trailed off, her next statement barely a whisper, “I said horrible things to you.”

“Hey, MJ,” Peter said in a consoling voice when the girl teared up, “when that happened, we were in high school. I’m not going to say that it’s okay… but you were just a kid too, ya know? Those things hurt me, but _this?_ You coming here and saying all this, even after all this time, means more to me than you know.”

By this point Mary Jane had silent tears running down her blushed cheeks. She nodded, sniffling slightly, “Good. I… I was scared that showing up would only make things worse. I thought you would be so mad at me.”

“I was,” Peter admitted, his bangs falling over his face as he looked down at his shoes, “I was for a really long time. But I’ve learned to let go.” He smiled, thinking of Wade and how much the man had helped him heal emotionally. “I know that that was a lot to suddenly process for a high school girl. Honestly, if our roles were switched, I’m not sure I would have done much better. I’m not mad at you, MJ.”

He looked up, catching the girl’s small smile as the tears dried on her cheeks, her makeup somehow still perfect. 

Peter suddenly remembered something she had said. “You still act?” he asked.

“Yeah, I do,” she said, her face brightening slightly, “I’ve actually played a few roles in some off Broadway productions. Well… more like off, off Broadway.”

Peter chuckled, “That’s really awesome, MJ. I’m glad you’re still pursuing that. You’re a great actor.”

“Thank you,” she said, absolutely beaming. “But tell me! How have you been? You still take pictures, don’t you?” She took one of Peter’s hands in both of hers excitedly, reminding him of the bubbly personality he remembered her having.

Peter let out a breathy laugh. “I’ve actually been really good,” he replied honestly, “And yeah, I still take pictures. I’m a photographer at the Daily Bugle.”

“Oh! That’s great!” she smiled, “Is that why you were at Stark Tower? For work?”

“Oh, um,” Peter fabricated a story quickly, “Yeah. Yeah, we were doing a piece on… um, new Stark Tech stuff so I had to take pictures.”

“That’s really cool,” Mary Jane replied, “Hey! Are you still with that cute blonde girl? Gina, was it? Oh! If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“It was Gwen,” Peter answered. “And no, we weren’t together for very long. I’m actually dating Wade,” he said, nodding back towards the front door.

“The man from inside?” MJ asked, actually doing a decent job of hiding her surprise, her eyes only slightly bugging.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “We’ve been together for a while now. He makes me very happy,” he informed, not quite defensively.

The green-eyed girl smiled honestly. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

Peter cleared his throat, scuffing his shoe on the concrete. “What about you? Last I heard you were with that jock, Harry Osborn.”

MJ rolled her eyes. “Ugh! No way. That lasted a year and trust me, it was one year to many. That boy didn’t have the sense the Lord gave a two-by-four. Good thing he’s rich and pretty.” 

They laughed together, both with a feeling like a weight was finally off their shoulders. 

“Nah, I stay single these days,” she continued, “I’m just focusing on myself and my acting.”

“That’s really nice,” Peter said, and he meant it.

Mary Jane smiled at Peter again before speaking. “Well, it’s getting late,” she said, “I should get going.”

“Oh, yeah. Okay,” Peter nodded. “It was really nice to see you again, MJ.”

“You too, Peter,” she grinned, “Hey, maybe I’ll see you around Stark Tower again?”

“Yeah, maybe so,” he answered, smiling genuinely as she started walking away.

“Oh, hey, Peter?” she called back from several yards down the sidewalk, “You look great.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Wade and Aunt May looked up when Peter walked into the kitchen. They both openly stared at him, waiting for news.

“She apologized,” Peter said simply, joining them at the table.

“Apologized?” Aunt May parroted questioningly.

The boy nodded. “Yeah. For what she said when I came out to her.” Peter’s eyes were staring, unfocused at the tabletop, lost in thought. 

“Oh,” Aunt May muttered, glancing at Wade before continuing, “That’s… nice?”

“Yeah, it was,” Peter looked up, “Is it okay if I stay here tonight?”

“Of course, dear,” she answered, “You know you don’t have to ask.”

“Thank you, Aunt May,” he answered.

After a few seconds of silence, Wade finally spoke. “It’s late. I’m gonna go.”

“Oh!” Peter startled, “Okay, I’ll walk you out.”

Both men stood from their chairs and walked through the foyer, out onto the stoop. They stepped down onto the sidewalk together, Peter turning to stare up at the taller man. “So, tonight was weird, huh?” the younger remarked.

“Hey,” Wade said softly, running his hand through Peter’s hair, “Be honest with me, okay?” Peter’s brow scrunched in confusion. “Should I not come over tomorrow?”

“What?” the boy asked, puzzled by the question.

“I get it if you want me to lose your number and everything. Just… tell me now. Please.” The usually animated mercenary continued, his voice dejected, “Don’t lead me on. I’d rather not be clinging to a thread of hope that-”

“Wade! What are you talking about?” Peter interrupted. His eyes scanned over his boyfriend’s face, trying to decipher where this was coming from. The boy recognized the heartbreakingly familiar look of self-consciousness on the mercenary’s face.

With a frown, Peter asked “Do you really think I’m breaking up with you? Because of her?” The muscular man shrugged. “Wade, look at me,” the boy demanded. The merc raised his eyes from where they were trained on the ground up to meet Peter’s eye line. “Wade,” he said softly, lifting a hand to caress his boyfriend’s scarred cheek, “how could you think that? You are the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me, no competition. I’m with you because I want _you_. I love _you_. You’ve got to know that. Don’t you?”

Wade ducked his head. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I do know you love me, baby boy. The boxes, they get to me sometimes.” The merc startled as his lips were suddenly captured by Peter’s. The younger crushed his lips up into Wade’s, his tongue coming out to trace Wade’s chapped bottom lip.

“Tell the boxes to fuck off,” Peter whispered when he pulled back. “I love you so much, Wade Wilson. And I definitely want to hang out tomorrow, okay?” he poked at Wade’s chest teasingly, “You better not bail on me.”

The scarred man quirked a smile, “I’m not bailing on ya, baby boy.”

“Good,” Peter said, surging up once more to claim his mercenary in a kiss. They stood like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, lost in kisses, until the streetlamps turned on. Then, with final “I love you”s and a couple more stolen kisses, they parted ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: oh yeah, that weird thing that the white box said was from an old YouTube video called Bon Qui Qui that was viral like, 8 years ago. That's why Yellow said he needed to update his references.


	37. Annoying Assignments and Aliens... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is away on a mission and Peter is sent on a photography assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I wrote this chapter in several sittings instead of just one because I really wasn't sure which direction I wanted the story to go in next. So if there are bad mistakes or it doesn't flow well, please feel free to let me know so I can fix it.

“Sit down, love,” Aunt May said as Peter walked back into the kitchen from walking Wade out. The older woman was at the sink, washing the tea cups from earlier. Peter sat down at the little kitchen table. May put the last cup away and was drying her hands on a rag when she joined Peter at the table. “So, you want to tell me about Mary Jane?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah. I don’t know, Aunt May,” the boy said, sighing and leaning back in his chair, “It was weird, you know? Seeing her after, like, four years was… I don’t know what it was. It brought back a lot of memories that I was trying to forget. She apologized for the things she said when I told her about me. And I could tell that she really meant it.” May nodded earnestly. 

“Are you glad she came?”

“Yeah. I am. It feels like a weight I didn’t think I was still carrying is gone now.”

“That’s great to hear, Peter,” May said sincerely. Peter nodded in agreement. “I think her being here worried Wade,” she stated, sipping her tea.

“I know,” Peter’s brows drew, “I don’t know why, though. It’s not as if anything was going to happen.”

“Well, look at it from his perspective,” the woman reasoned, “A young, beautiful girl who happens to be your ex shows up wanting to talk to you. He was bound to be a bit insecure.” Peter nodded, chewing his cheek as he considered his aunt’s words. “What would you feel if one of his exes popped up at his house?”

Peter’s face shifted in aversion, “Eesh. What _would_ I do if his ex-wife Shiklah showed up?” he asked himself.

“Wade has an ex-wife?” May queried, her eyes wide in surprise.

“Several,” Peter said absently, lost in thinking about scenarios where Wade’s exes showed up.

“Oh Lord…” May mumbled, shaking her head and sighing.

Peter smirked teasingly at his aunt. “Yeah, and Shiklah is the queen of the dead. So there’s that.”

“I’m going to bed before you put me in my grave,” the woman retorted, standing up, “Goodnight, Peter.”

“‘Night, Aunt May!” Peter laughed as she went upstairs.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Parker!” the deep yet shrill voice tore through the office.

Peter sighed and put his face in his hands. It had been two days since the Mary Jane incident and he and Wade had barely been able to spend any time together since. That night, the mercenary had been called off for a job so Peter had thrown himself into his work since school was out for summer. Presently, Peter was at the Bugle office, editing some pictures he had taken the previous day. And it seemed his boss was in the loveliest of moods, as usual. 

“Yes, Mr. Jameson?” the boy answered, forcing a smile as the man approached his desk.

“Pack your camera crap up,” Jameson said eloquently, “We need to send a photographer on location and McCoy is out sick. So you’re going.”

“Really?” Peter perked up. Going on sight was Peter’s favorite thing to do. Getting paid to walk around New York and take pictures was a dream come true. “Where is it? What’s it about?”

Jameson rolled his eyes for no apparent reason, “It’s at Stark’s. Go ask Jones about the rest. I’ve got better things to do.” With that, the pompous man walked off.

Once Jameson was out of earshot, Peter groaned. _‘Of fucking course it’s at Stark Tower,’_ he thought bitterly. Begrudgingly, he picked his camera bag up and left the office building. 

It took him about twenty minutes to walk to Stark Tower. Standing outside, Peter tipped his head back to look up to the top of the building, marveling at it and also stalling. 

_‘Get it together, Parker,’_ he thought to himself, _‘In and out. Nothing’s going to happen.’_

With one last deep breath, he walked through the front doors. After showing a guard his Daily Bugle Photographer badge which was hanging from his neck on a lanyard, he walked into the main lobby. 

“Peter!” he heard a familiar voice call.

Looking over, he saw Mary Jane sitting behind a lobby desk. “Hey, MJ,” Peter smiled, walking up to her desk.

“What are you doing here?” the cheerful redhead enquired, “Photography work again?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, holding up his camera, which was also hanging from his neck.

“That’s really cool,” she smiled, “It’s awesome to see you again.”

Peter, never one to know how to accept compliments, chuckled awkwardly and glanced down. “Thanks,” he said, “You too.”

“So, is there anywhere in the building you need directions to?” she asked.

“Oh! Yeah, actually. This paper says I’m supposed to go to the-” Peter stopped short. Looking up over MJ’s shoulder, he locked eyes with a familiar billionaire. He saw Stark’s face pass through a moment of recognition before settling on confusion. “The… um. Conference room G,” Peter finished, distractedly.

“Okay, so what you’re gonna do is take the elevator up to the…” Peter tuned MJ’s instructions out as he warily eyed Tony. He tensed when the engineer took a step to walk towards them. 

“Tony, come on,” Peter’s enhanced hearing picked up, “We cannot be late for this.”

“Coming, Pep,” Stark placated his CEO, finally tearing his gaze away and walking out of the building.

Peter was snapped back into reality by a giggle. He snapped his eyes back down to the girl at the desk in front of him. “Right?” she asked, though nothing had been said, “Tony Stark is totally kind of hot.”

“Uh….” Peter murmured less than articulately, “Yeah. I guess.” 

_‘Sure, that’s why I was staring at him_ ’ Peter thought.

“Well, I should be getting to work,” Peter motioned to his camera, “Thanks for the help, Mary Jane.”

“No problem!” she said cheerily, “I’m about to be off so I probably won’t be here when you come back through. But hopefully your job will bring you back some other time. Good luck with the pictures!”

“Thanks,” Peter responded with a small-but-sincere smile and a nod before walking towards the elevators.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Step up in the party like my name was that bitch. All my haters mad because I’m so established.” 

A katana blade slipped under the window, easily prying it open.

“They know I’m a beast yeah I’m a fuckin’ savage,” the singing continued, “Haters you can kill yourself.”

An alarm sounded as the muscular man slipped through the now opened window. The sound of a group of guards running to the scene could be heard through the expansive hallways.

“In my space shuttle and I’m not coming down.” 

The mercenary drew a pistol and shot out a few kneecaps as the guards rounded the corner.

Wade continued humming the pop song as he walked straight into the small crowd of armed guardsmen. He shot one in the shoulder, simultaneously pistol whipping one in the face, dropping them both to the floor.

“I’m a stereo and she’s just so monotone.”

He kicked another goon in the temple, immediately knocking him unconscious. He shot two more in the foot before elbowing their windpipes, sending them to their knees, gasping.

“Competition? Why yes, I would love some!” the merc rapped sassily.

“God, you don’t ever shut up, do you?” a voice said, from behind him.

“Um, excuse you, Nicki is queen!” Deadpool corrected harshly, turning to where the voice came from. “What in the ass?!” Wade exclaimed excitedly, “What are you guys doing here?” 

Natasha stood, leaning casually against the wall with Clint beside her, adorned with his usual smirk. The dangerous woman held up the ornate wooden box that Wade had been paid to retrieve. “S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t too fond of the idea of a weapon of mass destruction being in the hands of a known extremist,” the Russia spy explained.

“Oh is that what that is?” Wade said, shooting the last guard, “No wonder my guy was paying so much for it. Ah, well,” he shrugged, “You guys got it first. Fair’s fair.”

“Thanks for the distraction, by the way,” Clint nodded to the pile of groaning or unconscious guards on the floor.

Before Deadpool could respond, Clint and Natasha’s cell phones sounded alarms. “Emergency in New York. Aliens again,” the redhead said seriously, reading the alert.

“We’ve got a Quinjet. You comin’?” Clint asked Wade.

“Sure, might as well keep this workout going,” the merc faked casualty. He knew his boyfriend could damn well take care of himself, but that didn’t stop him from worrying and wanting to get to him as soon as possible.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

All in all, the photography assignment went well. After getting lost for a while in the labyrinthine halls, he eventually found the right room, mentally chastising himself for not listening to MJ’s directions. He was able to take decent shots for the article and was done in twenty minutes. 

When he made his way back to the ground floor, Mary Jane was no longer behind the lobby desk, her shift having ended. 

Peter took a deep breath of outside air as he stepped out onto the pavement. He was relieved to have had no incidents besides the almost run-in with Stark. So, naturally, that was when a humanoid but obviously alien creature made a dramatic landing in the middle of the busy street.

“Jesus fuck…” Peter mumbled to himself as the alien gave a clichéd speech about the weakness of humanity and how he was going to cleanse the earth blah blah blah.

Suddenly, though not unexpectedly, a small fleet of flying starships appeared in the sky, sending people into mass hysteria. Peter startled when a blond god of thunder dropped onto the sidewalk, seemingly having jumped out of one of the upper floors of the tower. 

Peter was trying to decide what to do, where to change and stash his camera, when the ships opened fire. Fortunately, their weapons weren’t strong enough to wipe out entire buildings in one shot, but they could definitely do some damage. 

Peter stood still in the crowd of running civilians, watching as Thor threw his hammer at the alien leader. That was probably why Steve was able to pick him out so easily. 

Captain America rushed over to Peter. He glanced around before saying, quietly but urgently, “We’re down a couple players. We need your help.”

“On it.”

Peter jumped into action, running to a nearby alley across the street and quickly shedding his civvies to reveal the Spidey suit underneath. Stashing his clothes and camera behind a dumpster, he slipped on his mask and ran out to join the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Wade was singing is "Check it Out" by Will.i.am and Nicki Minaj


	38. Avengers Assemble and Attack the Aliens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically a fight scene from beginning to end. Fight scenes are not my favorite thing to write (because I suck at them) but this one needed to happen for what I'm leading up to. The next chapter should be up later today :)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE. Just sayin. It's mostly alien gore.

“Captain, what’s the plan?” Spidey yelled, swinging to drop by Steve.

“Top priority, get all the civilians to safety,” Captain America yelled over the noise of the panic, throwing Peter an earpiece communicator.

“Got it!” Peter said, slipping the comm under his mask and looking around to survey the area. Thankfully, the people of New York have learned from past events to vacate any area with ranting aliens. So there were only a few small groups of people that Peter had to rush away, several of them ducking into a nearby café for cover. Once the streets had been cleared of people, Peter swung back to the scene of the fight. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Peter asked, his voice low as he dropped by the captain, who was standing still, watching Thor and the alien leader argue.

“Guy’s got a big ego,” Steve responded, keeping still as one would to not spook a wild animal, “Thor is keeping him busy, trying to hold off the attack until we get backup.”

“Where is everybody?” the young hero asked.

“Hawkeye and Widow are away on a mission. Iron Man should be here soon. And Bruce is waiting for the last resort call in a Quinjet on top of the tower. Bucky is-” suddenly the Winter Soldier dropped onto the pavement beside them, having been dropped by Falcon, “right here.” Sam landed next to the group of heros. “Okay, this is what we’ve got until Iron Man gets here. Let’s try to keep this civil until-”

“ENOUGH!” the alien leader’s yell snapped Peter and Steve to attention, “We have wasted enough time on this sickening waste of a planet. The time has come for the end of humanity. So Earth can breathe anew, free from the human plague.”

“You know, if you’re an environmentalist, there are different actions you can take!” Peter antagonized sarcastically.

The leader turned his red eyes on Spider-Man. He laughed humorlessly before raising his hand in what was obviously a command. The starships moved into action, dropping a horde of alien soldiers as they advanced.

“Thor, Falcon, take to the skies!” Steve commanded, now in full ‘captain’ mode. “Banner, standby!” he said into his comm as Thor swung his hammer and shot into the air. “Take them out.” Steve commanded before he, Bucky, and Peter sprinted into the crowd of aliens.

The Winter Soldier drew his pistols, dropping several aliens with deadly accuracy, their dark blue blood a shocking contrast to their lavender skin. Captain America threw his shield, slicing through three of the humanoids and catching it as it ricocheted. Peter ran towards an alien and shot a web rope up, raising to kick it in the face before dropping behind it and webbing it to powerlessness. 

He engaged another in hand-to-hand combat, laughing at the thrill of the fight when he easily overpowered his opponent. As Spidey was webbing a couple more, a sudden burst of light flew over his head. Iron Man.

“Alright, what do we got?” Peter heard Stark’s voice in his comm. 

“Much smaller fleet than the Chitauri, but not as mindless,” Steve informed, grunting as he threw a punch, “Help Thor take down the ships before they can drop more soldiers.” No sooner had the words left the captain’s mouth than the ships opened up and released at least a hundred more fighters. “Shit,” Steve whispered.

“Language!” Tony and Sam yelled into the comms in tandem.

The fight continued on, the three aerial fighters trying to destroy the floating ships while the rest fended off the foot-soldiers. Currently, Peter was in a crowd of about a dozen of the things, throwing punches, kicks, webs, and smart comments as they attacked. 

“You guys are really mean for being such a pretty color,” Spider-Man commented as an alien hissed and lunged at the young hero with a rugged knife. Peter made quick work of the spitting creature, webbing his armed hand to the nearest wall.

“Duck!” Peter heard right as his Spidey sense made itself known. Quickly dropping to a crouch, Peter heard a gunshot right before one of the lilac warriors, also wielding a knife, dropped lifeless behind him. Spider-Man turned to where the voice came from. 

“Wade?!” 

“Hey, baby boy!” the masked mercenary said happily, as if he weren’t shooting aliens left and right.

“How did you get here?” Peter asked, falling into an easy partnered fighting style with his boyfriend, “I thought you would be away until tomorrow.”

“Caught a ride back with a couple spies,” Wade said nonchalantly, unsheathing his katanas.

“Spies?” Peter asked but the question answered itself when he heard Nat and Clint sound off through the comm system, announcing that they were sniping from rooftops.

“Deadpool, behind you,” Bucky grunted, literally punching through an alien with his metal arm.

“I got it!” Cap called, “Get down.” Peter and Wade ducked as Steve threw his shield, dropping three attackers that were trying to sneak up behind them.

“Thanks, fam!” Wade yelled, shoving his katanas into an oncoming warrior.

“Any time,” Bucky chuckled.

“Falcon, Iron Man, how are we looking?” Cap asked through the comm.

“Still way too outnumbered than I’m comfortable seeing,” came Sam’s answer. It was obvious that the man was out of breath from the constant aerial attacks he’d been delivering.

“Can we call in War Machine?” the captain asked, back to back with Bucky as they fended the creatures off. 

“That’s a negative,” Tony replied, “Unfortunately, the Iron Patriot is out of country. Oh, shit!” The reasoning for the expletive was soon made known when a hundred more soldier were dropped to the ground, each one landing on their feet unharmed in an obviously unhuman way.

“Bruce, do you copy?” Steve asked, obviously displeased with what he was about to do.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Wade asked Peter when he noticed the boy had gone quiet, listening to the comms.

“I think Hulk is coming,” Spider-Man filled him in.

“Shiiiiit. This is about to get wild,” Wade said, unaliving another alien, “GDFR, am I right?”

“Shh, I’m listening!” Peter shushed, climbing up a wall so he could web the red-eyed warriors to immobility.

"Please, check em for a wire and an earpiece please," Wade rapped in his best Drake impression, ever the professional.

“I copy,” came Bruce’s voice from the comm.

“We need the Other Guy,” Steve said somberly.

“Understood,” the doctor answered before the sound of his comm disconnecting was heard. A minute later, a loud roar rang out through the mostly deserted streets. The aliens all froze and turned to stare as the massive green monster came plowing towards the fight, crushing parked cars under his feet. At once, they all seemed to snap into action, turning towards Hulk with their knives and spears, ready for attack. Widow and Hawkeye were taking advantage of their distraction, as evidenced by the randomly dropping pale purple bodies. 

Taking the cue from the spies, Wade and Bucky also started shooting the sidetracked aliens. Peter moved to join in when an urgent voice came through the communicator. 

“Captain, there’s no way in hell we’ll be able to take down these ships alone,” Sam said.

Hulk roared and swiped a mighty hand through the crowd of aliens, flinging their bodies like toy dolls as they feebly tried to fight the massively strong being with their archaic weapons. 

“Sam, report,” Steve said, his eyes glued on Bruce’s alter ego.

“We haven’t been able to even take one down. We have no idea where the control centers are so we’re left attacking the physical rotors that are keeping the ships in air. The motor is too powerful. It must be made out of metal stronger than what we have on earth.”

“We need Spider-Man,” Tony chimed in.

On the ground, Bucky and Wade were firing round after round, unloading their guns into the now thinning army. Hulk was smashing.

“Why? What can he do to help?” Steve asked, ducking behind a car as the Other Guy slung an alien in his direction.

“We need him to use his webbing to jam the rotor blades,” Stark said, “It’s the last option we’ve got unless we’re going to unleash Hulk on the skies.

“Affirmative,” Captain America answered, “Falcon, come down and get him. Spider-Man, do you copy?”

“Copy,” Peter answered, scurrying up the face of the nearest building and climbing onto the roof to be picked up. Looking down, he could see that, with Hulk’s help, they were getting an advantage on the invaders. His eyes locked on his boyfriend, a blur of red and black as he fluidly moved through the crowd of aggressors downing them with graceful ease. 

Peter turned when he heard the hiss of Falcon landing behind him. “Let’s go!” Sam yelled, turning around so Peter could climb on and stick to his back. Once secured, they took to the skies the five large ships were hovering at skyscraper height.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon :)


	39. Sacrifice and Sobfests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is gonna be angsty af. You've been warned. None of the angst revolves around gender or sexuality issues. There is no sexual violence or content of any kind in this chapter. There's regular good ol' violence though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a day or two longer than I said it would. But, I believe this is the longest chapter I've written so, yay :)
> 
> Also, I went back and forth between a lot of things in a lot of parts of this chapter. So it took me several writing sessions over a few days so let me know if there are any continuity errors or places where I obviously didn't go back and edit or anything like that

Peter shot more webbing into the giant fan blades of the ship’s propeller. Finally, the giant machinery slowed down and the ship started wavering, the mechanisms loudly screeching in protest.

Once Falcon had picked Spider-Man up, he had flown them to stand on an apparatus on the belly of the spaceship that jutted out far enough to easily land on. From there, Spider-Man was able to shoot the strong, sticky webs into the rotor blades. 

“Hey, uh, where is this going to land?” Peter yelled over all the noise.

“Don’t worry, I’m on it,” Stark’s voice came through the earpiece before Peter saw him fly down out of sight. 

“Let’s go before this thing drops out of the sky!” Falcon yelled to be heard. Nodding, Peter jumped on the other man’s back. They flew off just before the starship began shaking severely. They turned and stopped, hovering in the air as they watched the large machine begin dropping.

“Oh no,” Peter breathed when he saw the metric tons of metal cascading down, on track to crush an office building.

Suddenly, the ship was yanked out of the air and thrown to crash into the ground at a nearby park. Spider-Man gaped under his mask at the sight of Iron Man hovering behind the Hulk, who had just thrown a _fucking spaceship_. 

“Holy shit…” Peter let out.

“Yeah, no joke,” Sam agreed, “Ready to take care of the other four?”

“Yeah, sure,” Spidey nodded, “If Hulk can aim them away from harm, then let’s go.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Tony, you got him?” Steve asked, his hand pressed to the mic in his ear.

“Yeah, Cap. We’re all good here,” the billionaire replied from his hovering place over Hulk’s shoulder.

Steve sighed in relief. Making the decision to unleash the Other Guy was always really tough on the captain. He feared for the destruction he knew Hulk was capable of. And he feared for Bruce having to live with the consequences. Lately though, Iron Man had been able to calm Hulk down from any rampage and actually set him on task. For that, everyone was grateful. With a slightly lighter conscience, Captain America returned to fighting the blue-blooded opponents.

The ground shook and a sound like thunder was heard when Hulk threw the ships onto the ground in the large park, the grass tearing up under the crushing weight of the machine. And still, the fight continued. 

Deadpool sliced through creature after creature, his movement practiced and robotic. He hadn’t cracked a joke or said a word since Falcon had taken Peter from his sight. He killed with a cold expression under his mask, most of his brain focused on worrying about his spider.

The Hulk ripped another ship out of the air and then another as Spider-Man and Falcon worked to inactivate them. Wade looked up, smiling when he saw the distant blur of his boyfriend swinging from one ship to another in midair, only to have the first ship fall from its place in the air. 

Wade’s smile turned to a grimace when an alien shoved a knife into his gut in his distraction. “That wasn’t very nice, ya know?” Wade joked. In lieu of waiting for a response, he instead decapitated it. “Damn,” the merc muttered to himself, pulling the blade from his abdomen, “I just fixed this suit too.” He holstered his katanas in favor of a pistol while his inner organs healed. 

“Deadpool, you good?” Bucky yelled, noticing the flash of red blood amongst all the blue.

“Aces, tinman,” Wade answered, holding up a thumb with one hand and rapid-fire shooting with the other. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Alright, let’s go!” Peter yelled as he finished gumming up the engine of the last remaining ship. He jumped onto Sam’s back, getting an awesome view of Hulk throwing it like a discus into the pile of discarded ships in what used to be a park. From this vantage, he could see that Clint and Natasha had left their perches and were now fighting on the ground with the others. Thor had also returned to ground level once Peter had taken over with the starships and was slinging Mjӧlnir through enemies. 

The two landed running, Peter jumping off Sam before they hit the ground. The two men joined the other in fighting the couple dozen that remained. With the whole team united in fighting, the rest of the aliens were taken out in a matter of moments.

Once the last shot had been fired, the last blade sheathed, the team stood in silence for a beat, looking around at each other, eyes scanning their loved ones to check for injuries. They took in the streets that were now covered in alien gore.

“All this blue blood makes me want an Icee.”

Bucky snorted loudly in a surprised laugh at Wade’s inappropriate comment, effectively breaking the tension. 

“Gross,” Peter heard Tony mumble, his face plate now slid up. Peter’s eyes narrowed, though no one could tell for the mask. He took a steeling breath and chose to ignore it. This time.

Clint and Natasha had congregated to Hulk and were engaging him in light, peaceful conversation to calm him while Sam, Bucky, Steve, and Thor were recapping the fight strategies. Tony stood on the sidewalk in front of the Tower and disengaged his suit. As it unfolded from his body into a compact brief case, he watched Deadpool and Spider-Man beelining towards each other like magnets. 

He looked on in distaste as the young, promising hero embraced the mercenary 

“Hey, Tony,” Steve called the shorter man over, breaking his line of thought, “Nice work with the idea to take down those ships.”

“Thanks, Iced Americano. I’d honestly rather have been here than at the meeting I came from,” Stark said casually, walking up to the group. “Hey, do either of you know why the spider kid was in the Tower in civilian clothes just before the fight?” he asked, looking at Steve and Bucky.

The super soldiers looked at each other and shook their heads. “I didn’t know he was here until I saw him on the sidewalk,” the captain answered honestly. 

“Huh,” the billionaire uttered, looking over at the two men in red.

“Tony, don’t,” Steve commanded.

“I’m not,” Stark threw over his shoulder, already walking towards the masked couple. He saw Spider-Man visible tense as he approached. “Hey, quick question,” the older man started, “Just out of curiosity, why were you here before all of this?” He gestured around to the aftermath of the battle. 

“I was working,” Peter answered stiffly.

“You were working here?” Wade questioned, looking down at his boyfriend.

“Yes,” Peter replied, his arms crossed and his masked gaze never leaving Stark’s, “I was sent to the Tower for work.”

“Who do you work for?” Stark asked.

“None of your business,” was Peter’s immediate reply. At this point, Steve, Bucky, and Sam were all half listening to the exchange, keeping an ear out for trouble.

“Except that you were in _my_ tower.”

“Maybe that’s enough bloodshed for one day,” the mercenary interjected, “Wow, did _I_ just say that? That’s totally out of character for me.”

Peter’s blood boiled when Tony rolled his eyes. “I have a secret identity to keep,” the younger said hotly.

“Hey, birdbrain!” Wade called to Falcon, interrupting what Peter was about to continue saying in an attempt to distract the two pissed off men.

“No, you cannot try out my wings,” Sam answered, walking the few yards to join them.

“Nah, been there, done that,” the merc replied, waving him off, “I was just gonna ask Drake or Kanye?”

“I don’t listen to rap,” Sam replied, quirking an eyebrow.

“Wade, don’t” Peter warned.

“I didn’t say anything!” Deadpool defended vehemently, pleased that he had gotten Peter’s attention away from Stark.

Peter rolled his eyes under his red mask, “Uh huh, ‘cause I’m so sure you were about to be real P.C. with that follow up.”

Wade raised his hands, palms out, “Who, me? Never. I was just gonna say that Drake is way superior to Ye. What, you thought I was gonna say something because he’s black? Spidey, that’s racist. You’re racist. Sam, he’s racist!”

“What?! I am not!” the younger exclaimed, totally falling for Wade’s distraction, “Stop screaming that, you meatball!”

“Wait…‘been there, done that?’” Sam interjected, waving his hands, “When did you take my wings?!”

And then, Peter’s brain broke.

He expected Wade to have a funny comeback, to dive off into a goofy story or say something completely random. What he didn’t expect was to see Wade’s limp body hitting the ground, the sound of a gunshot still ringing in his ears. Peter’s face was blank as his brain made sense of the past two seconds. His mind played it back in slow motion. He saw Wade readying to respond to Sam. He registered the millisecond it took for the mercenary’s demeanor to change from relaxed to defensive. He observed as his brain showed Wade yelling “Stark!” and pushing the billionaire to the ground as the loud clap of a gunshot sounded. And finally, tears came to his eyes when he understood that it was Wade’s lifeless body that was lying face-down on the concrete in a steadily growing pool of blood.

“Wade….” he whispered pitifully. Peter found that he couldn’t move. His limbs were too heavy. His heart was pounding in his ears. For the first time, he thought he knew what Wade felt having his mental voice boxes, because right now, his own mind was screaming wordlessly. His brain was so tangled and confused and _loud_ that he almost missed the roar of the Hulk as the giant bounded over in one powerful leap. Peter’s head turned of its own will, absently watching as the massive monster picked up the shooter, who Peter subconsciously noted was the invasion army’s leader, who had appeared on the street, seemingly out of nowhere, his alien looking gun still drawn. Without hesitating, Hulk crushed the creature in his fist, blue blood seeping out from between the giant fingers. 

“Peter…” the younger heard a soft voice say. Without his permission, Peter’s eyes turned to Steve, who had spoken. Feeling like he was outside of his own body, Peter looked around, surveying the Avengers. His gaze took in their various expressions of shock, horror, and pity, before falling back to the ground.

There was blood. A lot of blood. 

Finally, pulling out of his shock enough to get control of his body, Peter took the two strides it took for him to reach where Wade was laying. He dropped to his knees beside his lifeless boyfriend. “Wade?” his voice croaked. He took the mercenary in his arms, turning him face-up so he wouldn’t have to see the gore that was the back of his head. The shot’s exit wound a small hole through the forehead of his mask, was much less bloody. Peter hung his head down low over his love’s corpse and cried. Tears caught in the fabric of his mask and he had to lift it over his nose so he could breathe through the sobs that wracked his body.

The Avengers looked on with grim, crestfallen, and piteous faces as their teammate wept, cradling his partner’s upper body. Clint’s head hung low. He had seen Wade get killed before and understood how traumatic it could be.

“Steve…” Bucky said quietly, his voice horrified.

“It’s going to be okay, Buck,” the captain appeased his distraught boyfriend, his tone very somber, “He has a healing factor like Wolverine. He’ll pull through.”

Peter startled when Hulk crashed down beside him and scooped up Tony in a big, green hand.

“Hulk! Put me down!” the engineer yelled, though he didn’t physically struggle.

“ _No,_ ” came the bone rattling thunder that was the Hulk’s voice, “ _Keep safe._ ”

“Big guy, listen to me,” Tony urged, “I’m okay, alright? I’m not hurt, I promise. You need to put me down now.” With a displease grunt, he set Stark back on his feet. “Hulk, listen,” Tony said, his voice urgent under the calm façade he put on to talk to the temperamental giant, “I need Banner.”

The mutate snarled.

“Something bad happened and we need Bruce here to help,” the genius urged, “I promise, I’ll tell Bruce to let you out later tonight, okay? I swear. But we need Bruce. Please.”

With a grimace, Hulk sighed and sat down on the ground. He ducked his head and began shrinking. The transformation took about thirty seconds and then Bruce sat where the Hulk had before, clothed only in the “Hulk Pants” Tony had invented.

Before Bruce had even blinked the confusion out of his eyes, Tony had run off back to Peter and Wade who were still in the same positions, having barely registered the Hulk exchange.

Tony stood, staring at the macabre scene in front of him. “I…” he started, his mouth opening and closing. The engineer shook his head, grasping for something to say. “He’s going to be okay, won’t he?” Peter’s head rose slowly in a way that sent chills down Tony’s spine. “I-I mean… He’ll come back, right?”

His white eye-plates having never looked so menacing, Spider-Man answered Stark in a voice as sharp as a razor. “Come back? Is that what you’d call it? Having _died_? Having bled out on the concrete only for a painful mutation in your body to morph and suture flesh to rip you back from death?” Tears flowed freely down the exposed parts of his cheeks, his mask already having soaked through, “If that’s what you mean, then yes. Because, to you, that changes everything, right? He’s disposable to you, because he can ‘come back.’ That doesn’t change the fact that he was _shot in the head_ and it doesn’t change the fact that he is dead in my _fucking_ arms right now! Do you understand that I have seen the inside of my boyfriend’s _skull_ now? Because. He saved. You. But, to answer your question, yes. He will ‘be okay.’” 

Tony could only stare. For once, completely speechless.

“Do not _ever_ speak to him again,” Peter threatened, his voice deadly serious, “Or you will regret it.”

“Peter?” Bruce said in his soft doctor voice, padding forward with bare feet. The man kneeled down to the boy’s level. “I understand that you’re upset. I’m so sorry you had to see this.”

Peter nodded, not trusting his voice to come with a flood of fresh tears.

“Is there anything I can do to help? Anything that will speed up the process?” the doctor questioned.

“I-I don’t know,” the younger’s voice wavered, threatening to break, “I’ve only seen him like this once and it was a long time ago before we were….” He paused to bite back a rush of sadness and guilt, “We weren’t together then and I wasn’t paying attention. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how long it will- Ah!”

Peter cut off with a gasp as one of Wade’s gloved hands shot up to grasp his arm. The mercenary started struggling, trying to wrench Peter’s hands off of him.

“Wade? Wade!” Peter exclaimed.

The muscular man stilled. “….Spidey?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, Wade. Are-are you okay?” Peter choked out, sobs threatening to wrack his body once again.

“I…I’m sorry. I can’t see yet,” Wade said in an uncharacteristically meek voice.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Peter assured him, but then asked worriedly, “Are you alright? Why can’t you see.”

“‘Cause my brain is all… Swiss cheesy,” the mercenary mumbled, not quite coherent. “I had a dream that Kanye shot me because I said Drake was better…. Is that what happened?”

Peter huffed a laugh, tears continuing to stream down his cheeks, “No, Wade. You were not taken out by _Kanye West._ ”

“Oh, damn. That woulda been a helluva a story for Aunt May.”

Peter laughed, sniffing and wiping his tears. “How are you really joking right now?” he asked his boyfriend incredulously.

“I told Lady Death about you,” Wade said, his speech becoming clearer.

“I don’t know what that means and I don’t like it,” the younger asserted, a stray tear falling.

Wade laughed. “It’s a long story. Oh, there go my eyes,” the merc said suddenly. He turned his head slightly to the side, wincing in pain as he glanced around. “Oh yeah. Aliens. Avengers. Hey, Bruce.”

Banner blinked, like the rest, he had been openly staring at the bizarre exchange between the two masked men. “Um. Hi,” Banner responded, “I feel like now is an appropriate time for an exam.”

Wade huffed a laugh, “Don’t bother. Wouldn’t be a point.” He struggled to a sitting position. “Fuck,” he grunted, holding his head in his hands. 

“Wade, maybe he’s right,” Peter contended, his tone worried.

“Nah,” he waved off, “I’ve been through it all before. I’ll be fine in a sec.” Lifting his head, he turned to his boyfriend. “Awww, Spidey, why is your mask all wet?” he whined, looking at Peter.

“Because I was crying, you jerk!” Peter said, smacking Wade in the shoulder.

“Why would you do that?” he asked, truly confused, “You knew I’d come back.”

Peter shot a deadly glare at Tony, daring him to say something. The billionaire ducked his head.

“I want to go home,” was Peter’s response.

“Oh, okay,” Wade made to stand.

“Are you sure you should be moving so soon?” Bruce asked, quickly rising to assist Peter in helping Wade get up on his feet.

“I got it, guys. Jeez,” the merc chuckled, reaching around to touch the back of his head through the big hole that had blown through his mask. “Yeah, I’m good. Bones formed and everything. And I think it was a laser gun. I don’t feel a bullet.” 

“You can _feel_ bullets in your brain?” Sam piped in from the peanut gallery, both fascinated and disturbed.

“It’s a very distinct feeling,” Deadpool shrugged.

Peter crossed his arms. “I do not like this topic of conversation,” he said stormily.

“I’m sorry. Too soon,” the mercenary amended, taking the younger’s hand. “Let’s go, Spiderbabe.”

The Avengers watched as the two swung into the air and out of sight with Spider-Man’s web shooters. They all stood for minutes, no one speaking as the sound of helicopters and emergency vehicle sirens filled the air.

It was Steve who broke the tense silence. “What the hell is Lady Death?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was sad, right? I promise next chapter will make up for it. Whether it be in fluff, comfort, smut, or a combination, I'm not sure. :) 
> 
> Let me know all your thoughts!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! I posted a new chapter to my fic "Who Are You to Judge?" if any of you had read the first part, just lettin ya know


	40. More Tears and a Much Needed Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this story is already 40 chapters long. That's so crazy to me because I feel like I haven't told near enough of their story yet. 
> 
> Anyways :) Hope this chapter soothes the burn from the last one.

“Yeah, Aunt May,” Peter said into his phone as he and Wade climbed through his apartment window, “Yeah, we’re fine. Wade’s okay. Yeah. I’ll come over tomorrow, okay?” A pause as May answered. “Okay. I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye, Aunt May.”

“She was really worried about you,” Peter said to Wade as he hung up the phone, “She saw what happened on TV. The news helicopters caught everything.”

“What is it with you Parkers and worrying about me? I _cannot_ die,” the mercenary said, turning to his boyfriend. 

“Wade, people _care_ about you!” the smaller man insisted, ripping off his still damp mask as he paced around his bedroom, “People care when you get hurt and I sure as hell cared that you were dead in my arms for any amount of time.” Peter’s voice had raised in volume as he ranted, his cheeks turning pink and eyes shining with resurfacing emotion.

“Baby…” Wade said softly, “You shouldn’t have done that to yourself. You should have left me until I regained consciousness.”

“What?!” the younger turned on Deadpool, “Are you fucking kidding me right now? Please tell me that you’re not serious.” Wade just stood, wordlessly, as the boy continued. “You honestly think that I would leave you dead and alone on the _fucking_ street?!” By this point, hot, angry tears were freely falling down Peter’s face. “I would never, ever do that.”

“I’m sorry,” the mercenary finally spoke, his voice unsure, “I-I’ve never… I don’t know what to say. No one has ever… felt like this, I guess. About me, I mean.”

“I could never leave you, Wade,” Peter sobbed, “You were gone… You _died_. And I couldn’t do anything. And I know you always come back but what if _this time_ you didn’t. There’s no way I could have known that! Everyone who leaves me never comes back. My parents, my uncle. The only thing I could think about was that you were going to leave me just like they did and I was just- I just-” 

“Peter, baby, c’mere,” Wade urged, sensing oncoming hysterics. He pulled Peter into an embrace, Wade’s stature easily enveloping the slighter boy. “I promise,” he whispered into Peter’s hair, “I promise that I’ll never leave. Not for long, anyway. I’ll always come back. That’s one promise I can’t break.”

Peter cried quietly into Wade’s chest as the taller man tried to calm him. Once he could compose himself enough to breathe evenly, Peter pulled back just enough to reach for Wade’s mask and, pulling it up halfway, pulled him down to crush their lips together desperately. 

“Mm!” Wade hummed into the kiss, startled by Peter’s sudden actions. He reached up to cup Peter’s face, wiping his gloved thumbs over the tear-stained cheeks. Surging forward into the kiss, Peter slipped his tongue into Wade’s mouth, roughly trying to take, trying to feel, all of Wade. Understanding what the younger man needed, Wade allowed himself to be shoved down onto Peter’s bed. He didn’t protest when Peter made move to take Wade’s mask off. He didn’t object when Peter set about touching every inch of exposed skin. The younger ran his fingers over Wade’s cheek bones, he smoothed his thumbs over the mercenary’s eyelids before bringing a thumb down to trace Wade’s chapped lips. 

Wade closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let himself feel Peter’s hands on him. For so many years, he had been without any physical contact. And now, he had this beautiful boy desperate to see him, to feel him. Wade obediently sat still as Peter began removing his weapons, unclasping the katana straps and utility belts until he could pull off Wade’s shirt and gloves. Peter pushed Wade to lie back on the bed. He moved to straddle Wade’s hips. From his perch on top of his muscular lover, Peter returned to his task of taking in everything that was _Wade_. He traced every scar on the man’s torso with his fingertips, desperate to memorize everything, every inch of the man he loved.

Finally, he looked up into Wade’s eyes, finding that they were studying him carefully. “Wade,” he whispered thickly, “I was so worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Wade said, sincerely. He leaned forward, gently placing his hand on the back of Peter’s head, pulling him in for a tender kiss. When they broke apart, Wade stood, slipping out from under Peter so he could get off the bed. “C’mon,” he said, holding his arms out to the younger. When Peter’s brows drew in question, Wade just scooped him up. “Shower,” he explained, carrying the smaller man in his arms. Nodding, Peter cuddled up into Wade’s chest as they moved to the bathroom. 

Without setting Peter down, Wade used one hand to turn the water on and set the temperature. When Wade moved to set Peter down (because they were both still at least partially clothed), the boy clung to him, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and using his powers to make his skin become clingy.

“Unless you’re wanting to shower fully dressed, you gotta let go,” Wade chuckled at his boyfriend.

“No…” Peter mumbled into Wade’s shoulder, “Wanna be close to you.”

Wade’s breath caught in his chest. He had to blink quickly and steel himself to keep a tear or two from falling down his scarred cheeks. “Peter…” he said his name like a prayer as the younger kissed over his shoulder and neck. Walking over to the nearest wall, Wade leaned Peter back against it. “Cling,” he commanded, gently lifting Peter’s arms from around his neck and putting them, palms flat, against the wall. With Peter’s legs still wrapped around Wade’s middle, he leaned back and allowed the mercenary to slip his Spider-Man top off. Peter’s lips quirked, threatening to smile, when Wade started struggling with Peter’s binder. After a few seconds of struggling, the merc took two handfuls of the tight fabric and pulled, ripping it in half and throwing the pieces to the ground.

“Wade!” Peter protested.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” the muscular man assured, taking Peter’s arms and returning them to their previous positon of being wrapped behind Wade’s neck. With a bit of difficulty and clumsiness, Wade got both of their pants off before stepping them both into the shower. With his Spider still clinging bodily to him, Wade stepped under the spray, letting the warm water wash away the dirt, sweat, and dried blood that clung to both of them. They stood like that, wrapped around each other, until the water ran clear. Once they were free of grime, Wade ran a shampoo-filled hand through Peter’s wet hair. The boy leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and the pleasant feeling. 

When Wade had finished washing his hair, Peter pulled back to stare at him. “Wade…” Peter pled, his voice needy, “Can I…” 

“Can you what, baby boy?” Wade asked when the boy trailed off.

“I just… I need you,” Peter admitted, his eyes burning into Wade’s with honest intensity. “I need to feel you. I want to be closer to you.” 

Wade’s eyes searched over Peter’s face, seeming to find what he needed there, the merc nodded. “Okay, baby,” he answered. Wade wondered at the feeling that filled him, the consuming desire to give Peter whatever he needed. As the younger attacked him in a kiss, Wade marveled at just _how much_ he loved this boy. The boy who had held him while he healed. The boy who had professed his love for him. The boy who was clinging to him for dear life.

The couple skipped their usual habit of drawn out foreplay, both of their emotions far too raw for any teasing or games. Instead, Peter slipped one of his hands between them to take Wade in hand and pumped him to hardness. It didn’t take long for Wade’s body to react to his lover’s touch and soon Peter was sinking himself onto it, still clinging to Wade’s muscular body.

Sounds of impassioned sighs and groans could be heard under the steady noise of the shower as the couple got lost in making love to each other under the falling water.

It was only a few minutes later that Peter was steadily gasping each time he pushed himself down on Wade’s thick cock, the emotional atmosphere bringing him so close to orgasm. “Wade,” he whimpered.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” the muscular man soothed, his hands on Peter’s hips, helping him keep pace, “Take what you need.”

“Love you so much, Wade.”

“I love you, Peter.”

Peter crushed his mouth into Wade’s as he came, whimpering into the kiss, Wade following only a moment after. Peter held on to Wade, shaking from the aftermath of his emotionally charged orgasm. The warm water continued to fall over them as they caught their breath, made difficult by the fact that neither of them wanted to break the kiss.

“Well…” Wade panted, after a few minutes, “That was steamy.” He grinned as literal clouds of steam swirled over their heads. 

“Alright, put me down.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

“I think you really scared Bucky.”

“Seriously?” Wade said from Peter’s bed where he now lay, toweled off and changed into some spare sleep pants he kept at Peter’s apartment. Propping himself on his elbows, he shot his boyfriend a quizzical look.

Peter nodded as he slipped a loose T-shirt over his head. “Yeah, I don’t think he knew about your healing factor. He sounded really distraught. I thought he was going to cry.”

A grin spread over the merc’s face. “I’m so going to give him shit for that.”

Peter rolled his eyes, though his expression was still soft from the emotional rollercoaster the day had been. 

“Whatever,” he said, “Just shut up and cuddle with me.”

At the boy’s bossiness, Wade’s smile grew. “Sure thang, babydoll,” he agreed before jumping up to snatch the boy onto the bed. The two giggled like children as they struggled to get comfortable while being as entangled as possible. They ended up with Peter’s head tucked under Wade’s chin as he lay across the larger man’s chest, Wade’s arms encircled around him. “G’night, baby,” Wade whispered but Peter had already fallen asleep, comfortable in the security of Wade’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't get to edit this before posting because I'm about to go to my city's LGBT Pride thang. So please let me know if there are any obvious mistakes :) LOVE YOU GUYS! More coming soon!


	41. First Date and Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when the boxes suggested that movie theater scene?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sooo so sorry that it took me too long to post this. I've been really busy at work and not feeling well. Not a good combination, do not recommend. And, I was having a bit of writer's block on top of that, but I think I'm over it (hopefully).
> 
> Anyways, PLEASE READ WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! 
> 
> This chapter is lightly dom/sub and also contains dirty talk that refer to Peter's genitals in a feminine way as opposed to masculinization.

“Hey, I found it!” Wade called, stepping into Peter’s apartment. 

“You did?!” Peter yelled back, running to the door, “Oh, thank god! I thought it was gone for sure.” He took his camera from Wade, turning it over to check for damage.

“Well, it kind of was,” Wade admitted as he sprawled on the couch, slipping his mask off because he knew Peter didn’t like when he wore it when they were alone.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked quizzically, scrolling through the picture files. 

Wade shrugged casually. “Well it wasn’t behind the dumpster so I was just going to buy you a new one but then I saw a hobo wearing it.”

“Seriously?” Peter’s head snapped up. “How did you get it back?”

“I paid him for it,” Wade shrugged again.

“Thank you,” the younger said sincerely, moving to sit by Wade on the couch, “You didn’t have to do that.”

Wade rolled his eyes, grinning. “Yeah, yeah. Whatevs. So, I got a call while I was out.”

“From who?” Peter set his camera on the coffee table, turning to Wade.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. They need to get statements from us about the fight or what-the-fuck-ever.”

“Today?” Peter inquired.

“Well they said today. But I told them we were busy tonight and we’d be there tomorrow,” Wade said, a spirited look in his eyes.

“Why? We could skip one patrol,” Peter pointed out.

“Well, my little arachnid,” Wade started, moving to scoop Peter up into his lap, “I’m glad you asked. You and I are going on a date.”

Peter’s brows shot up. “We are?”

“Yep,” the muscular man affirmed, as Peter settled on his lap. “Remember, like, a million years ago when you said you wanted to go out? Without masks and stuff?” Peter nodded, a smile creeping over his face. “Well, we’re gonna do that. Tonight.”

“Where are we going?” Peter asked, beaming at his boyfriend. 

“I was thinking dinner and a movie, if that’s cool with you.”

“That sounds perfect!” Peter said excitedly. He wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and pulled the mercenary into a kiss. “Thank you for doing this,” the boy said appreciatively once they had broken apart, “I know how difficult not wearing your mask is.”

“Don’t sweat it, babydoll.” Wade ran his fingers through Peter’s soft hair, “I’ll live. I want to do this for you.”

“Stop or I’ll cry,” Peter warned, though he was still smiling sweetly at his amazing boyfriend.

“You gonna make me?” Wade challenged, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Peter leaned back in to keep Wade’s mouth busy with his own.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Just before dusk, the unlikely couple walked out on the street from Peter’s apartment building. Peter looked, as Wade would said, “absolutely adorkable,” in his opened button-up with a T-shirt underneath. His outfit was completed with dark, straight cut jeans and his black-framed glasses that he sometimes wore. Wade walked beside him, hand-in-hand. The mercenary wore black jeans, a red T-shirt, a black hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head, and, over that, a black leather jacket that accentuated his muscular stature. Peter couldn’t stop staring.

“Do I have something on my face?” Wade asked suddenly, breaking the silence shared between the two. “I mean, something that I normally don’t?”

“No?” Peter responded.

“Then what’s with the starin’?”

“Oh, sorry,” Peter apologized, quickly pulling his eyes forward, “You just look really good tonight.”

Wade shot his boyfriend a bewildered look. Even still, he wasn’t used to Peter’s acceptance. The boy still managed to shock him with his caring words.

“So, what kind of restaurant are we going to?” Peter inquired, “Mexican?”

Wade smiled at the lighter subject change. “Surprisingly, no,” he answered. The two fell into easy conversation as they walked to the restaurant, chatting about everything and nothing, Wade telling Peter funny stories just to see his face light up when he laughed.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
The dinner was very pleasant. They got a booth near the back, away from most of the prying eyes that would make Wade uncomfortable, still Peter’s head was on swivel, glaring at anyone who dared to even glance at his boyfriend. Once they sat and ordered, Peter eased off of the defensive. And the waitress didn’t stare _that_ much, for which Wade attributed to the low candle lighting. 

After they finished their food and paid the bill, they made their way to the cinema a few blocks away.

 

Wade chose their seats; the two on the top row in the corner, not immediately near any other moviegoers. The pair settled down in the chairs, whispering to each other about the previews as they played. Wade mentally celebrated that the armrest/cup holder thingies pulled up so that it didn’t make a barrier between him and Peter.

The theater went silent as the lights went out and the film started. It was some dumb action flick with too many fake explosions and over dramatic catch phrases, complete with a blonde, busty damsel in distress. But, Peter and Wade were guys and so watched with rapt attention. Well, at least Peter did. Wade pretended to watch the movie, but was secretly watching his boyfriend out of his periphery. Going for the old ‘fake yawn’ trick, Wade stretched both of his arms up, draping one around Peter’s shoulders when he put them down. 

Peter snickered. “I know this is technically our first date,” the brunet whispered, “But you’ve seen me naked on multiple occasions. You don’t have to run games. You’ve already got me.”

Wade smirked to himself. “Maybe I _like_ running games,” he whispered back lowly, leaning in so his lips were right by Peter’s ear, his warm breath making a shiver run down the boy’s spine. Before Peter could reply, the arm around his shoulder shifted so that Wade’s scarred hand was clasped over his mouth. “There’s a lot of people in here. You might want to be quiet for this,” he whispered, putting his other hand on Peter’s knee and beginning to slowly move up his thigh.

Peter’s breath hitched. He whimpered, oh so quietly behind Wade’s hand. The darkness of the theater shrouded the view of Wade’s other hand agilely unbuttoning the younger’s pants, slowly sliding the zipper down. Peter huffed a heavy breath through his nose when Wade’s hand dipped under the elastic of his boxers. The scarred fingers slid down further. Peter’s toes curled when Wade ran one of his fingertips lightly over his entrance, not near enough pressure to breach, only just enough to tease.

“I think I made a good choice with this movie,” Wade suddenly whispered, continuing his maddening ministrations, “What do you think, Petey? Do you _like_ it?” 

With Wade’s hand still covering his mouth, Peter nodded, answering the multi-meaning question. 

“I knew you would,” the mercenary growled, finally adding pressure to his stroking, pushing only his fingertip into Peter. “Fuck, babydoll, you’re so _wet_.” Peter’s muted whine was answer enough for Wade. “What’s that, baby? Do you want me to stop?” he teased.

Peter shook his head, his eyes squeezing closed in frustration. 

“You don’t want me to stop?” Deadpool repeated in a hushed voice, “You mean, you want me to finger you here? Now? With a hundred other people in the room?” He waited for Peter’s reply, a slight nod. “God, you’re such a fucking slut,” Wade said, his voice raspy in Peter’s ear, “Wanting to get fucked on my fingers surrounded by strangers. Mmmh, and you’re so wet, too. God, I can feel how much you want it.” The boy whined pitifully, trying to rock his hips down on Wade’s finger, desperate for friction. “Stop,” Wade commanded, his voice made no less dominant by the hushed tone, “If you move again, I’ll take my hand off of your mouth and I will fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to stop yourself from screaming. I will make you a moaning mess, begging for my cock in front of all these people. Do you understand?” 

Peter nodded his response, feeling a flood of wetness rush between his legs at Wade’s words. 

“Good,” Wade amended. He hesitated before speaking again, “Hey, if I say something wrong, bite me, okay?” Peter made eye contact with the merc and nodded. “Okay, good.” And with that, Wade thrust his finger all the way in and began his task of taking Peter apart. He thrust his index finger roughly in and out, Peter’s slick arousal making it frictionless.

Wade had thick fingers, but still, one wasn’t enough for Peter, even with how tight he was. It was maddeningly teasing, not big enough to satisfyingly stretch, but the rough texture of his scars stimulated Peter’s inner walls in an incomparably delicious way. Peter liked the burn of being split open on Wade’s cock. In comparison, this was tortuous for the boy, all while he was forbidden from moving his hips and grinding down in seek of his own pleasure. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut once again and leaned his head back against Wade’s shoulder, trying not to cry from the frustration. 

“Oh god,” Wade breathed, “I can feel your pussy clenching around my finger, so hungry for more. You have a fuckin’ greedy little hole, don’t you, baby?” Peter whined breathlessly. “Bet you wish it was my thick cock driving into you, stretching you open. God, you’re getting even wetter.” Wade leaned over and bit Peter’s neck. “My pretty little whore. Always wanting it, always ready to take my cock. Isn’t that right, baby? Don’t you wanna be daddy’s cockslut?”

By this point, Peter was whimpering pitifully with every exhale, lost in the infuriating movements of Wade’s hand. He nodded vigorously in encouragement at Wade’s questions, loving the filthy words coming from his lover’s mouth. Peter almost cried out when, without warning, Wade pulled out and shoved back in with two fingers. Stars flashed behind Peter’s eyelids and he had to bite Wade’s palm to keep himself from screaming. 

He immediately regretted it when Wade quickly pulled both of his hands off of Peter. “I’m so sorry,” the merc whispered frantically, “Did I go too far?”

“Nonononono!” Peter whispered back, just as frantic, if not more so. “Keep going, it was an accident. I… when you put two fingers in, I… almost came.”

Even in the dimmed light, Peter saw the feral look flash through the other man’s eyes right before Wade crushed his lips against his. Wade bit at Peter’s bottom lip roughly. He used his mouth to muffle Peter’s quiet moans when he shoved his hand back down the boy’s pants and resumed where he left off. He pushed two of his fingers into Peter’s vagina, setting a quick, delivering pace as he rubbed his thumb over Peter’s clit. Wade was surprised when only a few seconds later, he felt Peter cumming around him, his pussy twitching as he tried for the life of him to stay quiet. 

Wade pulled out gently, refastening Peter’s pants while the brunet tried to catch his breath as silently as possible. Still breathing heavy, both men straightened up in their seats and pretended to watch the movie, Peter subtly glancing around to make sure no one had noticed them. After a few silent minutes between them, Peter spoke.

“Um. You know what? I suddenly realized that I’ve seen this movie before,” he said.

“Yeah, me too. Let’s go home!” Wade said too loudly, earning several shushes from the theater.


	42. Building Scaling and a Blind Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Daredevil!

“Wait….” Spider-Man said, “Which S.H.I.E.L.D. base are we going to?” He stuck his other wrist out, shooting a web as he swung through New York, Wade holding firmly onto his back. Well, except for one hand which was holding firmly onto his ass.

“We’re going to Stark Tower,” the mercenary answered, “Did I forget to mention that? I was wondering why you needed me to give directions.”

“What the hell?” Peter shouted back, raising his voice to be heard over the wind whipping past them, “Why are we going there?”

“Because that’s where they said to go!”

“That doesn’t make any sense! Who called you?” the younger demanded.

“Agent Coulson,” Deadpool answered, largely unworried.

Peter groaned, swinging onto a rooftop. Wade climbed off and Peter turned to face him. “That man is basically the Avengers’ babysitter. I’d bet anything that this going to be about twenty percent S.H.I.E.L.D. business, eighty percent dramatics.”

Deadpool shrugged casually, “So, what? You don’t wanna go?”

“Is Stark going to be there?” Peter said, crossing his arms.

Wade let out a deep sigh. “Peter, please,” he said in his serious voice, which was so rarely used, “I know how much you hate him, but you need to be friends with the Avengers. I know how strong and capable you are, but I still worry about you like crazy and you having the ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes,’ as allies would make me worry a lot less. And,” he continued, “no matter what you say, I know that you like fighting with them. You like being part of their team. And I know how much their approval means to you.”

Peter wore a stony expression under his mask as he listened to his boyfriend. He knew that everything Wade was saying was right. It _was_ logical to have the Avengers on speed dial. And Peter really _did_ enjoy fighting against enemies as a team. It felt nice to be included. Groaning one last time, Peter threw his hands up. “Fine! Get on,” he motioned to his back, “Let’s go.”

“Good! Playing the voice of reason makes me itchy.” Wade laughed as he climbed onto the smaller man, “Hi ho, Silver! Awaaaayy!”

“I’m going to drop you into traffic.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The pair were almost at the Tower when Peter suddenly banked onto the side of a building. “Wade, I just thought of something,” Spider-Man said urgently.

Deadpool leaned over Peter’s shoulder to look at him, mask to mask. “Was it that we should totally fuck on this wall? Because you’ve got three affirmative votes over here.”

Peter rolled his eyes under his mask, “No, you horndog. It’s Mary Jane. Last time I was here, I ran into her on the ground floor. What if she sees us?”

“Um, we’re in costume and she has literally no idea who we are?” Wade responded, astutely. 

“Wade, be real. She’s seen Wade and Peter. She knows we’re together and she also knows what we look like. Now, if she suddenly sees Deadpool and Spider-Man together, who are also a six-foot-two wall of muscle and a…. person of my stature, she’s going to connect some dots.”

“Hmm. Yeah, you’re right,” Deadpool nodded, casually squeezing some Spidey booty, “We can’t bank on her being Lois Lane level clueless.”

Peter snorted a laugh at the comic book reference. “She’s not that dumb. So, what are we gonna do?”

If Wade’s face had been bare, Peter would have been able to see the mischievous grin the merc was sporting as he said, “Cue the ‘Mission Impossible’ theme.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“I can’t believe I let you talk me in to this,” Peter grumbled as he scaled the wall, passing the thirty-second floor of Stark Tower. Wade’s loud laugh could be heard over the loud rush of the wind. “We could have climbed through a window on the second floor!” the younger man yelled, “Or _any_ floor after that!”

Wade laughed in Peter’s ear, “Where’s the fun in that, baby boy?”

“Ugh! I think I lost count of which floor we’re on,” Spidey complained.

“Just up two more!” the mercenary called cheerfully, “Aaaaand stop. Now, find a window and we’ll pull a Miley Cyrus.”

“A Miley Cyrus?”

“Yeah,” Wade said, like it should have been obvious, “I came in like a wrecking baaaaaalll!!!”

“We are not smashing a window,” Peter monotoned, ever the voice of reason.

“There you go again with the sucking fun out of things. Ya fun sucker. Ha. Fun sucker. It is fun when you-”

“Wade, I swear to god, I’m going to drop you.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Ow! You’re elbowing my trachea!”

“Get your foot out of my face!”

“Get your foot out of _my_ face!”

The masked couple fell through the window and onto the hallway floor in a mess of limbs.

“Wade, get your hand off my ass,” Peter quipped, trying to sit up.

The two startled at a sudden throat clearing. They looked up to see a stern-faced James Rhodes standing over them.

Peter and Wade looked at each other, then back at Rhodes, still tangled on the floor when Wade spoke. “Do you have a minute to talk about our lord and savior, Jesus Christ?”

“What the hell has my life come to?” the colonel asked himself rhetorically before walking off. 

After disentangling from each other, Peter and Wade found their way to the Avengers common room with directional aid from J.A.R.V.I.S. They took the elevator up three more floors. (“I knew you didn’t keep count.” “I had a handful of your hypnotizing ass. Sorry, not sorry!”) Stepping onto the floor and into the open concept rooms, they were faced with all of the Avengers. The group of heroes were gathered together near the kitchen area, some standing, some leaning against the counter tops, and some sitting at the kitchen stools. Peter’s gaze went straight for Stark, who was eyeing the newcomers with uncharacteristic wariness. 

“Hey, guys,” Cap called, waving them over. 

“We were just talking about you,” Clint smirked, looking at Wade.

The mercenary rolled his mask up to expose his smirking mouth. “Are you telling them about the time we were at the docks and you got that thing stuck in your-”

“No!” Clint yelled, cutting him off while Natasha snickered knowingly.

“Why is the briefing here and not at HQ?” Peter asked bluntly.

Steve turned to answer, Bucky standing firmly at his side, “Agent Coulson said that he’s bringing someone. Whoever it is, they take their anonymity very seriously and are skeptical of S.H.I.E.L.D. So Coulson’s bringing them here to meet with us.”

“Why do they need to meet with us?” Spider-Man inquired.

“Because,” came a voice from behind them, “he is now officially an Avengers ally.” The group turned to see Agent Phil Coulson stepping off of the elevator followed by a… ninja? Bucky stiffened in alert at the new people.

Peter quirked a brow under his mask as he took in the stranger. The man was obviously physically fit, his all black clothing doing little to conceal his musculature. But what most piqued Peter’s curiosity was the fact that he had a black cloth tied over his eyes and the top of his head. 

“Murdock?!” Wade yelled, startling Peter out of his musings.

“Who is that?” Peter whispered to Deadpool.

“Blind lawyer,” the merc called back as he walked over to the man, unaware, or perhaps uncaring that all eyes in the room followed him.

“Dammit, Wade! Secret identities!” the mystery man grumbled, frustrated. 

Wade laughed, reaching out to put a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Oh yeah. Oops. I forgot,” he shrugged, “I mean, it’s kind of completely your fault for ever telling me in the first place.”

The black-clad man shook his head, “I didn’t _tell_ you, you stalked me. And you didn’t forget. He just told you, I heard him.” The man motioned to Steve.

“Water under the bridge, Matthew. Turn the other cheek and all that?” Wade smirked at his bible joke.

“Your boyfriend sure knows how to network,” Sam muttered to Peter, who nodded in agreeance. The hushed statement seemed to immediately catch the newcomer’s attention. 

“Oh, hi. It’s nice to meet all of you,” he said, turning towards the group with a pleasant smile.

“Avengers and company,” Coulson announced, “meet your new ally, Daredevil.”

“I’m sorry, blind lawyer?” Peter asked, his face (adorably) confused under the Spidey mask.

“Yeah,” the man said, “Since Deadpool has so thoughtfully outed me,” He reached up and pulled his half-mask off, revealing an attractive face and dark hair that had no business looking so neat after being under a mask. He reached into a pocket to pull out a pair of smoked glasses. He pulled them over his eyes as he turned to the group of heroes. “Matt Murdock, attorney at law, part time vigilante. And ally to the Avengers, I guess,” he chuckled.

“Oh! Matt!” Wade exclaimed, taking the other man by the arm and pulling him to the others, “Come meet my main squeeze!. You’ll just have to believe me when I describe the hotness before you.”

Peter slapped his palm into his face and started a mental rough draft on the importance of social boundaries speech he was going to give when they got home.

Matt huffed a laugh and stuck a hand out to Peter. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m impressed to meet a girl who can handle all that is Deadpool.” In the next two seconds, Matt became very confused. The reactions he heard from the others didn’t make sense to what he had thought was a perfectly innocent statement. He heard Wade’s heartbeat stutter, from the Avenger’s he heard one barely audible gasp and more than one amused chuckle. 

“Um, my name is Peter… I’m not a girl,” the younger said in an ever-so-slightly wary voice, reaching to take Matt’s hand. 

Matt’s mouth opened and closed as they shook hands. “Oh! I’m sorry. I’m like…really blind. I just assumed… um. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Peter chuckled. Matt heard the curious sound of tension leaving Deadpool’s body at the younger man’s response to Matt’s faux pas. “Statistically, it makes sense to assume I’d be a girl.”

“Right,” Matt nodded, “Yeah, I just… wasn’t thinking.”

“Bee-tee-dubs, that’s Spider-Man,” Wade intervened, leaning in towards the lawyer. 

“Really?” Matt’s eyebrows rose, “Wow.” He turned to Deadpool, “Good job, Wade.”

“I know, right?!?!”

Coulson chose this time to clear his throat. “If I could just go over a bit of information with all of you, I can get out of your hair and you can have all the team bonding, getting-to-know-me fun you want.”


	43. Super Hearing and Stop That, Wade

After all necessary introductions were made (apparently Daredevil and Hawkeye had teamed up in the past so Matt already knew Clint and, through extension, Natasha), they all sat down at the large table in the dining area. Peter had slipped off very quickly to throw a hoodie and jeans on over his Spider-Man suit, keeping the mask on, feeling much less awkward wearing more than spandex.

Agent Coulson explained the terms and conditions of Daredevil partnership; Matt would fight with them in the instance of any alien invasion, monster unleashing, or collaborative villain attack in New York. And, Matt’s identity would never be revealed to anyone else, ( _Wade!_ ). Coulson gave them documents to read over and sign but had to pause the briefing so Steve could marvel fascinatedly at Matt’s braille papers. 

After Agent Coulson finished the necessary speeches, he left, leaving Daredevil, Deadpool, Spider-Man, and the Avengers (minus Thor who was in “Asgard” or whatever cover he and Loki were using this time). 

“Before everyone starts flooding you with blind questions,” Tony said to Matt before turning to the rest of the group, “I motion that we order food.” The group of heroes burst into argument, as was the usual around Stark Tower. After ten minutes of debate, which, obviously, Wade took part in, Thai food was ordered in bulk.

While they ate, the others prompted Matt to tell his crime fighting stories, which prompted everyone else to tell theirs. Throughout the whole meal, Peter stayed mostly quiet, which didn’t go unnoticed by Wade.

The merc grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and started to ask him what was wrong when Matt spoke.

“Hey, where’s your bathroom?” Matt asked, facing Tony.

“It’s down that hall, two door to the…” Stark started but trailed off when he looked back at Murdock, his tinted glasses covering his eyes, “Um, do you want me to show you?”

Matt smirked, waving him off, “No, that’s okay. Asking is really only a formality. I can hear where it is.” The others watched as he walked off in the exact direction of the restroom.

“How could he hear where the bathroom is?” Bucky whispered.

“Water pipes!” Matt called back over his shoulder, smiling to himself when he heard the super soldier startle. 

From inside the bathroom, which Matt could tell was enormous, he heard very faint footsteps stop outside the closed door. While he washed and dried his hands, Matt listened curiously to the quick, nervous heartbeat. Opening the door, he was met by a rather anxious Spider-Man. Matt cocked his head at Peter, waiting.

“Um, hey Matt?” the younger asked, his voice nervy, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Matt nodded, though he was pretty certain where this was going.

“I was wondering,” Peter started, “why you… thought I was a girl at first. I mean, did you really just assume or was it… something else? Something I did?”

“It wasn’t anything you did,” Matt assured, his heart slightly breaking for the kid, “It was my fault. I assumed based on what I heard and I shouldn’t have,” the lawyer paused, an uncertain look flashing across his face. “Does anyone else know?” he asked gently. He heard Peter stiffen, his heartbeat quickening.

“Wade and Banner,” Peter all but whispered, his eyes trained on the floor. 

Matt nodded in thought, honestly surprised that Deadpool could keep a secret.

“What do you mean based on what you heard?” Peter probed, looking up at the other man, “What should I have done differently? B-because I can change. I can work on my voice and-and,” Peter’s rambling, which had grown panicked, was cut off when Matt clasped a hand over his shoulder. 

“Hey, hey,” Matt soothed, “Your heartbeat is really fast. You need to calm down or you’re going to have a panic attack.” Peter nodded and took a few steadying breaths. After Matt heard the other’s heartrate slow, he answered Peter’s question. “Peter, it wasn’t anything you did. I promise. People’s bodies just sound different,” he explained, “Adults and children, sick people and healthy people, and female bodies and male bodies. They have different breathing patterns, different heartbeats, they even blink at different rates.”

Peter frowned, “You can hear people blink?” he mumbled.

Matt huffed a laugh, “Yeah. I kind of hear everything.” He dropped his hand from Peter’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that you didn’t have a choice on whether or not I knew.”

“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” Peter asked, his voice creeping back to panicky.

“There goes that heartbeat again,” Matt said, “No, Peter. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. I know that it’s a very personal thing.”

Peter nodded. “Oh, I, uh, nodded,” he said awkwardly to which Matt smiled, “And thanks. For not telling, I mean.”

“Don’t mention it,” the lawyer smiled, “And I look forward to working with you, Spider- Man.” And with that, Matt strode down the hallway towards the living rooms.

After a few minutes, Peter followed. As he walked into the communal living space, Matt was making his goodbyes, saying something about a lawsuit he was working on. 

“Dude, you have to start coming to team bonding night,” Clint said enthusiastically as Matt walked to the elevator, the rest of the group loosely gravitating with him.

“You absolutely should,” Steve agreed.

Matt flashed his brilliant smile, “Okay, sounds great. Well, it was great to meet all of you guys. I’ll see you all soon.”

“Bye, Matty. Tell your boyfriend I said hi!” Wade yelled as Matt turned towards the elevator.

Matt whirled back around, “What? How did you know Foggy and I started dating?”

Deadpool broke out into a fit of laughter. “Seriously?! You’re dating? I was totally just fishing! And I totally caught me one!”

“Wade, quit outing people,” Peter chastised, walking up to the group.

Still laughing, the merc answered, “Aw, come on, Petey. I didn’t even mean to this time.”

“Bring your boyfriend to team bonding too,” Clint piped in. Matt shook his head and sighed, stepping into the elevator as it opened. 

“Seriously though!” Wade called as the doors started sliding shut, “Really cute couple!”


	44. "You're Fired" and "You're Hired"

After Daredevil left, the Avengers migrated to the couches and tables in the sunken in living room. Peter turned to Wade to ask him if he was ready to leave but was cut off by Bucky calling Wade over to look at something on his phone.

Just as Peter was starting to feel his social anxiety creep in, Steve called him over.

“Hey, Peter,” the captain called, his voice somehow soft even when raised, “Come help us make a decision.” 

“Um, yeah, okay,” Peter answered as he walked to join Steve, Bucky, and Wade. “What’s up?”

“Bucky and I are trying to decide what movie we’re going to watch next for our 'cultural rehabilitation',” the blond said, “Clint suggested the Hunger Games, Sam said Star Wars, and Wade suggested something called Brokeback Mountain.”

Peter tried not to smirk as Wade burst out in giggles. 

“Why do I get the feeling we _shouldn’t_ watch Deadpool’s suggestion?” Bucky asked dryly, quirking an eyebrow at Peter.

The younger hero coughed to hide a chuckle. “Um, no, it’s a good movie,” Peter answered, “Really.”

“Sam,” Steve called over to his friend, who was watching TV from the couch, “What’s Brokeback Mountain?”

“Gay cowboys,” he answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Steve’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Cowboys?”

Before the ridiculous conversation could continue, Peter’s phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, his face scrunched when he saw who it was. “I have to take this. Excuse me.” He walked over to the kitchen area, out of sight to answer it.

Noticing his boyfriend’s less than happy expression, Wade listened in as best he could. “What?” Peter said harshly into the phone, “Why?!..... But everyone was evacuated!.... But that’s not-!” a pause, “Fine!” 

Peter stormed back into living area, his mask in his hand after apparently having ripped it off. His cheeks were slightly pink from anger.

“What happened?” Wade asked in a concerned voice.

Peter sighed. “I lost my job.”

“Why?” the merc enquired, already angry for Peter.

“Because, apparently,” Peter said bitterly, “I should have been taking pictures all throughout the alien battle for the Daily fucking Bugle.”

“You worked for _Jameson?_ ” Tony asked incredulously, his head popping up from the small mechanism he was fiddling with at one of the coffee tables, “That man is the most pompous, annoying asshole I’ve ever met. And that’s coming from _me_.”

Peter snorted, “For once, I couldn’t agree more.”

“So what’re you gonna do?” Clint asked, since apparently, everyone in the room had been listening to their conversation.

Peter shrugged, “I’ll figure it out.”

Wade rolled his eyes and signed to the archer, ‘Stubborn shit won’t let me take care of him, even with how much I make.’

“Hey, no ASL secret sharing,” Peter objected.

“Um, the hearing can learn to sign, Peter,” Deadpool said sassily, waving an index finger in the air, “The deaf can’t learn to hear.”

“Those hearing aids were designed and manufactured by _me_ using a complex scan of his brain and inner ear for ultra-precise customization,” Tony said as he continued to tinker with the metal parts, “The deaf have learned to hear.”

“I’d be offended if you weren’t right,” Clint laughed, shooting Tony a more universally known sign. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
After a half hour debate about movies, Peter excused himself once again, this time to use the restroom. Walking down the hallway, he stopped when he heard his name.

“Hey Peter!” Bruce called, jogging to catch up.

“Hey, what’s up?” the younger said, turning to face the doctor.

“I have been told to extend to you a job offer.”

“A job offer?” Peter parroted, his brows raising in surprise.

“Yes,” Bruce affirmed, “Here. Working as a paid intern in the bio labs. You mentioned once that you were a biology major, and we’ve been needing a reliable intern.”

Peter’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?!” he asked, “That’s amazing! But… who…?”

“Tony,” Bruce answered, watching for the younger’s response.

“I, um…” Peter mulled, unsure of how to answer.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to answer now,” the older of the two assured, “Just, sleep on it for a little bit. The offer is open.”

Peter nodded, still not quite able to wrap his head around the new development. “Yeah, okay. I’ll think about it.” 

Bruce smiled in his easy, relaxed way. “Good. Well, I’ll leave you be now. You can get back to me whenever you make your decision. Wade has my number.” Bruce turned and started to walk towards the common rooms when Peter thought of something.

“Wait, Dr. Banner. Um, I mean Bruce.” The doctor turned back to Peter. “Can I ask you something?” Spider-Man asked warily to which Bruce nodded his assent. “After the alien attack, Stark was able to talk to the Other Guy. He make him change back so he could talk to you. I didn’t think… I don’t know, I guess I just don’t get it. Why does the Hulk like _him_ specifically? I mean, I’ve seen him fight before and he’s kinda always been…” he trailed off.

Bruce sighed and looked at his feet, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “Tony and I are… were… sleeping together.” Peter’s eyes nearly popped out of his head but he waited quietly for Bruce to continue. “There wasn’t any more to it than that, but, um, Hulk, he doesn’t understand. He’s very protective of Tony, he thinks Tony is _ours_.”

“Wow,” Peter said, completely shocked by the doctor’s answer.

“Yeah. I know,” Banner shook his head slightly, “It’s… yeah. It’s something.”

The two stood in silence, Peter still processing the information. “Wait,” he said suddenly, “Do you two do it at work? If I come work here, am I going to have to be worried about walking in on-”

“No, no, no,” Banner shook his head, holding his hands up, “No. That will not be a concern, I promise you. Tony and I… we aren’t like that anymore.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, um. I kind of called it off when he started… whatever is happening between him and you and Wade. I honestly don’t know why he acts this way about you.” Peter’s brows drew down in question. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, he’s always been very loud about his opinions but this?” The doctor motioned to the younger man, “He usually isn’t _this_ obstinate about anything.” 

Peter nodded, his gaze on the floor in contemplation. “I’ll think about it.”

Bruce smiled and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Not to try to sway your opinion, but I’m looking forward to the possibility of working with you. You seem like a very intelligent person.”


	45. Feels for Days and Finding a New Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petey finds his dominant side }:)

It had been two days since Tony had, through Bruce, extended Peter the job offer. Peter spent the rest of the night and the following day obsessively weighing pros and cons, getting himself worked up. After the third outburst of yelling to himself, Peter was forbidden to speak about it for 24 hours. Wade declared a full day free of talking or thinking about Stark, his tower, his job offer, his unfairly awesome facial hair, or his dick-ish comments. 

As the two snuggled on Wade’s couch, Peter was grateful for his boyfriend’s Stark ban. He really did need a break from the stress. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Petey?” Wade said in a warning tone, “Better not be The Topic That Shall Not Be Named.”

“It’s not,” Peter replied amusedly. And he was telling the truth. Peter had actually been planning something very special for a future date. He smiled secretly and tucked that away for later.

A few more minutes passed by in silence, the couple content with watching TV, just sharing in each other’s company and personal space. Peter broke the silence when he sat up and paused the television and asked;

“Hey, Wade? Do you ever miss bottoming?”

Wade’s face flashed confusion before becoming serious. Looking at the boy, he said in an almost hurt tone, “Peter. I love you and I love being with you. You make me happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life. I wouldn’t change a thing about you.” Wade took his boyfriend’s smaller hands in his scarred ones, staring into Peter’s eyes to try to convey his complete sincerity. “I don’t ever want you to worry about if I’m unsatisfied with your body. Because I never, ever will be.”

Peter blinked. “Wade, I was just asking if you’d be into me wearing a strap-on.”

“What?” the merc perked up, “Hell yeah! I’d be so fuckin’ with it!”

Peter rolled his eyes as he laughed, “Thanks for the reaffirmations, though.”

“Shut up, you kinky little shit,” Wade chuckled, “How was I supposed to know you were over here thinking about gettin’ freaky in the sheets! Lookin’ all innocent and cuddly, deceptive faker.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Sure, if having sex with my boyfriend is ‘freaky.’”

“One, you know that’s not what I meant by ‘freaky.’” Wade said, counting on his fingers, “And two, I will never get enough of hearing you call me your boyfriend.”

“You _are_ my boyfriend, Wade,” Peter said, climbing into the larger man’s lap. “And I love you,” he leaned in to kiss Wade softly, “very…” another kiss, “very…” and another, “much.”

Wade closed his eyes tightly. He and the boxes marveled at how easily the person in his lap could overcome him with emotion. Instead of responding, Wade leaned forward and kissed Peter like it was their first and last time at once. Peter cupped his hands around Wade’s strong jaw, loving the texture of the scarred skin he had become so familiar with. He noticed the slight hitch in the mercenary’s breathing every now and then. Peter gently caught Wade’s trembling bottom lip between his teeth, running his tongue over it soothingly after. He pulled back to rest his forehead against the man’s. “It’s okay, love,” Peter said softly, “I’ve got you.”

“Peter?” Wade breathed. The boy pulled back to meet his eyes. “I really like when you get freaky bedroom mood, but right now… can I make love to you?”

Peter nodded, his mouth curving into a soft, caring smile. “Of course.”

Wade stood in one fluid movement, Peter sticking to him as Wade walked them into his bedroom. Peter was gently laid down onto the bed. Wade kicked off his shoes and knelt on the bed beside Peter’s slighter form. He slid his hands under Peter’s shirt, resting them on the boy’s lightly defined abs. “May I?” he asked.

“As long as you’re planning to take yours off at some point too,” Peter answered.

“Anything for you, Spidey.” Wade pulled Peter’s shirt up and over his head. He leaned down and kissed Peter’s stomach, trailing from one hipbone to the other, nipping lightly in places. Peter moaned softly at the bites. Wade kissed higher up, stopping when he reached the fabric of the binder. “Off or on?” he asked softly.

“How about this,” Peter suggested, “I’ll work on getting out of this while you work on losing some of your clothes.”

“Deal,” Wade smiled and sat up to shuck his black long sleeve T-shirt and the belt to his pants. When Peter got out of the tight material, he laid back down, pulling Wade on top of him. 

“Will you let me take care of you, babydoll?” Wade’s gravelly voice said in Peter’s ear.

The younger nodded, becoming more aroused by the minute. “Yes,” he whispered breathlessly, exposing his neck so Wade could kiss and bite marks that would fade within minutes due to Peter’s slight healing ability. Peter whimpered at Wade’s attention until the merc sat up, knees on either side of Peter’s thighs. Wade’s muscular body loomed over Peter’s in a way that made it irresistible for Peter to not get an eyeful of his cut boyfriend. Not that he would resist, anyway.

Wade’s eyes roamed over Peter’s lithe body as he took in the sight laid out before him. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, shaking his head slightly as if in disbelief.

Peter reached a hand out and placed it on Wade’s cheek, locking gazes. “So are you,” Peter said. 

“You’re making the boxes freak out,” Wade said, pulling a small smile.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” Wade reassured, “It’s in a good way.” 

Peter smiled. “Good,” he replied, “But do you know what’s not so good?”

“What?” Wade’s expression shifted to one of worry.

“I think we’re both wearing more clothing than this situation calls for,” the younger answered with a devilish smirk.

“There you go again! Looking deceivingly angelic while your brain is pure smut,” Wade said animatedly, tapping Peter on the head. “What’s gotten into you lately?”

“The problem is what _hasn’t_ gotten into me lately,” Peter said, raising an eyebrow in challenge. 

Wade blinked. “Oh my god, it’s like I made you in a computer!”

“Is this an elaborate way of you trying to make me beg?” Peter rolled his eyes playfully.

“No,” Wade answered, “This is _me_ trying to appreciate this gift that the universe has, for some reason, given me and _you_ being a horny little horndog, too impatient to let me.”

“Fine,” the smaller man acquiesced, “But no more clothes.”

“Deal,” Wade said, immediately reaching to unfasten Peter’s pants. He climbed off of Peter, slipping off the boy’s jeans as he went. He almost tumbled off the bed trying to remove his own pants, ungracefully tangling himself in them. “Ugh! Dammit! I hear you giggling, you’re not sneaky,” Wade narrowed his eyes at his chuckling boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry, but you’ve had your chance,” Peter announced, springing on Wade, he literally ripped the pants off him. He climbed onto Wade’s naked form, taking advantage of the larger man’s surprise. “I’m in charge now,” he growled, leaning into the mercenary’s ear. Peter smirked when he felt the shiver that went through Wade’s body. He bit at the scarred ear, earning a gasp from the man under him. “No more messing around,” he whispered. He reached between them and grasped Wade’s hard length. Peter reveled in Wade’s deep groan as he lined up and slowly lowered himself onto his cock.

“Fuuuuuuuck! Peter!” Wade moaned, throwing his head back, eyes closed, in pleasure.

“You were taking too fucking long,” the younger hissed. 

“I fucking _love_ dominant Peter,” Wade smirked.

Oh. Yeah, Peter could roll with that. “And I fucking _love_ what a slut you are for me,” Peter retorted, pinning Wade’s hands to the bed above his head. Superstrength for the win. “Feel how hard you get for me. And I hadn’t even _touched_ you. God, you must fucking want it.”

Peter stopped and looked at Wade, eyes asking for approval. 

The man’s response was to stare in wonder at Peter and say, “More. Jesus, baby boy, you’re so fuckin’ hot right now.”

Emboldened by the words, Peter ground his hips down harshly, pushing Wade deeper inside. “Just shut up and let me ride your cock.” Wade whimpered. Honest to god, whimpered. “Such a good toy for me. Mmmh.” Peter rode Wade slowly, torturously so. “Would you want that, love? Do you want to be my fuck toy? Always hard and ready for me, whenever I need you?”

Wade nodded, biting his lip to keep from screaming praises at the other.

Peter had to admit, being dom was kinda hot. He was approaching orgasm quicker than usual. “Fuck, you get me so wet,” he quickened his pace, his legs starting to shake as his pleasure built. “Wade,” he growled as he tightened himself around Wade’s hard dick. “Ah! Such a good slut for me… gonna make me cum!”

Wade was a moaning mess beneath Peter, having to dig his nails into his own palms to try to keep himself from cumming. “Peter…” he whined, “I-I’m so close.”

“Don’t you dare.” Peter commanded, his tone leaving no room for argument. “Fucking _get me off_.”

Peter let Wade break his hold on his wrists. The scarred hands wrapped around Peter’s narrow waist as Wade thrust up into him, hitting even deeper than before. It only took four thrusts before Peter was cumming, clenching around Wade’s cock. 

“Fuck, yes!” the boy threw his head back, “Waaaade!” 

Wade grunted as he came immediately after, curling up into Peter’s chest. “Peter, Peter,” he breathed.

Wade laid back down so Peter could lay on his chest as they struggled to catch their breath.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“You whimpered.”

“I did not whimper!” Wade argued.

“You totally did.”

“Well…. don’t _tell_ anybody!”

“I’m gonna tell everybody.”

“Peter, doooooon’t!” Wade whined.

Peter scampered up to the ceiling, clinging upside down. “I’m gonna put it in the papers!”

“No!” Wade swatted at him, but missed. Quick little thing.

“Front page!”

“I’m getting the bug spray!”


	46. Sneakiness and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating as often. I just started college again and it gives me such horrible anxiety and makes it difficult to write. There WILL be a time in the future when I'm back to writing every day because I really do enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, this chapter though. You guys are gonna hate me for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter will deliver so hard.

__________________________________________  
Bruce Banner

Hey. It’s Peter. Wade gave me your  
number. If the offer is still open, I’d  
like to accept. I’m really excited about  
working with you. I just want to talk to  
Stark first, face-to-face.  
___________________________________________

Peter sighed and locked his phone. He threw himself face down on his bed as he anxiously awaited the reply. Once Wade’s ‘Stark Ban’ had been lifted, Peter had thought long and hard about the job offer. After much internal debate, he decided that, for an opportunity like this, he could handle Tony being an asshole. 

Peter jumped when his phone buzzed by his ear. He bolted up and swiped the screen.

 

__________________________________________  
Bruce Banner

That’s fantastic news. I completely  
understand about talking to Tony.  
You can come by the tower any time.  
I look forward to seeing you around  
the lab :)  
__________________________________________

 

Peter snorted a laugh at the world renowned doctor’s, and alter ego of a giant green rage monster’s, use of emoticons. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

{*sigh* Ya know what I love? I love Spidey. Don’t you guys?}

[You know we do, dipshit.]

{Can you call me something else other than dipshit?}

[Like what?]

{How about sunr-}

“No!!” Wade cut the white box off, “We’re not doing this! Not again. Go back to talking about Peter.”

[Dipshit’s been talking about Peter all morning] Yellow whined.

“So what?” Wade argued, continuing his task of washing dishes, “It’s a lot more pleasant than most other things he does.

{Heyyyy! I resent that!}

[……..Spider-Man’s ass.]

{Oooooh! Loves me some Spidey booty! It’s all round and firm and…} 

“Thanks,” Wade murmured to Yellow over Whitey’s continuing Spider-booty tangent.

[Anytime.]

Wade scrubbed plates as he idly listened to the white box’s colorful descriptions of all that was Peter. Little known fact, Wade actually enjoyed housework. Something about the mundane peacefulness of cleaning made him feel relaxed. Plus, French maid outfit. Bonus.

{…and his eyes are so pretty and his hair is so soft and…}

Wade felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling off the bright pink, wet rubber gloves, Wade pulled his cell out and checked the message.

[Speaking of] Yellow commented.

 

________________________________________  
:)Peter<3

Hey, my classes were cancelled today.  
Wanna come over? We could play  
video games or something?

 

:D OF cOUrsE I DOoooOO!!!! :))  
I’ll be there in 10.  
________________________________________

{PETEYYY!! We’re comin’ baby boy!}

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Eight minutes later, a giddy Deadpool wrapped on Peter’s apartment door. 

“Wow, that was fast,” Peter said when he opened up, smiling at his boyfriend, who had opted out of his Deadpool mask for the day, it seemed. That simple fact made Peter incredibly happy.

“Yeah, I ran,” Wade shrugged, “I was excited to see you.” He let Peter take his hand and guide him in. “So, your classes were cancelled? All of them?” Wade asked curiously, walking into the quaint living room.

“Yeah, something about the electricity or water or something,” Peter lied. In actuality, today had been a scheduled faculty work day and students got the day off. But Wade didn’t need to know that yet.

“Well thank Thor for whatever happened,” Wade said, scooping Peter up in a hug, spinning once before putting him back down on his feet. “Whatever lets me be with my adorable signif!” Wade beamed down at the shorter man.

Peter smiled back up at his boyfriend. “Yeah, I agree.” He stood up on his toes to kiss Wade sweetly. 

“So, whatcha been up to today?” the merc asked, “No, wait! Let me guess. Ummmm. Shopping for African Grey Parrots? That’d be so cool! Those fucks can talk. We should get one and teach it to say really nasty things and let it fly around Central Park, scandalizing senior citizens and soccer moms. We could name it Jeff.”

Peter laughed at his ridiculous boyfriend. “Shockingly, your predictions are wrong,” Peter giggled. “I haven’t been doing much today. Just studying mostly. Getting caught up on homework,” Peter lied again. He had spent the first half of the day in the shopping district, running from store to store before returning home and preparing lots of food that was stored away in the fridge. “Oh! I texted Bruce. I told him I’d take the job.”

“That’s great news, sweetie!” Wade said as the two sat down on Peter’s couch. “I’m glad you decided to take it.”

“Yeah, I just have to talk to Stark first,” Peter added.

“What are you gonna say?”

Peter sighed. “I wish I knew… It’s going to be awkward and tense. But it would be a lot more so if I just showed up to work with him without setting some things straight.” Peter rested his elbows on his knees. “This job is the most amazing opportunity I’ll ever have until I get my degree. If I didn’t take it, I’d be majorly doing myself a disservice. But I still don’t understand why Tony offered it to me when he clearly hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Wade argued.

“You’re right. It’s _you_ he has the problem with and that’s worse,” Peter said, his voice having gone cold, “I can’t- I _won’t_ \- have him talking bad about you. Ever. If I’m going to be working for him, with him, or even near him, he needs to know that I’m not playing games when it comes to that.”

“Eh, I think he probably knows,” Wade shrugged casually, “I think you’ve made yourself pretty clear, my little vanquisher. He’s backed off some recently.” Peter hummed noncommittally, chewing on the inside of his cheek in contemplation. “And like you said,” the merc continued, “this is an important job for you. You don’t gotta like Stark. Just be civil. Lots of people don’t like their bosses. Clear the air or whatever you gotta do, but take the job. Don’t blow your top and fuck it up just because of me.”

Peter turned fully to the scarred man. “Wade, if there’s anyone I’d ruin a job for, it’s you,” he said simply. Wade quirked a shy half smile that made Peter’s heart flutter. “You know what? Let’s not talk about this,” Peter said resolutely, climbing into Wade’s lap and linking his hands behind Wade’s neck, “I asked you over to play video games. Not so I could unload more Stark stress onto you.” 

“Petey, you know you can always talk to me about anything,” Wade said, holding onto Peter’s waist. He leaned in and softly kissed the smaller man in his lap. “Buuuuuut,” he said playfully once he pulled back, “if you wanna get that stress out by blasting virtual zombies, I wouldn’t complain.” 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Three hours and several hundred zombies later, Wade was lounging on Peter’s couch, idly flipping through the TV channels. The younger man had scampered off to another room of the apartment a while ago, Wade couldn’t remember why. Something about schoolwork. So now, the mercenary sat alone in the living room.

[This is kind of nice, the whole domestic thing. It’s peaceful,] Yellow commented. Wade had to agree, he loved how comfortable he and Peter had become. He loved how they didn’t have to be doing anything to pass the time, that they could enjoy just existing in the same space. Even the white box had taken a break from its constant jabbering since he had gotten to Peter’s apartment.

“Hey, Wade?” the mercenary heard Peter call from out of the room, tearing him from his daydreaming.

“Yeah?” he answered, standing up off the couch and moving towards the bedroom. “What’s up, baby boy?” Wade asked, his hand moving to the knob of the closed bedroom door.

“Wait, don’t come in yet!” Peter yelled frantically through the door.

“Um. Okay? Is everything alright, Peter?” Wade asked, concernedly.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Peter responded, his voice sounding wary in Wade’s ears, “I just…. I’m trying something new.”

The man’s scarred brow line furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

Wade heard a deep breath from the other side of the door and something that sounded like a mumbled “Get it together, Parker,” before Peter answered. “You can come in. Just don’t freak out, okay?”

Wade turned the doorknob and pushed. “Why would I fre-”

Oh my god.

“Oh my god…” Wade said, his brain simultaneously screaming and hardly responding enough to make words at the sight before him.

“Happy birthday, Wade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm the worst. 
> 
> If anyone is interested, I've added a new chapter to my fic "Oh my god," and I've also written a weird pairing, smutty one-shot called "New Toy." 
> 
> The next chapter for this fic will be out soon ;)
> 
> Edit: OH AND ALSO! I'm really trying to write the next chapter for my fic "Who Are You to Judge," and I'm unable to find a song that will fit it. If anyone has any suggestions, they would be much appreciated.


	47. Wade's Birthday Present and ...Wow, Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry for how long this chapter took me. I've been planning this one since the beginning so I thought it would be easy to write. I was so wrong. I revised and rewrote this chapter so many times and I still don't think it's quite what I imagined . But I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Also WARNINGS!!!:
> 
> This chapter plays around with gender in the bedroom. Nothing bad happens, really, so I don't think this could be all that upsetting. But, be warned. And, as always, if anyone feels that they shouldn't read this chapter for whatever reason, I'll be happy to sum it up.

“Happy birthday, Wade.”

“Wh…What?” the merc struggled to utter, due to his exploded mind (figuratively). 

Peter bit his lip and ducked his head shyly. “Do you like it?” he asked timidly.

Peter waited for Wade’s response. After a full minute of silence, Peter face shifted from nervous-but-excited to plain uncomfortable. “Wade….? You’re just staring. Say something,” Peter plead, “Do…. Do you not like it? I can change.”

“Don’t you dare,” Wade said suddenly, his eyes snapping up to Peter’s, “Baby boy… what is- why?”

“Well… I told you that since you didn’t know when your birthday was,” Peter said, nervously playing with is hair, “I’d pick one for you.”

“You did this for me?” Wade asked amazedly. 

“I couldn’t _not_ do something special on your birthday,” Peter shrugged, hinting at a smile. “So… do you like it?”

Wade nodded sincerely, his facial expression stuck somewhere near awestruck. “I’m beyond words. But, baby, are you okay with this?” Wade asked in a concern-filled tone.

Peter looked down at his body. His eyes roamed over his breast, usually bound, but now accentuated by the sheer pink lace of his bra. The fabric, which was almost completely see-through, did little to hide his hardened nipples. Peter grazed his thumbs over his hips, barely covered by the matching panties, pale pink lace with light blue trim. The garments fit him well and Peter knew the pastel colors looked good against his pale skin. He couldn’t deny that, objectively, he looked great, even though it brought out all of the traits he usually wanted to conceal. 

After a moment, Peter took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah,” he answered, “I’m okay with it. But this doesn’t…. it doesn’t change things, outside the bedroom, okay?”

“No! Of course not, baby boy!” Wade said, rushing over to hold Peter’s face in his hands, “I know this doesn’t change anything. I would never assume that. Just playin’ dress up, yeah?”

Peter smiled brightly, amazed at how easily Wade understood his mixed-up feelings. “Yeah.”

Wade cocked his head, seemingly in thought, before remarking, “I honestly can’t believe you went to a lingerie store.”

Peter snorted humorously at the disruption of the mood, “Not in a million years. I got this online, like a civilized person.”

Wade rolled his eyes. “Ooh, how prestigious of you. So. Now can I have some time to marvel at and absolutely worship your body?” Wade plead, moving his hands down to Peter’s trim waist. 

“Go for it,” Peter said with a grin. 

“Tell me if I say something wrong, okay?” Wade asked softly to which Peter nodded his assent. 

Wade immediately dropped to his knees, eye level with Peter’s toned stomach. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s lower back as he leaned in to kiss and lick at Peter’s abs. “You look so fuckin’ hot, babydoll,” Wade growled, immediately changing the atmosphere of the room, “So pretty for me.” He moved down to nip at Peter’s hipbones. “Turn around, love. Let me see how nice your ass looks in these pretty panties.” Peter blushed as he complied with the command, slowly turning in front of Wade. “Goddamn…” the muscular man muttered, “Could make a grown man cry.” Peter gasped when Wade suddenly grabbed two handfuls of his ass. Wade smirked as he ran his hands down Peter’s pale thighs. “Your legs go on forever in these,” he said, mainly just thinking out loud at this point, his attention thoroughly wrapped up in Peter. Wade leaned in and ran his tongue along Peter’s lower back, along the edge of the blue trimming of the panties. He nipped at the edge of the lacy fabric, causing Peter to shiver. 

Peter let out a yelp when Wade suddenly swept his feet out from under him, carrying him bridal style to the bed. Wade laid Peter down gently and moved to straddle his thighs. He ran his scarred hands up Peter’s stomach and to his breasts, cupping them lightly and running his thumbs over his nipples. Wade reveled in the breathy moan it wrought from the boy.

“Wade,” Peter whimpered.

“What is it, my pretty boy? What do you need?” Wade asked, his voice thick with possessive lust. 

“Kiss me.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Wade moved to hold himself over Peter and crashed their lips together. Peter bit down gently on Wade’s bottom lip, silently asking for more. Wade fulfilled the desire, deepening the kiss. Wade dominated the kiss, his tongue moving its way past Peter’s lips. The younger arched up into the kiss, grinding against Wade’s clothed erection.

“Mmmh. I can’t wait to fuck you,” Wade growled against Peter’s lips.

“Um, about that,” Peter said, pulling back and getting Wade’s attention, “I had something else in mind.”

Wade raised an eyebrow in question.

“This isn’t the only thing I bought online,” Peter admitted, his cheeks coloring as he gestured down to his clothing. Wade made a ‘go on’ motion. “I’m going to fuck you, Wade.”

Shocked, Wade’s mouth dropped open into a perfect ‘o’. “Seriously?” the merc asked, eyes flitting across the younger’s face, searching for explanation. “You bought a strap-on?”

Peter’s cheeks colored a dark crimson as he gave a slight nod.

“And you’re going to fuck me?” Wade confirmed, a manic smile slowly spreading across his face, “While you’re dressed like that?” The younger nodded again. “Fuck yeah,” Peter heard Wade whisper under his breath, probably to his boxes. 

“So… you’re cool with this?” Peter asked warily, “I-I mean…. You would want this?”

“Shit yeah, I want this!!” Wade exclaimed, “This is like, a kink I didn’t even know I had!” Peter quirked a half smile at the statement. “Let me see.”

“See what?” Peter blinked.

“The strap-on. Duh,” Wade answered, “I wanna size this thing up.”

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Peter blushed. “Oh, um. Right.” He jumped off of the bed and went to his closet where he was keeping his new purchase. Wade followed the boy with his eyes, appreciating how great his ass looked in those panties. Peter emerged from the closet, target in hand. He handed it over when Wade held a hand out. 

The straps were a supple black leathery material, small enough to be secure around Peter’s slim hips. For the toy, it seemed Peter had opted out of ‘realistic’ styles. It was purple. About seven inches long with a nice girth and an extra piece at the base that seemed to be for clitoral stimulation for the user. 

{This is gonna be so fucking awesome!!!!} the white box shouted, suddenly coming to the front of Wade’s mind. 

[Shhhhh! Not now!]

Wade blinked and shook his head. He looked up at Peter and raised an eyebrow playfully. “Purple?”

Peter crossed his arms. “I wanted to get one to match the lingerie but they were out of pink and blue. And the ones that look like real dicks freak me out.”

Wade laughed and handed it back to Peter. “You’re too sexy to also be this adorable,” Wade teased as Peter stumbled while trying to get the straps around him. 

“Shut up,” Peter retorted, rolling his eyes, “It’s not like I’ve had a ton of practice.”

 

The mercenary looked Peter over appreciatively when he had gotten into the apparatus. The leather straps gave him a slight BDSM look that juxtaposed with the pastel lace bra he was still wearing in a way that had Wade’s mouth watering. He reached both arms out to pull Peter back onto the bed and maneuvered them into their previous positions, Wade now straddling Peter’s thighs. The two easily fell into a heated kiss. Pulling back, the merc growled, “I can’t wait for you to shove your hard cock in me, babydoll.”

“Oh god, Wade,” Peter moaned, feeling himself get wetter at the words.

“Or would you rather me get on my knees for you first?” Wade continued in his gravelly voice, “You could fuck my face, make me choke on it.” 

Peter gasped, suddenly desperate for everything _Wade_. He pulled at the long sleeve T-shirt Wade was wearing until the muscular man sat up to whip it off, slinging it to the floor. 

From this vantage point, Wade had a perfect view. Peter’s face was flushed beautifully, his hair disheveled from Wade running his fingers through it. Wade’s eyes focused on Peter’s breasts, rising and falling with panted breath under the powder pink lacey fabric. Wade bit his lip and groaned at the beautiful sight. 

Apparently, he stared just a bit too long because before he had moved, Peter flipped them so their positions were switched. He smirked from where he was now straddling Wade’s prone body. 

“I always forget about your superstrength,” Wade marveled, a mischievous glint in his eye, “That could come in handy later.”

Peter blushed (again) and ran his hands over Wade’s cut abs. “God, Wade, that mouth of yours,” Peter trailed off, fixated on the feeling of Wade’s textured skin beneath his fingers.

Wade shivered at the attention. “And what would you like me to do with ‘this mouth of mine’?” Wade asked suggestively. 

Lifting his eyes to meet the mercenary’s, Peter saw the challenge there. Emboldened, the boy held out two fingers. “Suck.”

 

Wade’s eyebrows rose but he took Peter’s hand and obediently took his fingers into his mouth. Peter absently breathed out a soft groan at the sight and feeling of Wade lasciviously sucking on his fingers, his clever tongue playing along the digits. 

“So fucking hot…” the younger of the two uttered. Once Peter had deemed it enough, he gently pulled his fingers back and once again locked eyes with Wade. “Clothes off, now,” Peter instructed, not unkindly, as he climbed off of Wade.

The taller man wasted no time getting out of his pants and boxer- briefs, throwing them to the floor hastily. Once he was completely nude, Wade moved to go back to their previous positions but was stopped. 

“Will you turn around for me?” Peter asked, his voice sensual with just a hint of uncertainty, “Hands and knees?” Wade smirked and moved to comply with the demand.

Though he would never admit it, Wade was blushing hard at being so openly on display to the other man. It’s not like Peter hadn’t seen him naked plenty of times, but the vulnerability of being in this position was still new enough that Wade felt an arousing mixture of embarrassment and excitement. 

Peter ghosted his spit-slicked fingers over Wade’s hole as he ran his other hand down Wade’s lower back. He watched with rapt fascination as he slipped one slicked finger into the tight muscle. The mercenary moaned softly at the intrusion. 

“You can do more,” Wade murmured, his voice thick with desire, “You don’t gotta wait. Healing factor and stuff, ya know.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Peter insisted earnestly. He knew that, while Wade would never be intentionally dishonest with Peter, the mercenary had no qualms with putting his own discomfort over Peter’s pleasure.

“I like it rough,” Wade said and Peter could hear the smirk in his voice.

Peter quirked a brow. That changes things. He pulled his finger out, causing Wade to whine at the loss. The smaller man reached over to get the lube out of his nightstand. He quickly but thoroughly slicked three slender digits before shoving them into Wade, who moaned loudly at the extra stretch. 

“Fuck yeah! Peter! Fuck, baby boy, feels so good,” Wade babbled, his eyes closed tight in pleasure as the younger worked his fingers in and out of him. “Please fuck me,” the merc whined, “I need you.”

Peter couldn’t have denied the request if he wanted to. The sound of those words coming from his muscular boyfriend (god, was he ripped) sent a spike of pure desire through Peter. He pulled his fingers out, causing Wade to whimper. Peter lubed up and, taking the fake cock in hand, lined up with Wade’s hole, just teasing with the head of the toy.

Wade let out a growl before saying, “I swear if you don’t shove that thing in to me I’m going to- ah!” Wade’s threat was cut off when Peter abruptly rocked his hips forward, thrusting half-way in. “P-peter,” Wade stammered, “Please.”

The boy rolled his hips to push his cock in to the hilt, dragging a string of profanity from the man underneath him. Peter took a few thrusts to get into the motion. He became fixated on watching where the thick toy disappeared into Wade, how nicely it stretched him open. Peter began rocking faster, familiarizing with the motion. He began experimenting, changing the angle of this thrust until;

“Ahh! Oh my god! Right there!” Wade rocked his hips back, meeting Peter’s thrusts to force him in deeper. “Don’t- don’t stop. Harder! Fuck, baby boy, make me cum.”

Peter grabbed onto Wade’s hips and pulled him back as he snapped his hips forward, brushing over Wade’s prostate with each thrust. 

“FUCK!” Wade yelled, “Keep doing that!” 

Peter continued to roughly thrust forward, pounding into Wade, whose reactions were only encouraging. 

“Ngh! Peter! You fuck me so fuckin’ good,” Wade moaned, “N-need to cum. Make me cum on your cock, Peter.”

 

Peter’s head was thick and cloudy with endorphins. Though the toy did little for his stimulation, Peter was already close to cumming. The sight, the feeling, even just the _idea_ that he was fucking his boyfriend like this was enough to have him nearly dripping down his own thighs. His breath was hitching with every thrust that pushed the toy against his swollen clit.

“Wade,” Peter groaned, “I’m close.” He leaned over to reach for Wade’s neglected cock. He took the hard length in his hand, using the copious precum as lubrication when he started jerking Wade in time with their fucking. 

“Ohmygod. Peter, please. Cum for me,” Wade panted, “Fuck me until you cum. Take me. Use me.”

“Fuck, Wade!” Peter grit out as he came, scratching down Wade’s back. 

Wade’s when Peter’s hips stuttered forward, pushing the toy in erratically directly hitting his prostate. “Oh- ohmygod, Peter!” Wade cried out as he came in Peter’s hand.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Hey, Petey?” Wade asked softly, not wanting to disturb the younger man whose head was laying on his shoulder, “Why did you pick today to be my birthday?” 

Peter picked his head up, propping it up with his chin in his hand, and looked at Wade. “Honestly,” he said with a shy smile, “I was just trying to work up the nerve to wear those things.”

Wade nodded. The mercenary did not take lightly Peter’s choice of wardrobe. He knew that this was a _big_ deal to the boy and he was amazed that Peter had done this for him. He almost felt guilty. Okay, he definitely felt guilty. Wade’s eyes unfocused as he receded into his head, trying not to freak out. 

[You pressured him into this. You’re the one who kept telling him that he should wear girl stuff.]

_No, that’s not what I said. I just told him it would be okay if he did._

[As if that doesn’t sound like not-so-subtle hinting. The boy’s insecure enough without you pushing your perverted kinks on him.]

{Poor Petey…}

_No, no! That’s not what I wanted…_

{Well that’s what happened.}

[You’ve probably scarred him. This is going to send him into a spiral of dysphoria and it will be all your fault.]

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Wade whispered, his voice shaky.

“Wade? What’s wrong?” Peter’s brows drew together in concern. “What are they saying?”

Wade slowly slid Peter off of him so he could sit up, scooching back so that Peter didn’t have to be touching him. “Peter… I’m so sorry if I pressured you into doing this,” Wade choked out, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “I never meant to push you into doing anything that you don’t want-”

“Wade!” Peter interrupted, “What are you talking about? You didn’t pressure me in to this.” Peter took Wade’s scarred hand in both of his. “I did this because I wanted to. You…. You made me feel comfortable enough to try this myself and to share it with you. I don’t regret my choice.”

“Are…. Are you sure?” Wade asked timidly.

“I’m sure,” Peter said with a resolute nod, “You’re the one who taught me that I’m allowed to experiment in the bedroom without it affecting my gender status.”

“It doesn’t. Not one bit,” Wade said with a small smile.

Peter grinned back at his boyfriend. “I did this because I thought you would like it. I won’t deny that I was really nervous. Well… more like terrified… I hadn’t willingly dressed in anything girly since I was a child. But I wanted to do it. I don’t know, I guess I’m still figuring out what I like… And, um, on the night that we kind of first got together, I remember that you said you had wanted to help me explore my kinks and I just thought… I don’t know.”

“Petey, I meant what I said,” the mercenary said solemnly, “I want to be your opportunities.”

“Plus, it was really fucking hot,” Peter grinned, “So, there’s that.”

“Hottest birthday present I’ve ever gotten,” Wade agreed.

“Oh yeah!” Peter scuttled up the wall the bed was pushed against and onto the ceiling. He dropped to the floor, landing on his feet inhumanly. “Presents! Come on, Wade,” Peter beamed at his boyfriend before throwing on clothes that he pulled from his dresser. 

“There’s more?” Wade asked, genuinely confused, “Baby boy, you didn’t have to go to any trouble on my account. You’ve already done so much. I really don’t need anythin’ else. Honest.”

Peter sighed and slumped his shoulder in mock-defeat. “Okaaay,” he drawled as he made to walk out of the room, “I guess since you don’t want anything else, I’ll just throw all this food away.”

Wade’s head snapped up. “Food? There’s food? Where? What is it?”

Peter laughed as he ran out of the bedroom. “Nope, too late! I’m throwing it away!” he called back. 

“Don’t you dare!” Wade yelled, barely taking the time to pull his boxers on before chasing Peter into the kitchen. 

“I already did it!” 

Wade bolted out of the bedroom, glancing around for his boyfriend who had seemingly disappeared. He looked up. 

“No fair! Get down here where I can reach you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the lingerie I imagined Peter wearing, because trans colors.
> 
> https://img1.etsystatic.com/139/1/11095067/il_570xN.897482157_quso.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> So, I know that this might be strange behavior for Trans guys. When I started writing the fic, it was originally supposed to be mainly focused on a trans!Peter who struggled with wanting to be taken seriously as a guy and also wanting to wear frilly, girly things in bed. So this chapter has been planned from the get-go. I'd love to know what you guys thought.
> 
> Oh! Anankastic_Eosphoros and CabbitAndTheWeasel totally both guessed parts of what this chapter would be about :P good job, guys.


	48. Eccentric Food and Emotions Run High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right where the last one left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! So, since the last chapter of this fic, I've posted a bit of other things. I've finally picked back up on Bittersweet and Strange and have posted a few new chapters for that. So if anyone wants to know how I write trans girl Peter, you should check it out :)
> 
> AND
> 
> I've also started a series called the "Thank You for Seeing Me 'Verse" and what that is going to be is little companion fics that take place in the same universe as this story. That's where I will post funny situations or conversations that I imagined for this fic, but wasn't able to fit it in. I'll also post any smut that I write for characters from this 'verse that aren't Spideypool (so maybe Bucky/Steve or Matt/Foggy?).
> 
> Currently, there are two Matt/Foggy fics in the series but I plan to write more soon :) I hope you guys like this idea

“Ha! Gotcha!”

“Aah!”

Wade pulled Peter down from the ceiling when he was able to catch a stray elbow. He caught his smaller boyfriend in his arms, laughing at Peter’s surprised face. “I win,” Wade grinned.

Peter’s cheeks were pink with laughter. He stuck his tongue out at the merc. “Yeah, well just wait until we live somewhere with higher ceilings!” he retorted. A beat later, Peter seemed to realize what he had just said. He blushed and looked up at Wade, whose brow line was raised, a small smile playing at his lips. 

“Oh yeah?” Wade asked, trying to keep his tone light while suffocating happiness was threatening to make him cry. Peter bit his lip and nodded slightly and Wade couldn’t help it, he leaned down to kiss Peter deeply. Peter closed his eyes and hummed contentedly as he let Wade’s tongue explore the inside of his mouth. 

“Keep this up and we won’t even make it to the fridge,” Peter said softly once Wade had pulled back. 

“As fine as I would be with that,” the merc said, “my stomach has a different opinion.” As if on cue, Wade’s stomach growled loudly, making Peter chuckle.

“Well let me down then, so I can go fix the food,” the younger said, squirming in his boyfriend’s arms.

Wade righted Peter so that he was standing on the floor. “What are we eating?” he asked as Peter began removing covered bowls and plates from the fridge. 

“Ummm,” Peter drawled uncertainly. “Okay, so it’s kind of weird, but I think that you might like it. If you don’t like it, I have backup food, too,” he rambled nervously. Wade leaned on the counter and quirked an eyebrow expectantly. “It’s… spaghetti tacos?” Peter revealed, “I know it’s strange. When I was younger, I saw it on--”

“iCarly,” Wade interrupted. 

“Yeah,” Peter perked up, “How did you know?”

“Because I like iCarly and I fucking _love_ spaghetti tacos!” Wade said animatedly. 

“Really?” Peter beamed, smiling so big it nearly split his face.

“Hells yeah! It’s Italian food, but Mexican! There’s absolutely no way you could go wrong with that.”

“There are absolutely ways to go wrong with that,” Peter argued as he began reheating the food, “Fettuccini Alfredo burrito? Paella chimichangas? Although, cannoli sopapillas don’t sound bad.”

“I would eat every single one of those things in succession,” Wade stated. 

“Gross!”

Wade laughed before enquiring, “What was the backup food?” 

“I used Aunt May’s recipe for lasagna,” Peter answered, pulling the taco shells from where they had been warming in the oven, “I remember how much you liked it the first time. We can eat that too, if you want.”

“Baaaabe,” Wade whined, “You made two whole foods for me just in case I didn’t like one of them?”

Peter turned around and smiled at his boyfriend. “Well yeah,” he shrugged, “I wanted to surprise you, so I couldn’t exactly ask what you wanted. And I didn’t want to put all my eggs in one basket.”

Wade strode over and picked Peter up in a crushing hug. “You are the sweetest eggs in the cutest basket,” he said into Peter’s hair.

“Um… thanks,” Peter laughed. He seemed to be doing that a lot more now. Laughing. Peter had laughed more in the time that he knew Wade, even before they started dating, than he had in the combined rest of his life. It was an incredible feeling, being this happy. “So, we gonna eat, or what?” he asked, his sass muffled by being smushed into Wade’s torso.

“Sure thing, chicken wing,” Wade said, putting the smaller man back down. 

The food was prepared quickly, eaten quicker. Never underestimate the appetite of two superheroes after good sex. Afterwards, the two entwined themselves on the couch to watch the Golden Girls marathon that Peter had recorded for the merc. Three and a half episodes in, Peter gasped and suddenly and jumped up off the couch with an excited “I almost forgot!” 

Wade watched curiously as Peter ran into his bedroom and scuffled around for a bit before returning. His arms were full of several things that caught Wade’s attention. “What’s all that?” he asked.

“Birthday presents. Duh,” Peter smiled, sitting back down on the couch, “Sorry I didn’t have time to wrap them.”

“What?” Wade’s face pulled in confusion. “You bought me stuff? But you already did so much else for me,” he argued.

“Yeah, because I wanted to,” Peter responded, “And I wanted to get you these things, too.” He set the items one by one on the coffee table in front of them before turning to Wade with a small smile. He watched as Wade looked over the things laid out in front of him. Peter didn’t have a lot of money, being a college student and all, but he was resourceful, if nothing else. He had found an awesome used video game store and had bought as many Mortal Kombat games as he could get his hands on. They were Wade’s favorite but his had gotten destroyed when one of his past apartments had “mysteriously” exploded. Apart from that, he had also gotten Wade a couple new shirts. They were short sleeved so it was a bit of a gamble, but Peter knew that Wade would look damn good in them.

None of these things, however, were what Wade picked up first. He reached out and picked up the other gift, a mason jar of purple skittles. He stared at them and then looked up at Peter. “Where did you find only purple Skittles?” Wade asked, seemingly in deep thought.

“Um. Let’s just say I have a pretty big Tupperware container full of all other colors of Skittles.”

Wade clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palm in an effort to fight back tears. He was a mercenary, dammit! Deadpool! The Merc with a mouth! And mercenaries did _not_ cry just because their boyfriend is the most kind, thoughtful, wonderful, unbelievably amazing- yeah, he was crying. 

“Wade?” Peter said, looking up at Wade with big, concerned eyes, “What’s wrong?”

Wade shook his head. “No one-,” he started but got choked up, closing his eyes tightly against the tears. “No one has ever…” Wade stopped and buried his face in his hands.

Peter felt his heart break into a million pieces. It hurt him so badly to know that Wade was so unused to being cared for, or even cared about. “Baby,” Peter plead, wrapping his arms around Wade’s shaking form, “It’s okay. I’m right here, love. I’m here for you.” Peter leaned his cheek into Wade’s shoulder and gently rocked them as Wade sobbed silently into his hands. “You don’t have to cry, baby. I’m right here with you. I’ll always be here. I love you so much, Wade.” Peter held Wade and let him cry himself out. He waited until his body stopped shivering and he lowered his hands from his face.

When Wade dropped his hands, he wouldn’t look at Peter, instead directing his gaze to the floor. “S-sorry,” he uttered, his voice rough from crying.

“Baby, don’t apologize,” Peter assured, urging Wade to sit back so Peter could crawl into his lap. Peter put a finger under Wade’s chin to tilt his head up until the merc met his eyes. “You never have to be sorry for having feelings. God knows I have my fair share of them.” 

Wade huffed a laugh through his nose, his mouth quirking up slightly. “I didn’t mean to go all weepy on ya, baby boy,” Wade said softly, reaching up to cup his hand against Peter’s cheek, “I’ve just never had someone care so much is all.”

“Well then I’m going to do everything I can to make up for lost time,” Peter said gently, leaning in to press his forehead on Wade’s. 

“I love you so much, Petey.”

“I love you too, Wade,” Peter smiled. “I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to cry.”

“Okay?” Wade asked.

“I made you a cake.”

“I’m breaking my promise.”

"And I'm going to kick your ass in Mortal Kombat."

"Oh it's _so_ on, Parker!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade liking iCarly is cannon, btw. In one of the Deadpool comics, he and his boxes are talking about how in the end of the world, everyone would be dead and Wade says "Even the iCarly kids?!"
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you guys thing about this chapter and the concept of the "Thank You for Seeing Me 'Verse" series.
> 
> :)


	49. Team Bonding Night and Testing a God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!! It's probably a good idea to read the fics in the "Thank You for Seeing Me 'Verse" before reading this chapter. It's not imperative, but it will give you some backstory and character development that will come in handy in this chapter and the next few following. 
> 
> I'm kind of introducing a new concept in this chapter concerning our resident alien/gods. It's gonna get a little Norse. I think I clear it all up in my end notes, if anyone gets confused. For those who read Loki-centric fics, it won't be hard to catch on lol.
> 
> Also, for any unfamiliar, Kate Bishop is a character in Marvel comics. She's the other Hawkeye, Clint being her mentor. She's young, rich, and totally awesome. Just FYI.

__________________________________  
Hawkeye >>\-->

·Sup, Pool. Team bonding  
night, Friday, 6pm. Tell Spidey  
that there will be a few new  
faces, so he might wanna wear  
his mask.

·Kk, cool. Who?

·Daredevil’s signif and Kate. Rhodes  
will be there too. Dont remember if  
he’s seen Peter’s face yet

·Katie-Kate?! She’s gonna be  
there?????

·Yeah, SHEILD signed her on as an  
Avengers ally too  
__________________________________

__________________________________  
**Better Hawkeye >>\--> **

·KATE!!! YOu’Re gONnA MEet  
mY NEw bf on FRiDaY!

·Who is this?

·Your friendly neighborhood  
mercenary :)))) I got your number  
from Clint

·DP! What’s up, man! You’re going  
to the Avengers thing?

·Yep! I got invited and everything  
not even breaking and entering

·And you’re bringing your new bf??

·Not exctly. He was also invited.  
Independently of myself.

·Um explain??????

·Sorry, girlie. G2g, im busy. Youll  
see on friday ;P

·Wait Wade! ….. It’s not Clint, is it?  
___________________________________

 

 

Wade tossed his phone onto the other end of the couch. “Hey, Petey, team bonding Friday night,” he said, looking down.

Peter pulled his mouth off of Wade’s dick with a wet pop. “Okay. That’s good. Gives me a chance to talk to Stark.”

“Mmm, let’s not talk about him right now, yeah?”

Peter rolled his eyes amusedly. “Always so patient,” he teased. 

“Sorry,” Deadpool said, “It’s just… your mouth is _so_ close to my cock and seein’ those pretty lips of yours almost touching me is cruel torture.” 

Peter looked up at Wade from his knelt position on the floor, with a devilish smirk and a glint in his eye. “Why don’t you do something about it then?”

Wade cocked an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

Peter grinned slyly. “It might be.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“C’mon, Spidey, let’s go!” Wade called as he climbed through Peter’s bedroom window in full Deadpool suit, “We’re gonna rock this Friday night, Katy Perry style! Even though it’s only, like 5:30.”

Peter stepped from the en suite bathroom into his bedroom with a questioning face. “We are _not_ inviting strangers into our bed or throwing pink flamingos in a pool. And I told you that using the front door is encouraged.”

“And I told _you_ that that’s super boring and for people who aren’t awesome, ninja-like badasses with super honed fighting abilities and physical discipline,” Wade countered.

“Discipline?” Peter said sarcastically, “I’ve seen you eat a whole gallon of ice-cream in one night.” 

“Hey! Double chocolate fudge ice-cream is my weakness and you know it!” Wade accused, pointing a finger.

Peter cocked an eyebrow. “You’ve said the same thing about tacos, burritos, sales at Victoria’s Secret, Bea Arthur, snow cones, my butt, and things that smell like peaches.”

“I am a man of many faults,” Deadpool shrugged as he made his way over to Peter, pushing his mask halfway up to reveal a smile, “And I’ll let you in on a secret, baby boy; your lips are a BIG weakness of mine.” 

Peter quirked a shy smile, still overawed at Wade’s compliments. “Is that so?” he said softly.

“It is,” Wade nodded before leaning down and kissing his boyfriend. They pulled back slowly, neither too excited about it but they both knew what direction things would go in if they continued. 

“So, are you gonna keep the mask after we get there?” Wade questioned, nodding to the Spider-Man outfit hanging over the back of Peter’s desk chair.

Peter let out a whiney groan. “I don’t know. Should I? The vast majority of the team has seen my face, so it’d be kind of awkward to wear it. And, I’m going to have to talk to Stark, which needs to be face to face.” The younger man sat down on his bed with a huff. “But I also want to protect my identity. You know the new people. Do you think they’re trustworthy?”

“Well,” Wade started, bouncing down next to Peter on the bed, “when it comes to Matt’s boyf, I don’t _know_ know him, you know? I just know that he and Matt do the whole lawyer thing together. But Matt keeps his identity super-secret too, so if he trusts him, then you probably can too.”

“Please stop saying ‘boyf.’”

“No. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Kate! She’s the other Hawkeye. Super cool chick.”

Peter raised an eyebrow in question. “There are two Hawkeyes?” 

“Right? It’s so rude how little she’s talked about,” Wade responded, not _quite_ on topic, but whatever. “I don’t think it would be a big deal if you didn’t wear your mask tonight. Everyone there is part of the hero life, anyways."

“Ugh, I hate complicated decisions,” Peter whined. 

“Well, complicatedly decide fast or we’re going to be late,” the merc nudged the other with his shoulder impatiently.

“Alright, alright. Let me finish getting dressed, geez,” Peter said, standing up from the bed, “When did you get so punctual?” 

Wade shrugged his shoulder up and down. “I don’t know. I just haven’t seen Katie in a long time and I wanna show Bucky more nasty words in sign language and I need to tell Clint about my new idea for an arrow that shoots other arrows and I wanna see how red I can make Cap blush before he passes out and I’m gonna see if I can get Thor to admit to the Loki thing on his own, like I’m not even gonna say Loki’s name, I’m just gonna plant little things into the conversation to see if he’ll start talking about it.”

Peter smiled as he busied himself with getting dressed, listening to his boyfriend’s rambling. He thought it was beyond adorable that Wade was excited to see his friends. “Alright, I’m ready,” Peter said, pulling on his Spidey mask. He grabbed his backpack of extra clothes he would change into once they arrived (traveling by web-slinging in civilian clothes tended to freak people out and it wasn’t dark outside yet).

“Let’s a-go!” Wade Mario-ed, climbing back out the window onto the fire escape. Once Spidey joined him, Wade climbed onto his back and the two were off, slinging through NYC.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“I’m telling you, Lady Death is real!” Wade exclaimed, trying to convince the Avengers. Well, some of them. Since it was still early, only Falcon and the Tower resident heroes were there, though there had been no sightings of Stark and Thor was “busy” and would “be there later.”

“I’m not buying it,” Bucky responded bluntly.

“Maybe it’s something that your brain does to fill in the missed memory or absent stimuli,” Sam suggested.

“It’s possible that the hallucinogenic chemical DMT is flooding your brain, as it does when one dies a natural death.” Bruce piped in, “It’s what causes people to ‘see the light’ or dead relatives. That could be what’s causing you to see this dead woman.” 

“No, no, no,” Wade urged, “ _She’s_ not dead, she’s the _queen_ of the dead. And, she’s real. Lady Death is very real and very hot. She’s got blue skin and black hair and nice tits.”

“If she’s not dead, why is she blue?” Steve asked curiously.

“Oh my god, Karen,” Wade quoted.

“Wade--,” Peter tried to argue, but was cut off abruptly by an irritated voice.

“That is my daughter.” 

Everyone’s eyes jerked across the room, to where Loki had, apparently, just come from the kitchen area, curiously holding a toaster under his arm. 

“What did you say?” Natasha asked, the first to speak as everyone else was still too startled.

“I said, that is my daughter,” the dark god said, no kinder than the first time, as he moved closer to the group of heroes. “And I would thank that you not speak of her so crassly,” he glared at Wade.

“Wait, wait,” Sam said, disbelievingly, “You’re expecting us to believe that _your daughter_ , the daughter of the God of Lies, is the queen of the eternity of all afterlife?”

Loki turned his steel gaze on the Falcon. “No. There are different afterlives. What exactly would I hope to gain in lying about this?”

“He’s not lying.” 

Everyone turned with surprised expressions to look at Clint, who had spoken the words. Loki looked the most surprised of all. 

“How do you know?” Sam asked dubiously.

“I just do,” Clint said firm voice with a tone of finality saying that he had nothing more to say on the matter.

“Fascinating,” Bruce murmured under his breath.

“Wait, are you really Lady Death’s dad?” Wade asked the god, his voice betraying something akin to excitement. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “She amuses herself by using different monikers. That is one she uses for Midgardians.” Loki looked down then, frowning briefly as if in thought. When he looked up a moment later, his expression was different, less hostile and more questioning. “Do you really know my daughter?”

“I kind of die a lot,” Wade said with a nonchalant shrug, causing Peter to frown. “But, yeah Hela’s super cool, though.”

Loki’s eyes brightened slightly. “You know her name?” he asked the masked mercenary, the other heroes watching like a tennis match. 

“Well yeah. We’re friends,” Deadpool answered. “Wait, how do you…” Wade trailed off in thought briefly, his lips quirking downward. “Do you get to see her?” he enquired.

Loki’s expression dimmed. “Not as often as I like,” he admitted. 

Before anyone could respond, the elevator dinged, announcing an arrival. The doors slid open to reveal a cheery Norse god.

“Excuse me for being late, my friends, I was—Oh,” Thor announced, stopping in surprise when he saw his adoptive brother. “There you are.” He glanced between Loki and the Avengers with confused curiosity. “What is going on?”

“Thor, who is Hela?” Steve asked cleverly, before anyone could answer.

Thor’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the question. He looked back to Loki in confusion before answering. “Hela is my niece, the queen of Helheim.”

“Really?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” the blond god nodded. 

“ _Really_ really?” Sam followed up.

“Yes,” Thor answered again, becoming bemused. “I do not understand the controversy.”

“I do not have the patience for this,” Loki huffed, turning to stride towards the elevator, still tucking the small metal box under his arm.

“Where do you keep taking our toasters?!”

“That is none of your concern,” Loki said plainly before disappearing into the elevator. 

“Well, he seems lovely,” Peter remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about the whole Lady Death/Hela thing. For anyone who doesn't know, in Norse Mythology, Loki has a daughter named Hela who is the queen of, for all intents and purposes, the land of the dead. And in Deadpool comics, when he dies, he often sees "Lady Death." So I've decided that I want those to be the same people so I've ignored how Marvel depicts Lady Death and how Norse Mythology depicts Hela (because she's half rotting corpse and that's gross). So I'm giving her dark hair and light blue skin because of Loki's heritage.
> 
>  
> 
> I really really hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter (or two) will be the rest of what happens at team bonding and Peter will finally get his chance to talk with Tony. I promise the next one won't take so long. Love you guys <3


	50. Not really an update...

Hi guys… I’m really sorry that this isn’t the chapter you all are expecting. It kills me to say this, but I’m not sure when the next chapter will be posted.

When I started writing this story, I was in a great place in my life and writing only made it better. Unfortunately, things have changed. All (and I mean _all_ ) of my time now goes into school, work, and staving off panic attacks. Being hard of hearing and going to a normal, hearing college is more stressful than I am able to put into words and I’m having to jump through hoops to try to get an interpreter. Because I have 12 hour school days followed by hours of homework, I’ve had to cut back my work hours drastically. Currently, I’m struggling to make ends meet and any time I spend writing instead of working would be irresponsible. In the past, my stress manifested itself as an eating disorder and I’m trying so hard to not let that happen again, which, unfortunately, takes up even more of my time and attention. 

I’m so, so, _so_ sorry. I know that it’s shitty for me to be doing this now, at this point in the story. But I just… can’t. Struggling with anxiety and depression has sapped any creativity I once had. Even if I had the time to write, it wouldn’t be up to the standard I’ve set, and that’s not what I want. I want so badly for this story to be good. If I forced myself to write right now, I would ruin it, and I can’t do that because this fic is so important to me. I’m so sorry, guys. Ugh, I’m literally crying while I’m writing this. 

I promise this is not permanent. This story will continue, just not in the timeframe I desperately wanted to achieve. I swear I won’t leave this fic or any of my others unfinished. 

For anyone still reading this, I want to say thank you. I am so appreciative of every kudos, bookmark, and comment my fics have gotten. I hope I’m able to start writing again soon, once I get myself together. And I’m sorry if this was all TMI.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all my amazing readers!!!!!! ♡♡♡♡


End file.
